Nothing Left To Hold
by Lostariel
Summary: TRADUCTION. Harry a été élevé par les Cullens depuis l'âge de sept ans, il alla à Poudlard, devint célèbre de son propre fait et maintenant dix ans plus tard, trouve son âme soeur...dommage que ce soit son frère. SLASH Harry/Edward
1. Wasted Time

**Titre original : **_Nothing Left to Hold_

**Titre traduit :** _Plus Rien A Retenir_

**Auteur : **_Branwen777_

**Traducteur : **_Lostariel_

**Couple : **_Harry/Edward_

**Rating : **_M/NC-18/R_

**Disclaimer : **_Rien ne m'appartient, ni Harry Potter, ni Twilight, ni l'histoire dont l'idée revient à son auteur qui m'a gentiment donné l'autorisation de la traduire. Je n'ai le droit qu'à la traduction_.

**Avertissements: **_Slash, Homme/Homme, HP/Twilight Crossover, angst, drame, scènes pour adultes, langage, sexe gay, UA, Sans Voldemort …_

**Sommaire : **_Les Dursleys n'étaient pas la seule famille restante d'Harry, il s'avérait que Cullen était un nom ancestral dans la lignée des Potter et quand les Dursleys abandonnent Harry à l'âge de sept ans dans un orphelinat, Carlisle accepte de prendre Harry et de l'élever. Harry reçoit sa lettre pour Poudlard à onze ans cependant et lorsque sa famille déménage à Forks, Harry fréquente l'Ecole de Sorcellerie Poudlard en Ecosse. Harry écrit régulièrement à sa famille et à chaque été, chaque vacances, chaque week-end libre et événement familial, il revient à la maison vers eux, mais après qu'Harry soit retourné à Poudlard pour sa sixième année , les choses commencent à changer. Ses lettres deviennent plus courtes, les appels moins fréquents et il semble avoir toujours une excuse pour ne pas leur rendre visite. Il semble qu'Harry se distancie d'eux et aucun des Cullen ne peut trouver pourquoi. Ce n'est qu'à la fin de la septième année d'Harry qu'il revient finalement vers eux et ce qu'il leur avait caché pourrait déchirer leur famille. _

**NT : **_Voici une autre fic de__Branwen777 qui n'est pas encore fini mais que l'auteur poste très régulièrement et comme elle n'a pas l'habitude d'abandonner une fic en cours pas de soucis à se faire._

_J'ai eu du mal à traduire un terme en français, « mate », c'est un mot plus ou moins intraduisible qui veut dire à la fois âme sœur, compagnon, amant. Je l'ai traduit comme je pouvais mais je ne suis pas satisfaite de moi donc si quelqu'un lit les notes de l'auteur(ce que je ne fais pas à chaque fois moi-même) et a une meilleure idée qu'il n'hésite pas à me le dire._

_Sinon,_ _essayez de ne pas trop vous attardez sur la traduction de la chanson à la fin, elle est un peu(beaucoup) mal foutue. _

**Anglais : Français**

_Veela : Vélane_

**..................................................................................................**

**La chanson citée à la fin est disponible au téléchargement et/ou à l'écoute sur le profil de l'auteur Branwen777**

**(voir sur mon profil à moi ou envoyez moi un mail)**

**....................................................................................................**

**1. ****Wasted**** Time : Temps Perdu**

**Écosse – Après la Remise des diplômes**

**Interview de la Radio Sorcière Hebdomadaire**

"Donc, Monsieur Potter, votre nouveau single, Temps Perdu – Il est sorti hier et il est déjà au sommet des hit-parades du monde entier. Comment le ressentez-vous ?" demanda la femme, fourrant son micro sous le visage d'Harry.

Harry était habitué à cela cependant et fit un sourire charmeur tandis qu'il se penchait en avant et répondait "Cela fait toujours plaisir quand les fans apprécient ma musique, particulièrement avec une chanson aussi différente de celles que j'ai sorti précédemment."

"C'était le sujet de ma prochaine question !"s'exclama la journaliste avec enthousiasme et Harry dut s'obliger à ne pas lever les yeux au ciel."Cette chanson est très différente de celles plus optimistes que vous avez sorti sur vos trois derniers albums. Vos fans peuvent-ils s'attendre à un ton plus noir, plus personnel sur votre nouvel album ?"

"Sincèrement, je ne sais pas."répondit honnêtement Harry, remuant sur sa chaise métallique inconfortable pour trouver une position plus agréable."Je suis encore en train de l'écrire , mais oui, les chansons de celui-ci seront plus personnelles je pense. Maintenant que mes albums précédents se sont bien vendus, ma maison de production m'a donné plus de temps et de marge de manœuvre avec celui-ci. En fait, j'ai pu écrire toutes mes chanson et les enregistrer moi-même. J'ai quelques chansons de prêtes dont celle-ci donc nous verront bien ce qu'elles donneront."

"Y a-t-il une raison pour ce ton plus sombre ?" demanda-t-elle ensuite et Harry avait redouté cette question bien qu'il savait qu'elle finirait par finalement arriver.

"Mon premier album est sorti quand j'avais quatorze ans, mon deuxième quand j'en avais quinze et mon troisième quand j'en avais seize… Je mûris et ma musique ainsi que ma réflexion reflètent ce que je pense. Appelez-le la crise d'adolescence ou peu importe quoi d'autre, mais beaucoup de choses se sont passées et ont changées dans ma vie et mon écriture a commencé à refléter ce fait. Mes chanson précédentes se concentraient sur le public et ce qui se vendrait, mais les nouvelles sur lesquelles je travaille se concentrent sur ce que j'ai envie d'écrire, ce que je ressens, sur des choses que j'ai besoin de dire et de sortir de mon esprit – exorcisant ainsi mes démons pour ainsi dire."

"Pourriez vous vous étendre sur ce sujet ? Qu'est-ce qui a changé ?"demanda-t-elle, les yeux brillants de curiosité, mais il était hors de question qu'Harry partage ses secrets avec qui que ce soit, encore moins avec la presse et des millions de fans. C'était assez qu'il les mette en chansons, ce qu'il était réticent à accomplir mais ressentait le besoin de faire. C'était la seule façon dont il serait jamais capable de parler de quoi que ce soit.

"Je préfèrerais ne pas faire de commentaire." Répondit simplement Harry et chaque journaliste qui l'avait déjà interviewer auparavant et même ceux qui n'avaient pas encore été assez chanceux avaient appris que lorsqu'il disait cela, il valait mieux changer de sujet.

Harry avait gagné la réputation de simplement quitter une interview si le journaliste ne laissait pas tomber un certain sujet ou disait quelque chose qu'Harry n'aimait pas – de plus, Harry ne donnait pas souvent d'interview. Il avait tendance à rester complètement hors de vue du public lorsqu'il le pouvait et depuis l'année passée, il était devenu particulièrement réservé. En fait, c'était la première interview qu'il donnait depuis l'année dernière et la seule raison pour cela étant que la presse était venue en masse pour sa remise des diplômes à Poudlard.

"Quels sont vos projets pour le futur dans ce cas, personne en particulier ne vous attend quand vous quitterez l'école ?"demanda la femme avec un sourire taquin.

Ils lui posaient toujours la même putain de question et ça agaçait Harry sans fin mais il se força à sourire et répondit néanmoins à la question, avec exactement la même raison qu'il donnait toujours."Non – il n'y a personne."

"Aww, allez M. Potter. Tous vos fans meurent d'envie de savoir. Vous êtes un sorcier très puissant. Vous devez avoir une âme-sœur."déclara la femme et en effet, elle avait raison.

Harry avait découvert en cinquième année que chaque sorcier puissant avait une âme-sœur – quelqu'un qui pouvait juguler leur magie pour eux. Il s'avérait justement qu'Harry faisait parti de cette catégorie de sorciers très puissants et en effet, Harry avait trouvé son âme-sœur. Tout comme pour la plupart des autres créatures, tel que les Veelas qui avaient des âmes-sœurs, l'âme sœur d'un sorcier lui était montré par l'intermédiaire de rêves lorsqu'il atteignait sa majorité – ce qui arrivait à seize ans pour la plupart des sorciers. Il était juste regrettable que l'âme sœur d'Harry ait déjà trouvé quelqu'un d'autre et aussi que son compagnon prédestiné se trouvait être son frère.

"Pas de commentaire."répondit Harry doucement et quelque chose dans sa voix devait l'avoir trahi car le visage de la femme se renfrogna tristement et elle eut l'air navré pour lui.

"Oh, je suis désolé dans ce cas."répondit elle avec regret mais changea vite de sujet."Alors, quels projets avez-vous ? Avez-vous l'intention de rester dans votre appartement de Londres ou de retourner aux Etats-Unis ?"

Harry sourit doucement pour lui-même à la pensée de sa mère – elle lui manquait vraiment, et il songea que cela valait la peine d'être près de son compagnon s'il pouvait passé du temps avec sa mère et son père également.

"Je pense qu'il est temps que je rentre à la maison."

**Forks, Washington**

**Maison**** des Cullen**

Esmée regarda Carlisle, les yeux scintillant de bonheur ."Il rentre à la maison." Souffla-t-elle de soulagement. Cela faisait presque deux ans qu'elle avait vu son fils le plus jeune. Il avait arrêté de rentrer pendant les vacances scolaires, ses lettres aussi avaient été quasiment inexistantes et personne dans la famille n'avait compris pourquoi.

Esmée avait eu le cœur brisé par le fait qu'Harry semblait se séparer d'eux et cela avait mis ses autres enfants en colère mais Carlisle – toujours la voix de la raison – leur avait dit qu'il devait y avoir une explication quelconque pour ses actes, explication qu'avec espoir, ils allaient maintenant obtenir.

Peut-être n'avait-il juste pas eu le temps entre ses études et sa musique – bien que cela ne l'ait jamais stoppé auparavant. Cela n'avait toutefois pas d'importance car Harry rentrait finalement à la maison. Carlisle sourit en retour à sa femme et ils se tournèrent vers la radio pour entendre le reste de l'interview.

"Votre famille réside-t-elle encore à Forks dans l'Etat de Washington dans ce cas ?"demanda la femme.

"Oui, mon père est médecin, donc son travail l'emmène partout mais ils vivent là-bas depuis trois ans maintenant."répondit Harry avec éloquence. Il avait toujours été un orateur exceptionnel, ne bafouillant ni n'hésitant jamais. Il était très difficile pour les journalistes de le prendre par surprise.

Ils avaient récemment vu une photo de lui sur la couverture d'un magazine et même durant ces dernières années, il avait beaucoup changé. Son apparence et son comportement tout entier s'étaient assombris et étaient devenus plus sérieux. Harry s'était débarrassé de ses lunettes ; il portait en majorité des couleurs foncées ainsi que de l'eyeliner à présent et le magazine avait mentionné un tatouage bien que pas son emplacement. Ils avaient vu qu'il avait une boucle d'oreille et ses cheveux n'étaient plus maintenus plats grâce à des tonnes de gel mais semblaient désordonnés avec élégance comme si quelqu'un venait de passer ses doigts à travers eux.

Esmée s'était inquiétée de tout les changements qu'elle lisait à propos de son petit garçon innocent et qu'elle voyait dans les photographies de son apparence beaucoup plus mature mais Carlisle avait mentionné quelque chose à propos de crise d'adolescence et de rébellion et cela l'avait tranquillisé pendant un moment. Cependant la journaliste était de nouveau en train de soulever de multiples questions pour eux.

Ils n'avaient pas encore entendu sa nouvelle chanson pour l'instant et Esmée espérait qu'ils la passeraient à la fin de l'interview afin qu'elle puisse entendre ce à quoi la journaliste faisait allusion. Avant, la musique d'Harry avait toujours été si légère et …mignonne – même si elle n'avait jamais utilisé ce mot en face d'Harry mais ainsi qu'Harry l'avait dit, il avait quatorze, quinze et seize ans à l'époque où ses albums étaient sortis et il n'avait pas toujours eu son mot à dire sur sa musique. Esmée n'était cependant pas sûre de comprendre ce nouveau côté plus tourmenté de son fils et elle voulait savoir d'où venait cette colère. Peut-être cela avait-il quelque chose à voir avec son éloignement d'eux.

Esmée revint vers l'interview juste à temps pour les entendre en parler.

"_Donc, cette nouvelle chanson – de quoi s'agit-il ? D'où vient-elle ?"_

"_Et bien, il s'agit exactement de ce que le titre dit, Temps Perdu."répondit Harry avec un petit rire grave mais qui avait un côté brisé et ils furent surpris par combien sa voix avait changé. Ce n'était plus la voix d'un jeune garçon mais elle était maintenant plus grave, plus expérimentée et plus adulte."Il s'agit d'attendre trop longtemps pour faire quelque chose – pour dire quelque chose que vous auriez dû dire, mais aviez trop peur de dire et maintenant, vous ne pouvez plus revenir en arrière et le changer. Vous avez attendu trop longtemps et il est trop tard – vous avez perdu votre chance et désormais, plus rien ne signifie quelque chose, chaque moment que vous attendiez avec plaisir – ce n'est que du temps perdu à présent."_

"_Et vous avez écrit cette chanson – quand ?" demanda la reporter avec curiosité._

"_Il y a deux ans environ." Répondit Harry._

Esmée et les autres autour de la table partagèrent un regard.

"Vous pensez que cela a à voir avec – " commença Edward, tenant Bella par la taille tandis qu'elle regardait la famille de vampires avec curiosité.

Edward lui avait parlé de cet autre humain qu'ils avaient apparemment adopté dans un orphelinat quand il avait sept ans – un sorcier lui avait dit Edward. Elle avait eu un choc lorsqu'elle avait entendu que le frère adoptif d'Edward était le célèbre musicien Harry Potter. Evidemment qu'elle connaissait sa musique. En fait, elle possédait deux de ses premiers albums. Il était très célèbre parmi les adolescents même s'il n'était jamais parti en tournée auparavant et était rarement vu ou interviewé mais d'une certaine façon, le mystère l'entourant semblait seulement augmenter sa popularité.

"Shh !"coupa rapidement Alice avant qu'Edward ne puisse finir, "Ils sont sur le point de la passer"

Aussitôt que les quelques premières lignes furent sorties de la bouche d'Harry, ils pouvaient déjà dire que cette chanson allait être complètement différente de ce qu'ils avaient l'habitude d'entendre de sa part. Premièrement, sa voix était différente, non plus le son pop, heureux, enfantin, optimiste auquel il était habitué, mais plus mature, plus grinçant – plus tourmenté. Les paroles étaient également plus sombres, dépressives et juste complètement déchirantes.

Si Esmée avait pu pleurer, elle l'aurait probablement fait. Elle ne pouvait comprendre ce qui était arrivé à son bébé pour lui faire écrire quelque chose comme ça – pour le faire se sentir de cette façon, mais elle était décidé à le découvrir.

( )

_Say it to my face (Dis le moi en face)  
Look me in the eyes (Regarde moi dans les yeux)  
And say what you have to say ( Et dit ce que tu as à dire)  
You know we can't erase these words before goodbye (Tu sais nous ne pouvons effacer ces mots avant de se dire au revoir)  
And turn the final page (Et tourner la dernière page)_

_Here comes alone again ( Arrivant seul ici à nouveau)_

_Everything's broken ( Tout est brisé)  
Everything's vacant ( Tout est vide)  
Everything's wasted time again (Tout est du temps perdu à nouveau)  
Sentiments hopeless (Sentiments sans espoir)  
Innocence jaded (Innocence lasse)  
Everything's wasted time again (Tout le perdu à nouveau)_

_And so we leave this stage (Et ainsi nous quittons la scène)  
And all our best read lines (Et toutes nos plus belles lignes)  
And all the acts we played ( Et tous les actes que nous avons joué)  
So say you wanna leave (Donc dit que tu veux partir)  
And say we never held (Et dit que nous ne l'aurons jamais)_

_The way we always hoped we'd try (De la façon dont nous avons espéré, nous avons essayé) _

_And say hello to alone again ( Et dit bonjour à la solitude à nouveau)_

_'Cause, everything's broken ( Parce que tout est brisé)  
Everything's vacant ( Tout est vide)  
Everything's wasted time again (Tout est du temps perdu à nouveau)  
Sentiments hopeless (Sentiments sans espoir)  
Innocence jaded (Innocence lasse)  
Everything's wasted time again (Tout est du temps perdu à nouveau)_

_Oh someday we might find (Oh, un jour nous pourrions trouvé)  
Some sacred place in time ( Un lieu sacré à temps)  
But until then all we'll share (Mais jusque là, tout ce que nous allons partager)  
Are dreams we've left behind (Sont des rêves laissés en arrière)_

_'Cause everything's broken (Parce que tout est brisé)  
Everything's vacant (Tout est vide)  
Everything's wasted time again (Tout est du temps perdu à nouveau)_

_Everything's broken ( Tout est brisé)  
Everything's vacant ( Tout est vide)  
Everything's wasted time again (__Tout est du temps perdu __à nouveau)  
Sentiments hopeless (Sentiments sans espoir)  
Innocence jaded (Innocence __lasse__)  
Everything's wasted time again (__Tout est du temps perdu __à nouveau)_

_Everything's broken ( Tout est brisé)  
Everything's vacant ( Tout est vide)  
Everything's wasted time again (Tout est du temps perdu à nouveau)  
Sentiments hopeless (Sentiments sans espoir)  
Innocence jaded (Innocence lasse)  
Everything's wasted time again (Tout est du temps perdu à nouveau)_

_Everything is broken (Tout est brisé)  
Everything is wasted time (Tout est du temps perdu à nouveau)  
Everything is broken ( Tout est brisé)  
Everything is wasted time (Tout est du temps perdu)_

Chanson : Wasted Time par Fuel


	2. Blurry

**Titre original : **_Nothing Left to Hold_

**Titre traduit :** _Plus Rien A Retenir_

**Auteur : **_Branwen777_

**Traducteur : **_Lostariel_

**Couple : **_Harry/Edward_

**Rating : **_M/NC-18/R_

**Disclaimer : **_Rien ne m'appartient, ni Harry Potter, ni Twilight, ni l'histoire dont l'idée revient à son auteur qui m'a gentiment donné l'autorisation de la traduire. Je n'ai le droit qu'à la traduction_.

**Avertissements: **_Slash, Homme/Homme, HP/Twilight Crossover, angst, drame, scènes pour adultes, langage, sexe gay, UA, Sans Voldemort …_

**Sommaire : **_Les Dursleys n'étaient pas la seule famille restante d'Harry, il s'avérait que Cullen était un nom ancestral dans la lignée des Potter et quand les Dursleys abandonnent Harry à l'âge de sept ans dans un orphelinat, Carlisle accepte de prendre Harry et de l'élever. Harry reçoit sa lettre pour Poudlard à onze ans cependant et lorsque sa famille déménage à Forks, Harry fréquente l'Ecole de Sorcellerie Poudlard en Ecosse. Harry écrit régulièrement à sa famille et à chaque été, chaque vacances, chaque week-end libre et événement familial, il revient à la maison vers eux, mais après qu'Harry soit retourné à Poudlard pour sa sixième année , les choses commencent à changer. Ses lettres deviennent plus courtes, les appels moins fréquents et il semble avoir toujours une excuse pour ne pas leur rendre visite. Il semble qu'Harry se distancie d'eux et aucun des Cullen ne peut trouver pourquoi. Ce n'est qu'à la fin de la septième année d'Harry qu'il revient finalement vers eux et ce qu'il leur avait caché pourrait déchirer leur famille. _

**NT : **_Merci à tous pour vos reviews. Pour répondre à la question de choupi, je compte poster au minimum un chapitre par semaine, plus si j'ai le temps (j'ai quand même des exams à la fin du moi de mai^^). Pour ta deuxième question la réponse est dans ce chapitre. Bon maintenant je vous laisse lire la suite._

**..................................................................................................**

**La chanson citée à la fin est disponible au téléchargement et/ou à l'écoute sur le profil de l'auteur Branwen777**

**(voir sur mon profil à moi ou envoyez moi un mail)**

**....................................................................................................**

**Quelques indications données par l'auteur :**

**CHAPITRES :** Les chapitres de cette fic seront de longueur variable, certains longs, d'autres courts mais il y a des raisons pour cela. L'une étant que c'est comme ça que l'histoire se forme dans ma tête, en différentes parties et scènes, l'autre étant que chaque chapitre correspond à une chanson, ce qui rend la musique si importante. D'une certaine façon, vous pouvez voir la façon dont la musique d'Harry évolue, comment il crée certaines chansons et la façon dont elles reflètent ce qu'il ressent et ce qu'il traverse.

**LE PASSE D'HARRY :** Vous en saurez plus bientôt mais je veux d'abord développer le personnage d'Harry tel qu'il est maintenant. Il est un sorcier et est allé à Poudlard, mais il est différent du Harry des livres, beaucoup plus comme une rock star et si vous avez vu la version anglaise de "Queer As Folk", vous pouvez remarquer que je le base un peu sur le personnage de Brian Kinney mais pas aussi extrême.

_(NT : Ne me demandez pas ce que raconte cette série je ne sais absolument rien dessus, même pas si il y a une version française.)_

**LA PERSONNALITE D'HARRY :** Je sais qu'Harry peut sembler _Emo_ parfois à cause de certaines de ses chansons mais ne vous inquiétez pas, il ne va pas commencez à se couper ou à faire autre chose de cette sorte, mais même s'il va être blasé et en colère. Il va avoir une attitude plutôt insolente et du type "ta gueule, j'emmerde le monde, je m'en fous" mais c'est seulement un masque qui cache ce qu'il ressent vraiment.

_(NT : Pour ceux qui ne savent pas ce qu'est un Emo, il y a une explication sur Wikipédia)_

**BELLA :** J'ai oublié de mentionner je m'acharnerais contre Bella. Vous ne l'aimerez probablement pas (si ce n'était déjà pas le cas avant lol) lorsque j'en aurais fini. Harry ne va définitivement pas l'apprécier

**VOLDEMORT :** Je vais le mentionner plus tard dans l'histoire mais ça ne fait pas de mal de vous le dire maintenant lol…Voldemort est mort la nuit d'Halloween où il a tenté de tuer Harry lorsqu'il était un bébé. Harry est toujours le Garçon-Qui-A-Survécu à cause de cela mais il n'a pas passé ses années à Poudlard à combattre dans une guerre.

**EDWARD :** Il est possible que vous n'aimiez pas Edward dans les premiers chapitres, en grande partie à cause de sa relation avec Bella mais ne vous inquiétez pas, il va se faire pardonner. Sinon, ce sera expliqué plus tard, mais je part de la théorie que les Vampires choisissent leur compagnon de vie c'est pourquoi Edward ne ressent pas la même chose qu'Harry pour l'instant.

**LES POUVOIRS DES VAMPIRES : **Les pouvoirs d'Alice, Edward et Jasper ne fonctionnent pas correctement sur Harry ce que j'expliquerais plus tard, mais encore une fois, ça ne vous fait pas de mal de le savoir.

* * *

**2. Blurry : Trouble**

**A bord du Jet Privé**

**Entre Londres et Port Angeles**

Harry regardait par le hublot alors que l'avion décollait de l'aéroport de Londres. Il faisait noir et les lumières de la ville se transformèrent en une tache au-dessous de lui tandis que les paroles de sa nouvelle chanson défilaient dans sa tête. Sas mains se déplaçaient sur la feuille afin de les écrire dans le carnet qu'il transportait partout avec lui pour cette même raison.

_Everything's so blurry (Tout est si trouble)  
And everyone's so fake (Et tout le monde est tellement contrefait)  
And everybody's empty (Et tout le monde est vide)  
And everything is so messed up (Et tout est tellement ruiné)_

_Preoccupied without you (Préoccupé sans toi)  
I cannot live at all (Je ne peux plus vivre)  
My whole world surrounds you (Mon univers tout entier tourne autour de toi)  
I Stumble then I crawl (Je trébuche donc je rampe)_

Harry n'arrivait pas à croire qu'il y retournait, mais sa famille lui manquait tellement. Il voulait les revoir mais il redoutait de voir son âme sœur. Il l'aimait déjà comme un frère ce qui avait rendu le tout encore plus confus et Harry était sûr que s'il le revoyait, il ne faudrait pas beaucoup à ses sentiments pour devenir quelque chose de plus. Il ne voulait pas cela.

_You could be my someone (Tu pourrais être mien(ne))  
You could be my scene (Tu pourrais être ma scène)  
You know that I'll protect you (Tu sais que je te protègerais)  
From all of the obscene (De toutes les choses obscènes)  
I wonder what you're doing (Je me demande ce que tu fais)  
Imagine where you are (Imagine où tu es)  
There's oceans in between us (Il y a des océans entre nous)  
But that's not very far ( Mais ce n'est pas si loin)_

L'été avant sa cinquième année, Harry était rentré chez lui, avec l'intention de tout dire à sa famille et à son âme sœur. Il avait commencé à avoir les rêves de son âme sœur avant même d'atteindre seize ans et même s'il n'avait pas vu de visage avant son seizième anniversaire, il n'avait pas fallut longtemps à Harry pour trouver de qui exactement il rêvait.

Après tout, il avait grandi en le connaissant en tant que frère.

Evidemment, Harry avait été nerveux à l'idée de le révéler à sa famille, il n'avait pas été sûr de comment ils le prendraient. Après tout, c'était son frère et Harry avait été terrifié que son âme sœur ne verrait rien au-delà de ce fait. Ce n'était pas comme s'ils étaient vraiment du même sang. Mais même ainsi – c'était une réalité dure à gérer – votre petit frère était amoureux de vous.

Ce n'était pas comme Rosalie et Emmet ou Alice et Jasper qui s'étaient d'abord trouvés en tant que compagnons et seulement ensuite avaient commencé à prétendre être frères et sœurs. Non – Harry avait été élevé par eux depuis l'âge de sept ans. Il avait grandi comme leur frère depuis le début. Il n'y avait jamais eu autre chose entre eux, jamais même une pensée qu'il pourrait y avoir plus entre eux et maintenant, Harry ne savait pas si c'était seulement possible.

Edward avait trouvé sa propre âme soeur – ou tout au moins quelqu'un qu'il voulait être son âme sœur. Harry n'eut jamais la chance de leur dire cet été-là car presque aussitôt qu'il eut passé la porte, il avait immédiatement entendu des histoires sur Bella – la petite amie d'Edward.

_Can you take it all away ? (Peux-tu l'emporter ailleurs tout entière ?)  
Can you take it all away ? (Peux-tu l'emporter ailleurs tout entière ?)  
When you shoved it in my face (Quand tu me l'as renvoyée dans la figure)  
This pain you gave to me (Cette douleur que tu m'as donné)  
Can you take it all away ? (Peux-tu l'emporter ailleurs tout entière ?)  
Can you take it all away ? (Peux-tu l'emporter ailleurs tout entière ?)  
When you shoved it in my face (Quand tu me l'as renvoyé dans la figure)_

En réalité, Harry n'avait pas encore rencontré la fille humaine qu'Edward avait eu tant de mal à protéger. Cet été-là, elle était partie à Phœnix pour passer les vacances avec sa mère et récupérer de l'attaque d'un autre vampire nommé James. Harry se souvenait s'être sentit tellement mal à les écouter s'étendre encore et encore sur le sujet. Non seulement se sentait-il mal car Edward semblait réellement amoureux de la fille mais également parce qu'aucun des membres de sa famille ne lui avait écrit au préalable pour lui parler de ce nouveau développement.

Peut-être que s'ils l'avaient fait, Harry aurait pu rentrer plus tôt – avant qu'Edward ne soit déjà tellement investi dans sa relation avec la fille. Maintenant, il s'agissait de briser soit son propre cœur, soit le cœur d'Edward et non seulement Edward était son âme sœur, mais il était aussi le frère d'Harry et Harry ne pouvait se résoudre à faire cela. En outre, s'il le disait à Edward maintenant, Edward quitterait Bella par pitié pour Harry et ce n'était pas la sorte d'amour dont Harry voulait.

_Everyone is changing (Tout le monde change)  
There's no one left that's real (Il n'y a plus personne c'est vrai)  
So make up your own ending (Donc invente ta propre fin)  
And let me know just how you feel (Et laisse moi juste savoir comment tu te sens)  
'Cause I am lost without you (Parce que sans toi je suis perdu)  
I cannot live at all (Je ne peux plus vivre)  
My whole world surrounds you (Mon univers tout entier tourne autour de toi)  
I Stumble then I crawl (Je trébuche donc je rampe)_

Harry se souvenait avoir lu des textes à propos des âmes sœurs en Histoire de la Magie. Dans les faits, seuls les sorciers puissants avaient besoin d'en avoir une. Avoir votre âme sœur aidait à juguler votre magie et à se débarrasser de son excédent qui pouvait tourner violent et meurtrier si laissé seul. Ce siphonnage était accompli à travers des relations sexuelles ce qui était exactement pourquoi être âmes sœurs était requis. A travers la formation de liens affectifs, les âmes sœurs devenaient liées et pendant le sexe, l'âme sœur du sorcier était capable de prendre la magie brute, de l'attirer dans leur propre corps et de l'évacuer.

Si laisser sans surveillance, la magie pouvait soit attaquer dangereusement durant les moments de fortes émotions ou elle pouvait même se retourner contre le sorcier et commencer à le ronger comme un cancer. Harry n'était pas encore sûr du chemin que sa magie allait prendre, mais si sa chance habituelle se manifestait, ce serait une combinaison malsaine des deux. Allez savoir – peut-être qu'Edward et Bella ne resteraient pas ensemble pour longtemps, mais cela faisait presque deux ans à présent, donc Harry ne retenait pas son souffle.

_You could be my someone (Tu pourrais être mien(ne))  
You could be my scene (Tu pourrais être ma scène)  
Know that I will save you (Sache que je te sauverais)  
From all of the unclean (De toutes les choses sales)  
I wonder what you're doing (Je me demande ce que tu fais)  
I wonder where you are (Je me demande où tu es)  
There's oceans in between us (Il y a des océans entre nous)  
But that's not very far ( Mais ce n'est pas si loin)_

_Can you take it all away ? (Peux-tu l'emporter ailleurs tout entière ?)  
Can you take it all away ? (Peux-tu l'emporter ailleurs tout entière ?)  
When you shoved it in my face (Quand tu me l'as renvoyée dans la figure)  
This pain you gave to me (Cette douleur que tu m'as donné)  
Can you take it all away ? (Peux-tu l'emporter ailleurs tout entière ?)  
Can you take it all away ? (Peux-tu l'emporter ailleurs tout entière ?)  
When, you shoved it in my face (Quand tu me l'as renvoyée dans la figure)  
This pain you gave to me (Cette douleur que tu m'as donné)_

Harry voulait qu'Edward soit heureux et il ne souhait pas qu'Edward sorte avec lui à cause d'un sentiment de devoir ou de pitié. De ce fait, Harry n'allait rien dire. En réalité, c'était une des raisons pour lesquelles il rentrait maintenant. Non seulement voulait il revoir sa famille, mais il avait besoin de rester hors de vue du public. Si sa magie décidait de se retourner contre lui, Harry ne voulait pas que ses fans le voient dépérir et il ne voulait certainement pas que la raison en soit divulguée à la presse puisqu'il était sûr que la plupart des sorciers la découvrirait instantanément.

Sa famille ne trouverait pas ce qui n'allait pas chez lui si Harry avait un seul mot à dire sur le sujet. Heureusement, Carlisle n'avait jamais étudié la médecine sorcière et ses maux, par conséquent avec de la chance, si le pire venait à arriver ils penseraient juste que c'était une quelconque sorte de maladie sorcière incurable. Autour de sa famille, il y avait des barrières qui le protègeraient de la presse et de n'importe lequel de ses fans. Ils ne seraient pas capable d'entrer dans sa maison ou même de s'en rapprocher et Harry pourrait finalement avoir un peu de paix.

Harry voulait que cet album soit comme rien de ce qu'ils avaient pu entendre de lui auparavant. Ce serait le vrai lui – à l'intérieur comme à l'extérieur – le réel côté déprimé et sombre de sa personnalité et de sa vie qu'il avait gardé caché d'eux. Il mettait tout à plat devant eux. Ça allait sûrement être son dernier album et il voulait laisser derrière un morceau de lui-même. Il contiendrait ses secrets les plus profonds, les plus réalistes, les plus noirs, son bonheur, sa souffrance, son plaisir, son – tout.

Il allait raconter son histoire – l'histoire de ses derniers jours, aussi morbide que cela sonnait.

_Oh, (Oh,)  
Nobody told me what you thought (Personne ne m'a révélé ce que tu pensais)  
Nobody told me what to say (Personne ne m'a révélé quoi dire)  
Everyone showed you where to turn (Tout le monde t'as indiqué la route à suivre)  
Told you where to run away (T'as dit où t'enfuir)  
Nobody told you where to hide (Personne ne t'as révélé où te cacher)  
Nobody told you what to say (Personne ne t'a révélé quoi dire)  
Everyone showed you where to turn (Tout le monde t'as montré où t'en aller)  
Showed you when to run away (T'as montré quand fuir)_

Quand la chanson fut presque finie, Harry éloigna le carnet de lui avec un soupir agacé. Il avait désespérément besoin de libérer son esprit d'Edward et de relâcher un peu de la pression se créant en lui. Au moment où Harry pensait cela, le steward italien passa à côté de lui et inclina la tête en direction de la chambre à l'arrière de l'avion. Harry arqua un sourcil parfaitement sculpté en direction du regard chocolat l'examinant, lécha ses lèvres lorsqu'il remarqua la bosse révélatrice sur l'avant du pantalon de l'homme et avec un petit sourire narquois sexy, se leva pour le suivre.

Cela pourrait s'avérer être une distraction très plaisante.

_Can you take it all away? (Peux-tu l'emporter tout entière ?)  
Can you take it all away?(Peux-tu l'emporter tout entière ?)  
When you shoved it in my face (Quand tu me l'a renvoyée dans la figure)  
This pain you gave to me (Cette douleur que tu m'as donné)_

**Chanson :** Blurry par Puddle of Mudd


	3. Control

**Titre original : **_Nothing Left to Hold_

**Titre traduit :** _Plus Rien A Retenir_

**Auteur : **_Branwen777_

**Traducteur : **_Lostariel_

**Couple : **_Harry/Edward_

**Rating : **_M/NC-18/R_

**Disclaimer : **_Rien ne m'appartient, ni Harry Potter, ni Twilight, ni l'histoire dont l'idée revient à son auteur qui m'a gentiment donné l'autorisation de la traduire. Je n'ai le droit qu'à la traduction_.

**Avertissements: **_Slash, Homme/Homme, HP/Twilight Crossover, angst, drame, scènes pour adultes, langage, sexe gay, UA, Sans Voldemort …_

**Sommaire : **_Les Dursleys n'étaient pas la seule famille restante d'Harry, il s'avérait que Cullen était un nom ancestral dans la lignée des Potter et quand les Dursleys abandonnent Harry à l'âge de sept ans dans un orphelinat, Carlisle accepte de prendre Harry et de l'élever. Harry reçoit sa lettre pour Poudlard à onze ans cependant et lorsque sa famille déménage à Forks, Harry fréquente l'Ecole de Sorcellerie Poudlard en Ecosse. Harry écrit régulièrement à sa famille et à chaque été, chaque vacances, chaque week-end libre et événement familial, il revient à la maison vers eux, mais après qu'Harry soit retourné à Poudlard pour sa sixième année , les choses commencent à changer. Ses lettres deviennent plus courtes, les appels moins fréquents et il semble avoir toujours une excuse pour ne pas leur rendre visite. Il semble qu'Harry se distancie d'eux et aucun des Cullen ne peut trouver pourquoi. Ce n'est qu'à la fin de la septième année d'Harry qu'il revient finalement vers eux et ce qu'il leur avait caché pourrait déchirer leur famille. _

**

* * *

..................................................................................................**

**La chanson citée à la fin est disponible au téléchargement et/ou à l'écoute sur le profil de l'auteur Branwen777**

**(voir sur mon profil à moi ou envoyez moi un mail)**

**....................................................................................................**

**NA :** _Ce chapitre va en quelque sorte avec le chapitre précédent mais encore une fois, il est séparé de l'autre à cause de la chanson._

**

* * *

3. Control**

**Aéroport de Port Angles**

**A bord du Jet Privé**

"Putains de vautours !"siffla Harry tandis que le jet privé manœuvrait sur la piste afin qu'il puisse descendre.

Harry pouvait déjà voir la horde de journalistes alignés, attendant pour prendre une photo de lui. Il ne voulait rien d'autre que de leur lancer chacun un sort, mais malheureusement, il y avaient des lois contre ce genre de choses et la plupart des reporters étaient des Moldus d'après ce qu'il pouvait voir. Il y avait aussi une mer de fans dehors, ils ne l'auraient pas autant dérangé s'ils ne se sentaient pas obligé de putain de crier ; il était quasiment sûr qu'il en sortirait avec un mal de crâne.

"J'ai besoin d'une putain de cigarette."déclara Harry cherchant sa veste en cuir qui traînait en boule par terre et attrapa le paquet de cigarettes à moitié vide qu'il gardait dans sa poche.

"Il est interdit de fumer dans l'avion, M. Potter."déclara le steward qu'Harry avait récemment intronisé dans le Mile High Club* alors qu'il sortait son briquet.

Harry le regarda comme s'il lui était poussé une deuxième tête."Qui a fait cette putain de règle ?"demanda-t-il avec un soupir agacé alors qu'il enlevait la cigarette de sa bouche et la remettait dans le paquet.

"Savez-vous ce qui arrive à l'essence d'avion lorsqu'elle prend feu ?"demanda le steward avec amusement tandis qu'il commençait à descendre la valise d'Harry d'un des compartiments du plafond."Et par ailleurs, n'êtes-vous pas sensé arrêter ?"demanda l'Italien attractif avec un petit sourire moqueur.

"Dans quel tabloïd avez-vous lu ça ?"demanda Harry fouillant son sac pour être certain qu'il avait au moins un peu d'aspirine. Le steward lui tendit une bouteille d'eau alors qu'il avalait quelques cachets.

"Santé Sorcière a écrit une histoire entière dessus… apparemment, vous êtes leur nouveau modèle pour 'Combattre la Dépendance'."répondit l'homme légèrement plus grand avec un petit rire.

Harry grogna tandis qu'il se levait et s'étirait le dos."Et bien, quel sorte de rock star serais-je si je n'avais pas une rechute." Répondit-il avec un sourire effronté.

Harry devait probablement être soul quand il avait donné cette interview car son souvenir en était au mieux particulièrement vague. Il était connu pour boire un verre ou deux…ou trois avant de rencontrer la presse. Harry n'était pas une personne très publique et l'alcool arrondissait les bords. En fait, il était sûrement en train de fumer pendant l'interview donc il ne pouvait pas imaginer comment le magazine avait pu le prendre sérieusement s'il avait vraiment dit quelque chose de cette nature.

Harry était penché au-dessus de son sac, rangeant la boite de cachets avec un soupir agacé quand une gorge s'éclaircit au-dessus de lui. Il leva le regard sur le visage couvert d'un petit sourire narquois de l'homme très, très attractif et instantanément, Harry sentit son intérêt croître. Harry se leva et leva un sourcil parfaitement arqué alors que le steward mettait une main sur sa poitrine et commençait à le pousser dans le petit couloir où il n'y avait pas de fenêtres.

"Vous ne devriez vraiment pas fumer vous savez…ne voudriez pas décevoir vos jeunes fans impressionnables." ronronna l'homme tandis qu'il pressait Harry contre le mur. Il posa son autre main sur le mur à côté de la tête d'Harry pendant que l'autre descendit le long de la poitrine d'Harry jusqu'à sa ceinture."Je peux vous aider à déstresser avec une méthode plus porteuse de vie. Je vous promet que vous trouverez qu'elle libère bien mieux le stress que les cigarettes. En fait, les médecins approuvent généralement cette technique."

"Vraiment ?"répondit Harry avec un petit sourire supérieur alors que le steward ouvrait la fermeture éclair de son pantalon afin de le libérer. "Qui suis-je pour faire mentir les médecins alors – après tout, j'ai une image à maintenir et je ne voudrais pas décevoir les auteurs de Santé Sorcière, n'est-ce pas ?"

Le steward sourit de façon sexy tandis qu'il s'agenouillait lentement ne brisant jamais le contact visuel avec Harry. Harry agrippa les cheveux de l'homme alors qu'il le prenait dans sa bouche et commençait à faire de magnifiques choses avec sa langue. Leurs yeux se connectèrent au moment où l'Italien leva avidement la tête vers Harry à travers ses cils noirs. A ce regard plein de désir, Harry sentit une chanson vibrer à travers son corps et laissa les paroles perverses se déverser sur lui alors que l'homme tenait sa promesse et le soulageait de son stress.

_I love the way you look at me (J'aime la façon dont tu me regardes)  
I feel the pain you place inside (Je ressens la douleur que tu y mets)  
You lock me up inside your dirty cage (Tu m'enfermes dans ta cage perverse)  
While I'm alone inside my mind (Pendant que je suis seul dans ma tête)_

_I like to teach you all the rules (J'aime t'enseigner toutes les règles)  
I'd get to see them set in stone (Je les verrais gravées dans la pierre)  
I like it when you chain me to the bed (J'aime lorsque tu m'attaches au lit)  
There your secrets never show (Là, tes secrets ne se dévoilent jamais)_

_I need to feel you (J'ai besoin de te sentir)  
You need to feel me (Tu as besoin de me sentir)  
I can't control you (Je ne peux pas te contrôler)  
You're not the one for me, no ( Tu n'est pas celui(celle) qu'il me faut, non) _

_I can't control you (Je ne peux pas te contrôler)  
You can't control me (Tu ne peux pas me contrôler)  
I need to feel you (J'ai besoin te sentir)  
So why's it involve (Donc pourquoi est-ce impliqué)_

_I love the way you rape my skin ( J'aime la façon dont tu violes ma peau)  
I feel the hate you place inside (Je ressens la haine que tu y mets)  
I need to get your voice out of my head (J'ai besoin de sortir ta voix de ma tête)  
Cause I'm that guy you'll never find (Car je suis ce mec que tu ne trouveras jamais)_

_I think you know all of the rules (Je pense que tu connais tout des règles)  
There's no expressions on your face (Ton visage n'exprime rien)  
I'm hoping that some day you will let me go (J'espère qu'un jour tu me laisseras partir)  
Release me from my dirty cage (Libère moi de ma cage perverse)_

_I need to feel you (J'ai besoin de te sentir)  
You need to feel me (Tu as besoin de me sentir)  
I can't control you (Je ne peux pas te contrôler)  
You're not the one for me, no (Tu n'es pas celui(celle) qu'il me faut, non)_

_I can't control you (Je ne peux pas te contrôler)  
You can't control me (Tu ne peux pas me contrôler)  
I need to feel you (J'ai besoin de te sentir)  
So why's it involve you and me… (Donc pourquoi est-ce que ça implique toi et moi…)_

_[Repeat 4x]  
I love the way you look at me ( J'aime la façon dont tu me regardes)  
I love the way you smack my ass (J'aime la façon dont tu gifles mes fesses)  
I love the dirty things you do (J'aime les choses perverses que tu fais)  
When I have control of you (Quand je te contrôle)_

_I need to feel you (J'ai besoin de te sentir)  
You need to feel me(Tu as besoin de me sentir)  
I can't control you (Je ne peux pas te contrôler)  
You're not the one for me, no (Tu n'es pas celui(celle) qu'il me faut, non)_

_I can't control you (Je ne peux pas te contrôler)  
You can't control me (Tu ne peux pas me contrôler)  
I need to feel you (J'ai besoin de te sentir)  
So whys it involve you and me… __(Donc pourquoi est-ce que ça implique toi et moi…)_

_[Repeat 4x]  
You're not the one for me, no (Tu n'es pas celui(celle) qu'il me faut, non)_

**Chanson : **Control par Puddle of Mudd

**

* * *

NT :** *_Le Mile High Club n'est pas un vrai club, c'est un terme d'argot. Pour en faire partie – ou au moins se vanter d'avoir rejoint le Mile High Club – il faut avoir fait l'amour dans un avion au minimum à une mile (environ 1.6 km) du sol.(Définition par Branwen777)._


	4. Tear Away

**Titre original : **_Nothing Left to Hold_

**Titre traduit :** _Plus Rien A Retenir_

**Auteur : **_Branwen777_

**Traducteur : **_Lostariel_

**Couple : **_Harry/Edward_

**Rating : **_M/NC-18/R_

**Disclaimer : **_Rien ne m'appartient, ni Harry Potter, ni Twilight, ni l'histoire dont l'idée revient à son auteur qui m'a gentiment donné l'autorisation de la traduire. Je n'ai le droit qu'à la traduction_.

**Avertissements: **_Slash, Homme/Homme, HP/Twilight Crossover, angst, drame, scènes pour adultes, langage, sexe gay, UA, Sans Voldemort …_

**Sommaire : **_Les Dursleys n'étaient pas la seule famille restante d'Harry, il s'avérait que Cullen était un nom ancestral dans la lignée des Potter et quand les Dursleys abandonnent Harry à l'âge de sept ans dans un orphelinat, Carlisle accepte de prendre Harry et de l'élever. Harry reçoit sa lettre pour Poudlard à onze ans cependant et lorsque sa famille déménage à Forks, Harry fréquente l'Ecole de Sorcellerie Poudlard en Ecosse. Harry écrit régulièrement à sa famille et à chaque été, chaque vacances, chaque week-end libre et événement familial, il revient à la maison vers eux, mais après qu'Harry soit retourné à Poudlard pour sa sixième année , les choses commencent à changer. Ses lettres deviennent plus courtes, les appels moins fréquents et il semble avoir toujours une excuse pour ne pas leur rendre visite. Il semble qu'Harry se distancie d'eux et aucun des Cullen ne peut trouver pourquoi. Ce n'est qu'à la fin de la septième année d'Harry qu'il revient finalement vers eux et ce qu'il leur avait caché pourrait déchirer leur famille. _

**NT : **_Désolée pour le retard, mais__je viens juste de reprendre les cours et "théoriquement__"__ j'ai des exams dans deux semaines (et oui je fais partie de ceux qui ont eu cours pendant tout le semestre) donc il faut absolument que je révise si je veux avoir mon année (ce qui est le cas ^^). Je ne posterais donc qu'un chapitre par semaine jusqu'à début voir mi-juin si je dois passer aux rattrapages même si j'espère que ce ne sera pas le cas._

_Je vous livre le prochain chapitre maintenant et espère qu'il vous plaira.  


* * *

_

**..................................................................................................**

**La chanson citée à la fin est disponible au téléchargement et/ou à l'écoute sur le profil de l'auteur Branwen777**

**(voir sur mon profil à moi ou envoyez moi un mail)**

**....................................................................................................**

**

* * *

**

**4. Tear Away – ****S'arracher**

Avant qu'Harry ne descende de l'avion, il prit une douche rapide et changea de vêtements – la presse et ses fans pouvaient attendre. Ce n'était pas comme s'il s'inquiétait de ce qu'ils pensaient de son apparence qui montrait qu'il venait d'avoir du sexe, mais en vivant avec des vampires, vous appreniez à leur cacher certaines odeurs et après la baise dans l'avion et la pipe qu'il venait de recevoir juste un instant plus tôt, l'odeur de sexe s'attardait lourdement autour de lui.

Harry mit rapidement un jean confortable d'un bleu délavé qui tombait parfaitement sur ses hanches, un tee-shirt noir à manches longues avec un dragon argent s'étirant sur toute sa surface et quelques foulards noirs et argents juste pour le fun. Il enfila ensuite ses bottes, mit un peu d'eyeliner pour faire ressortir ses yeux, passa sa main dans ses cheveux une ou deux fois, mit un peu d'eau de Cologne, se regarda dans le miroir une dernière fois, pensa _'Qui a besoin d'un putain de styliste quand tu es tellement canon ?' _et fut prêt à partir.

En passant à côté de la fenêtre, Harry remarqua qu'en fait il y avait du soleil dehors et attrapa ses lunettes de soleil. Il jeta ensuite sa veste sur son épaule, prit un petit sourire narquois sexy et il se dirigea vers la porte qui lui ferait quitter la sécurité de l'avion. Cependant, les cris et les flashs qui éclatèrent le firent presque y retourner, mais il serra les dents et avança tandis que les gardes de la sécurité prenaient leurs places autour de lui.

"Par ici, M. Potter, nous avons une limousine qui vous attend." Déclara un des gardes alors qu'il forçait la foule à s'écarter et le laissait passer.

Harry signa quelques posters et t-shirts qui arborait le nom de son groupe, Amortentia. Cela amusait toujours Harry de voir un Moldu porter un de leurs t-shirts étant donné qu'ils n'avaient aucune idée de ce qu'Amortentia signifiait. C'était la potion d'amour la plus puissante dans le monde sorcier, provoquant une obsession et un engouement intense chez le buveur. C'était vraiment ironique, lorsqu'Harry s'arrêtait pour penser à sa propre vie amoureuse actuellement.

Vers la fin, les gardes devaient pratiquement recouvrirent Harry et le porter à travers la porte que la foule tentait de bloquer ou de s'en rapprocher. Aussitôt qu'Harry fut capable de tenir à nouveau debout sans aide, ce fut seulement pour une seconde avant qu'un corps plus petit, plus dur et bien plus froid ne se précipite sur lui – doucement, si cela était possible.

"Oh, tu m'as tellement manqué !" déclara Esmée s'écartant et tenant son visage dans ses mains froides."Tu as grandis !"s'exclama-t-elle alors, baissant le regard pour vérifier que ses chaussures étaient à la hauteur normale.

Harry eut un petit rire profond, les surprenant une fois encore par le baryton de sa voix. La dernière fois qu'ils l'avaient vu, il avait la même taille qu'Alice portant des talons et maintenant, il avait une tête de plus qu'elle et faisait au moins 6 pieds*

Carlisle étreignit son fils à son tour et sourit lorsqu'il sentit Harry s'accrocher à lui un instant. Harry avait toujours été plus proche de lui que d'aucun des autres et Carlisle pensait que cela avait quelque chose à voir avec le fait qu'ils étaient vraiment parents et aussi parce que c'était Carlisle qui l'avait emporté loin des mauvais traitements et de l'orphelinat.

Alice et Jasper prirent ensuite leur tour et Alice commença immédiatement à parler de mode. Harry avait toujours été le seul avec qui elle pouvait réellement en parler puisqu'il était également plutôt passionné par le sujet – du moins quand il s'agissait de son propre style.

"Je t 'ai vu sur la couverture de GQ le mois dernier" déclara Alice commençant à sautiller sur place d'excitation."Tu dois tout me raconter."

"Bien sur."répondit Harry en lui souriant. "Ils m'ont laissé garder les vêtements."

"Pas possible !"s'exclama Alice."Tu dois tout me montrer !"

Harry rit simplement pendant que Jasper s'avançait pour une étreinte rapide. Emmet et Rosalie furent les suivants et Harry ne manqua pas la tension entre eux. Il comprenait évidemment. Harry avait été absent pendant une période vraiment longue sans pratiquement aucune explication. Alice était n'était pas rancunière, tout comme Esmée et Carlisle mais Harry savait qu'une fois qu'ils seraient à la maison – ou peut-être dans la limousine attendant à quelques mètres – il y aurait sûrement droit.

Une fois qu'Emmet l'eu relâché sans même un bonjour, Harry les repéra et pendant un moment, il fut énervé que sa famille l'ai emmené mais ensuite, il se rappela qu'ils ne savaient pas – qu'ils ne sauraient pas. Dans leurs esprits, ils lui présentaient juste le nouveau membre de la famille. Alors, se collant un sourire curieux sur le visage, Harry étudia Isabella Swan.

La première chose à laquelle il pensa fut qu'elle était plutôt sans intérêt par rapport à quelqu'un d'aussi beau qu'Edward. D'après ce que sa famille avait dit d'elle auparavant, Harry s'attendait à voir une sorte de mannequin brésilien qui aurait aussi un diplôme de physique nucléaire. Pourtant ce qu'il voyait devant lui n'était rien de plus qu'une lycéenne adolescente avec des seins se développant encore – ou tout du moins, il espérait qu'ils étaient encore en train de se développer – non pas qu'Harry soit réellement intéressé par les seins lui-même… peut-être qu'Edward ne l'était pas non plus alors.

"Isabella Swan – Harry Potter." dit Harry tendant la main, malgré son envie de vomir. Il ne pouvait même pas regarder Edward.

"Je sais !"lâcha la fille et rougissant d'embarras ensuite.

Oh mon dieu, pensa Harry, pas encore une autre fan.

"Je – Je veux dire, très heureuse de vous rencontrer"modifia-t-elle serrant sa main calmement et Harry du combattre l'envie de l'essuyer sur son pantalon après avoir lâcher sa main moite.

"Moi de même" répondit Harry avalant sa salive alors qu'Edward s'avançait pour entourer sa taille d'un bras. Il ne s'avança même pas pour étreindre Harry et le saluer tellement il était concentré sur la fille humaine et Harry du détourner le regard avant de dire quelque chose qu'il regretterait.

"Dieu, j'ai besoin d'une putain de cigarette." souffla Harry en leur tournant le dos et fouillant dans la poche de sa veste. Il entendit Esmée sursauter à son langage et Carlisle se racler la gorge mais aucun d'eux ne dit un mot. La dernière fois qu'ils l'avaient vu, Harry avait été si gentil et innocent – il était loin de ça maintenant, et ils devraient juste s'y habituer.

Cependant, une main apparut et le stoppa avant qu'il ne puisse allumer la cigarette."Je suis désolé M. Potter mais nous devons quitter le hangar de l'avion avant que vous ne puissiez allumer ça." Dit un des gardes de la sécurité.

"Et bien, qu'est-ce que nous sommes en train d'attendre, bordel de merde ? Je suis sur le point de devenir fou, putain." fit Harry en s'avançant vers la limousine. Il entendit un couinement et se retourna pour voir Isabella avec la main sur la bouche tandis qu'elle le regardait avec de grands yeux.

"Quoi ?"demanda Harry à sa famille silencieuse alors que tous le regardaient étrangement.

"Ton langage est plutôt vulgaire, fils."répondit Carlisle avec un petit froncement de sourcil."Je ne crois pas que Bella soit habituée à entendre de tels mots."

Harry se tourna vers la fille humaine avec un sourcil relevé."Veuillez m'excusez-moi Mlle Swan d'avoir heurter votre sensibilité – maintenant, pourrions-nous foutre le camp d'ici."

Harry eut un sourire narquois de satisfaction en lui-même alors que la fille eut une fois de plus le souffle coupé et passa devant elle et Edward – qu'il avait toujours du mal à regarder.

"Bien sûr monsieur, actuellement, ils viennent juste de finir de charger vos bagages."répondit le chauffeur de la limousine tout en ouvrant la portière afin qu'il puisse monter.

"Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu as dit à une limousine de venir nous chercher !" s'exclama Alice gaiement tandis qu'elle s'installait à côté de lui avec Esmée de l'autre côté.

"Oui, et bien, tu sais combien je déteste décevoir mes fans."répondit Harry alors qu'il se levait à travers le toit ouvrant se montrer. Les larges portes du hangar commencèrent à s'ouvrirent et la limousine avança lentement tandis que les cris et les flashs éclataient une nouvelle fois. Harry agita la main et sourit comme il était supposé le faire mais une fois qu'ils eurent passer les grilles de l'aéroport, il redescendit dans la limousine et s'affala grossièrement sur son siège avec un soupir fatigué.

"Enfin !"s'exclama Harry tirant une longue bouffée de sa cigarette.

"Je pensais que tu arrêtais cette désagréable habitude" dit Esmée fronçant les sourcils de désapprobation.

"Qui t'as dit ça ?" demanda Harry prenant une autre longue bouffée avant de la relâcher en petits ronds de fumée.

"Ce n'était certainement pas toi." Harry entendit Emmet marmonner sarcastiquement et regarda son frère plus robuste qui pour la première fois de sa vie, semblait en colère contre lui.

"Emmet,"intima Carlisle et Emmet laissa tomber avec un grognement.

En apparence, Harry haussa les épaules et prit une autre bouffée mais en réalité, il était blessé. Emmet n'avait jamais été autant fâché contre lui avant – personne ne sa famille ne l'avait jamais été actuellement, mais Harry supposait que c'était pour le mieux. Peut-être était-ce une bonne chose qu'ils semblent être de plus en plus distants. Cela ferait de la place pour leur nouvel humain.

"Cela te dérangerait-il de jeter ça Harry ?" entendit-il soudain Edward lui demander de l'autre côté de la limousine."Tu incommodes Bella et ils disent qu'il est plus dangereux de respirer la fumée des autres que de fumer soi-même– ce que Bella ne ferait jamais."

Harry continua simplement à regarder par la fenêtre, toujours incapable de regarder son âme-sœur quand il était assis si près de la fille avec son putain de bras autour d'elle. Harry ne pouvait regarder personne d'ailleurs, certain qu'ils verraient l'éclat de douleur dans ses yeux à la rebuffade d'Edward. La fille humaine avait manifestement fait croire à Edward qu'elle était une sorte de sainte descendue du ciel pour sauver les âmes des damnés.

"Nous mortels devons tous mourir un jour, Edward... cela n'est-il pas vrai Isabella ?"demanda Harry mais il jeta tout de même sa cigarette.

Il y eut un long silence tendu après cela tandis que tout le monde restait assis, perdu dans ses propres pensées, qui fut brisé sans surprise par Alice. "Qu'est-ce que c'est ?"demanda-t-elle attirant l'attention d'Harry alors qu'elle sortait quelque chose de son sac.

"C'est la démo d'une de mes nouvelles chansons."répondit Harry en pensant à combien il était ironique qu'elle ait justement choisi celle-ci.

"Pouvons-nous l'écouter ?"demanda Alice tout en ouvrant déjà le boîtier et en repérant le lecteur CD.

"Fais-toi plaisir."répondit Harry avant de se retourner pour regarder par la fenêtre afin de ne pas avoir à voir leurs visages quand ils entendraient les paroles. Comme si les choses n'étaient pas assez pénibles avec Rosalie qui tapait du pied et le fusillait du regard, ça allait juste devenir encore pire.

_I'm tearing away (Je m'arrache)_

_Pieces are falling I can't seem to make them stay (Des morceaux tombent et il semble que je n'arrive pas à les faire rester)_

_You run away (Tu fuis)_

_Faster and faster, you can't seem to get away (De plus en plus vite, tu ne sembles pas pouvoir t'échapper)_

_BREAK! (CASSE!)_

_Hope there's a reason (Espère qu'il y a une raison)_

_For questions unanswered, I just don't see anything (Pour les questions sans réponses, je n'y vois rien)_

_Yes, I'm inside you (Oui, je suis en toi)_

_Tell me how does it feel to feel like this (Dis-moi comment cela fait-il de se sentir ainsi)_

_Just like I do (Juste comme je me sens)_

_I don't care about anyone else but me (Je ne m'inquiète pour personne sauf pour moi)_

_I don't care about anyone (Je ne m'inquiète pour personne)_

_I don't care about anyone else but me (Je ne m'inquiète pour personne sauf pour moi)_

_I don't care about anyone (Je ne m'inquiète pour personne)_

_Do I really want this? __(Est-ce que je veux vraiment cela ?)_

_Sometimes I scare myself I just can't let it go (Quelques fois je me fais peur je n'arrive pas à le laisser partir)_

_Can you believe it? __(Peux-tu le croire ?)_

_Everything happens for reasons I just don't know (Tout arrive pour des raisons que je ne connais pas) _

_I don't __care about anyone else but me (Je ne m'inquiète pour personne sauf pour moi)_

_I don't care about anyone (Je ne m'inquiète pour personne)_

_I don't care about anyone else but me (Je ne m'inquiète pour personne sauf pour moi)_

_I don't care about anyone, or anything (Je ne m'inquiète pour personne, ou pour n'importe quoi)_

_BUT ME! (SAUF POUR MOI !)_

_Goddamn I love me (Putain je m'aime)_

_I don't care about anyone else but me (Je ne m'inquiète pour personne sauf pour moi)_

_I don't care about anyone (Je ne m'inquiète pour personne)_

_I don't care about anyone else but me (Je ne m'inquiète pour personne sauf pour moi)_

_I don't care about anyone, or anything (Je ne m'inquiète pour personne ou pour n'importe quoi)_

_I don't care about anyone else but me (Je ne m'inquiète pour personne sauf pour moi)_

_I don't care about anyone (Je ne m'inquiète pour personne)_

**Chanson :** Tear Away par Drowning Pool

* * *

**NT :** _*6 pieds font environ 1m83._


	5. Burning Bright

**Titre original : **_Nothing Left to Hold_

**Titre traduit :** _Plus Rien A Retenir_

**Auteur : **_Branwen777_

**Traducteur : **_Lostariel_

**Couple : **_Harry/Edward_

**Rating : **_M/NC-18/R_

**Disclaimer : **_Rien ne m'appartient, ni Harry Potter, ni Twilight, ni l'histoire dont l'idée revient à son auteur qui m'a gentiment donné l'autorisation de la traduire. Je n'ai le droit qu'à la traduction_.

**Avertissements: **_Slash, Homme/Homme, HP/Twilight Crossover, angst, drame, scènes pour adultes, langage, sexe gay, UA, Sans Voldemort …_

**Sommaire : **_Les Dursleys n'étaient pas la seule famille restante d'Harry, il s'avérait que Cullen était un nom ancestral dans la lignée des Potter et quand les Dursleys abandonnent Harry à l'âge de sept ans dans un orphelinat, Carlisle accepte de prendre Harry et de l'élever. Harry reçoit sa lettre pour Poudlard à onze ans cependant et lorsque sa famille déménage à Forks, Harry fréquente l'Ecole de Sorcellerie Poudlard en Ecosse. Harry écrit régulièrement à sa famille et à chaque été, chaque vacances, chaque week-end libre et événement familial, il revient à la maison vers eux, mais après qu'Harry soit retourné à Poudlard pour sa sixième année , les choses commencent à changer. Ses lettres deviennent plus courtes, les appels moins fréquents et il semble avoir toujours une excuse pour ne pas leur rendre visite. Il semble qu'Harry se distancie d'eux et aucun des Cullen ne peut trouver pourquoi. Ce n'est qu'à la fin de la septième année d'Harry qu'il revient finalement vers eux et ce qu'il leur avait caché pourrait déchirer leur famille. _

**NT : **_Je __suis vraiment désolée de poster aussi tard mais après avoir bosser non-stop pour mes exams, j'ai eu un mal fou à me remettre à ma traduction. De plus, je devais aider mes grand-parents qui déménagent à la fin du mois donc ce chapitre arrive beaucoup plus tard que je ne l'aurais souhaité mais théoriquement je suis reparti du bon pied et je vais faire ce que je peux pour que vous ayez le prochain chapitre mercredi._

**

* * *

..................................................................................................**

**La chanson citée à la fin est disponible au téléchargement et/ou à l'écoute sur le profil de l'auteur Branwen777**

**(voir sur mon profil à moi ou envoyez moi un mail)**

**....................................................................................................**

**

* * *

5. Burning Bright – ****Brûler****Vif**

Quand Harry entra finalement chez lui après presque deux ans, il sentit un poids disparaître de ses épaules. Il n'avait pas réalisé combien le simple fait d'être dans son foyer avec sa famille lui avait manqué jusqu'à ce qu'il y soit de nouveau. Ils avaient beaucoup bougé lorsqu'il était enfant, mais où que ce soit, d'une façon ou d'une autre, il se sentait toujours chez lui.

Peut-être était-ce le porte-documents de Carlisle à côté de la porte, l'impressionant centre de divertissements d'Emmet, les arrangements florales d'Esmée, les miroirs que Rosalie plaçait stratégiquement dans toute la maison, les livres en cuir relié usés de Jasper traînant dans le salon et la salle à manger, la veste de marque d'Alice posée sur la chaise de la cuisine et ses perruches gazouillant près de la baie vitrée, ou peut-être était-ce le piano d'Edward dans un coin de la pièce – peu importe ce qui lui donnait l'impression d'un foyer, Harry était juste heureux de le ressentir de nouveau.

Il y avait quelque chose de différent cependant – Harry pouvait le sentir.

Sans un mot à personne, Harry monta les escaliers jusqu'à sa chambre… ou ce qui avait été sa chambre. Toutes ses affaires – son mur de CDs, ses guitares dédicacées, ses carnets remplis de musique, son tapis blanc en peluche, sa chaise italienne en cuir blanc qui était près des fenêtres, son somptueux jeté de lit afghan, ses draps et ses rideaux bleu foncé, ses putains de photos de ses amis et de sa famille – tout. Tout semblait avoir été déménagé et remplacé par du violet et du rose, des coussins, un putain de lit défait et toutes sortes de niaiseries à fanfreluches pour fille.

Son repaire élégant et moderne avait été transformé en un fantasme d'adolescente.

"D'accord"dit Harry en se retournant pour voir que sa famille l'avait suivi en haut des marches comme une sorte de procession funéraire. "Avez-vous aussi lu quelque part que j'avais subi une opération de changement de sexe ? Je veux dire je sais que je suis gay, mais c'est un peu exagéré vous ne pensez pas ? J'apprécie mes parties masculines juste comme ça merci et je peux vous assurez qu'elles sont encore intactes." dit Harry regardant Isabella blanchir à la mention de son orientation sexuelle – ils avaient dû oublié de le mentionner. Harry lui sourit simplement d'un air moqueur.

"Et bien, Bella reste souvent ici maintenant et elle avait besoin d'un endroit où dormir. Ta chambre était la seule inutilisée et avec un lit correct – tu n'as pas été à la maison pendant un long moment donc nous avons pensé…" commença à répondre sa mère avec hésitation et l'irritation et la colère d'Harry diminuèrent légèrement lorsqu'il vit son visage attristé.

Harry pouvait dire qu'Esmée était réellement inquiète de ce qu'allait être sa réaction. Par conséquent, il se calma avant de dire quelque chose de blessant – même si cela ne faisait rien pour réduire sa propre douleur. Harry prit une profonde inspiration et se dit de juste laisser tomber – de laisser couler. Ça ne pouvait pas le blesser à moins qu'il ne l'autorise et au moins sa mère ne l'avait pas fait pour le blesser intentionnellement. Cela aidait aussi d'entendre que Bella ne dormait pas dans la chambre d'Edward même si Harry avait juré d'accepter qu'Edward et la fille étaient ensemble, cela ne voulait pas dire qu'il ne pouvait pas ressentir un peu de satisfaction.

"Mes affaires ?" demanda Harry à la place, voulant au moins savoir qu'ils ne s'en étaient pas débarrassé.

"Dans un garde-meubles"répondit son père."Nous pouvons les avoir demain si tu veux. Je suis sûr que ça ne dérangerait pas Bella de déménager –"

"C'est bon, elle peut l'avoir."coupa Harry brusquement. Il était vraiment fatigué du vol et du reste et il voulait juste être seul. De plus, si Bella restait dans cette chambre, alors cela voulait dire qu'elle ne restait pas avec Edward et de toute façon, Harry n'aurait pas besoin de sa chambre une fois qu'il ne serait plus là – la fille pouvait aussi bien la garder. "Ma salle de musique est toujours intacte, n'est-ce pas ?"

"Bien sûr" répondit Esmée de plus en plus bouleversée alors qu'Harry passa simplement à côté d'eux sans un mot tandis que ses bagages flottaient derrière lui. Elle n'avait pas voulu le blesser – c'était la dernière chose qu'elle souhaitait faire. Mais Esmée avait pensé qu'il ne voudrait plus resté avec eux. Elle avait entendu dire qu'il avait acheté un appartement à Londres. Elle n'avait honnêtement pas pensé qu'il reviendrait jamais à la maison pour y rester.

"Harry- " commença Carlisle tendant le bras vers son fils avec inquiétude, mais Harry passa simplement à côté de lui.

**( )**

"A quoi t'attendais-tu ?" demanda Rosalie une heure plus tard alors qu'elle entrait dans son studio de musique sans frapper. Harry avait juste fini de métamorphoser une couverture et des oreillers et se reposait sur le sofa poussé contre le mur du fond. "Tu es parti pendant deux ans sans un mot…" Harry avait simplement regarder Rosalie silencieusement alors qu'elle continuait ainsi pendant plus d'une demi-heure jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit finalement exaspérée par son silence et parte en prenant la mouche.

Alice entra peu après et malgré qu'elle lui ait pardonné, elle avait encore quelques mots à lui dire. "Nous étions vraiment inquiets pour toi – Esmée était tellement déprimée – tu nous as vraiment manqué…"

Emmet fut le suivant à venir et à exprimer son désappointement. "Je pensais que tu tenais plus que ça à notre famille. Tu sais tu as vraiment blessé tout le monde. Nous pensions que tu ne reviendrais pas, que tu avais décidé que tu ne faisais plus partie de la famille."

Jasper suivit rapidement et pendant tout cela, Harry resta simplement allongea là silencieusement, fixant le plafond du regard. "Je pense que nous méritons une explication. Je ne peux pas lire tes émotions – dieu Harry, te soucies-tu seulement de nous avoir blesser ? Carlisle et Esmée étaient tellement bouleversés… N'as-tu rien à dire ?"

Edward ne se manifesta jamais ce qui blessa Harry plus que tout ce que les autres auraient pu lui dire, car cela montrait qu'Edward s'en moquait de toute façon.

Carlisle vint cependant et Harry resta simplement allongé fixant toujours le plafond alors que son père se tenait sur le seuil de la porte le regardant.

"Et bien ?"demanda Harry sarcastiquement après que Carlisle soit resté silencieux trop longtemps. "Tu ne vas pas t'y mettre aussi ? Laisses moi savoir à quel point toi et maman êtes désappointés."

Carlisle soupira et pénétra plus avant dans la pièce. "Non, Harry, je ne vais pas le faire."Cela retint l'attention d'Harry et il regarda son père. "Je ne suis pas en colère contre toi Harry. Je sais qu'il y a une bonne raison pour tout cela et je souhaiterais que tu me parles car je suis inquiet pour toi . Malgré tout, je ne vais pas te forcer, tu es mon fils et je t'aime, et quand tu seras prêt à parler, je serais là – je voulais juste être sûr que tu t'en souviennes."

Harry détourna le regard, incapable de regarder plus longtemps son père et fixa le plafond avec des yeux vides. Il ne parla pas et quelques instants plus tard, il entendit un soupir et ensuite la porte se fermer doucement.

**( )**

Au alentour de minuit, la famille était assise silencieusement dans le salon et la salle à manger. Bella était encore éveillée et assise au comptoir de la cuisine tandis qu'Esmée préparait de la viande pour le dîner du lendemain soir. Bella était végétarienne mais apparemment le repas favori d'Harry était du steak et des pommes de terre donc elle sentit qu'elle allait juste devoir faire avec. Néanmoins, elle était sûre qu'Esmée lui ferait une merveilleuse salade.

"Il ne semble pas que ton frère m'apprécie beaucoup." Dit Bella à Edward qui était assis à côté d'elle. Sa réaction à sa présence l'avait déconcertée. Tout le monde à Forks l'aimait. Bella était devenue plutôt populaire ici donc elle n'arrivait pas à comprendre pourquoi Harry ne l'aimerait pas. A son avis, il était le moins appréciable. Il était gâté et arrogant et était comme – une espèce de diva.

"Il a l'air de n'aimer personne en ce moment." déclara Emmet, s'attirant un regard de réprimande d'Esmée.

"Il n'est juste pas habitué à avoir un autre humain dans la maison."répondit Edward en prenant sa main en réconfort.

"Il est juste jaloux, mais il va passer outre et une fois qu'il te connaîtra, il t'adorera autant que les autres."

"Tu as lu ça dans son esprit ?"demanda Bella, curieuse de ce qu'Edward avait pu voir d'autre.

Bella n'avait jamais rencontré de célébrité auparavant, donc elle en était excitée mais Harry Potter n'était pas du tout comme elle l'avait imaginé. Il était grossier, vulgaire, sarcastique et très désagréable. D'après elle, sa musique n'était pas non plus si extraordinaire désormais. Elle était trop déprimante et autocentrée – un peu comme Harry d'ailleurs. La chanson qu'Alice avait mise dans la limousine n'était pas du tout comme celles des précédents albums d'Harry.

Sans oublier qu'il jurait plus que n'importe qui qu'elle avait put entendre, fumait sans se préoccuper des gens autour de lui, et était gay. Elle n'avait jamais rencontré de personne gay auparavant et ne savait pas comment sa famille – comment Edward pouvait l'accepter, ne savaient-ils pas qu'il était anormal d'aimer son propre sexe – mais après tout, être un vampire n'était pas vraiment normal non plus.

Peut-être était ce approuvé chez les sorciers… mais cela prouvait juste que la sorcellerie était une mauvaise chose. Bella savait que sa logique était un peu tordue. Elle pouvait accepter les vampires comme des êtres bons mais pas les sorciers – mais cependant, Edward, Esmée et les autres étaient différents, ils essayaient d'être bons et normaux, de ce fait, ils s'étaient rachetés aux yeux de Bella, et quand Bella deviendrait finalement un vampire, elle aussi suivrait leur voie. Harry Potter de l'autre côté était tout ce qui avait été enseigné à Bella comme étant mauvais et elle ne pensait pas qu'elle pourrait jamais l'accepter comme membre de leur famille.

"Nos pouvoirs ne fonctionnent pas sur lui." lui répondit Edward, tirant Bella hors de ses pensées.

"Quoi ?" demanda-t-elle surprise et avec un peu de désappointement. Bella pensait qu'elle était la seule qu'Edward ne pouvait pas lire. Elle pensait que c'était quelque chose qui la rendait spéciale à ses yeux.

"Les pouvoirs de Jasper fonctionnent parfois, habituellement quand Harry fait quelque chose en rapport avec sa musique - " répondit Edward, mais il fut interrompu puisqu'à ce moment Jasper eut un sursaut et se redressa dans son siège près de la fenêtre où il s'était affalé en lisant un livre.

"Comme maintenant" murmura Jasper se penchant en avant pour poser ses coudes sur ses genoux et son visage dans ses mains tandis qu'il fixait le sol avec un air sombre.

Esmée se rapprocha et s'assit à coté de lui en frottant son dos d'une façon apaisante."Que ressens-tu ?" demanda-t-elle doucement, l'inquiétude brillant dans ses yeux.

Jasper prit une inspiration hésitante mais avant qu'il ne puisse répondre, de la musique se fit entendre de la pièce dans laquelle Harry avait disparu des heures auparavant.

"Comment fait-il ça ?" demanda Bella alors qu'elle entendait une guitare démarrer, puis des percussions, et ensuite d'autres instruments.

Elle savait que ce n'était pas un CD à cause de la façon dont les instruments sonnaient et car cela sonnait comme si qui que ce soit qui jouait travaillait, cherchant à trouver le bon son. Chaque instrument jouait pendant un moment puis était mis de côté pour un autre, puis juste la guitare et les percussions jouaient, puis quelque chose était rajouté ou enlevé. Le son changeait – le volume augmentant ou diminuant sur certaines choses… c'était vraiment fascinant.

"Avec la magie." Répondit Edward alors que la musique continuait."Tant qu'Harry sait jouer de chaque instrument lui-même et peut voir dans son esprit la chanson comme il veut qu'elle soit, il peut utiliser sa magie pour tout contrôler pendant qu'il chante. Il peut même ajouter des chœurs."

La chanson fut jouée juste avec les instruments travaillant pour trouver leurs propres sonorités. Bella écouta avec fascination tandis que la véritable chanson se formait juste devant elle. Il était évident qu'Harry était un génie dans ce domaine. C'était comme être en présence d'un prodige au travail. Elle était réellement en train d'écouter la naissance d'une chanson, d'une début jusqu'à la fin.

Bella sentit un frisson courir le long de sa colonne vertébrale et imagina qu'elle pouvait sentir la magie comme de l'électricité venant de la pièce. Puis finalement, quand la bonne harmonie fut trouvée, tous les instruments redémarrèrent d'un coup et une chanson commença alors à être jouée, et cette fois, les paroles furent ajoutées. Une chanson terminée commença à se déverser de la pièce comme si elle avait déjà été jouée des millions de fois.

"Il est brillant." déclara soudain Edward, faisant s'hérisser Bella à l'admiration qu'elle pouvait entendre dans sa voix et voir sur son visage. "Je n'ai jamais voulu regarder plus dans aucun esprit que dans le sien." Dit-il alors, et Bella sentit une poussée de jalousie la frapper durement.

Edward avait toujours parlé du talent musical d'Harry avec respect, disant que depuis très jeune, Harry pouvait jouer de n'importe quel instrument qui lui tombait sous la main. Edward avait confessé qu'Harry jouait du piano mieux que lui ce que Bella trouvait dur à croire considérant qu'Edward en jouait depuis presque une centaine d'années.

Edward avait mentionné qu'Harry avait un esprit des plus complexes et Bella avait présumé que c'était parce qu'Edward pouvait le lire et savait. Maintenant, elle réalisait que c'était parce que le sorcier pouvait pratiquement composer une chanson entière dans sa tête en juste quelques heures et être capable de la jouer comme s'il l'avait jouée depuis des années. Cela semblait impossible que quelque chose comme ça fusse possible, mais ici ça l'était.

**( )**

_I feel like there is no need for conversation (J'ai l'impression qu'il n'y a pas besoin de conversation)  
Some questions are better left without a reason (Il y a des questions qu'il vaut mieux laisser sans réponse)  
And I would rather reveal myself than my situation (Et je préfèrerais parler de moi que de ma situation)  
Now and then I consider, my hesitation (De temps en temps, je considère, mon hésitation)_

_The more the light shines through me (Plus la lumière brille à travers moi)  
I pretend to close my eyes (Je __prétends__ fermer les yeux)  
The more the dark consumes me (Plus les ténèbres me consument)  
I pretend I'm burning… burning bright (Je prétends que je brûle…brûle vif)_

_I wonder if the things I did were just to be different (Je me demande si les choses que j'ai faites étaient juste pour être différent)  
To spare myself of the constant shame of my existence (Pour m'épargner la honte constante de mon existence)  
And I would surely redeem myself in my desperation (Et je me rachèterais surement dans mon désespoir)  
Here and now I'll express, my situation (Ici et mainteant, je vais exprimer ma situation)_

_The more the light shines through me (Plus la lumière brille à travers moi)  
I pretend to close my eyes (Je prétends fermer les yeux)  
The more the dark consumes me (Plus les ténèbres me consument)  
I pretend I'm burning bright (Je prétends que je brûle vif)_

_The more the light shines through me (Plus la lumière brille à travers moi)  
I pretend to close my eyes (Je prétends fermer les yeux)  
The more the dark consumes me (Plus les ténèbres me consument)  
I pretend I'm burning bright (Je prétends que je brûle vif)_

_There's nothing ever wrong (Il n'y a rien de mal)  
But nothing's ever right (Mais rien n'est jamais bien)  
Such a cruel contradiction (Une contradiction si cruelle  
I know I cross the lines (Je sais que je franchis les limites)  
Its not easy to define (Il n'est pas aisé de définir)  
I was born to indecision (Je suis né dans l'indécision)  
There's always something new (Il y a toujours quelque chose de nouveau)_

_Some path I'm supposed to choose (Un chemin que je suis __sensé__ choisir__)  
With no particular rhyme or reason (Sans rime ou raison particulière)_

_The more the light shines through me (Plus la lumière brille à travers moi)  
I pretend to close my eyes (Je prétends fermer les yeux)  
The more the dark consumes me (Plus les ténèbres me consument)  
I pretend I'm burning bright (Je prétends que je brûle vif)_

_The more the light shines through me (Plus la lumière brille à travers moi)  
I pretend to close my eyes (Je prétends fermer les yeux)  
The more the dark consumes me (Plus les ténèbres me consument)  
I pretend I'm burning bright (Je prétends brûler vif)_

_I feel like there is no need for conversation (J'ai l'impression qu'il n'y a pas besoin de conversation)_

**( )**

Une fois que la chanson fut finie, il y eut un silence total pendant quelques instants, avant que Jasper ne se frotte le visage et se rassoit avec un léger soupir.

"Jasper ?" demanda Carlisle, l'inquiétude évidente dans sa voix et ses yeux .

"Triste…il est vraiment triste…et seul"répondit l'empathe, frottant sa poitrine comme pour soulager une douleur.

Esmée émit un léger gémissement et serra Jasper plus fort, reposant sa tête sur son épaule mais à part ça, personne ne bougea.

"Tu pense que nous avons été trop durs avec lui ?" demanda Emmet semblant honteux.

"Nous lui avons donné une chance de s'expliquer – "commença Rosalie croisant ses bras avec obstination, mais elle se tut lorsque Carlisle lui lança un regard de réprimande.

"Harry parlera lorsqu'il sera prêt." déclara fermement leur père.

"Espérons que ce soit bientôt alors" dit Jasper attirant leur attention vers lui. Il frottait toujours sa poitrine " Ce n'est pas sain de refouler autant ses sentiments. Je me sens comme si – comme si mon cœur se brisait… comme si j'avais perdu Alice."

Tous se regardèrent avec divers degrés d'appréhension. "Son compagnon" souffla finalement Esmée alors que l'idée la frappa soudainement. " Il est un sorcier extrêmement puissant, et cette dame a dit – il devrait avoir une âme-sœur n'est-ce pas ?"

"Oui, il devrait."approuva Carlisle, ses yeux s'éclairant avec la réalisation.

"Alors, où est-il ?" demanda Alice, mais ils connaissaient déjà la réponse… il n'était pas avec Harry.

**Chanson :** Burning Bright par Shinedown


	6. Epiphany

**Titre original : **_Nothing Left to Hold_

**Titre traduit :** _Plus Rien A Retenir_

**Auteur : **_Branwen777_

**Traducteur : **_Lostariel_

**Couple : **_Harry/Edward_

**Rating : **_M/NC-18/R_

**Disclaimer**** : **_Rien ne m'appartient, ni Harry Potter, ni Twilight, ni l'histoire dont l'idée revient à son auteur qui m'a gentiment donné l'autorisation de la traduire. Je n'ai le droit qu'à la traduction_.

**Avertissements: **_Slash, Homme/Homme, HP/Twilight __Crossover__, angst, drame, scènes pour adultes, langage, sexe gay, UA, Sans Voldemort …_

**Sommaire : **_Les Dursleys n'étaient pas la seule famille restante d'Harry, il s'avérait que Cullen était un nom ancestral dans la lignée des Potter et quand les Dursleys abandonnent Harry à l'âge de sept ans dans un orphelinat, Carlisle accepte de prendre Harry et de l'élever. Harry reçoit sa lettre pour Poudlard à onze ans cependant et lorsque sa famille déménage à Forks, Harry fréquente l'Ecole de Sorcellerie Poudlard en Ecosse. Harry écrit régulièrement à sa famille et à chaque été, chaque vacances, chaque week-end libre et événement familial, il revient à la maison vers eux, mais après qu'Harry soit retourné à Poudlard pour sa sixième année , les choses commencent à changer. Ses lettres deviennent plus courtes, les appels moins fréquents et il semble avoir toujours une excuse pour ne pas leur rendre visite. Il semble qu'Harry se distancie d'eux et aucun des Cullen ne peut trouver pourquoi. Ce n'est qu'à la fin de la septième année d'Harry qu'il revient finalement vers eux et ce qu'il leur avait caché pourrait déchirer leur famille. _

**NT : **_Comment vous dire... Je suis vraiment désolée ? J'ai eu quelques problèmes depuis le mois de Juin qui m'ont empêchée d'avancer comme je l'aurais voulu sur ma traduction. Je suis parti au mois de Juillet, puis ma mère a décidé en Août que je passais trop de temps sur le PC et après, il y a eu la reprise des cours et le mois dernier, mon PC a cru que se serait amusant de me lâcher ce qui fait que j'ai dû en racheter un que je n'ai reçu que la semaine dernière. Enfin bon, tout ça pour dire que j'ai fini le chapitre – que voilà et que le 7 devrait arriver d'ici 2/3 jours quand je me serais relu et que j'ai déjà commencé le 8. Ne vous inquiétez pas, ça prendra le temps que ça prendra mais je finirais de traduire cette fic._

_Pour les reviews, je suis désolée, mais __ même si je les ai toutes lues,__je ne sais plus trop à qui j'avais déjà répondu donc si vous avez une question sans réponse reposez la moi.  
_

* * *

**La chanson citée à la fin est disponible au téléchargement et/ou à l'écoute sur le profil de l'auteur Branwen777**

**(voir sur mon profil à moi ou envoyez moi un mail)**

* * *

**6. Epiphany – Épiphanie**

Harry entra dans la cuisine tard le lendemain matin encore à moitié endormi ne portant rien d'autre qu'un fin pantalon de pyjama. Ignorant le silence et la tension qui le suivaient tandis qu'il marchait jusqu'au réfrigérateur et attrapait la bouteille de lait à l'intérieur. Sans un regard vers l'autre humaine de la maison, Harry commença à boire directement au goulot – seulement pour recracher quelques secondes après.

"Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette merde ?"s'exclama-t-il, le visage grimaçant de dégoût alors qu'il regardait ce qu'il pensait être une bouteille de lait ordinaire. Harry entendit rire à quelques mètres et se tourna pour voir Emmet rire à s'en tordre le ventre, et malgré la tension dans la maison, cela soulagea le cœur d'Harry de l'entendre.

"C'est du lait de soja, mon chéri."répondit Esmée avec un sourire amusé.

"Du lait de soja ?"demanda Harry sceptique alors qu'il faisait un mouvement de la main pour nettoyer le gâchis. Il entendit une inspiration et jeta un coup d'œil pour voir Isabella assise à la table de la salle à manger avec Edward regardant Harry faire de la magie avec de grands yeux tandis qu'elle mangeait ce qui ressemblait à des fruits et des toasts. "Tu es une putain de végétarienne ?" demanda-t-il incrédule lorsqu'il eut un déclic. Puis, soudainement, Harry ne put se retenir, non pas qu'il est essayé si fort que ça, et il éclata de rire.

Bella rougit de colère et d'embarras forçant Jasper à cacher sa bouche et à Alice de resserrer sa prise sur son, bras. "En quoi est-ce mal d'être végétarienne ?"demanda Bella indignée. "Je pense juste que tout a une âme – et le sang me donne la nausée."

Harry ne put s'en empêcher et il redoubla de rire, riant plus fort qu'il ne l'avait fait depuis un long moment aux frais de la fille embarrassée. Il était difficile pour Carlisle, Esmée et les autres de ne pas sourire aussi en entendant le rire d'Harry. Les deux seuls qui ne souriaient pas étaient Edward et Bella et la seule raison d'Edward était que Bella était contrariée.

"Je ne vois pas ce qui est si drôle !"lâcha soudain Bella, croisant ses bras sur sa poitrine et faisant une moue de colère. Elle n'aimait pas qu'on rit d'elle.

"Tu veux devenir un vampire n'est-ce pas ?"demanda Harry, car c'est ce qu'il avait présumé qu'ils avaient décidé pour elle."Tu dois être la plus mauvaise candidate pour en devenir un ! Qu'est-ce que tu penses que tu vas manger ? Qu'est-ce que tu pense que tu vas tuer ? Comment espère-tu manger si tu t'évanouis juste à la vue de sang ?"

Bella rougit encore plus d'embarras. Elle ne s'était manifestement pas arrêter assez longtemps pour penser à cette partie là pour l'instant. "Edward dit que ça ne devrait pas avoir d'importance une fois que je serais changée – "

"Tu gardes tes traits les plus marqués quand tu es changée, qui peut dire que ce ne sera pas l'un d'eux." répondit Harry avec un haussement d'épaules. "Je veux dire, c'est quelque chose à considérer avant de plonger pour ainsi dire, en plus du fait que tu vas faire du mal à ton père et à ta mère. Ils vont penser que tu es morte tu sais. Il n'y a pas de retour en arrière une fois que c'est fait, ou te soucies-tu seulement que tu abandonnes une famille qui t'aime."

"Quoi – comme tu l'as fait ?" lâcha soudain Edward regardant Harry furieusement alors que Bella avait un mouvement de recul à ses mots durs, mais c'était la vérité. "Juste parce que tu es énervé que ton âme-sœur t'ait abandonné, ne veut pas dire que tu peux passer ta colère sur la mienne !"

"Edward !"s'exclama soudain Esmée choquée.

Harry se demandait s'il avait l'air d'avoir été juste giflé car c'était certainement ce qu'il ressentait. Il lâcha un souffle qu'il n'avait pas réalisé avoir retenu et secoua légèrement la tête. Il ne pouvait vraiment pas trouver quelque chose à dire et était trop assommé pour même bouger.

La bouche d'Edward était béante, les yeux agrandis du choc, tandis qu'il bougeait pour se lever, poussant même Bella de sur lui. "Harry, je ne voulais pas – c'est sorti – Harry, je suis désolé, je –"

Harry lâcha un petit rire étranglé qui aurait put être mépris pour un sanglot étouffé et il ne pouvait même pas se résoudre à regarder quelqu'un. "Et bien, sommes-nous vraiment surpris" fut-il finalement capable de gronder sarcastiquement, "Comme si aucun d'entre vous n'avait pu le voir venir."

"Harry,"soupira Carlisle, s'avançant pour poser une main sur l'épaule de son fils.

Les parents biologiques d'Harry étaient morts lorsqu'il était un bébé, il avait été maltraité et abandonné par la famille de sa mère à l'âge de sept ans, son parrain n'avait pas été capable de le prendre avec lui car son compagnon était un loup-garou, puis l'orphelinat où il était allé n'avait pas été le meilleur endroit au monde…

Harry était habitué à être abandonné – il s'y était attendu.

La seul raison pour laquelle Carlisle avait été capable de recueillir Harry était parce qu'avec l'aide d'Albus Dumbledore, personne ne savait réellement que les Cullen étaient des vampires. C'était la raison pour laquelle ils ne leur avaient plus été possible de rester en Angleterre ou même de visiter le monde sorcier. Ils ne pouvaient risquer que quelqu'un les découvre et emmène Harry loin d'eux. Cela avait été une peur qui était restée avec eux depuis le début. Si le monde sorcier découvrait jamais que c'était des vampires qui élevaient leur sauveur, rien ne pouvait dire quelle sorte d'enfer se déchaînerait.

"Comment l'avez-vous découvert ?"demanda Harry se dégageant comme l'était son habitude lorsqu'il devenait anxieux.

"Nous avons écouté la dernière interview radio que tu as donnée – Harry qu'est-il arrivé ?"demanda Carlisle avec un froncement de sourcils prononcé, voulant savoir qui était cette personne qui avait rejeté son fils et de toute évidence lui avait fait beaucoup blessé.

Harry haussa simplement des épaules comme si ça n'avait pas d'importance, mais le fait qu'il ne pouvait ne résoudre à regarder aucun d'entre eux était très révélateur. "Il ne veut pas de moi – pourquoi cela importe-t-il ?"

"Mais il est ton âme-sœur."dit Esmée ayant l'air d'être sur le point de pleurer.

"Pas important" répondit Harry s'éloignant d'eux et marchant jusqu'au canapé où il avait laissé sa veste la veille.

"Mais –" commença à protester Esmée.

"Vraiment, ça ne devrait pas être une telle surprise. Je suis un putain de cas désespéré." coupa Harry et ils pouvaient tous voir que ses mains tremblaient légèrement alors qu'il sortait un paquet de cigarettes.

"Harry, tu sais que ce n'est pas vrai !" objecta Esmée immédiatement.

D'un mouvement de main, Harry lança un charme qui garderait l'air frais avant de sortir son briquet. "C'est plutôt évident si tu regardes les statistiques – je veux dire, je viens à bout des familles comme Rosalie vient à bout des limes à ongles."

"Harry ne dit pas –" essaya Carlisle, mais Harry lui coupa simplement la parole à son tour.

"Je veux dire, Dieu, qu'est ce qui m'est passé par la tête – vous savez ?"continua Harry avec un rire forcé alors qu'il mettait sa cigarette dans sa bouche et tentait de l'allumer. "J'étais juste une petite merde naïve ! En réalité, j'étais heureux quand j'ai découvert qui c'était – pouvez-vous le croire ?" demanda-t-il, secouant le briquet puisqu'il refusait de s'allumer et levant le regard vers eux avec un air déroutant dans ses yeux et sur son visage.

"Actuellement, j'ai pensé, _Wow, ça pourrait être génial ! Ça pourrait marcher_."continua Harry, ôtant la cigarette encore éteinte de sa bouche pendant un instant. "C'était si facile de tomber amoureux de lui. Je l'aimais depuis si longtemps déjà. Je n'avais juste jamais su que ça pouvait être cette sorte d'amour, mais en y pensant – je savais tout de lui. Nous nous entendions à merveille depuis le début – avions déjà tellement en commun , et j'ai pensé – j'ai vraiment pensé qu'il pourrait m'aimer aussi – Mon dieu, j'étais un tel putain d'idiot !"

"Était-ce un de tes amis, Harry – de l'école ?"demanda Alice incertaine, elle voulait l'approcher mais elle ne savait pas comment. Carlisle et Edward aient toujours été les deux seuls qui pouvaient atteindre Harry lorsqu'il était ainsi.

"Ça n'a plus d'importance" répondit Harry en secouant la tête.

"Harry, je suis sûr que nous pourrions le raisonner."offrit Emmett complètement sérieux, mais Harry rit simplement à la suggestion de son frère bien plus large.

"Merci mais non merci, Em."

"Mais je suis sûr que si nous parlions juste à ce jeune homme – il doit savoir qu'il est ton âme-sœur – " essaya Esmée de nouveau, mais Harry en avait eu assez.

"Écoutez !"cria finalement Harry les rendant tous silencieux. "Juste parce qu'il se trouve être celui qui me complète ne veut pas dire qu'il doit être avec moi. Il a le choix et il l'a fait ! Il aime quelqu'un d'autre. Il n'est même pas gay merde. Donc pourriez vous s'il-vous-plait juste laissez tomber ?" Harry actionna son briquet plusieurs fois rapidement, de plus en plus frustré tandis qu'il refusait de s'allumer."PUTAIN !" cria-t-il, jetant l'objet à travers la pièce de colère. Harry attrapa sa veste, métamorphosa son pantalon de pyjama en un vrai pantalon et se dirigea vers la porte.

"Harry, attends ! Où vas-tu ?" appela Esmée courant vers lui, mais Harry agrippa simplement la porte et la tira d'un coup sec pour l'ouvrir.

"Dehors." fut tout ce qu'il dit avant que la porte ne claque et quelques instant plus tard, ils entendirent l'Aston Martin DBS d'Harry sortir de l'allée.

Carlisle soupira en passant une main sur son visage. "Emmett, Jasper, suivez le,"demanda-t-il, et sans hésitation, les deux frères acquiescèrent et partirent. La dernière chose dont ils avaient besoin était qu'Harry soit impliqué dans un accident, et avec son état émotionnel actuel et ses antécédents avec les excès de vitesse et la conduite imprudente, ils avaient des raisons d'être inquiet.

"Carlisle, que devrions nous faire ?"demanda Esmée à son mari avec inquiétude."Que va-t-il se passer s'il n'a pas son compagnon ?"

"Je ne sais pas, mais je vais faire quelques recherches.""répondit Carlisle, un poids s'installant dans son ventre. Il savait que quoi que ce soit, ce ne pouvait être une bonne chose.

**( )**

Ce ne fut que bien après minuit que Jasper et Emmett rentrèrent à la maison, et dans les bras d'Emmet se trouvait Harry. Esmée fut là en quelques secondes."Que lui est-il arrivé ?"demanda-t-elle alarmée, bien que ce fut évident.

Harry sentait fortement l'alcool.

"Il est allé dans un bar de Port Angeles et s'est évanoui dans la voiture sur le trajet du retour." Répondit Jasper, ouvrant la porte du studio de telle façon qu'Emmett puisse porter Harry à l'intérieur et l'installer sur le canapé-lit qu'il avait métamorphosé. Carlisle vint peu après eux pour examiner Harry. "Quelqu'un devrait rester ici avec lui au cas où il serait malade." chuchota-t-il en penchant la tête d'Harry sur le côté pour avoir une meilleur vue et vérifier son pouls. "Ou nous devrions le mettre dans le salon mais le soleil serait probablement trop lumineux là-bas avec toutes les fenêtres."

"Je vais rester avec lui, toi et maman pouvez aller chasser."offrit Edward en entrant dans la pièce. "C'est ma faute s'il s'est enfui à la base. Je n'aurai pas dû dire ce que j'ai dit."

"Non, tu n'aurais pas dû" réprimanda Carlisle, faisant doubler la culpabilité d'Edward, "Mais tu as réussi à obtenir plus d'informations de lui que nous n'en aurions eu autrement." dit-il, offrant un peu de réconfort à Edward. "Nous devrions être de retour dans quelques heures. Si quelque chose arrive, appelle moi immédiatement."

Carlisle et les autres partirent pour chasser et Edward s'avança dans la pièce. Il se sentait vraiment mal à propos de ce qu'il avait dit, en fait, il trouvait plutôt abject d'avoir traité Harry de la façon dont il l'avait fait depuis qu'il était revenu. Cependant, quand Harry était parti, pratiquement sans un mot à son adresse cet été-là, Edward avait été blessé – peut-être même plus qu'Esmée et Carlisle ne l'avaient été.

Ceci dit, ils avaient tous quelqu'un – Emmet et Rosalie, Alice et Jasper, Esmée et Carlisle. Alors quand Harry était arrivé à l'âge tendre de sept ans, il s'était immédiatement attaché à Edward, et pour la première fois de sa vie, Edward avait quelqu'un tout à lui. Évidemment, Harry avait passé du temps avec tout le monde et aimait chacun d'entre eux de la même façon, mais Harry était devenu non seulement le petit frère d'Edward mais aussi son meilleur ami.

Edward avait été celui qui avait initié Harry à la musique, lui avait appris à jouer du piano, et avait regardé le talent d'Harry s'épanouir en quelque chose d'extraordinaire. Edward était celui qui portait Harry sur ses épaules partout où la famille allait car Harry n'était pas assez rapide pour les suivre. Edward était celui qu'Harry allait voir lorsqu'il y avait de l'orage et qu'il ne pouvait pas dormir. Edward était celui qui avait aidé Harry en maths quand il avait eu peur d'échouer à son examen de fin d'année en CM2. Edward était celui à qui les lettres d'Harry étaient adressées quand une chouette de l'école volait à travers la fenêtre et Edward était toujours celui qu'Harry avait aimé le plus.

Quelque chose avait changé deux ans plus tôt cependant, et ils n'avaient pas été capable de comprendre pourquoi. Harry était parti l'été avant sa sixième année sans même un au revoir à Edward ou à qui que ce soit d'autre en fait. Il ne leur avait pas écrit pendant presque deux mois après ça avant qu'Esmée n'écrive finalement au Directeur lorsque leurs lettres continuèrent à revenir non ouvertes. Le Directeur les informa que tout semblait aller bien avec Harry mais qu'il aurait une discussion avec lui. Quelques jours plus tard, Harry leur écrivait une brève note disant que tout allait bien.

Puis, pendant ces deux dernières années, une ou parfois deux fois par mois, Harry leur écrivait, disant que tout allait bien, et à partir de ce moment, ses lettres avaient toujours été adressées à toute la famille. Edward lui avait écrit, demandant ce qui n'allait pas – sachant que quelque chose devait cloché, mais il n'avait jamais reçu de réponse. Il avait vu Esmée écrire également. Elle avait envoyé une lettre au minimum tous les deux ou trois jours, mais jamais aucune réponse n'arriva – juste la même petite lettre chaque mois.

La famille entière avait voulu aller en Angleterre et avait même planifié un voyage pour voir Harry mais le Directeur le leur avait déconseillé. S'ils étaient découverts, la famille serait en danger, et Harry leur aurait été retiré indéfiniment – s'il n'avait pas déjà décidé de s'éloigner d'eux.

Cela avait brisé le cœur d'Esmée, et Carlisle n'avait pas été mieux. Harry avait été le seul de leurs enfants qu'ils avaient vraiment élevé depuis tout jeune et avaient pu voir grandir – même Rosalie avait été déprimé pendant un moment. Puis, la colère s'était installée – du moins du côté de Rosalie, Jasper, Emmet et Edward. Alice ne pouvait jamais resté vraiment en colère longtemps contre quelqu'un et Esmée et Carlisle étaient trop inquiets pour être en colère.

Edward avait été blessé mais aussi énervé. Il n'avait pas pu comprendre pourquoi Harry aurait voulu se couper d'eux. Ils aimaient tendrement Harry et de l'aveu général, l'avaient énormément gâté. Harry était le bébé de la famille. Il les avait tous enroulé autour de son petit doigt dès le début – Edward probablement plus qu'aucun d'entre eux et cela avait blessé Edward quand il avait juste disparu sans explications.

Puis qu'Harry revienne, si mature et indépendant d'eux, et d'avoir été privé de l'opportunité de voir Harry devenir l'homme qu'il était aujourd'hui, avait juste retourné le couteau dans la plaie pour ainsi dire. Il avait été fascinant pour eux de regarder cet enfant grandir, d'être capable d'élever un enfant jusqu'au stade adulte, et puis, juste quand ils avaient été sur le point de voir Harry être à son maximum_, _l'opportunité leur avait été déniée, et maintenant il était là, tellement adulte qu'Edward ne savait plus trop comment l'approcher.

Edward s'avança jusqu'à l'endroit où ils avaient déposé Harry et regarda son plus jeune frère. Il était devenu un homme très séduisant – Edward irait même jusqu'à le décrire comme magnifique – s'il savait qu'Harry ne lancerait pas de malédiction pour lui faire perdre ses parties viriles pour cette réflexion. Edward s'approcha et dégagea quelques mèches de cheveux du visage d'Harry. Sa partie favorite d'Harry avait toujours été ses cheveux – si sauvages et indomptés – plutôt comme l'humain lui-même.

Quand Harry était plus jeune, il avait tout le temps des cauchemars d'un flash de lumière verte et d'un rire froid. Harry courait vers la chambre d'Edward ou à l'endroit où Edward se trouvait dans la maison et se blottissait contre lui tandis qu'Edward passait ses doigts dans les cheveux d'Harry jusqu'à ce que l'enfant soit de nouveau endormi. Harry avait toujours couru vers Edward lorsqu'il était effrayé, ce qui était ce qui avait blessé Edward le plus quand Harry n'avait soudainement plus eu besoin de lui.

Edward soupira et embrassa légèrement le front d'Harry – Harry ne bougea même pas tellement il était amorphe.

Peut-être, réalisa Edward, n'avait-il pas été la meilleure compagnie cet été, avec sa nouvelle relation avec Bella et le reste. Même maintenant, il réalisa qu'il ignorait Harry en faveur d'elle, mais quand elle était là, la compulsiond'être près d'elle était si forte qu'il était difficile pour lui de l'ignorer. Cependant ce n'était pas seulement Bella qui le maintenait à distance, Edward était toujours blessé par le fait qu'Harry était parti, mais il se promit ici et maintenant d'arrêter de l'ignorer. L'expression du visage d'Harry après qu'il est dit ce qu'il avait dit dans la salle à manger – comme si Edward venait juste de le gifler, cela avait finalement fait réaliser à Edward combien Harry souffrait – souffrance qu'il ne faisait qu'augmenter.

"Je suis tellement désolé Harry" murmura-t-il, en appuyant son front contre le lit.

Edward ne pouvait pas croire qu'il avait blessé Harry comme ça. A quel point leur relation s'était-elle délabrée pour qu'Edward dise quelque chose de si blessant à son frère, son frère qui n'avait rien connu qu'abandonnement et chagrin toute sa vie. Même si Harry avait embarrassé Bella, Edward n'avait quand même pas le droit de lui jeter ça au visage. Il semblait injuste que le destin fasse cela à quelqu'un d'aussi merveilleux qu'Harry.

Harry était simplement extraordinaire – la personne la plus extraordinaire qu'Edward ait jamais rencontré, et il donnerait n'importe quoi pour voir ce Harry à nouveau heureux – mais il ne pouvait pas. Il n'y avait absolument rien qu'Edward pouvait faire à part rester derrière et regarder Harry craquer, et cette pensée le tuait. Harry méritait tellement plus que ce que cette vie lui avait donné. Il était tellement injuste qu'Harry doive être le seul à rester célibataire. Qui que soit ce compagnon – il n'avait aucune idée de ce à quoi il renonçait. N'importe qui serait chanceux d'avoir quelqu'un comme Harry.

Edward soupira lourdement et releva sa tête du canapé-lit pour jeter un regard sur le studio. Cela faisait un moment depuis la dernière fois qu'il avait été là. Il avait l'habitude de venir s'asseoir ici tout le temps et de regarder Harry enregistrer. Cela l'avait émerveillé à chaque fois. Edward aurait presque tout donné pour être capable de voir à l'intérieur de l'esprit d'Harry dans ces moments. Edward alla vers le lecteur CD d'Harry et regarda à l'intérieur. Il y avait une cassette de démonstration dedans et vérifiant que le volume était assez bas pour qu'Harry ne puisse pas l'entendre, il appuya sur play. Alors que la chanson le submergeait, Edward se laissa glisser au sol, ferma les yeux et laissa sa tête retomber contre le mur derrière lui.

La musique d'Harry l'avait toujours fasciné.

**( )**

_Your words to me just a whisper (Tes paroles pour moi juste un murmure)  
Your face is so unclear (Ton visage est si incertain)  
I try to pay attention (J'essaye d'écouter)  
Your words just disappear (Tes mots disparaissent seulement)_

_Cause it's always raining in my head (Car il pleut toujours dans ma tête)  
Forget all the things I should have said (Oublies toutes les choses que j'aurais dû dire)_

_So I speak to you in riddles (Ainsi je te parle en énigmes)  
Cause my words get in my way. (Car mes paroles se mettent en travers de mon chemin)__  
I smoke the whole thing to my head (Je fume le tout dans ma tête)  
And feel it wash away (Et je le sens s'emporter)  
Cause I can't take anymore of this, (Parce que je suis à bout de tout ça)  
I want to come apart, (Je veux craquer)  
Or dig myself a little hole (Ou creuser moi-même un petit trou)  
Inside your precious heart (A l'intérieur de ton précieux coeur)_

_Cause it's always raining in my head (Parce qu'il pleut toujours dans ma tête)  
Forget all the things I should have said (Oublies toutes les choses que j'aurai dû dire)_

_I am nothing more than (Je ne suis rien de plus)  
A little boy inside (Qu'un petit garçon au fond de moi)  
That cries out for attention, (Qui réclame de l'attention)  
Yet I always try to hide (Bien que j'essaye toujours de le cacher)  
Cause I talk to you like children, (Car je te parle comme à des enfants)  
Though I don't know how I feel (Bien que je ne sache pas ce que je ressens)  
But I know I'll do the right thing (Mais je sais que je ferais le bon choix)  
If the right thing is revealed (Si le bon choix est révélé)_

_Cause it's always raining in my head (Parce qu'il pleut toujours dans ma tête)  
Forget all the things I should have said (Oublies toutes les choses que j'aurais dû dire)_

**Chanson :** Epiphany par Staind


	7. Already Over

**Titre original : **_Nothing Left to Hold_

**Titre traduit :** _Plus Rien A Retenir_

**Auteur : **_Branwen777_

**Traducteur : **_Lostariel_

**Couple : **_Harry/Edward_

**Rating : **_M/NC-18/R_

**Disclaimer**** : **_Rien ne m'appartient, ni Harry Potter, ni Twilight, ni l'histoire dont l'idée revient à son auteur qui m'a gentiment donné l'autorisation de la traduire. Je n'ai le droit qu'à la traduction_.

**Avertissements: **_Slash, Homme/Homme, HP/Twilight __Crossover__, angst, drame, scènes pour adultes, langage, sexe gay, UA, Sans Voldemort …_

**Sommaire : **_Les Dursleys n'étaient pas la seule famille restante d'Harry, il s'avérait que Cullen était un nom ancestral dans la lignée des Potter et quand les Dursleys abandonnent Harry à l'âge de sept ans dans un orphelinat, Carlisle accepte de prendre Harry et de l'élever. Harry reçoit sa lettre pour Poudlard à onze ans cependant et lorsque sa famille déménage à Forks, Harry fréquente l'Ecole de Sorcellerie Poudlard en Ecosse. Harry écrit régulièrement à sa famille et à chaque été, chaque vacances, chaque week-end libre et événement familial, il revient à la maison vers eux, mais après qu'Harry soit retourné à Poudlard pour sa sixième année , les choses commencent à changer. Ses lettres deviennent plus courtes, les appels moins fréquents et il semble avoir toujours une excuse pour ne pas leur rendre visite. Il semble qu'Harry se distancie d'eux et aucun des Cullen ne peut trouver pourquoi. Ce n'est qu'à la fin de la septième année d'Harry qu'il revient finalement vers eux et ce qu'il leur avait caché pourrait déchirer leur famille. _

**NT : **_Comme promis (pour changer), voici le chapitre 7 et le 8 devrait arriver ce week-end. Après, je ne peux plus rien promettre_**.**

* * *

**La chanson citée à la fin est disponible au téléchargement et/ou à l'écoute sur le profil de l'auteur Branwen777**

**(voir sur mon profil à moi ou envoyez moi un mail)**

* * *

**7. Already Over – Déjà ****Fini**

Carlisle relu la lettre qu'il avait reçu du Directeur juste quelques temps auparavant et s'assit lourdement. Il avait écrit à Dumbledore seulement un instant après qu'Harry soit parti et de ce fait, le Directeur allait venir dans quelques jours pour leur parler en personne de l'âme-sœur d'Harry – ce qui prouvait seulement à Carlisle que ce ne pouvait être rien de bon.

Les seules fois où Albus venait jamais les voir étaient lorsqu'il avait de mauvaises nouvelles – comme l'année où Harry avait été attaqué par un groupe de Mangemorts dévoyés, le jour où Harry était tombé de son balai pendant un match de Quidditch et s'était fracturé le crâne, la nuit où Harry avait réussi a se perdre dans la Forêt Interdite. Ainsi que cette fois où un groupe de garçons de Gryffondor s'étaient attaqués à Harry car il avait été réparti à Serpentard, qui était prétendument la maison d'où venait le Seigneur des Ténèbres qui avait assassiné les parents d'Harry.

Sa première année n'avait pas été facile pour Harry. Il avait été réparti dans la maison Serpentard et alors qu'Harry avait adoré l'idée compte tenu de son penchant pour les serpents, il avait vite découvert que ce n'était pas ce qui était attendu de lui par ses compatriotes sorciers. Carlisle avait lu les journaux demandant que leur sauveur soit re-réparti, ou répandant la rumeur qu'il devenait maléfique. Le Directeur avait été capable de préserver Harry de la majorité du contre-coup médiatique mais il n'avait pas été capable de protéger Harry de ses pairs le fuyant ou l'insultant.

Harry avait essayé de cacher ce qu'il ressentait d'eux, mais les lettres envoyées à Edward tous les jours, quelques fois plusieurs fois par jour, leur disait exactement à quel point le pauvre garçon de 11 ans était isolé même s'il tentait d'y paraître heureux. A Noël, Harry avait tellement le mal du pays que le Directeur l'avait renvoyé chez lui une semaine avant que les vacances n'aient commencées. Harry avait pleuré ces premières nuits de retour chez lui, tellement bouleversé que personne dans son monde ne semble l'apprécier.

Carlisle n'avait pas voulu qu'Harry y retourne , mais Dumbledore avait insisté que ce serait seulement pire et soulèverait beaucoup de questions indésirables si Harry ne revenait pas. De plus, à la fin des vacances, l'amour d'Harry pour la magie avait gagné et il était prêt à y retourner et essayer à nouveau. Les choses avaient semblées s'améliorer après ça, Harry s'était fait quelques connaissances, mais jamais aucun vrai ami, et il passait la majorité de son temps à étudier.

Harry était devenu tellement bon en Potions que le Maître des Potions vint voir Carlisle personnellement pour lui demander s'il pouvait le prendre en apprentissage. Carlisle avait été réticent au début, étant donné que l'homme paraissait froid et dur, mais en regardant par dessus son épaule et en voyant les grands yeux verts d'Harry le suppliant silencieusement, Carlisle n'avait eu d'autre choix que de l'autoriser. Quelques mois plus tard, Carlisle recevait la même requête dans une lettre du Professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal d'Harry, et ce fut à ce moment que Carlisle commença à comprendre à quel point Harry était puissant.

Quand Harry revenait à la maison pour les congés ou les vacances d'été, il était facile de voir que le garçon passait la majorité de son temps autour d'adultes. Il avait toujours été mature pour son âge, mais il n'avait jamais parlé de quelqu'un de son âge, seulement de Severus, Poppy, Albus et son professeur de défense Tonks. C'était Tonks qui avait commencé à remarquer l'énorme talent musical d'Harry, quelque chose que les Cullens connaissaient depuis des années, mais c'était cette dame aux cheveux roses qui était allé voir Carlisle pour parler d'Harry faisant vraiment de la musique. Une fois encore, Carlisle avait été réticent, savant que cela ne ferait qu'exposer encore plus Harry au monde, mais une fois de plus, les grands yeux verts du garçon de treize ans les suppliant derrière le dos de son professeur l'avaient emporté.

Lorsqu'Harry eut quatorze ans, il avait sorti son premier album et presque du jour au lendemain, la célébrité d'Harry s'était étendue au monde Moldu. Ses deuxième et troisième albums étaient à peine arrivés dans les bacs qu'on se les était arrachés et étonnamment il semblait que ce qui ajoutait à la renommée d'Harry était le fait qu'il soit si reclus. Il ne faisait pas des tournées tout autour du monde, il ne donnait pas d'interviews très souvent et faisait rarement des séances photos. L'aura de mystère entourant Harry Potter semblait seulement les faire le vouloir encore plus.

Malgré toute la gloire et l'attention qu'Harry recevait, ses notes ne baissèrent pas une seule fois. Il avait les meilleures notes de son année et lorsqu'il eut fini le lycée, il avait terminé ses deux apprentissages – quelque chose qui n'avait jamais été réalisé par quelqu'un d'aussi jeune. En plus de faire de la musique, ses apprentissages et sa scolarité sorcière ordinaire, Harry était dans l'équipe de Quidditch et chaque été, lorsqu'il rentrait à la maison, il étudiait avec Harry et Edward pour obtenir son diplôme de fin de scolarité secondaire. Inutile de le dire, Harry avait eu très peu de temps pour se faire des amis.

Carlisle se souvenait cependant qu'il avait mentionné un garçon quelques fois pendant sa cinquième année, un Draco Malfoy et un camarade membre de Serpentard, mais Carlisle ne savait pas ce qu'il était advenu de cette relation puisqu'Harry avait arrêté de leur parler de ce genre de choses pendant sa sixième année. Peut-être que ce garçon était l'âme-sœur d'Harry alors. C'était la seule possibilité à laquelle Carlisle pouvait pensé, mais encore une fois, pourquoi cela aurait-il empêché Harry de revenir à la maison ?

Pouvait-ce être quelqu'un ici à Forks – mais Harry n'était proche de personne ici à Forks excepté eux et il affirmait avoir aimé cette personne avant, mais d'une façon différente. Donc cela signifiait que ce pouvait être soit un ami, soit – oh mon Dieu.

Carlisle dut s'asseoir alors que ses jambes menaçaient de céder sous lui. Il regarda le mur en face de lui d'un regard vide laissant la possibilité faire son chemin. Cela pouvait peut-être être l'un d'eux.. cela pouvait être lui pour ce qu'il en savait.

Harry avait dit il, donc c'était un homme sans aucun doute, il avait dit que cette personne n'était pas gay et il avait dit qu'ils avaient beaucoup en commun mais ça n'aidait pas vraiment considérant qu'Harry avait quelque chose en commun avec chacun d'entre eux. Il partageait l'intense amour de Jasper pour l'apprentissage, l'humour d'Emmet, la passion d'Edward et la compassion de Carlisle – bien que récemment cela ne semblait pas être le cas – mais Carlisle comprenait maintenant que c'était juste un masque pour cacher la peine qu'il ressentait.

Carlisle savait qu'Harry ne dirait jamais qui était son compagnon si c'était l'un d'eux. Il mourait avant de séparer aucun d'entre eux – ce qui excluait Edward en quelque sorte. Si c'était Edward, Harry aurait probablement dit quelque chose considérant qu'il ne connaissait pas Bella, mais Harry connaissait Alice, Rosalie et Esmée. Il les aimait ; ils étaient sa famille. De ce fait, Harry ne voudrait jamais les séparer. Il faut dire aussi qu'Harry ne voudrait jamais forcer aucun d'entre d'eux à être avec lui, ce qui maintenant que Carlisle y pensait prouvait seulement la nature compatissante d'Harry.

Carlisle mit son visage dans ses mains et essaya de réfléchir. Cela allait devenir compliqué et violent et le cœur de quelqu'un allait être brisé mais avec de la chance, il y avait un moyen pour cela marche. Il devrait juste attendre qu'Albus arrive pour qu'ils puissent découvrir ce qui arriverait à Harry sans son compagnon – mais alors qu'il entendait une autre chanson commencer à jouer depuis le studio d'Harry où Edward était encore assis avec son frère inconscient, Carlisle pensa qu'il avait déjà sa réponse.

C'était une chanson lancinante, empreinte de chagrin, de désespoir et de tristesse, et Carlisle pensa qu'il reconnaissait la mélodie du piano comme une de celle d'Edward.

_()_

_You never go (Tu ne t'en vas jamais)  
You're always here (Tu es toujours là)  
Beneath my skin (Sous ma peau)  
I cannot run away (Je ne peux pas fuir)  
Fading slowly (Disparaissant lentement)_

_Give it all to you (Te donnant tout de moi)  
Reaching as I fall (M'atteignant alors que je tombe)  
It's already over (C'est déjà fini)  
Already over now (Déjà fini maintenant)_

_My best defense (Ma meilleure défense)  
Running to you (Courant vers toi)  
I can't resist (Je ne peux résister)  
Take all you want from me (Prends tout ce que tu veux de moi)  
Breaking slowly (Me brisant lentement)_

_Give it all to you (Te donnant tout de moi)  
Reaching as I fall (M'atteignant alors que je tombe)  
It's already over now (C'est déjà fini maintenant)  
Loving you again (T'aimant à nouveau)  
It's already over (C'est déjà fini)  
Already over now (Déjà fini maintenant)_

_You're what I reach for when I fall (Tu es ce que je cherche à atteindre quand je tombe)  
It's already over (C'est déjà fini)  
You're what I reach for when I fall (Tu es ce que je cherche à atteindre quand je tombe)  
It's already over now (C'est déjà fini maintenant)_

* * *

**Chanson :** Already Over Pt 2 par Red


	8. Fight For All the Wrong Reasons

**Titre original : **_Nothing Left to Hold_

**Titre traduit :** _Plus Rien A Retenir_

**Auteur : **_Branwen777_

**Traducteur : **_Lostariel_

**Couple : **_Harry/Edward_

**Rating : **_M/NC-18/R_

**Disclaimer**** : **_Rien ne m'appartient, ni Harry Potter, ni Twilight, ni l'histoire dont l'idée revient à son auteur qui m'a gentiment donné l'autorisation de la traduire. Je n'ai le droit qu'à la traduction_.

**Avertissements: **_Slash, Homme/Homme, HP/Twilight __Crossover__, angst, drame, scènes pour adultes, langage, sexe gay, UA, Sans Voldemort …_

**Sommaire : **_Les Dursleys n'étaient pas la seule famille restante d'Harry, il s'avérait que Cullen était un nom ancestral dans la lignée des Potter et quand les Dursleys abandonnent Harry à l'âge de sept ans dans un orphelinat, Carlisle accepte de prendre Harry et de l'élever. Harry reçoit sa lettre pour Poudlard à onze ans cependant et lorsque sa famille déménage à Forks, Harry fréquente l'Ecole de Sorcellerie Poudlard en Ecosse. Harry écrit régulièrement à sa famille et à chaque été, chaque vacances, chaque week-end libre et événement familial, il revient à la maison vers eux, mais après qu'Harry soit retourné à Poudlard pour sa sixième année , les choses commencent à changer. Ses lettres deviennent plus courtes, les appels moins fréquents et il semble avoir toujours une excuse pour ne pas leur rendre visite. Il semble qu'Harry se distancie d'eux et aucun des Cullen ne peut trouver pourquoi. Ce n'est qu'à la fin de la septième année d'Harry qu'il revient finalement vers eux et ce qu'il leur avait caché pourrait déchirer leur famille. _

* * *

**La chanson citée à la fin est disponible au téléchargement et/ou à l'écoute sur le profil de l'auteur Branwen777**

**(voir sur mon profil à moi ou envoyez moi un mail)**

* * *

**8. Fight for All the Wrong Reasons – Se Battre pour Toutes les Mauvaises Raisons**

Edward était tellement absorbé dans la musique qu'il écoutait qu'il fut surpris lorsqu'il entendit soudain un grognement venant du lit près de lui. Immédiatement, il fut sur ses pieds et se penchant vers Harry dont le visage était crispé de souffrance.

"Oh, pas bon" murmura Harry essayant d'ouvrir les yeux et à peine capable de les entrouvrir malgré l'obscurité dans la pièce.

"Y a-t-il quelque chose que je puisse t'amener ?" murmura Edward ne savant pas quoi faire pour aider. Il n'avait jamais eu la gueule de bois lui-même, en tant qu'humain, il n'avait pas eu beaucoup d'expérience avec l'alcool et en tant que vampire, il ne pouvait pas boire de ce truc.

"Si tu pouvais juste me rassommer, ce serait génial" déclara Harry, faisant rire Edward.

Il y eu alors un long soupir d'Harry, tandis qu'il restait simplement allongé là dans les ténèbres calmantes avec ses yeux fermés, puis d'une voix fatiguée, il demanda "Que fais-tu ici Edward, ne devrait tu pas être avec ta petite amie ? Je suis surpris que tu es été capable de quitter son champ de vision, et je préfèrerais qu'elle ne débarque pas ici en pensant que je t'agresse"

"Elle aime faire la grasse matinée le samedi" répondit Edward laissant couler les insultes d'Harry "Tu sais, tu l'apprécierais si tu apprenais vraiment à la connaître."

"Pourquoi, parce que tout le monde l'apprécie – Je suis désolé Edward, mais je suis gay tu te souviens ?" déclara Harry plissant des yeux et se soulevant en position assise.

"Qu'est-ce que cela a à voir avec- "

"C'est un peu difficile d'être ami avec un homophobe" coupa Harry, ressentant un petit peu de satisfaction en entendant la bouche d'Edward se fermer net.

"Bella n'est pas- "

"Oh oui, j'oubliais, l'innocente Isabella est la perfection incarnée" grogna Harry en tentant de se lever seulement pour tanguer dangereusement et agripper sa tête avec un grognement de douleur.

Edward attrapa rapidement Harry pour le stabiliser, mais Harry se dégagea comme s'il avait été brûlé. "Ne me touches pas !" siffla-t-il sèchement, faisant reculer Edward de choc au venin dans la voix d'Harry.

Edward resta là pendant un moment, observant silencieusement, tandis que son plus jeune frère farfouillait dans la pièce, jurant abondamment alors qu'il cherchait quelque chose dans un des ses sacs. Il sortit une potion d'un vert affreux et sans une arrière-pensée, il la but et soupira de soulagement lorsqu'elle fut avalée. Edward pensa que ça devait avoir un goût horrible, mais Harry agissait comme s'il s'agissait du plus doux sang – euuh miel - au monde.

"Qu'est-ce que c'était ?" demanda Edward avec prudemment, se demandant si Harry allait encore lui parler hargneusement.

"Potion anti-gueule de bois" répondit Harry comme si ce n'était rien.

"Tu en as des réserves ?" demanda Edward de surprise – n'ayant pas l'intention de paraître condescendant, mais il réalisait qu'avec Harry, il devait être prudent.

"Je suis désolé de te décevoir Edward mais tout le monde ne peut être aussi parfait que ta précieuse Bella – pas que je veuille l'être. Elle doit être d'un ennuyant" répondit Harry dédaigneusement.

Une fois encore, Edward se mordit la langue et laissa passer les insultes. Il ne voulait réellement pas ruiner sa relation avec Harry encore plus qu'il ne l'avait déjà fait. "Je voulais m'excuser pour ce que je t'ai dit hier et pour la façon dont j'ai agit. Je t'ai ignoré et je suis désolé de t'avoir fait du mal, mais tu m'as blessé également tu sais. Tu m'as vraiment manqué."

Harry s'arrêta pendant un long moment et resta à genoux où il était, tournant le dos à Edward. "Sors" vint le murmure soudain mais Edward l'avait entendu comme s'il avait été hurlé dans son oreille.

"Mais Harry, je-" Edward commença à s'avancer vers Harry, ne comprenant pas pourquoi Harry était soudainement si tendu avec lui.

"Vas rejoindre ta putain de petite amie Edward, et laisse-moi tranquille!" cracha Harry en ne se retournant toujours pas pour le regarder.

Edward ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose mais la referma juste avec un soupir. Il devrait juste laisser un peu de temps à Harry et travailler pour récupérer sa confiance, mais Edward n'était pas prêt d'abandonner – quelque chose lui disait qu'il ne pouvait pas.

( )

Environ une heure après qu'Edward est quitté la chambre d'Harry, ils entendirent le téléphone d'Harry sonner et quelques minutes après, Harry sortir en parlant à quelqu'un tandis qu'il s'avançait dans la cuisine pour attraper une bouteille de jus de fruits et une pomme dans le réfrigérateur tout en faisant comme s'il n'y avait personne dans la pièce. Carlisle comprenait maintenant cependant – c'était plus facile pour Harry de cette façon.

"J'ai dit non!" cracha Harry à qui que ce soit qui était à l'autre bout du fil.

"Mais M. Potter, C'est leur édition annuelle des Célibataires les Plus Convoités" tenta de le convaincre une voix désespérée mais Harry ne voulait rien savoir.

"Je ne le ferais pas !" grogna-t-il de nouveau sonnant énormément comme les vampires avec lesquels il avait été élevé.

"S'il-vous-plait M. Potter ! C'est sont des photos de couverture et vous avez été demandé spécifiquement pour être photographié avec M. Ma-"

"J'ai dit non David" soupira Harry d'agacement levant les yeux vers le plafond et Carlisle reconnut David comme l'un des responsables de publicité d'Harry.

"Donnes-moi ce foutu engin - laisses-moi lui parler!" dit soudain sèchement une autre voix britannique dans le téléphone et ils virent les yeux d'Harry s'agrandirent de surprise avant de s'adoucirent d'affection et d'amusement. Il y eu quelques tâtonnements avec le téléphone et puis une voix moins audible gronda, "Potter, tu m'écoutes maintenant-"

Harry soupira et roula des yeux avec une sorte de patience amusée. "Draco, chéri, tu tiens le téléphone à l'envers – tu es supposé parler dans l'autre extrémité." Il y eu plus de tâtonnements avec le téléphone, quelques jurons bien choisis et un "Tenez, comme ceci, M. Malfoy" avant que la voix ne revienne – bien plus claire cette fois et bien plus agacée.

"Potter, écoutes-moi maintenant ! Tu vas ramener ton ferme... chaud, vraiment, vraiment bon-"

"Draco, mon cher, remets ton esprit sur les rails" indiqua Harry utilement.

"Exact, Potter tu ramènes ton putain de cul en pantalon de cuir – le noir de préférence avec les serpents argents, parce que je suis mieux en blanc – et tu vas faire cette foutue prise de photos avec moi et je ne veux plus entendre un seul foutu mot à ce propos!" demanda arrogamment la voix, supposément celle de Draco. La famille retint son souffle, attendant l'explosion inévitable d'Harry, mais à leur surprise, Harry roula simplement des yeux avec un petit rire amusé.

"Très bien chéri, je vais le faire. Ne fais pas dans ton slip." répondit Harry avec un sourire diabolique.

Il y eu un grognement du jeune homme à l'autre bout du fil avant qu'il ne réplique avec "Tu sais aussi bien que moi que je n'en porte." Carlisle entendit Emmet étrangler un rire surpris alors qu'Esmée et Alice eurent le souffle coupé à côté de lui et Carlisle savait que s'il l'avait pu, alors il aurait lui-même rougi.

"Hmmm..." fit Harry en accord ; il ignorait toujours qu'il y avait quelqu'un d'autre dans la pièce. "Ma mémoire semble un peu vague maintenant."

"Pffft... ouais, c'est ça, Potter" protesta la voix. "Tu sais aussi bien que moi que je suis le mieux que tu ais jamais eu."

"Ça va la grosse tête ?" dit Harry d'une voix trainante mais il y avait un sourire sincère sur son visage – un qu'ils n'avaient pas vu depuis son retour.

"Quand on est aussi chaud que je le suis Potter, on a le droit de l'avoir – tu serais si chanceux" rétorqua le garçon avec arrogance.

"Je l'ai été souviens-toi – de multiples fois" répondit Harry avec un sourire sarcastique.

"Merlin seul sait de quoi tu as du te contenter depuis" répliqua Draco complètement sérieux. "Ça a dû être horrible"

"Évidemment, chéri" agréa Harry essayant de ne pas rire et offenser Draco, mais c'était plutôt difficile. Il ne pouvait jamais réellement dire si le blond jouait délibérément la comédie ou était complètement sérieux. Cela amusait Harry sans fin et lui rappelait beaucoup Rosalie, ce qui était, devinait Harry, ce qui l'avait attiré chez Draco en premier lieu. "Où a lieu cette séance photos alors ?"

"Et bien, ils veulent la faire dans l'une de nos chambres, comme c'est le thème de la séance, mais la mienne est en train d'être rénovée en ce moment-"

"Tu l'as rénovée l'été dernier !" s'exclama Harry de surprise.

"Potter, les sols en marbre sont si démodés, mais bien sûr tu ne saurais pas ça" rétorqua Draco d'un ton condescendant.

"Comme tu veux Draco" dit Harry mais c'était dit avec une affection patiente qui fit se demander à Carlisle si le garçon ne pouvait pas être l'âme-sœur de son fils après tout."Est-ce que mon studio de musique est okay ? Il me sert aussi de chambre en ce moment."

"Hmm... j'aime ça – en fait, c'est plutôt chaud, et tes fans enragées vont l'adorer" répondit Draco après un instant de réflexion. "Nous arriverons demain après-midi à l'aéroport, viens me chercher avec la voiture que je t'ai achetée pour ton anniversaire"

"L'Aston Martin ?" demanda Harry se demandant si Draco se souvenait seulement quelle sorte de voiture c'était.

"C'est l'argentée pas vrai... Je rends bien dedans – elle va avec mes yeux" fut la réponse narcissique du blond et cela faisait seulement qu'Harry l'aimait encore plus. Seul Draco achèterait une voiture pour quelqu'un parce qu'il rendait bien dedans et choisirait la couleur parce qu'elle allait avec ses yeux.

"Okay chéri, je serais là alors" répondit Harry avec un sourire plein d'affection.

"Et tu as intérêt à ne pas être en retard Potter ou je te maudirais sur quinze générations. Merlin seul sait quelle sorte de germes je vais attraper à attendre au milieu de roturiers, et des Moldus en plus" s'exclama Draco. "Nom d'un chien, pourquoi tu voulais revenir dans cette putain de ville Moldu paumé et sans intérêt me dépasse, et tu as intérêt à porter quelque chose de chic – la presse sera là et je ne peux pas être vu avec quelqu'un de laid."

Harry rit doucement. "Je t'aime aussi, mon chou"

Il y eut un soupir hautain sur l'autre ligne à ce commentaire, "Ne tourne pas Poussouffle avec moi Potter, ou je jure que je ne te laisserais plus jamais me voir nu." fut la réponse du garçon avant qu'il ne raccroche, avec le rire d'Harry résonnant dans l'air.

Une fois qu'Harry eut raccroché, Esmée tendit le bras vers lui avec précaution. "Qui était-ce Harry ? Est-il ton- "

"Qui, Draco ?" demanda Harry d'un air incrédule. "Merlin non." Il rit comme si c'était la pensée la plus absurde au monde. "Draco et moi ne pouvions pas nous supporter pendant plus d'une journée à une époque et la plupart de ce temps n'était pas passé à parler."

Harry semblait prendre plaisir à les choquer jusqu'à les rendre silencieux alors qu'il marchait tout droit vers son studio après sa déclaration. Quelques heures plus tard, une chanson très révélatrice se fit entendre provoquant encore plus de choc et de questions dans leurs esprits déjà galopants. Qui était ce Draco exactement, et qu'était sa relation avec Harry s'ils n'étaient pas âmes-sœurs ? Qui qu'il soit, il semblait avoir mis Harry de meilleure humeur.

_Well I wanted you (Et bien, je te voulais)_

_I wanted no one else (Je ne voulais personne d'autre)_

_I thought it through (J'y ai beaucoup pensé)_

_I got you to myself (Je t'ai eu pour moi)_

_You got off (Tu prenais ton pied)_

_Every time you got on to me (Chaque fois que je te faisais une gâterie)_

_I got caught up (Je me faisais prendre)_

_In favorable slavery (Dans un esclavage bienfaisant)_

_Was it wrong? Was it wrong? (Etait-ce mal ? Etait-ce mal ?_

_I guess it wasn't really right (J'imagine que ce n'était pas vraiment bien)_

_I guess it wasn't meant to be (J'imagine que ce ne devait pas être)_

_It didn't matter what they said (Peu importe ce qu'ils disaient)_

_'__Cause we were good in bed (Car nous étions bien au lit)_

_I guess I stuck around so I could watch us fight (J'imagine que je restais afin de pouvoir nous regarder nous battre)_

_For all the wrong reasons (Pour toutes les mauvaises raisons)_

_No, it didn't matter what I tried (Non, peu importe ce que j'essayais)_

_It's just a little hard to leave (C'est juste un peu difficile de partir)_

_When you're going down on me (Quand tu me fais une gâterie)_

_I guess I stuck around so I could watch us fight (J'imagine que je restais afin de pouvoir nous regarder nous battre)_

_For all the wrong reasons (Pour toutes les mauvaises raisons)_

_Well you know my friends (Et bien, vous savez mes amis)_

_Well they know your enemies (Et bien, ils connaissent vos ennemis)_

_And I'd pretend (Et je vais prétendre)_

_Not to hear what they said to me (De ne pas entendre ce qu'ils disent)_

_'__Cause I got off (Car je prenais mon pied)_

_Every time you got on to me (Chaque fois que tu me faisais une gâterie)_

_Was it wrong (Etait-ce mal)_

_To go along with insanity? (De continuer cette folie ?)_

_Was it wrong? Was it wrong? (Etait-ce mal ? Etait-ce mal ?)_

_I guess it wasn't really right (J'imagine que ce n'était pas vraiment bien)_

_I guess it wasn't meant to be (J'imagine que ce ne devait pas être)_

_It didn't matter what they said (Peu importe ce qu'ils disaient)_

_'__Cause we were good in bed (Parce que nous étions bien au lit)_

_I guess I stuck around so I could watch us fight (J'imagine que je restais afin de pouvoir nous regarder nous battre)_

_For all the wrong reasons (Pour toutes les mauvaises raisons)_

_No, it didn't matter what I tried (Non, peu importe ce que j'essayais)_

_It's just a little hard to leave (C'est juste difficile de partir)_

_When you're going down on me (Quand tu me fais une gâterie)_

_I guess I stuck around so I could watch us fight (J'imagine que je restais afin de pouvoir nous regarder nous battre)_

_For all the wrong reasons (Pour toutes les mauvaises raisons)_

**

* * *

Chanson :** Fight for All the Wrong Reasons par Nickelback


	9. Let Go

**Titre original : **_Nothing Left to Hold_

**Titre traduit :** _Plus Rien A Retenir_

**Auteur : **_Branwen777_

**Traducteur : **_Lostariel_

**Couple : **_Harry/Edward_

**Rating : **_M/NC-18/R_

**Disclaimer**** : **_Rien ne m'appartient, ni Harry Potter, ni Twilight, ni l'histoire dont l'idée revient à son auteur qui m'a gentiment donné l'autorisation de la traduire. Je n'ai le droit qu'à la traduction_.

**Avertissements: **_Slash, Homme/Homme, HP/Twilight __Crossover__, angst, drame, scènes pour adultes, langage, sexe gay, UA, Sans Voldemort …_

**Sommaire : **_Les Dursleys n'étaient pas la seule famille restante d'Harry, il s'avérait que Cullen était un nom ancestral dans la lignée des Potter et quand les Dursleys abandonnent Harry à l'âge de sept ans dans un orphelinat, Carlisle accepte de prendre Harry et de l'élever. Harry reçoit sa lettre pour Poudlard à onze ans cependant et lorsque sa famille déménage à Forks, Harry fréquente l'Ecole de Sorcellerie Poudlard en Ecosse. Harry écrit régulièrement à sa famille et à chaque été, chaque vacances, chaque week-end libre et événement familial, il revient à la maison vers eux, mais après qu'Harry soit retourné à Poudlard pour sa sixième année , les choses commencent à changer. Ses lettres deviennent plus courtes, les appels moins fréquents et il semble avoir toujours une excuse pour ne pas leur rendre visite. Il semble qu'Harry se distancie d'eux et aucun des Cullen ne peut trouver pourquoi. Ce n'est qu'à la fin de la septième année d'Harry qu'il revient finalement vers eux et ce qu'il leur avait caché pourrait déchirer leur famille. _

**NT : **_Désolée du retard pour ceux à qui j'avais annoncé ce chapitre la semaine dernière mais j'ai eu un emploi du temps chargé à la fac et une situation tendue à la maison. _

* * *

**La chanson citée à la fin est disponible au téléchargement et/ou à l'écoute sur le profil de l'auteur Branwen777**

**(voir sur mon profil à moi ou envoyez moi un mail)**

* * *

**9. Let Go – Se Détacher**

Draco savait que la famille d'Harry était composée de vampires, savait qu'ils étaient tous magnifiques, par conséquent la première chose que Draco Malfoy fit en entrant dans la maison d'Harry fut de poser un regard sur chacun d'eux et d'aller directement vers Bella pour donner à la fille sa veste et son sac.

"Mets ça là où Potter dort" ordonna-t-il sans lui accorder un second regard.

Harry dut se couvrir la bouche rapidement pour s'empêcher de rire à voix haute, mais il s'avança pour prendre les affaires de Draco à la fille embarrassée, pas par égard pour elle, mais dans l'intérêt des affaires de Draco.

"Draco, nous n'avons pas de serviteurs ici" l'informa Harry suscitant un regard incrédule de Draco.

"Pas de serviteurs !" s'exclama le blond pourri gâté. "Comment veux-tu que je survive dans une maison Moldue, Potter ?"

Harry émit un grognement et roula des yeux. "Arrêtes de faire ton mélodrame. Tu sais que je vais prendre soin de toi."

Draco regarda Harry pendant un moment avant de hocher de la tête. "Évidemment que tu vas le faire . Qui d'autre te ferait la meilleure fell-"

"Draco !" cria Harry avant que le blond ne puisse finir cette remarque, mais il savait que les membres de sa famille avait compris ce qu'il voulait dire. "Ce sont mes parents, Carlisle et Esmée."

Malgré son langage vulgaire, Draco était le parfait gentlemen Pure-sang quand il s'agissait de saluer les parents d'Harry allant même jusqu'à baiser la main d'Esmée. "Vous avez une maison très agréable – considérant qu'elle est Moldue" complimenta légèrement Draco, mais Harry savait que c'était énorme venant de lui et l'articula silencieusement à Esmée.

Esmée sourit chaleureusement à Draco, les yeux scintillants d'amusement.

"Voici mon frère Emmett et sa compagne Rosalie" présenta ensuite Harry en suivant la ligne. Draco observa Emmett pendant un long moment et Harry connaissait ce regard. Il s'éclaircit la gorge pour attirer l'attention de Draco. "Il est hétéro Draco"

"Je peux toujours regarder" répondit Draco, fixant toujours Emmet, qui eut un petit sourire satisfait en direction de l'homme plus petit. Draco lui renvoya un sourire en coin et se lécha les lèvres. "Alors, quelle est la taille de ton- "

"Et voici Rosalie" interrompit Harry rapidement, attrapant le bras de Draco et le tirant jusque devant l'autre blonde narcissique résidant dans la maison. "La compagne d'Emmett" accentua-t-il, foudroyant Emmett pour avoir encouragé Draco.

Draco et Rosalie se fixèrent pendant un long moment. Harry avait l'impression d'être au milieu d'une sorte de duel de Western. Puis, finalement, un lent sourire sardonique naquit sur le visage de chaque blond et Rosalie tendit la main. Draco prit délicatement sa main et la baisa comme il l'avait fait avec celle d'Esmée.

"Je peux voir pourquoi ton compagnon est hétéro alors" offrit Draco à Rosalie ce qui était aussi proche que Draco disant qu'il pensait qu'elle était attractive que Rosalie obtiendrait. "Une personne avec votre classe doit sûrement être une descendante de la lignée Malfoy."

Harry renacla légèrement. Draco était la seule personne au monde qu'Harry connaissait qui pouvait se complimenter lui-même tout en complimentant quelqu'un d'autre.

"Peut-être que oui M. Malfoy" répondit Rosalie plaisamment ce qui était choquant considérant qu'elle ne s'était jamais pris de sympathie pour quelqu'un aussi vite auparavant – excepté Harry peut-être, mais il avait été un enfant de sept ans quand ils l'avaient rencontré.

"Je vous en prie, appelez-moi Draco et je demanderais à mon père de se renseigner. Les Malfoy prennent toujours soin des leurs." répondit Draco. Harry devait admettre que lui et Rosalie partageaient de nombreux traits et avec leurs attitudes, il ne serait pas étonné qu'ils soient parents. Après tout, lui et Carlisle étaient apparentés – aussi distant que cela soit.

Ensuite Harry introduisit Alice et Jasper et bien que Draco était intrigué par les connaissances de Jasper, ce fut le style d'Alice qui attira son attention. "Je dois avoir ce pantalon !" s'exclama Draco lorsqu'il vit Alice et il alla vers Harry et agrippa son bras. "Harry, tu dois me l'obtenir."

"Euuh" hésita Harry incertain. "Je t'achèterais la voiture que tu voulais," offrit Harry à Alice sachant que c'était son jean favori – par conséquent, il faudrait un pot-de-vin assez important pour qu'elle le cède.

Même avec la proposition de la voiture, Alice dut y réfléchir mais curieusement ou peut-être pas tellement, Alice aussi semblait avoir apprécié Draco tout de suite. "D'accord," répondit-elle finalement en souriant chaleureusement à Draco qui fit de même.

"Je veux le mettre maintenant Harry," dit Draco en tirant sur son bras avec insistance comme un petit enfant.

Harry roula des yeux avec un soupir patient et jeta un regard d'excuse à Alice. Puis avec un petit mouvement de sa main, Alice eut un hoquet de surprise tandis qu'elle sentait son pantalon disparaître de sur elle juste pour être remplacer en un instant par un de ses autres. Heureusement, elle et Draco faisaient la même taille, par conséquent son, ou plutôt le nouveau pantalon du blond, lui allait parfaitement et il fallait admettre qu'il avait un charme fou sur lui.

"Harry, comment me va-t-il ?" demanda Harry, mais au lieu de lui faire face comme on le ferait normalement, le blond se tourna et présenta ses fesses à Harry.

Harry étudia Draco pendant un moment avec un sourire en coin avant de s'avancer et de l'attraper par les hanches et de glisser ses bras autour de la taille du blond plus petit, alors qu'il attirait Draco vers lui. Harry murmura alors quelque chose dans l'oreille du blond, dans un langage qu'ils ne pouvaient pas comprendre mais que Carlisle pensait être du Latin.

Draco comprit manifestement ce que c'était car un sourire si brillant qu'il aurait pu éclairer toute la pièce s'épanouit sur son visage. C'était un changement si soudain du sarcasme cinglant que cela les laissa momentanément pétrifiés, mais aussi vite qu'il était apparu, il disparut alors qu'Harry s'écartait de lui. Carlisle se demanda de nouveau ce qu'était exactement leur relation. Il était évident qu'il y avait des sentiments, mais à quel point ils étaient profonds, Carlisle ne le savait pas.

"Voici Edward et Bella" introduisit ensuite Harry, avec un petit sourire satisfait lorsque les lèvres de la fille Moldue se pincèrent de contrariété. Draco regarda Edward, le jaugeant du regard - rendant Harry mal à l'aise. Il avait l'impression de présenter son petit ami à son frère – bien qu'il n'était pas trop sûr de qui jouait quel rôle. "Harry parle beaucoup de toi." déclara soudainement le blond faisant s'agrandirent les yeux d'Harry et une légère rougeur s'épanouir sur son visage.

"Il le fait ?" demanda Edward jetant un regard à Harry avant de se retourner vers Draco. "Il n'a jamais rien dit sur toi."

Les yeux d'Harry s'écarquillèrent un peu plus – s'il n'avait pas su que c'était impossible, il aurait dit qu'Edward semblait un peu jaloux.

Le sourire satisfait de Draco s'agrandit. "Bien sûr que non," déclara-t-il arrogamment, "Lorsqu'Harry baise, il n'en parle pas"

Harry s'étouffa de choc.

Draco déplaça simplement son regard du séduisant vampire dont Harry avait constamment parlé, et qui le fixait maintenant dans un silence figé à la fille à côté de lui. Elle n'était pas assez à la hauteur de ses standards pour qu'il lui ait prêtée attention dans des circonstances normales mais Harry l'avait prévenu d'être agréable avec sa famille donc avec un sourire forcé, Draco prit sa main – puis hurla.

Les Cullen couvrirent leurs oreilles à l'exclamation bruyante du blond, et regardèrent avec inquiétude alors qu'il s'écartait brusquement de Bella comme s'il avait juste été brûlé. Draco se précipita vers Harry et s'agrippa de nouveau à lui tout en essuyant sa main sur le maillot d'Harry comme s'il avait touché quelque chose de gluant.

"C'est une Moldue !" cria Draco scandalisé en se tournant vers Harry dans une horreur totale. "Tu m'as laissé touché une Moldue !" Harry avait du mal à garder son rire sous contrôle. Il avait voulu prévenir Draco, mais sa réaction avait été trop drôle. "Je ne peux pas rester ici avec une Moldue Potter ! D'abord il y en a un, puis il y en a deux et après, ils sont partout ! Ils sont comme des sangsues ! Ils sucent la magie de tout ! Ils sont – ils sont des violeurs de magie ! Je vais prendre une chambre d'hôtel et tu viens avec moi !"

"Draco, calmes-toi... Prends une grande inspiration. Je promets que je ne la laisserais pas te violer. Elle est la petite amie d'Edward de toute façon." dit Harry en se contenant à peine, mais la réaction de Draco aux nouvelles que la fille plutôt banale était en réalité la petite amie du magnifique vampire paru être trop pour le blond et il s'écroula contre Harry avec un gémissement comme s'il agonisait.

"Oh quel blasphème – Potter dis-moi que ce n'est pas le cas !" gémit Draco dramatiquement. "Elle est leur servante pas vrai – ou c'est – c'est juste une blague pas vrai ? Elle porte un glamour* pas vrai ?"plaida Draco se redressant juste assez pour voir le visage d'Harry. "Tu fais ça pour me torturer !"

"J'ai bien peur que non Draco," répondit Harry gravement en essayant de garder un visage sérieux. "Elle est vraiment une Moldue et elle est vraiment avec Edward."

"Ohh, qu'est-ce que le monde devient !" s'écria Draco en s'écroulant de nouveau contre Harry comme le comédien qu'il était né pour être, "Des sorciers et des Moldus, des vampires et des humains – et la prochaine fois, ce sera des Veela avec des Trolls ! Oh Harry, qu'allons nous faire nous personnes magnifiques !"

"Désolé," dit Harry à sa famille légèrement amusée et considérablement traumatisée, bien qu'encore une fois, les seuls non amusés fussent Bella et Edward – qui foudroyait de façon assez impressionnante la forme de Draco affalée contre le torse d'Harry.

"Il souffre de Cacophobie et de Molduphobie." leur expliqua Harry ne se préoccupant pas d'avoir offenser Bella ou quelqu'un d'autre, mais la seule personne qui semblait avoir un idée de ce que cela voulait dire était Carlisle.

"Y a-t-il quelque chose que je puisse lui apporter ?" demanda Esmée avec une préoccupation maternelle alors qu'Harry soulevait le corps amorphe et plutôt lourd de Draco jusqu'au canapé pour l'asseoir.

Draco s'allongea sur le canapé et mit l'un de ses bras sur ses yeux. "Rose ! Rose darling, viens et assieds-toi," appela-t-il en tendant le bras vers elle et à la surprise d'Harry, Rosalie s'avança avec grâce et se jucha élégamment à côté de Draco lui prenant même la main dans la sienne et la caressant délicatement.

"Le choc va bientôt passer," dit Rosalie d'un ton apaisant en attrapant le verre d'eau qu'Esmée avait rapporté de la cuisine. Harry eut un grognement d'amusement au fait que les deux se laissent prendre aux effets théâtraux de Draco si facilement. Harry se souvenait cependant qu'Emmet lui avait dit que Rosalie avait eu une dépression similaire après avoir vu à quel point Bella était quelconque.

"C'est un – umm ami très intéressant que tu as là Harry," murmura Carlisle en venant se poster à côté de son fils. Il était partagé entre se sentir mal pour l'embarras de Bella et être amusé par le spectacle que causait l'ami d'Harry – bien que Carlisle ne savait pas exactement jusqu'à quel point c'était de la comédie.

Harry regarda sa mère et sa sœur s'agiter autour de Draco pendant un instant de plus avant de se tourner vers son père pour lui parler. "Oui, Draco est certainement unique en son genre," répondit-il avec un sourire affectueux à son meilleur ami qui s'épanouissait sous toute cette attention.

"Est-il un ami ?" demanda Carlisle en étudiant Harry de près. Quand il pensait qu'il avait tout compris, les choses semblaient devenir encore plus compliquées.

"Il n'est pas mon âme-sœur," répondit Harry, sachant que c'était ce que Carlisle voulait savoir. "Il était dans ma maison à Poudlard. Nous sommes devenus partenaires en Potions en quatrième année – Severus est son parrain et pensait que j'avais besoin d'un ami donc il nous a appariés. Nous ne sommes pas devenus amis avant loin dans notre cinquième année cependant. Je pensais qu'il était bien trop arrogant." Harry rit légèrement en repensant au petit blond essayant de lui donner des ordres.

"D'une certaine façon, il s'accroche et s'impose petit à petit à vous après un moment, comme un champignon en fait..." la voix d'Harry s'éteignit avec affection. "En tout cas, nous sommes devenus meilleurs amis et bien, euh – comme tu peux le voir, il ne ressemble pas non plus à un troll, donc étant deux garçons adolescents – deux garçons adolescents gays, nous avons commencé à expérimenter l'un avec l'autre." finit Harry avec un haussement d'épaules, mais Carlisle voulait plus. Il savait qu'il devait y avoir plus derrière cela.

"Donc, il était ton petit ami – l'est-il encore?" demanda Carlisle prudemment, ne sachant pas comment approcher ce sujet avec Harry. Il n'était pas sûr de la susceptibilité d'Harry sur le sujet.

Harry fit une grimace cependant, déroutant Carlisle encore plus. "Je n'utiliserais pas ce terme," dit-il, le visage d'un air dégouté. "C'est plutôt gênant pour nous deux de nous appeler comme ça. Je veux dire, nous sommes meilleurs amis – petit ami – c'est juste... bizarre," tenta d'expliquer Harry.

"Donc vous deux n'êtes jamais sortis ensemble ?" demanda Carlisle.

Harry rit à cela, attirant l'attention des autres; ils pouvaient entendre la conversation de toute façon – enfin sauf Bella et Draco mais Carlisle était quasiment sûr que le blond savait qu'ils parlaient de lui.

"Merlin, non," répondit Harry avec un petit rire. "À moins que tu ne considères sortir pour draguer d'autres mecs comme sortir ensemble."

"Mais vous couchez ensemble, et vous – vous aimez... n'est-ce pas ?" demanda Carlisle tentant de comprendre.

"Oui – aux deux affirmations," dit Harry en rougissant un peu. "Nous savions tous les deux que cela ne fonctionnerait jamais vraiment entre nous... mais je pense que – si nous n'avions pas eu d'âme-sœurs, nous aurions tenter le coup" admit-il, les yeux s'assombrissant de tristesse.

"A-t-il trouvé son âme-sœur ?" demanda Carlisle regardant Draco qui à présent n'arrêtait pas de jeter des coups d'œils vers Harry avec une inquiétude à peine voilée.

"Non, mais Draco n'est pas aussi puissant que je le suis, les rêves n'étaient pas aussi clairs pour lui. Il est toujours capable d'être avec quelqu'un d'autre. Il peut être parfaitement heureux sans son âme-sœur," répondit Harry en fixant Draco, mais ne le voyant plus vraiment, comme s'il n'avait pas remarqué que Draco lui rendait son regard avec un froncement de sourcils.

"Et tu ne peux- " commença à demander Carlisle, mais Draco l'interrompit en essayant de distraire Harry de ses pensées dépressives.

"Potter, viens me jouer une chanson!" demanda Draco d'une voix supérieure.

Harry lui sourit simplement avec indulgence avant de faire venir sa guitare. "Que veux-tu que je joue ?" demanda-t-il en s'asseyant aux pieds de Draco.

"Écris-moi quelque chose," déclara Draco avec un mouvement impérieux de la main, faisant éclater Harry de rire à sa suffisance, mais Carlisle pensait qu'il comprenait mieux Draco maintenant alors qu'il voyait les yeux du jeune homme s'adoucirent et s'éclairer de plaisir au rire d'Harry.

"Il y a quelque chose que j'ai écrit il y a un moment... tu veux l'entendre ?" demanda Harry et immédiatement, Draco hocha la tête.

Harry s'assit sur le bord du sofa et commença à jouer. Après les premières notes, l'humeur taquine disparut complètement et Draco se redressa et se déplaça derrière Harry, les jambes de chaque côté de ses hanches et les bras enroulés autour de son torse. Harry chantait et Draco l'étreignait, en posant quelques baisers légers le long de son cou tandis que les mots touchants quittaient sa bouche. C'était une scène vraiment adorable, si ce n'était le fait qu'ils savaient que les deux garçons n'étaient pas destinés à être ensemble, ce qui était de quoi la chanson parlait pensait Carlisle – en quelque sorte la façon d'Harry d'exprimer ce qu'était leur relation. C'était doux-amer. L'affection entre eux était néanmoins évidente et l'autre chose qui était évidente était l'attitude protectrice avec laquelle Draco tenait Harry.

_()_

_I feel so alone again (Je me sens si seul à nouveau)  
I know that I need you (Je sais que j'ai besoin de toi)  
To help me make it through the night (Pour m'aider à passer la nuit)  
And I pray that you'll believe in me (Et je prie pour que tu croies en moi)  
You gave me my strength (Tu me donnais la force)  
To face another day alone– __I can't let go (Pour affronter seul un autre jour - Je n'arrive pas à me détacher) _

_And I need you now my friend (Et j'ai besoin de toi maintenant mon ami)  
More than you know yeah (Plus que tu ne le penses yeah)  
When will we meet again (Quand nous reverrons nous)  
Cause I can't let go of you (Car je n'arrive pas à me détacher de toi)_

_This world brings me down again (Ce monde me terrasse encore)  
I know that I need you (Je sais que j'ai besoin de toi)  
To help me make it through the night (Pour m'aider à passer la nuit)  
And I know that you're the one for me (Et je sais que tu es le seul pour moi)  
You gave me my strength (Tu me donnais la force)_

_To face another day alone (D'affronter seul un autre jour)_

_I need you now my friend (J'ai besoin de toi maintenant mon ami)  
More than you know yeah (Plus que tu ne le penses yeah)  
When will we meet again (Quand nous reverrons nous)  
Cause I can't let go (Car je n'arrive pas à me détacher)_

_As time passes by I find (Alors que le temps passe je trouve)  
Things never seem to change (Que les choses ne semblent jamais changer)  
When I feel alone (Quand je me sens seul)  
You bring me back to you (Tu me ramènes vers toi)_

_And I need you now my friend (Et j'ai besoin de toi maintenant mon ami)  
More than you know yeah (Plus que tu ne le penses yeah)  
When will we meet again (Quand nous reverrons nous)  
Cause I can't let go… of you (Car je ne peux me détacher... de toi)  
No I can't let go (Non, je ne peux me détacher)_

**Chanson :** Let Go par 12 Stones

**

* * *

_NT : *glamour : _**_c'est une espèce de camouflage/déguisement magique. Je n'arrivais pas à le traduire donc j'ai décidé de le laisser tel quel._

_****Cacophobie :** la peur de la laideur; la peur des gens qui sont laids ou anormaux en quelque sorte._


	10. The Last Song

**Titre original : **_Nothing Left to Hold_

**Titre traduit :** _Plus Rien A Retenir_

**Auteur : **_Branwen777_

**Traducteur : **_Lostariel_

**Couple : **_Harry/Edward_

**Rating : **_M/NC-18/R_

**Disclaimer**** : **_Rien ne m'appartient, ni Harry Potter, ni Twilight, ni l'histoire dont l'idée revient à son auteur qui m'a gentiment donné l'autorisation de la traduire. Je n'ai le droit qu'à la traduction_.

**Avertissements: **_Slash, Homme/Homme, HP/Twilight __Crossover__, angst, drame, scènes pour adultes, langage, sexe gay, UA, Sans Voldemort …_

**Sommaire : **_Les Dursleys n'étaient pas la seule famille restante d'Harry, il s'avérait que Cullen était un nom ancestral dans la lignée des Potter et quand les Dursleys abandonnent Harry à l'âge de sept ans dans un orphelinat, Carlisle accepte de prendre Harry et de l'élever. Harry reçoit sa lettre pour Poudlard à onze ans cependant et lorsque sa famille déménage à Forks, Harry fréquente l'Ecole de Sorcellerie Poudlard en Ecosse. Harry écrit régulièrement à sa famille et à chaque été, chaque vacances, chaque week-end libre et événement familial, il revient à la maison vers eux, mais après qu'Harry soit retourné à Poudlard pour sa sixième année , les choses commencent à changer. Ses lettres deviennent plus courtes, les appels moins fréquents et il semble avoir toujours une excuse pour ne pas leur rendre visite. Il semble qu'Harry se distancie d'eux et aucun des Cullen ne peut trouver pourquoi. Ce n'est qu'à la fin de la septième année d'Harry qu'il revient finalement vers eux et ce qu'il leur avait caché pourrait déchirer leur famille. _

* * *

**La chanson citée à la fin est disponible au téléchargement et/ou à l'écoute sur le profil de l'auteur Branwen777**

**(voir sur mon profil à moi ou envoyez moi un mail)**

* * *

**10. The Last Song – La Dernière Chanson**

"Bonjour maman," salua joyeusement Harry alors qu'il entrait dans la cuisine le lendemain matin et embrassa Esmée sur la joue. Un sourire éclatant s'épanouit sur son visage tandis qu'elle échangeait un regard avec Carlisle. C'était le plus de bonheur et, ils remarquèrent avec surprise, le meilleur état de santé qu'ils avaient vu chez Harry depuis son retour à la maison et cela les enchantait.

"Et bien, tu rayonnes aujourd'hui," dit Alice alors qu'Harry lui souriait avec effronterie.

"Oui, petit frère, tu as l'air complètement – quel est le mot qu'ils utilisent pour ça... éreinté" ajouta Emmett avec un sourire narquois. Harry portait seulement un pantalon de pyjama à lacet et ses cheveux étaient en bataille – sans mentionner les diverses marques révélatrices sur tout son cou et son torse et ce qui ressemblait à des marques d'ongles et des égratignures le long de son dos. Harry n'en semblait pas le moins du monde embarrassé, ou incliné à les cacher. "À propos, où est ta bombe blonde ?"

"Il se réveille," répondit Harry en attrapant une poêle. "Draco n'est pas vraiment une personne matinale."

"J'ai déjà fait à manger Harry- " commença Esmée, ne comprenant pas pourquoi Harry sortait les œufs et le bacon quand elle venait juste d'en poser une assiette remplie sur la table pour lui.

"Je sais et ça a l'air délicieux," complimenta Harry, "mais Draco est vraiment difficile avec sa nourriture et comment elle est préparée."

"Oh, d'accord," répondit Esmée, un peu désappointée de ne pas pouvoir cuisiner pour leur nouvel invité, mais elle observa Harry attentivement pour apprendre ce que Draco aimait afin qu'ils puissent en avoir en réserve.

À ce moment, la porte de la chambre/studio d'Harry s'ouvrit de nouveau et un humain en sortit – ou tout du moins ce qu'ils pensaient être un humain, à moins que les draps du lit d'Harry soient soudainement devenus vivants. "Harry" appela l'amoncellement de couvertures mouvantes d'une voix endormie et boudeuse.

"Par ici mon coeur," répondit Harry en mettant les pancakes sur une assiette avant de surveiller le bacon de Draco qu'il aimait très croustillant.

"Par où, Harry ? Tu es parti et j'ai froid," déclara Draco en tournant sur lui-même, incapable de voir à travers les couvertures.

Harry eut un petit rire amusé et coupa le feu afin que le bacon ne brûle pas, avant d'aller vers Draco et d'écarter les couvertures jusqu'à ce qu'il ait trouvé le visage endormi du blond. Ils regardèrent tandis qu'Harry embrassait les lèvres boudeuses du garçon avant de l'attirer vers la table et de l'installer sur l'un des sièges inoccupés.

"Je suis en train de faire ton petit-déjeuner et j'ai du thé déjà préparé pour te réchauffer," dit Harry en posant le dit thé devant Draco, "avec de la crème et deux morceaux de sucre."

"Mmmm, juste la façon dont je l'aime," soupira Draco en repoussant plus les couvertures pour attraper la tasse chaude et prendre une gorgée après qu'Harry l'ait refroidi pour lui. "Merci... tu prends toujours tellement bien soin de moi," dit-il en penchant la tête pour offrir un baiser à Harry qui le prit sans hésitation.

"Quelqu'un doit le faire. Tu mourrais si tu devais prendre soin de toi-même," taquina Harry en frottant leurs nez affectueusement.

Draco lui donna une petite tape joueuse. "Je n'y peux rien si mes parents m'ont gâté."

"Tout le monde te gâte," répondit Harry avec un roulement des yeux. Il fit passer ses doigts dans les cheveux déjà emmêlés et Draco soupira de plaisir en se penchant en arrière pour reposer sa tête contre le ventre plat d'Harry tandis qu'il fermait les yeux.

"Ne te rendors pas," murmura Harry, les yeux brillants d'amusements mais il n'arrêta pas ses mains.

"Hmmm," ronronna Draco de plaisir. "Mais tu fais un oreiller tellement formidable."

Harry renacla légèrement,"Oui, mais tu baves."

Les yeux de Draco s'ouvrirent brusquement et il s'assit avec un sursaut. "Un Malfoy ne bave pas !" siffla-t-il en se tournant vers Harry qui reculait avec un sourire. "Retires ça Potter ! Je dors comme un ange !"

"Un ange qui bave," répondit Harry et esquiva Draco alors qu'il se jeta soudainement sur lui, mais il ne fut pas capable d'aller bien loin lorsqu'il l'attrapa prestement autour de la taille. Draco n'était pas assez fort pour dominer Harry, mais les chatouilles étaient certainement assez pour mettre Harry à terre.

"Je ne bave pas et je dors comme un ange, Potter ! Dis-le ! Dis-le !" cria-t-il alors qu'il s'asseyait à califourchon sur Harry et commençait à le chatouiller. Harry se tortillait, se trémoussait et riait s'en couper le souffle, mais il ne le dit pas. "Potter, dis-le !"

"Je ne – bave pas – et je – dors comme un ange !" haleta Harry à travers son rire tout en essayant de bloquer les mains chatouilleuses de Draco.

"Potter !" prévint Draco en continuant sans merci son attaque.

Harry se tortilla encore un instant, mais Draco était sans merci. "Draco ne bav- bave pas – et-et il dor- dort comme un ange !" hurla finalement Harry et Draco arrêta, permettant enfin à Harry de reprendre son souffle.

C'était une mauvaise idée de lâcher Harry cependant puisque la seconde suivante, Draco se retrouva sur le dos avec un Harry menaçant au-dessus de lui et immobilisant ses poignets au-dessus de sa tête avec une seule main. "Tu sais que je ne suis pas chatouilleux, Potter" fit Draco d'une voix trainante avec un sourcil parfaitement arqué.

"Oui, mais je connais d'autres moyens de te faire te tortiller," répondit Harry en promenant les doigts de sa main libre tout le long du torse de Draco.

Draco haleta et cambra le dos alors que les ongles d'Harry passaient sur un téton. Il n'avait pas réalisé à quel point il avait été excité par les mouvements d'Harry jusqu'à maintenant. "Avec tes parents qui regardent ?" demanda-t-il hors d'haleine, souhaitant ne pas l'avoir fait lorsque la seconde suivante Harry fut sur ses pieds en rougissant furieusement – de toute évidence, il avait oublié où ils étaient.

Harry sentit des yeux sur lui tandis qu'il aidait Draco à se relever... et bien, évidemment que sa famille les regardait mais une paire en particulier lui tapait sur les nerfs. Draco semblait le sentir aussi, parce qu'il doubla Harry pour le faire remarquer. "Quelque chose te dérange, Isabella ?" demanda Draco à la fille avec une dérision que seul un Malfoy pouvait posséder.

Bella détourna simplement le regard, avec les lèvres pincées et une légère rougeur au fait d'avoir été prise. Harry jeta un coup d'œil à Edward pour le voir la regarder avec un petit froncement de sourcils et ensuite échanger un regard avec Jasper comme pour lui demander quelque chose. Jasper devait avoir répondu car les yeux d'Edward s'écarquillèrent un peu avant qu'il ne baisse les yeux vers la table avec un froncement de sourcils plus prononcé.

Harry ne pouvait pas mentir et dire qu'il ne ressentait pas un petit peu de satisfaction.

Harry alla vers la cuisinière et finit de préparer l'assiette de Draco. À son tour, Draco retourna à table et bannit les couvertures dans la chambre d'Harry, avant de préparer l'assiette d'Harry avec la nourriture qu'Esmée avait préparée. Harry s'assit et immédiatement Draco s'installa confortablement sur les genoux d'Harry pendant qu'ils mangeaient.

"Alors Draco, comment gagnes-tu ta vie ?" demanda Esmée essayant de lancer une conversation et d'en apprendre un peu plus sur l'... ami d'Harry.

"Excusez-moi ?" demanda Draco alors que son front se plissait de confusion.

"Attention, tu vas avoir des rides," plaisanta Harry en les lissant avec son pouce et récoltant une tape taquine sur le torse qui lui fit quand même un peu mal. "Elle veux dire comme métier, Draco. Quelle sorte de métier exerces-tu ?" expliqua Harry avec un petit rire tandis qu'il frottait la nouvelle marque rouge.

Draco renifla avec arrogance, et Harry savait ce qui arrivait. "Les Malfoys n'ont pas de métier – nous avons des investissements."

"Oh, de quelles sortes ?" demanda Esmée en ne se formalisant pas de l'attitude de Draco, et Harry l'aimait encore plus pour cela.

Esmée était la personne la plus ouverte au monde. Elle n'avait même pas cillé lorsqu'Harry avait admis qu'il était gay. Il avait fallu plusieurs jours et des questions aux autres même à Carlisle pour comprendre et s'habituer à l'idée. Harry s'était attendu à ce que ce soit bien pire que ça ne l'avait été en réalité – après tout, les vampires, spécialement Carlisle, avaient vécu dans une époque où être gay signifiait réellement être persécuté, mais Esmée l'avait simplement accepté sans sourciller et aimait Harry encore plus pour être qui il était.

()

"Harry, pourrais-tu venir avec moi ?" demanda Carlisle tandis qu'Harry et Draco se prélassaient sur le canapé en regardant des émissions sportives ridicules avec Emmett et Rosalie qui avait commencé à se faire les ongles dès les cinq premières minutes. En fait, Draco aussi lorgnait le vernis transparent et la lime à ongles.

"Bien sûr," répondit Harry en soulevant sa tête des genoux de Draco pour regarder son père avec confusion. Draco attrapa sa main alors qu'il allait s'éloigner et la serra en réconfort ce pour quoi Harry était reconnaissant puisque Carlisle semblait sérieux à propos de quelque chose.

"C'était censé être une surprise pour ton anniversaire, mais ta mère et moi pensions qu'avec la façon dont se présentaient les choses, nous devrions te le montrer maintenant," expliqua Carlisle tandis qu'ils marchaient jusqu'à la porte menant au sous-sol inutilisé.

Quand la porte s'ouvrit, les yeux d'Harry lui sortirent presque des orbites. Le sous-sol n'était plus l'espace de stockage sombre et squelettique. Il y avait de vrais murs maintenant, fraîchement peint de sa teinte de bleu favorite, et des lampes aussi. Le squelette d'un mur incomplet divisait la pièce et si les plans accrochés au mur étaient corrects, alors derrière devrait se trouver une nouvelle chambre une fois que ce côté de la pièce serait fini. L'autre moitié de la pièce, qui était quasiment terminée, était le début d'un studio au moins deux dois plus grand que celui actuel d'Harry et avec tous les équipement les plus récents.

"Wow," s'étouffa Harry en trébuchant pour aller regarder les consoles de mixage encore emballées de plastique posées sur le sol puisque les tables où elles seraient posées étaient recouvertes de draps pour les protéger des éclaboussures de peinture.

C'était un vrai studio – le studio qu'Harry avait rêvé d'avoir, mais n'avait jamais eu le temps de se créer. Celui qu'il avait à l'étage était génial pour enregistrer ses démos et d'autres trucs, mais celui-ci était absolument extraordinaire. Il y avait de la place pour tout, des micros pour tout et tout l'équipement était au top de la technologie et il y avait assez d'espace pour qu'Harry puisse vraiment étaler tous ses instruments.

"C'est extraordinaire," dit Harry dans un souffle ne sachant pas quoi dire d'autre.

"Nous ne voulions pas que tu ne te sentes plus le bienvenu parce que nous avons donné ton ancienne chambre à Bella," expliqua Carlisle d'un ton doux. "Elle était supposée être finie pour ton anniversaire. Emmet, Edward et Jasper y ont réellement travaillé dur. Nous n'étions pas sûrs que tu la verrais pour de vrai cependant."

Harry entendit la tristesse dans la voix de son père et sentit la culpabilité de les avoir quitter comme il l'avait fait le gagner à nouveau. Il avait lu chacune des lettres sincères de sa mère demandant ce qui n'allait pas, de leur en parler – de rentrer à la maison. Harry n'avait pas pu le faire si tôt cependant, et cela lui avait pris presque deux ans pour avoir le courage de seulement regarder de nouveau Edward.

"Je suis désolé de vous avoir blessé toi et maman," s'excusa Harry doucement, "Mais je ne pouvait pas juste- "

"Ce n'est rien Harry, je sais," coupa Carlisle. Il n'avait pas voulu qu'Harry se sente coupable car maintenant, il comprenait pourquoi Harry était parti. "C'est l'un d'entre nous, n'est-ce pas ?"

Harry se tourna rapidement et regarda son père avec surprise. "Comment...?" commença-t-il à demander, mais sa gorge semblait incroyablement serrée.

"J'ai déduit que la seule raison pour que tu ne sois pas rentré à la maison était que ton compagnon soit ici, et si ton compagnon était l'un d'entre nous alors tu n'aurais rien dit non plus," répondit Carlisle en étudiant Harry de près. Harry refusait de lever le regard vers lui et regardait le sol avec un froncement de sourcils prononcé. "Tu ne vas pas me dire qui c'est, n'est-ce pas ?" demanda-t-il en sachant déjà qu'Harry ne les laisserait pas le deviner facilement.

"Non," murmura Harry doucement.

"Juste – est-ce moi ?" supplia Carlisle, ayant besoin de savoir.

Harry aurait rit à l'absurdité de la question si ce n'avait pas été une possibilité et si Carlisle n'avait pas été fortement inquiet que ce fut le cas – il pouvait au moins dire cela à son père.

"Non, ce n'est pas toi." répondit Harry en levant les yeux vers Carlisle afin que son père sache que c'était la vérité.

Carlisle lâcha un soupir soulagé. Il avait été stressé à ce propos depuis qu'il était arrivé à la conclusion que l'âme-sœur d'Harry était un homme de la maison. Maintenant qu'il savait que ce n'était pas lui, un énorme poids avait disparu de ses épaules et il pouvait de nouveau se concentrer sur le fait d'être le père d'Harry et découvrir qui c'était exactement.

Carlisle s'avança et prit son plus jeune fils dans ses bras, soulagé qu'Harry lui rende son étreinte. "Tu sais qu'ils t'aiment tous – ils feraient n'importe quoi pour toi," murmura-t-il contre les cheveux d'Harry.

"Je sais – c'est pourquoi je ne peux pas lui dire," répondit Harry et Carlisle savait qu'il ne servait à rien d'essayer de lui extorquer l'information, car si Harry voulait garder quelque chose secret, il n'y avait rien au monde qui puisse le faire parler.

_( )_

_The light that's in your eyes, (La lumière qui est dans tes yeux)  
Like everyone wants it to be (Comme tout le monde veut qu'elle soit)  
Well can't you see that it must be this way (Et bien, ne peux-tu voir que ce doit être ainsi)_

_Who knows who's wrong or right, (Qui sait qui a raison et qui a tort)  
Just as long as you're here tonight (Tant que tu es là ce soir)_

_Just like my mother, (Juste comme ma mère,)  
Always taking my likings away (Toujours prenant ce que j'aime)  
When nobody's watching us (Quand personne ne nous regarde)_

_I missed the last song (La dernière chanson me manque)  
I blame myself for just standing there too long (Je me reproche d'être juste rester là trop longtemps)  
I missed the last song (La dernière chanson me manque)  
I blame myself for just standing there (Je me reproche d'être juste rester là)_

_I miss the love, I miss the holidays (L'amour me manque, les vacances me manquent)  
I miss my best friend, cheap cigars, (Mon meilleur ami, les cigares pas chers me manquent)  
Stupid kids and movie stars (Enfants stupides et stars de ciné)_

_And just like my father, (Et juste comme mon père)  
Always taking my likings away (Toujours prenant ce que j'aime)  
When nobody's watching us (Quand personne ne nous regarde)_

_I missed the last song (La dernière chanson me manque)  
I blame myself for just standing there too long (Je me reproche d'être juste rester là trop longtemps)  
I missed the last song (La dernière chanson me manque)  
I blame myself for just standing there too long (Je me reproche d'être juste rester là trop longtemps)_

_Why does it feel like this world is just not for us (Pourquoi a-t-on l'impression que ce monde n'est juste pas pour nous)  
Why does it feel like this world's all they've got for us (Pourquoi at-ton l'impression que ce monde est tout ce qu'ils ont pour nous)  
Why does it feel like nobody's watching us (Pourquoi a-t-on l'impression que personne ne nous regarde)_

_I miss her sweet smell. (Sa douce odeur me manque.)  
I miss it every day (Elle me manque chaque jour)  
I miss my best friend, cheap cigars, (Mon meilleur ami, les cigares pas chers me manquent)  
Stupid kids and movie stars (Enfants stupides et stars de ciné)  
And I missed the last song (La dernière chanson me manque)_

…_And I miss you… (…Et tu me manques...)  
And this time this one's for us (Et cette fois celle-là est pour nous)_

_I missed the last song (La dernière chanson me manque)  
I blame myself for just standing there too long (Je me reproche d'être juste rester là trop longtemps)  
I missed the last song (La dernière chanson me manque)  
I blame myself for just standing there too long (Je me reproche d'être juste rester là trop longtemps)  
I missed the last song (La dernière chanson me manque)  
I missed the last song (La dernière chanson me manque)  
I missed the last song (La dernière chanson me manque)  
I missed the last song (La dernière chanson me manque)_

"Sur quoi travailles-tu ?" demanda soudain une voix juste à côté de lui et Harry sursauta de presque un mètre. Draco s'était endormi une heure plus tôt et Harry était assis dans le salon en regardant dehors par la baie vitrée. Il pensait qu'il était seul, mais apparemment, il y avait encore un vampire dans la maison.

"Juste une nouvelle chanson," répondit Harry à Edward en cachant son cahier avant que le vampire ne puisse lire les paroles.

"Oh ?" demanda Edward tendant le bras vers le livre et écartant les doigts d'Harry, non pas qu'Harry essayait de l'arrêter tant que ça. Il était juste trop distrait par le fait qu'Edward le touchait. "Tu n'as jamais été embarrassé à propos de ta musique auparavant."

"Je ne le suis pas, c'est juste que..." commença Harry mais il ne savait pas vraiment comment l'expliquer. Que pouvait-il dire – les chansons sur ma mort et à quel point je veux rester avec vous et à quel point maman, papa et tout le monde va me manquer – en particulier toi – quand je serais parti. Merlin, cela sonnait si morbide maintenant qu'Harry y pensait.

Le froncement d'Edward s'approfondit alors qu'il lisait la page rendant Harry de plus en plus nerveux. Finalement, il releva les yeux vers Harry et le dévisagea pendant un long moment avec un air qu'Harry ne pouvait pas vraiment décrire, avant de lui tendre son cahier. Harry eut un sursaut lorsque leurs doigts se touchèrent mais heureusement, Edward ne sembla pas le remarquer.

"Harry, je sais que nous ne sommes plus aussi proches que nous l'étions... et Dieu que je hais cela," dit Edward dans un souffle avant de s'arrêter pendant un instant avant de rediriger son regard vers Harry, et Harry sentit son cœur battre douloureusement dans sa poitrine, "mais tu me le dirais si quelque chose n'allait pas, n'est-ce pas ?"

Harry dévisagea Edward et décida de ne pas mentir. "Non Edward, je ne te le dirais pas," répondit-il en détournant à nouveau les yeux.

Harry entendit Edward laisser échapper un long souffle douloureux et ensuite, il y eut le silence pendant un moment. "Je suis désolé à propos de Bella. Je ne savais pas qu'elle était mal à l'aise avec cette idée." s'excusa Edward faisant renifler Harry, mais il n'était pas amusé.

"Tu ne devrais pas avoir à t'excuser pour elle," dit Harry en redirigeant son regard vers son compagnon – non son frère. "Tu ne devrais jamais avoir à t'excuser pour qui que ce soit Edward et quelqu'un qui t'aime ne t'y forcerait pas."

"Elle ne m'y a pas forcé- "

"Mais tu viens juste de le faire," interrompit Harry.

La mâchoire d'Edward se crispa et il détourna les yeux pendant un instant. "Je tiens réellement à elle," dit-il et Harry sentit son cœur se briser de nouveau, mais il ne le laissa pas paraître. "Je sais que tu ne l'aimes pas vraiment, tu as toujours été le seul humain ici, et Bella est juste cela – une humaine normale. Je réalise qu'elle n'est pas à l'aise avec toi et ton ami et elle m'a dit qu'elle y travaillerait, mais vous deux n'avez pas rendu les choses exactement faciles pour elle. Donc, ce que je te demande est, pourrais-tu juste la laisser tranquille... pour moi ?"

Harry eut l'impression que quelqu'un venait de lui couper les jambes, et il se tourna vers la fenêtre pendant un moment.

"Je le ferais – pour toi," dit-il doucement.

Après un moment, Harry sentit Edward lui ébouriffer les cheveux avec affection. "Merci, petit frère," murmura-t-il avant de s'éloigner, et Harry n'avait jamais eu plus envie de pleurer qu'à cet instant. Edward ne le savait pas, mais il venait juste de faire son choix.

**

* * *

Chanson :** The Last Song par Theory Of A Deadman

**Signification de la chanson : **À un concert à The Vogue à Indianapolis, le chanteur Tyler Connolly déclara que cette chanson était écrite à la première personne d'après la perspective d'un individu décédé qui s'était suicidé. Les paroles représentent le regret de cette personne de s'être suicidée et d'être sans les gens à qui il/elle tenait.


	11. Change

**Titre original : **_Nothing Left to Hold_

**Titre traduit :** _Plus Rien A Retenir_

**Auteur : **_Branwen777_

**Traducteur : **_Lostariel_

**Couple : **_Harry/Edward_

**Rating : **_M/NC-18/R_

**Disclaimer**** : **_Rien ne m'appartient, ni Harry Potter, ni Twilight, ni l'histoire dont l'idée revient à son auteur qui m'a gentiment donné l'autorisation de la traduire. Je n'ai le droit qu'à la traduction_.

**Avertissements: **_Slash, Homme/Homme, HP/Twilight __Crossover__, angst, drame, scènes pour adultes, langage, sexe gay, UA, Sans Voldemort …_

**Sommaire : **_Les Dursleys n'étaient pas la seule famille restante d'Harry, il s'avérait que Cullen était un nom ancestral dans la lignée des Potter et quand les Dursleys abandonnent Harry à l'âge de sept ans dans un orphelinat, Carlisle accepte de prendre Harry et de l'élever. Harry reçoit sa lettre pour Poudlard à onze ans cependant et lorsque sa famille déménage à Forks, Harry fréquente l'Ecole de Sorcellerie Poudlard en Ecosse. Harry écrit régulièrement à sa famille et à chaque été, chaque vacances, chaque week-end libre et événement familial, il revient à la maison vers eux, mais après qu'Harry soit retourné à Poudlard pour sa sixième année , les choses commencent à changer. Ses lettres deviennent plus courtes, les appels moins fréquents et il semble avoir toujours une excuse pour ne pas leur rendre visite. Il semble qu'Harry se distancie d'eux et aucun des Cullen ne peut trouver pourquoi. Ce n'est qu'à la fin de la septième année d'Harry qu'il revient finalement vers eux et ce qu'il leur avait caché pourrait déchirer leur famille. _

**NT :** _Coucou, voici le chapitre 11 en avance ! C'est mon cadeau de Noël personnel. Donc Joyeux Noël à tous !_

_Pour ceux à qui je n'ai pas encore répondu, je le ferais d'ici ce weekend, c'est juste que je n'ai pas eu le temps comme je voulais absolument sortir ce chapitre le 25. La suite en Janvier._

* * *

**La chanson citée à la fin est disponible au téléchargement et/ou à l'écoute sur le profil de l'auteur Branwen777**

**(voir sur mon profil à moi ou envoyez moi un mail)**

* * *

**11. Change (In the House of Flies) – Transformation (Dans la Maison des Mouches)**

Le matin de la séance photo, Harry se réveilla deux heures plus tôt que d'habitude et dut littéralement jeter Draco sur son épaule et lui donner la becquée avant que le blond ne daigne ouvrir les yeux. Draco avait maudit Harry dans toutes les langues qu'il connaissait, faisant étouffer un rire à Carlisle quand il en reconnaissait une. Il avait même dit quelques mots en Latin, faisant partir des étincelles de sa baguette.

Quand le photographe arriva finalement avec son équipe, Carlisle et Esmée partirent – Carlisle pour l'hôpital et Esmée à Port Angeles pour une convention de jardinerie pour laquelle le soleil ne s'était heureusement pas montré. Les frères et sœurs d'Harry avaient cependant décidé de rester. Alice et Rosalie parce qu'elles voulaient voir une séance photo de mode, Emmet et Jasper parce qu'ils ne faisaient pas confiance à autant de personnes allant et venant dans leur maison, et Edward et Bella parce que – et bien, Harry ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi ils restaient là – peut-être qu'ils n'avaient rien de mieux à faire.

Draco s'avança vers le photographe pour lui parler tandis qu'Harry attendait avec sa famille en louchant vers les caméras avec réticence. Il n'avait jamais aimé la partie médiatique du fait d'être musicien – d'accord, peut-être que ce n'était pas complètement vrai. Il y avait des fois où Harry rentrait dans le jeu, mais c'était des moments comme celui-là où les choses devenaient plus personnelles, qu'ils venaient sur son territoire qu'il avait tendance à se dérober du devant de la scène.

"Okay Harry, alors ce qu'il veut c'est quelque chose de complètement naturel," traduisit Draco en revenant vers eux. Le photographe parlait italien qui était une langue avec laquelle Harry n'était pas très familier. "Il veut capturer comment nous sommes dans notre vie de tous les jours."

"Je pensais que la séance de photos devait seulement se faire dans le studio," dit Harry avec un froncement de sourcils. Il n'aimait pas l'idée de les voir circuler partout dans sa maison.

"Une partie s'y fait, mais Armando est vraiment emballé par toute ta maison... et par toi," ajouta Draco avec un sourire en coin amusé. "Il voulait que je te demande s'il peut te prendre seul."

Harry soupira et se passa une main sur le visage. "Draco, vraiment, je ne- "

"Harry, tu ne vas pas passer à côté de cette offre !" s'exclama Draco dans un murmure impérieux afin qu'Armando n'entende pas. "Il est le meilleur... Le maître ! Les gens paient très cher pour qu'il prenne leurs photos et il propose de faire les tiennes gratuitement !"

"D'accord," soupira Harry avec réticence, "mais seulement s'il en prend aussi quelques unes de toi. Dis lui que je veux personnellement des photos de toi," ajouta-t-il sachant que cela ferait plaisir à Draco d'avoir sa photo prise par 'le maître'. Les yeux de Draco brillèrent et il embrassa la joue d'Harry avant de sautiller jusqu'à l'Italien plus âgé.

Armando fronça des sourcils lorsque Draco lui parla et lui donna l'ultimatum d'Harry avant de se tourner pour regarder Harry, les yeux parcourant son corps – étonnamment pas d'une façon obscène, mais comme un artiste observant sa muse. Le photographe se retourna vers Draco et hocha de la tête avec un grand sourire avant de parler rapidement en italien.

Draco revint vers eux pratiquement resplendissant de plaisir. "Bien, il va prendre les miennes en premier, puis celles de nous deux ensembles – il veut te garder pour la fin."

Harry roula des yeux alors qu'Emmet avait un reniflement d'amusement. Armando prit d'abord les photos de Draco, et Harry regarda fasciné tandis que Draco ne faisait qu'un avec l'appareil. Il était un fantasme vivant. Draco était simplement fait pour être sous les projecteurs – pour être vu. Il capturait l'attention de tout le monde dans la pièce, et demandait qu'ils l'envient.

Harry nota quelques astuces et remarqua également que les vêtements de Draco étaient de moins en moins nombreux tandis que la séance avançait. "Je peux voir pourquoi tu l'apprécies Harry," déclara Alice dans son oreille alors que Draco était allongé sur le ventre sur une chaise longue complètement nu et pas le moins du monde embarrassé par ce fait – Harry avala difficilement sa salive.

Le photographe se tourna vers Harry et lui dit quelque chose, mais Harry était trop occupé à regarder les fesses parfaitement sculptées de Draco – non pas qu'Harry aurait su ce que le type lui disait de toute façon.

"Harry," dit soudainement Draco attirant l'attention d'Harry.

"Hmm ?" demanda Harry distraitement, les yeux suivant la peau crémeuse de Draco jusqu'à ce qu'ils rencontrent les yeux d'argent en fusion.

"Il veut savoir comment tu me veux," dit Draco avec un lent sourire taquin. "Si peut-être, tu voulais quelque chose de plus intime."

Harry relâcha un souffle qu'il n'avait même pas su qu'il retenait.

()

Quand ce fut le tour d'Harry, Edward ne put s'empêcher de noter que tout le monde, le styliste, le maquilleur – tous arrêtèrent simplement ce qu'ils étaient en train de faire et vinrent regarder. Il n'avait jamais remarqué auparavant, mais maintenant qu'il y faisait vraiment attention, son petit frère n'était plus si petit.

À un moment donné, Harry était devenu un homme très attirant.

Comme son ami avant lui, les habits d'Harry se raréfiaient. Harry changea parfois de tenue, mais entre les changements, le photographe le faisait s'allonger sur le lit avec un drap sur lui ou alors il prenait une photo d'une partie spécifique du corps d'Harry.

Edward ressentait une envie troublante d'arracher Armando d'Harry et de lui faire avaler son appareil. L'homme était complètement dans ses photos, s'exclamant d'excitation tandis que chaque nouvelle section de peau était révélée, avec le gamin Malfoy debout à proximité criant des instructions en anglais à Harry et l'encourageant à en montrer plus.

"Parfait Harry ! Parfait – putain tu es si chaud," criait-il. "Soulèves ton t-shirt ... enlèves ton pantalon – lentement... maintenant touches-toi - "

"Draco !" s'exclama Harry de choc.

"C'est vrai – désolé – ta famille est là, j'avais oublié... plus tard alors."

Edward se sentait vraiment nerveux et il ne comprenait pas d'où cela venait. Il savait juste qu'il n'aimait pas tous ces gens reluquant son petit frère.

_Si chaud..._

_Merlin, il est magnifique..._

_Je me le ferais bien..._

… _le laisser me baiser..._

… _regardes moi ce corps..._

_Je voudrais pouvoir toucher..._

… _espères qu'il enlève tout..._

Edward sentit un grognement naître dans sa gorge alors qu'il entendait les pensées des gens autour de lui. Il sentit une main sur son bras et sursauta de surprise tandis que Bella lui rappelait inconsciemment qu'elle était là. Edward détourna le regard quelques secondes après cependant et surprit les yeux de Jasper sur lui. L'empathe le regardait avec le front plissé de confusion et Edward se détourna rapidement et mit un frein à ses émotions galopantes.

Quand il fut temps pour Harry et Draco de finalement faire leurs prises communes, ils allèrent dans le studio et Draco exigea qu'Harry chante. "Allez Harry, tu sais cette chanson dont je parle -"

"Draco, mais le sens de cette chanson n'a rien à voir avec -"

"Je n'en ai rien à foutre du sens, Potter. C'est sexy comme pas permis à entendre." s'exclama Draco, et Edward pouvait voir qu'Harry capitulait déjà et pour une raison ou une autre, ça le faisait vraiment chier. Draco semblait toujours obtenir ce qu'il voulait. Il savait comment manipuler Harry parfaitement – y avait-il jamais eu un moment où Harry lui ait juste dit 'non' ?

Harry soupira et leva la main pour préparer ses instruments pendant que Draco rampait à genoux sur le lit pour s'allonger sur le dos. "Okay Harry, il dit qu'il veut ça très naturel – veut que ça paraisse comme si nous étions réellement amants." sourit en coin Draco, et un sourire narquois trouva également son chemin jusqu'au visage d'Harry.

"Je pense que nous pouvons y arriver," répondit Harry.

Lorsque la musique commença à se faire entendre, Harry posa des yeux passionnés sur Draco et commença à enlever son maillot une fois de plus. Il le jeta sur le côté et commença à ramper sur le lit jusqu'au blond excité alors que l'appareil commençait à flasher sans s'arrêter. Harry commença alors à chanter pendant qu'il avançait, les yeux brûlants de désir et de promesses de plaisir. C'était peut-être une des choses les plus chaudes qu'aucun d'entre eux ait jamais vu et il y avait plus d'une personne qui se tortillait inconfortablement sur place.

_I watched you change (Je t'ai vu te transformer)_

_Into a fly (En une mouche)_

_I looked away (J'ai détourné les yeux)_

_You were on fire... (Tu brûlais)_

Edward sentit sa gorge s'assécher au son de la voix d'Harry tandis qu'il glissait comme un serpent sur le corps de Draco. C'était la chose la plus séduisante qu'Edward ait jamais entendu auparavant. Il avait entendu Harry parler à des serpents quelques fois avant cela, et c'était ce qu'Edward imaginait comme combinaison d'anglais et de Fourchelangue. C'était un son sifflant étrange et inquiétant qui vous attirait et vous gardait captif.

Harry et Draco commencèrent chacun à enlever les vêtements du corps de l'autre, tandis qu'Harry soufflait tout le long du cou et de la poitrine pâle de Draco alors qu'il continuait à chanter les paroles de la chanson. Le pouvoir qu'il utilisait pour contrôler les instruments flottants autour d'eux était à s'en dresser les cheveux sur la tête et laissait beaucoup d'entre eux, si non pas déjà excité par les deux hommes qui se trémoussaient sur le lit, se tortillant encore sur place. Pendant tout ce temps, l'appareil prenait des photos des deux amants manifestes.

_I watched a change in you (J'ai vu un changement en toi)_

_It's like you never had wings (C'était comme si tu n'avais jamais eu d'ailes)_

_Now you feel so alive (Maintenant tu te sens si vivant)_

_I've watched you change (Je t'ai vu changer)_

_I took you home (Je t'ai emmené à la maison)_

_Set you on the glass (T'ai posé sur la vitre)_

_I pulled off your wings (Je t'ai arraché les ailes)_

_Then I laughed... (Puis j'ai ri...)_

De toute évidence, Draco s'en délectait aussi, car avec presque aucun contact, il se cambrait et haletait déjà sous Harry. Ses yeux étaient devenus vitreux, la bouche légèrement ouverte, le dos courbé, tandis qu'Harry sifflait les paroles dans son oreille et contre sa peau frissonnante. Harry faisait courir ses mains sur le torse svelte de Draco en promenant avec vénération ses doigts le long des muscles tremblants alors que Draco s'arquait vers lui.

Edward sentit Bella remuer à côté de lui et lui jeta un regard pour la voir détourner les yeux de la scène, les joues teintées de rose avec à la fois de l'embarras, de l'aversion et peut-être un petit peu d'excitation. Edward savait qu'elle était inconfortable avec cela et était surpris de trouver que lui aussi était mal à l'aise, mais pour une toute autre raison – qui le choqua encore plus.

_I watched a change in you (J'ai vu un changement en toi)_

_It's like you never had wings (C'est comme si tu n'avais jamais eu d'ailes)_

_Now you feel so alive (Maintenant tu te sens si vivant)_

_I've watched you changeahh-ah-aaah (Je t'ai vu changer)_

_ahh-ah-aaah_

_ahh-ah-aaah_

_ahh-ah-aaah_

_ahh-ah-aaah_

_It's like you never had wings... (C'est comme si tu n'avais jamais eu d'ailes)_

_ahh-ah-aaah_

_I look at the cross (Je regarde le carrefour)_

_Then I look away (Puis je détourne les yeux)_

_Give you the gun (Te donne le pistolet)_

_Blow me away (Tues moi)_

À présent, Draco haletait et s'agrippait aux épaules d'Harry alors que leurs corps se rencontraient sous la fine couverture du drap – la seule chose couverte étant leurs hanches. Edward ne pensait pas qu'il y ait encore un jeu de scène impliqué, et sentait le poids au fond de son estomac doubler de volume. Harry ne devrait pas faire cela avec toutes ces personnes regardant, c'était absolument avilissant et Edward haïssait Draco pour y avoir pousser Harry.

Puis, Draco écarta plus ses jambes et Harry tomba entre elles, en s'y ajustant parfaitement, le faisant rejeter la tête en arrière à bout de souffle. Harry semblait posséder un contrôle parfait de lui-même et de la situation, ce qui rendait le fait de le regarder encore plus excitant. Il était celui qui faisait perdre son contrôle à Draco, tandis qu'ils regardaient Draco trembler et se convulser sous lui sous l'effort de rester immobile, et Harry semblait jouir de chaque seconde où il voyait Draco sans plus aucune inhibition.

_I watched a change in you (J'ai vu un changement en toi)_

_It's like you never had wings (C'est comme si tu n'avais jamais eu d'ailes)_

_Now you feel so alive (Maintenant tu te sens si vivant)_

_I've watched you change (Je t'ai vu changer)_

_Now you feel alive (Maintenant tu te sens vivant)_

_You feel alive (Tu te sens vivant)_

_You feel alive (Tu te sens vivant)_

_I've watched you change (Je t'ai vu changer)_

_It's like you never had wings (C'est comme si tu n'avais jamais eu d'ailes)_

Harry était complètement captivé par la musique et Draco sous lui, et ne semblait même plus remarquer qu'en réalité il y avait des gens les regardant. Ils n'étaient pas vraiment en train de coucher ensemble, mais ils étaient pressés étroitement l'un contre l'autre, les mains baladeuses, les jambes entrelacées, le dos cambré, le corps changeant de position... ça et la voix d'Harry semblait être assez pour faire avoir un orgasme à Draco juste là malgré tout le monde, et Edward pouvait entendre les pensées de ceux autour de lui qui souhaitaient être à la place de Draco.

Edward haïssait ça. Ce n'était pas le Harry dont il se souvenait et il haïssait ce fait.

_ahh-ah-aaah_

_ahh-ah-aaah_

_ahh-ah-aaah_

_ahh-ah-aaah_

_ahh-ah-aaah_

_ahh-ah-aaah_

_You've changed (Tu as changé)_

_You've changed (Tu as changé)_

_You've changed (Tu as changé)_

_...I'm over... (...Je n'en peux plus...)_

Quand la chanson fut terminée, il y eu un silence de plomb et puis, le photographe commença soudainement à applaudir, en essuyant des larmes de ses yeux. "Magnifique ! Magnifique !" semblait être la seule chose qu'il savait dire en anglais, mais ils pouvaient voir qu'il était extrêmement satisfait avec la façon dont s'était déroulée la séance . Draco et Harry restèrent simplement sur le lit, tentant de reprendre leur souffle et de reprendre le contrôle de leur corps.

L'odeur d'excitation était forte dans l'air pour les vampires et cela donnait le vertige à Edward. En fait, il dû sortir pendant un instant juste pour s'éclaircir la tête. Cependant, après ce spectacle plutôt érotique, ce n'était pas encore fini et Draco et Harry posèrent ensemble pour quelques photos plus décontractées. Pour Edward, ce n'était pas mieux que ne l'avaient été les érotiques. Harry et Draco avaient une familiarité et une aisance entre eux qu'Edward enviait.

Edward et Harry avaient été proches comme ça auparavant – mais plus maintenant, et Edward ne pouvait se retenir d'en vouloir à Draco pour cela. Il savait que ce n'était pas juste. Ce n'était pas la faute de Draco si sa relation avec Harry s'était désagrégée, mais ça n'empêchait la jalousie d'Edward de sortir sa monstrueuse tête et ça n'empêchait pas Edward de ne détester Draco pour avoir pris sa place dans la vie d'Harry.

"Edward ?" questionna Jasper à sa droite. Edward sursauta, ne l'ayant pas entendu approcher ce qui n'arrivait quasiment jamais. "Tu vas bien ?" demanda l'empathe avec inquiétude.

"Je vais bien," mentit Edward immédiatement et attrapa Bella avant de quitter la séance photo pour s'éclaircir l'esprit.

**

* * *

Chanson :** Change (In the House Of Flies) par Deftones

**Signification de la chanson : **C'est une chanson allégorique à propos d'une personne regardant quelqu'un qu'il/elle connait devenir quelque chose moins innocent et pure (I watched you change... into a fly.. it's like you never had wings). Au début, il/elle ne peut pas regarder alors que cette personne emprunte un chemin autodestructif, (I looked away, you were on fire...). Malgré tout, il/elle ne fait rien pour l'arrêter et a même un petit côté sadique qui apprécie la descente aux enfers de cette personne (I took you home, set you on the glass, I pulled off your wings, Then I laughed...). La personne qu'il/elle regarde fait des choses qui sur le moment la font se sentir bien et vivante, (And you feel so alive...). Puis, à la fin, la personne regardant cette autre personne s'autodétruire se sent dégouté par son attitude et ne peux plus vivre avec la culpabilité (I look at the cross, Then I look away, Give you the gun, Blow me away...)


	12. Not Meant To Be

**Titre original : **_Nothing Left to Hold_

**Titre traduit :** _Plus Rien A Retenir_

**Auteur : **_Branwen777_

**Traducteur : **_Lostariel_

**Couple : **_Harry/Edward_

**Rating : **_M/NC-18/R_

**Disclaimer**** : **_Rien ne m'appartient, ni Harry Potter, ni Twilight, ni l'histoire dont l'idée revient à son auteur qui m'a gentiment donné l'autorisation de la traduire. Je n'ai le droit qu'à la traduction_.

**Avertissements: **_Slash, Homme/Homme, HP/Twilight __Crossover__, angst, drame, scènes pour adultes, langage, sexe gay, UA, Sans Voldemort …_

**Sommaire : **_Les Dursleys n'étaient pas la seule famille restante d'Harry, il s'avérait que Cullen était un nom ancestral dans la lignée des Potter et quand les Dursleys abandonnent Harry à l'âge de sept ans dans un orphelinat, Carlisle accepte de prendre Harry et de l'élever. Harry reçoit sa lettre pour Poudlard à onze ans cependant et lorsque sa famille déménage à Forks, Harry fréquente l'Ecole de Sorcellerie Poudlard en Ecosse. Harry écrit régulièrement à sa famille et à chaque été, chaque vacances, chaque week-end libre et événement familial, il revient à la maison vers eux, mais après qu'Harry soit retourné à Poudlard pour sa sixième année, les choses commencent à changer. Ses lettres deviennent plus courtes, les appels moins fréquents et il semble avoir toujours une excuse pour ne pas leur rendre visite. Il semble qu'Harry se distancie d'eux et aucun des Cullen ne peut trouver pourquoi. Ce n'est qu'à la fin de la septième année d'Harry qu'il revient finalement vers eux et ce qu'il leur avait caché pourrait déchirer leur famille. _

**NT :** _Je sais, je suis à la bourre comme d'habitude mais il y a eu un décès dans ma famille et de très grosses tensions entre mes parents (du genre mention du mot _"divorce"_) alors vous comprendrez que j'ai eu du mal à me motiver à avancer sur la traduction en plus du boulot (même si j'avais fait la moitié du chapitre depuis un mois^^). Mais la suite est en bonne voie donc ne vous inquiétez pas trop._

_Par contre, malgré le fait que j'ai lu toutes vos reviews, je ne sais absolument pas à qui j'avais déjà répondu ou non. C'est pour ça que je vous dis un grand merci à tous._

_Sinon, comme je me souviens que plusieurs personnes m'ont posée la question, je précise que la fic est finie et qu'elle fait 27 chapitres. _

* * *

**La chanson citée à la fin est disponible au téléchargement et/ou à l'écoute sur le profil de l'auteur Branwen777**

**(voir sur mon profil à moi ou envoyez moi un mail)**

* * *

**12. Not Meant To Be – Pas Faits L'Un Pour L'Autre**

"Harry!" cria Draco avec excitation alors qu'il sortait de sa chambre et entrait dans le salon où toute la famille semblait s'être réuni pour faire différentes choses.

"Qu'y a-t-il ?" demanda Harry avec un sourire en attrapant le blond énergique lorsque Draco se jeta sur lui.

Draco accrocha ses bras autour du cou d'Harry tandis qu'Harry enroulait ses bras autour du torse de Draco pour le maintenir près de lui. "Alice et Rosalie m'ont dit qu'elles voulaient m'emmener faire les magasins avec elles. Penses-tu survivre quelques heures sans moi ?" demanda Draco très sérieux.

Harry rit légèrement d'amusement et l'embrassa sur le nez. "Je pense que je vais y arriver," dit Harry en libérant Draco pour qu'il puisse prendre ses affaires.

"Je ne sais pas pour combien de temps nous en aurons, mais je veux jeter un œil sur quelques uns des établissements moldus de Port Angeles," répondit Draco en attrapant sa bourse de Gringotts et en y vérifiant le contenu.

"Euh, Draco, tu n'as pas l'intention d'utiliser ça n'est-ce pas ?" demanda Harry en entendant le tintement des Gallions remuant dans le sac rechargeable.

Draco releva les yeux vers Harry comme s'il lui était soudain poussé une deuxième tête. "Évidemment Potter – J'ai bien assez d'argent -"

"De l'argent moldu ?" demanda Harry en s'avançant pour regarder dans la bourse de Draco et regarder ce qu'il avait. C'était seulement des Gallions, ce qui fit apparaître un sourire attendri sur le visage d'Harry alors qu'il se souvenait que Draco n'avait jamais rien d'autre que des Gallions. Si quelque chose coûtait moins cher, il leur donnait un Gallion et s'en allait sans attendre la monnaie.

"Que veux-tu dire de l'argent moldu ?" demanda Draco offensé. "Mon argent est aussi bien que le leur."

"Je sais Draco, mais dans ce monde ils utilisent une sorte d'argent différente – quelques pièces, mais principalement de l'argent papier ou des cartes en plastique," expliqua Harry en sortant son portefeuille pour montrer à Draco ce qu'il voulait dire.

"Du papier ou du plastique !" s'exclama Draco d'horreur, rendant difficile pour Harry de garder un visage impassible. Harry doutait que Draco se rende compte du sous-entendu qu'il venait juste de sortir. Il avait bien sûr été remarqué par Emmett qu'Harry entendait ricaner comme un collégien derrière lui – il pouvait imaginer Rosalie rouler des yeux. "Ces choses n'ont aucune valeur !" continua Draco comme si rien ne s'était passé.

"En fait, si, elles en ont," répondit Harry en reprenant ses affaires avant que Draco ne déchire accidentellement un des billets ou ne casse une des cartes en la pliant. "C'est ce qu'ils utilisent pour acheter des choses ici."

"Mais -" dit Draco en baissant un regard misérable sur sa bourse remplie de Gallions – apparemment sans valeur dans ce monde. "Je n'ai aucune de ces choses. Comment suis-je supposé acheter ce que je veux, Harry ? Je ne peux pas aller faire les magasins..."

Harry regarda Draco avec un sourire affectueux – le pauvre garçon semblait vraiment navré de ne plus pouvoir aller avec Alice et Rosalie, car Harry savait que Draco n'irait pas s'il ne pouvait rien acheter.

"Tiens," dit Harry en sortant une de ses cartes et en la tendant à Draco. "Alice peut te montrer comment l'utiliser."

Draco eut un sourire rayonnant et se jeta de nouveau sur Harry, faisant chanceler Harry. "Merci ! Merci ! Merci !" s'écria Draco surexcité en embrassant tout le visage d'Harry avant de l'embrasser férocement sur les lèvres. "Tu es incroyable tu sais, et je te rendrais chaque euh... bout de papier – dès que je trouverais comment m'en procurer... Attends ! Je ne vais pas devoir trouver un travail moldu, n'est-ce pas ?" demanda-t-il avec les yeux écarquillés d'horreur.

Harry eut un petit rire et écarta d'un geste les peurs de Draco. Il doutait que Draco survive même un jour s'il devait jamais vraiment travailler pour quelque chose. Ses parents avaient réellement ruiné le pauvre garçon. Harry avait bien assez d'argent de toute façon, et Draco le méritait après tout ce qu'il avait fait pour Harry pendant ces dernières années.

"Ne t'inquiètes pas à propos de cela. Tu le mérites," dit Harry en remettant Draco sur ses pieds avant de lui envoyer une petite tape joueuse sur ses fesses joliment formées pour le faire bouger. "Maintenant, vas au spa et fais-toi plaisir, achètes plein de magnifiques choses pour aller avec ce corps magnifique, et amuses-toi bien."

Draco embrassa Harry sur la joue avec un sourire éclatant – qui semblait réservé à Harry, et courut ensuite vers la porte après Alice et Rosalie qui l'attendaient déjà dans la voiture. Harry sourit dans le dos du comédien puis se retourna – juste pour être confronté à un silence inconfortable concentré essentiellement autour de là où Edward se trouvait en train de foudroyer du regard l'endroit où Draco avait été.

"Y a-t-il un problème ?" demanda Harry en haussant un sourcil et se demandant ce que diable il avait pu faire pour énerver Edward cette fois.

Edward était fâché contre lui depuis des jours – depuis la séance photo en fait et Harry ne comprenait pas pourquoi. Il avait pensé que c'était peut-être parce que Draco et lui avaient encore offensé Isabella, mais cela avait été son choix de rester et de regarder donc Harry n'était pas prêt de s'excuser. Harry avait tenu parole et n'avait pas même juste regarder Isabella depuis des jours. Bien qu'il ne puisse par dire la même chose pour Draco qui semblait prendre plaisir à avoir un sourire méprisant de dégout à la vue de la fille et à faire quelques remarques à propos des Moldus polluant l'air chaque fois qu'elle respirait ne serait-ce que trop fort.

"Je n'aime pas ton ami," déclara Edward franchement, en croisant ses bras sur son torse et pendant un instant Harry fut déconcerté.

"Edward !" dit Esmée dans un souffle en s'avançant pour stopper l'affrontement imminent mais Harry leva la main pour l'arrêter.

"Excuses-moi ?" demanda-t-il avec un regard dur vers Edward.

"J'ai dit que je n'aime pas ton ami," répéta Edward avec colère.

Harry sentit la colère lui colorer les joues. "Il y a beaucoup de gens que je n'aime pas Edward, mais je les tolère quand même parce qu'ils comptent pour les gens que j'aime." répondit-il en jetant un coup d'œil vers Isabella et en essayant de combattre le tremblement de ses mains. "De plus, je me moque et ne veux pas de ton opinion sur la question."

Cela sembla seulement rendre Edward plus furieux et en fait il grogna hargneusement. "Il est arrogant, narcissique, cruel, grossier et il abuse de toi !" dit-il sèchement.

"Tu n'as aucune putain d'idée de ce dont tu parles !" répondit Harry en se rapprochant d'un pas énervé, les yeux brûlants de fureur. Comment Edward osait-il parler ainsi ? Il ne connaissait même pas Draco.

"Je sais ce que je viens de voir Harry et j'ai vu quelqu'un en train de manipuler tes sentiments pour obtenir ce qu'il voulait – juste comme il l'a fait avec le pantalon d'Alice, juste comme la séance photo – juste comme tout ! Il te donne des ordres et tu le suis comme un petit chien ! Tu n'as rien fait d'autre que donner et il n'a rien fait d'autre que prendre!" siffla Edward en plissant les yeux vers Harry.

"Ce n'est pas comme ça, Edward -" commença à expliquer Harry, en essayant de se calmer avant de dire quelque chose qu'il regretterait.

Edward renifla avec dérision. "À moins que tu ne comptes les faveurs sexuelles."

Harry vit rouge et le frappa – oubliant qu'il était un sorcier, oubliant qu'Edward était un vampire. Il y eut des cris, des hoquets, et un hurlement d'Isabella alors qu'il lançait un coup et son poing percuta le visage d'Edward. Il y eut un craquement sordide qu'Harry savait ne pas provenir d'Edward mais la douleur ne s'enregistra même pas dans son esprit tandis qu'un bras froid et dur comme du fer l'attrapa par le torse et le retint de faire encore du mal – à lui-même.

"Espèce d'enfoiré ! Comment oses-tu putain ! Si ce n'était pour Draco, je ne serais même pas là ! Je lui dois tout ! Donc fermes ta putain de gueule à propos de choses dont tu ne sais absolument rien !" hurla Harry en essayant de briser la poigne de fer autour de lui. Edward le regardait avec un silence choqué, tenant son visage là où le poing d'Harry avait touché, non pas de douleur mais de choc.

"Harry, j'ai juste -" commença Edward mais Harry n'écoutait plus.

Harry était trop furieux et trop blessé. Il n'avait jamais frappé un de ses frères, n'avait même jamais été sur le point de vouloir les frapper, surtout Edward, mais tout à propos de cette histoire d'âme-sœur lui tapait sur les nerfs et l'épuisait vraiment trop. Puis, Edward avait eu à s'emporter comme ça, contre lui, la seule personne qui avait soutenu Harry – Harry n'en pouvait plus.

"Tu n'es qu'un putain d'hypocrite !" gronda Harry, sentant des larmes de souffrance, de frustration et de colère couler le long de son visage. "Je ne vois pas ton putain de déchet là-bas travailler pour quoi que ce soit. Comment a-t-elle pu se payer cette Corvette flambant neuve garée à côté de la tienne, Edward ? Son papa ne lui certainement pas payé !"

"C'était un cadeau d'anniversaire – elle n'en voulait même pas !" Edward tenta de défendre ses actions et sa petite amie, mais Harry eut juste un reniflement de dégoût pour la fille et pour Edward qui rentrait dans ses manigances. Et bien, il pouvait l'avoir, parce qu'Harry en avait assez.

"Et ma voiture en était un aussi – de Draco ! Qu'est-ce qu'elle t'a offert pour le tien – un putain de pull !" répliqua Harry sèchement en essayant son visage avec colère. "Tu as le culot de dire quelque chose sur le fait que je donne à Draco seulement une petite fraction de ce qu'il m'a donné ses dernières années. Tu n'as aucune foutue idée de ce qu'il a fait pour moi – l'enfer que je lui ai fait subir. Comment je l'ai traité comme une merde lorsqu'il venait m'asticoter pour que je sorte de mon lit chaque matin parce que je ne voulais pas me lever et devoir gérer tous mes foutus problèmes. Tu n'en as aucune putain d'idée ! "

"Harry, je pensais juste -" essaya Edward, en tendant le bras vers lui.

Mais le bras autour d'Harry le tira en arrière de façon protectrice. "Tu es jaloux, Edward," interrompit soudainement Jasper, faisant perdre ses mots à Edward et réaliser à Harry que Jasper était celui qui le tenait. "Et tu dois le dépasser très vite, parce que la prochaine fois que tu fais de la peine comme cela à Harry, ce n'est pas Harry qu'ils devront retenir," menaça durement l'empathe, avant de se retourner et d'éloigner Harry avant que quelque chose de plus blessant ne puisse être dit ou fait.

Edward ouvrit la bouche, mais la ferma ensuite les yeux grands ouverts de choc. Puis, avant que quiconque ne puisse l'arrêter, il se retourna et s'enfuit hors de la maison, avec Bella se précipitant à l'extérieur et lui hurlant de s'arrêter.

Jasper attira Harry vers le canapé et le fit asseoir tandis que Carlisle s'avançait pour examiner sa main enflée.

"Elle est cassée," murmura-t-il alors qu'Harry étouffait un sanglot. "Harry, regardes-moi," ordonna Carlisle lorsque la respiration d'Harry devint erratique. "Chh, tout vas bien, prends juste de grandes inspirations," dit Carlisle avec la voix qu'il utilisait quand Harry était enfant et avait des accès de panique.

"Téléphone ?" réussit finalement à demander Harry une fois qu'il eut assez recouvert son souffle. Emmett lui tendit le sien rapidement.

"Alice, puis-je parler à Draco ?" demanda-t-il après qu'Alice eut répondu après la deuxième sonnerie. "Draco -" gémit Harry dans le téléphone et immédiatement, Draco répondit.

"Je suis en chemin," déclara-t-il avant de raccrocher sans demander aucun détail.

Un instant plus tard, ils entendirent un pop lointain à l'extérieur des protections près de la forêt et pas plus de sept minutes plus tard, Draco passa la porte d'entrée en courant. Il alla directement vers Harry sans un regard pour les autres et tomba à genoux devant lui. "Laissez-moi voir," dit-il en voyant Carlisle tenant encore la main blessée d'Harry. "Tout va bien Harry, calmes-toi," murmura Draco en tenant délicatement la main d'Harry et en sortant sa baguette. "Je vais devoir faire une potion pour ressouder les os, mais je vais l'insensibiliser pour l'instant, okay."

Harry hocha la tête en prenant une grande inspiration pour essayer de se calmer, ce n'était pas seulement la douleur, mais aussi l'angoisse de s'être juste battu avec son compagnon. Il se sentait complètement en état de choc et un peu nauséeux, mais il ne regrettait pas d'avoir défendu Draco. Draco caressa ses cheveux tandis qu'il se tournait vers Carlisle et Esmée pour leur parler. Harry trouvait difficile de se concentrer sur ce qu'ils disaient, mais il sentit Carlisle lui mettre une attelle sur la main pendant que Draco se levait pour se précipiter dans la chambre.

Le blond sortit quelques instants plus tard avec un kit de potions et alla dans la cuisine avec Esmée pour l'installer. Pendant que la potion était brassée, Alice et Rosalie arrivèrent ; elles étaient affolées que Draco ait soudainement disparu de l'avant de la voiture en mouvement de Rosalie. Harry resta simplement allongé sur le canapé avec sa tête sur les genoux de Jasper tandis qu'Emmett leur racontait la confrontation et n'ouvrit ses yeux que lorsqu'il sentit Rosalie s'avancer et le soulever pour qu'il puisse être coucher sur ses genoux à la place. Harry ne protesta pas, il était habitué à être passer entre eux de cette façon.

"Où est Edward, Alice ?" demanda Carlisle en rangeant ses fournitures médicales.

"Il court – court à travers la forêt. Il ne reviendra pas avant deux ou trois jours au moins," répondit Alice avec cette voix lointaine qui leur disait qu'elle était dans un vision.

"Et Bella ?" demanda Esmée d'à côté de Draco, où elle lui tendait ce dont il avait besoin.

"À la lisère de la forêt – je vais aller la chercher," offrit Alice en sortant de la vision.

"Amènes-la chez Charlie. Il lui a demandé de venir depuis un moment. Je pense que ce serait mieux qu'elle reste là pendant quelques temps," déclara Esmée, pas le moins du monde heureuse de comment les choses se passaient entre ses deux plus jeunes fils.

"Je suis désolé d'avoir tout fichu en l'air," murmura tristement Harry.

Il n'aurait pas du revenir – rien de ceci ne se serait passé s'il était resté en Angleterre. La famille aurait été heureuse, Edward aurait été heureux – ils seraient déjà en train de poursuivre leurs vies, mais il avait fallu qu'il revienne à la maison et tout gâcher pour eux.

Esmée, Carlisle, Emmett, Rosalie et Alice s'avancèrent tous en protestation, mais Draco fut plus rapide qu'eux tous. "Oh, fermes-là Potter, ce n'est pas ta faute si ton frère est un foutu idiot," dit-il sèchement, et aucun membre de la famille d'Harry ne le nia.

()

Harry écrivait avec sa main indemne. Il avait prit la potion une heure plus tôt, mais il faudrait quelques jours aux os pour se ressouder complètement. Heureusement, Harry était assez doué pour travailler avec sa main gauche, ayant dû apprendre à utiliser sa main gauche lorsqu'il avait brisé son bras droit en jouant au Quidditch et avait dû en faire repousser tous les os.

"Qu'est-ce que tu écrit," marmonna Draco en s'asseyant dans le lit, les cheveux ébouriffés et emmitouflé dans la couette. Il s'approcha pour lire par dessus l'épaule d'Harry et ouvrit la couverture pour envelopper également Harry à l'intérieur et pour que leurs peaux nues puissent ainsi être pressées l'une contre l'autre.

"Juste - des trucs auxquels je devais me mettre," répondit Harry sans essayer de le cacher de Draco. Il savait que ce serait inutile de toute façon.

Draco posa son son menton sur l'épaule d'Harry en ne disant rien pendant un long moment, mais Harry savait que ça arrivait. "Je savais que c'était l'un d'eux et je soupçonnais que ce soit lui. Pourquoi ne lui as-tu pas encore dit ?" demanda Draco, ne surprenant pas le moins du monde Harry qu'il ait déjà compris.

Draco avait été avec Harry ces deux dernières années après tout. L'été où Harry était revenu complètement malade et déprimé, il savait qu'il avait trouvé son âme-sœur, qu'elle était là-bas à Forks et qu'elle l'avait rejeté d'une certaine manière. Cependant, Harry n'avait jamais donné à Draco de nom ou de détails sur ce qui s'était passé et Draco n'avait jamais insisté.

"Parce qu'il est avec quelqu'un -"

"Ne dis pas de conneries, Potter," siffla Draco avec colère. "Tu sais aussi bien que moi qu'Isabella est une conne, entichée par l'idée d'être immortelle. Elle n'aime pas ton frère et elle n'est absolument pas pour lui. Ce n'est pas non plus comme si tu te souciais d'elle – maintenant, dis-moi la foutue vérité !"

Harry soupira. Il n'avait jamais été capable de mentir à Draco. "Je ne veux pas le forcer à m'aimer," admit-il, faisant renifler Draco de dérision, mais Harry le stoppa avant qu'il ne puisse dire quoi que ce soit. "Je sais qu'il m'aime déjà mais aimer quelqu'un comme un frère et aimer quelqu'un comme un amant est une chose complètement différente et même s'il le pouvait, il ne voudrait jamais être intime -"

"Et bien apparemment, il a quelques secrets qu'il n'a dit à personne si le Destin l'a choisi pour toi," déclara Draco d'un ton évident.

Harry secoua la tête. "Le Destin a toujours aimé se foutre de moi. J'imagine qu'il doit bien rire cette fois," dit-il en regardant d'une façon absente la page de son carnet. Il sentit les mains de Draco courant le long de son dos et de ses épaules, et se pencha en arrière vers la chaleur et le confort que Draco offrait. "Je veux juste – je veux juste qu'il veuille être avec moi – qu'il me veuille."

"Potter, ce n'est pas à propos de vouloir et d'amour – ces choses peuvent venir plus tard mais pour l'instant, tu peux mourir," dit Draco fermement, énervé que son ami n'ait rien dit jusqu'à maintenant.

C'était vraiment dommage que Draco ne puisse pas le faire lui-même autrement il aurait laissé le frère d'Harry savoir, mais malheureusement un sorcier ne pouvait pas révéler à l'âme-sœur d'un autre sorcier qu'ils étaient en réalité âmes-sœurs. Tout ce qu'il pouvait faire était essayer et convaincre Harry de parler – ou d'une façon ou d'une autre piéger Harry pour qu'il le fasse, mais Harry n'avait pas été placé à Serpentard pour rien – même s'il avait le même foutu instinct de survie qu'un Gryffondor.

"Et bien," commença Draco, et Harry pouvait pratiquement entendre le plan se former dans l'esprit du Serpentard, "Jasper dit qu'il est jaloux – jaloux de moi, n'est-ce pas, donc il est évident qu'il y a quelque chose. Pourquoi ne voyons-nous pas jusqu'où nous pouvons le pousser ?"

"Qu'avais-tu à l'esprit ?"demanda Harry intrigué malgré lui.

"Rosalie me parlait de ce club où ils avaient l'habitude d'aller parfois, tout du moins avant qu'Edward ne rencontre Isabelle, mais je suis sûr que d'une façon ou d'une autre, on peut le convaincre d'y aller quand il reviendra - c'est-à-dire, si ça ne te déranges pas de jouer devant un public," demanda Draco en embrassant la nuque d'Harry tandis que ses mains traçaient un chemin le long du torse nu d'Harry. "Je pense qu'il est temps que nous lui montrions ce qu'il manque – ce que sa précieuse Isabelle ne peut offrir," continua-t-il dans un murmure rauque, en prenant Harry dans sa main à travers son pantalon de pyjama pour souligner son argument.

Harry grogna et les fit se renverser jusqu'à ce qu'il soit au-dessus de Draco – paroles oubliées.

_It's never enough to say I'm sorry (Ce n'est jamais assez de dire que je suis désolé)_  
_It's never enough to say I care (Ce n'est jamais assez de dire que je m'en soucie)_  
_But I'm caught between what you're wanting from me (Mais je suis pris entre ce que tu veux de moi)_  
_And knowing if I give that to you (et savoir que si je te le donne)_  
_I might just disappear (Je pourrais juste disparaître)_

_Nobody wins when everyone's losing (Personne ne gagne quand tout le monde perd)_

_It's like one step forward and two steps back (C'est comme un pas en avant et deux pas en arrière)_  
_No matter what I do you're always mad (Quoi que je fasse, tu es toujours énervé)_  
_And I, can't change your mind (Et je ne peux te faire changer d'avis)_  
_It's like trying to (C'est comme essayer de)_  
_Turn around on a one way street (Faire demi-tour dans une rue à sens unique)_  
_I can't give you what you want (Je ne peux te donner ce que tu veux)_  
_And it's killing me (Et ça me tue)_  
_And I, I'm starting to see (Et moi, je commence à voir)_  
_Maybe we're not meant to be (Peut-être que nous ne sommes pas faits l'un pour l'autre)_

_It's never enough to say I love you (Ce n'est jamais assez de dire que je t'aime)_  
_No, it's never enough to say I try (Non, ce n'est jamais assez de dire que j'essaye)_  
_It's hard to believe (C'est dur de croire)_  
_That there's no way out for you and me (Qu'il n'y a aucune issue pour toi et moi)_  
_This seems to be the story of our life (Cela semble être l'histoire de notre vie)_

_Nobody wins when everyone's losing (Personne ne gagne quand tout le monde perd)_

_It's like one step forward and two steps back (C'est comme un pas en avant et deux pas en arrière)_  
_No matter what I do you're always mad (Quoi que je fasse tu es toujours énervée)_  
_And I… can't change your mind (Et je... ne peux te faire changer d'avis)_  
_It's like trying to (C'est comme essayer de)_  
_Turn around on a one way street (Faire demi-tour dans une rue à sens unique)_  
_I can't give you what you want (Et je ne peux te donner ce que tu veux)_  
_And it's killing me (Et ça me tue)_  
_And I… I'm starting to see (Et moi... Je commence à voir)_  
_Maybe we're not meant to be (Peut-être que nous ne sommes pas faits l'un pour l'autre)_

_There's still time to turn this around (Il est encore temps de faire demi-tour)_  
_If you were building this up (Si tu le construisais)_  
_Instead of tearing it down (Au lieu de le détruire)_  
_But I keep thinking (Mais je continue à penser)_  
_Maybe it's too late (Qu'il est peut-être trop tard)_

_It's like one step forward and two steps back (C'est comme un pas en avant et deux pas en arrière)_  
_No matter what I do you're always mad (Quoi que je fasse tu es toujours énervé)_  
_And I, can't change your mind (Et je ne peux te faire changer d'avis)_  
_It's like trying to (C'est comme essayer de)_  
_Turn around on a one way street (Faire demi-tour dans une rue à sens unique)_  
_I can't give you what you want (Je ne peux te donner ce que tu veux)_  
_And it's killing me (Et ça me tue)_  
_And I… I finally see (Et moi... je peux finalement voir)_  
_Baby, we're not meant to be (Bébé, nous ne sommes pas faits l'un pour l'autre)_

_It's like one step forward and two steps back (C'est comme un pas en avant et deux pas en arrière)_  
_No matter what I do you're always mad (Quoi que je fasse tu es toujours énervé)_  
_And I, baby I'm sorry to see (Et moi, bébé, je suis désolé de voir)_  
_Maybe we're not meant to be (Peut-être que nous ne sommes pas faits l'un pour l'autre)_

( )

"Papa ?" demanda Jasper, poussant lentement la porte du bureau de Carlisle. "Papa, tu vas bien ? Je passais par là et j'ai senti -" finit-il en regardant tous les livres et papiers éparpillés au sol. Son père était assis à son bureau avec une lettre en face de lui, fixant le mur opposé avec des yeux vides.

"Tu peux entrer Jasper," indiqua finalement Carlisle même s'il ne regarda pas son fils.

"Quelque chose est arrivé ?" demanda Jasper inquiet, en essayant de bloquer quelques unes des émotions les plus intenses de Carlisle afin de pouvoir se concentrer correctement, mais il devenait vraiment inquiet puisqu'il pouvait ressentir la détresse montante de Carlisle.

"Albus ne pourra pas venir avant au moins deux semaines," répondit Carlisle vaguement

"Pourquoi ?" demanda Jasper en sachant que son père avait écrit au Directeur à propos du compagnon d'Harry.

"Le Ministère est en train d'essayer de faire passer une espèce de législation sur les loup-garous qui leur interdirait d'aller dans les zones publiques et le Directeur est le chef de l'opposition à cette loi," répondit Carlisle en se frottant le visage avec un long soupir.

"T'as-t-il envoyé un livre... quelque chose ?" demanda Jasper sentant le désespoir montant. Carlisle et lui savaient tous deux qu'il devait y avoir des répercussions, quel qu'elles soient, au fait qu'Harry n'ait pas son compagnon. Seulement, ils ne trouvaient pas quoi.

Carlisle secoua la tête. "Il a dit que ce n'était pas quelque chose qui pouvait être dit dans une lettre et que je devrais tenter de faire parler Harry, mais tu sais aussi bien que moi qu'Harry ne dira rien."

Jasper sourit légèrement à cela. "Oui, Harry a toujours été un enfant borné."

Carlisle regarda sur le côté d'un air absent pendant un moment, plongé dans ses pensées et puis décida de juste se lancer. Jasper était celui de ces enfants qui avait le plus la tête sur les épaules et pouvait bloquer Edward la plupart du temps. "Jasper, si tu étais l'âme-sœur d'Harry – que ferais-tu ?"

"Que veux-tu dire ?" demanda Jasper les yeux s'écarquillant de choc.

Carlisle soupira encore une fois. Cela aurait été tellement plus simple si Harry n'avait pas été capable de bloquer les pouvoirs d'Alice, Jasper et Edward. "Juste ce que j'ai dit Jasper," déclara-t-il en regardant son fils qui fronçait des sourcils. "Je suis parvenu à la conclusion que le compagnon d'Harry était quelqu'un dans cette maison – un homme de cette maison, c'était la seule raison pour laquelle Harry serait parti comme il l'a fait, et cela expliquerait également pourquoi il ne nous a pas dit qui c'était."

"Donc, tu penses que -"

"Je ne pense pas Jasper, je sais," interrompit Carlisle. "J'ai confronté Harry à ce propos et il ne l'a pas nié – il m'a également assuré que ce n'était pas moi."

"Donc, cela veut dire que c'est soit moi, soit Emmett, soit Edward," murmura Jasper en sentant sa gorge se serrer d'appréhension.

"Emmett et toi étant les deux les plus probables," confirma Carlisle en se rasseyant dans son fauteuil.

"Pourquoi nous ?"demanda Jasper, se demandant comment son père avait éliminé Edward.

"Car Harry adore Alice et Rosalie," répondit Carlisle. "Il ne voudrait pas les blesser en vous faisant choisir, ce qui est la seule raison à laquelle je peux penser pour son choix de ne rien dire si c'est aussi dangereux que mon instinct me le dit."

"Tu penses qu'il va y avoir des conséquences," dit Jasper, devenant de plus en plus inquiet pour son plus jeune frère.

"Il y en a toujours," déclara Carlisle en montrant d'un geste de la main les livres autour de lui. "Les Veelas meurent si leur compagnon les rejette. Les loup-garous perdent leur esprit au profit de leur partie animal, les elfes dépérissent pour les rejoindre, mais je n'ai pas été capable de trouver quoi que ce soit sur les sorciers. Quelque chose me dit que quoi que ce soit – ce n'est pas bon."

Jasper resta assit pendant un long moment en fixant le sol. "Je vais en parler avec Alice," dit-il finalement en se frottant la nuque avec appréhension. "Est-ce que quelqu'un d'autre sait ?"

"Non," répondit Carlisle doucement. "Je ne sais pas comment je vais l'annoncer à Esmée et à Emmett et Rosalie. J'ai juste – je ne sais pas."

"Laisses-moi en parler avec Alice en premier – ensuite Harry..." finit Jasper dans un souffle en essayant de penser à ce qu'il allait dire. Comment annonciez-vous à votre femme qu'il y avait de bonnes chances que vous soyez l'âme-sœur de votre petit frère, et que quelque chose de terrible lui arriverait s'il ne vous avait pas ? "Si c'est moi, alors je – je ferais avec."

"Pas seul, Jasper," déclara Carlisle en se relevant et allant vers son fils pour le réconforter. "Ta mère et moi seront là. Nous gèrerons cela comme une famille."

Jasper hocha la tête toujours plongé dans ses pensées tandis que Carlisle se penchait pour l'étreindre.

**

* * *

Chanson :** Not Meant To Be par Theory of a Deadman


	13. A Different Kind of Pain

**Titre original : **_Nothing Left to Hold_

**Titre traduit :** _Plus Rien A Retenir_

**Auteur : **_Branwen777_

**Traducteur : **_Lostariel_

**Couple : **_Harry/Edward_

**Rating : **_M/NC-18/R_

**Disclaimer**** : **_Rien ne m'appartient, ni Harry Potter, ni Twilight, ni l'histoire dont l'idée revient à son auteur qui m'a gentiment donné l'autorisation de la traduire. Je n'ai le droit qu'à la traduction_.

**Avertissements: **_Slash, Homme/Homme, HP/Twilight __Crossover__, angst, drame, scènes pour adultes, langage, sexe gay, UA, Sans Voldemort …_

**Sommaire : **_Les Dursleys n'étaient pas la seule famille restante d'Harry, il s'avérait que Cullen était un nom ancestral dans la lignée des Potter et quand les Dursleys abandonnent Harry à l'âge de sept ans dans un orphelinat, Carlisle accepte de prendre Harry et de l'élever. Harry reçoit sa lettre pour Poudlard à onze ans cependant et lorsque sa famille déménage à Forks, Harry fréquente l'Ecole de Sorcellerie Poudlard en Ecosse. Harry écrit régulièrement à sa famille et à chaque été, chaque vacances, chaque week-end libre et événement familial, il revient à la maison vers eux, mais après qu'Harry soit retourné à Poudlard pour sa sixième année , les choses commencent à changer. Ses lettres deviennent plus courtes, les appels moins fréquents et il semble avoir toujours une excuse pour ne pas leur rendre visite. Il semble qu'Harry se distancie d'eux et aucun des Cullen ne peut trouver pourquoi. Ce n'est qu'à la fin de la septième année d'Harry qu'il revient finalement vers eux et ce qu'il leur avait caché pourrait déchirer leur famille. _

* * *

**La chanson citée à la fin est disponible au téléchargement et/ou à l'écoute sur le profil de l'auteur Branwen777**

**(voir sur mon profil à moi ou envoyez moi un mail)**

* * *

**13. A Different Kind of Pain - Une Sorte Différente de Souffrance  
**

Il fallut trois jours à Edward pour rentrer à la maison et le reste de la semaine avant qu'Harry ne veuille seulement le regarder de nouveau. Cependant, quand Harry le fit, il sentit sa colère disparaître. Harry sourit affectueusement alors qu'il regardait Edward assit à son piano, fixant les touches d'ivoires d'un air vide. Le vampire paraissait tellement misérable et pathétique qu'Harry ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à quel point c'était adorable.

Tout le monde dans la famille avait déjà approché Edward au moins une fois pour exprimer leur colère et leur désappointement par rapport à ce qu'il avait fait et Edward s'était même excusé auprès de Draco. Harry supposait qu'il était temps de recommencer à lui parler après tout, c'était seulement partiellement la faute d'Edward. Harry savait que le vampire était frustré qu'Harry ne semble plus vouloir être près de lui. Leur relation n'était pas ce qu'elle avait été et Harry pouvait voir que cela brisait le cœur d'Edward de perdre son frère et meilleur ami.

C'était quelque chose dont Harry devait se souvenir – même s'il ne pouvait être l'amant d'Edward, il était toujours le frère d'Edward et Harry pensait qu'il était temps qu'il recommence à agir en tant que tel. Ce n'était pas la faute d'Edward s'il ne savait pas et ce n'était pas la faute d'Edward s'il était difficile pour Harry d'être près de lui. C'était juste douloureux pour Harry d'être si près de lui et pourtant si loin, mais ce qui était encore plus douloureux était de savoir qu'il faisait du mal à Edward alors qu'Edward n'avait pas idée de pourquoi.

Edward leva la tête surpris lorsque quelqu'un s'assit à côté de lui sur le siège du piano et par son odeur épicé, il savait que c'était Harry.

"Et bien, je suis en train de bosser sur cette nouvelle chanson et je pense qu'elle a besoin d'un peu de travail – qu'en penses-tu ?" lui demanda Harry en posant la partition écrite à la main sur le pupitre. Il fallut un moment à Edward pour se remettre du choc et lui répondre mais Harry attendit patiemment.

"Je serais heureux d'aider," répondit Edward, le soulagement et l'excitation grandissant dans sa poitrine qu'Harry lui est pardonné et soit venu vers lui pour de l'aide avec sa musique – juste comme avant.

Le garçon blond était dans un coin en train de se faire les ongles avec Rosalie et Alice, et bien qu'Edward haïsse devoir l'admettre, il était heureux que Bella non plus ne soit pas là pour interrompre ce moment qu'il avait avec Harry – Peut-être pouvaient-ils commencer à reconstruire ce qu'ils avaient avant.

"Je suis sûr que c'est parfait cependant, ta musique l'est toujours," continua Edward en retournant son regard vers la partition – les doigts se tendant déjà vers le touches du piano.

"Tu m'as appris à jouer, tu t'en souviens ?" demanda Harry avec un sourire affectueux.

Edward semblait toujours oublié que c'était à cause de lui qu'Harry avait découvert la musique en premier lieu. Oui, Harry pouvait maintenant jouer d'à peu près tout ce que vous mettiez en face de lui comme s'il le pratiquait depuis des années. Oui, il était une star internationale avec trois chansons au hit-parade, et des légions de fans hurlants – filles et garçons. Mais Edward oubliait que ça avait commencé avec un orphelin de sept ans se cachant dans un coin et regardant fasciné tandis que son nouveau grand frère jouait sur son piano.

Ce n'était pas grave cependant, parce que parfois Harry oubliait aussi.

()

_Edward était en train de jouer depuis une heure environ et il savait que le petit sorcier était de nouveau là mais il ne le fit pas remarquer. Carlisle les avait prévenus d'être prudent autour d'Harry, qu'il avait maltraité et était très nerveux. Edward continua simplement à jouer, laissant le petit enfant fasciné écouter comme il l'avait fait depuis deux ou trois nuits maintenant._

_Edward vit Carlisle passer devant la porte en jetant un coup d'œil pour voir si Harry était encore là et offrant un petit sourire encourageant à l'enfant hésitant avant de continuer. Quelques instants plus tard, Edward fut surpris d'entendre un mouvement et regarda du coin de l'œil pour voir l'enfant de sept ans s'avancer d'un pas prudent. Edward ne fit aucun mouvement pour montrer qu'il l'avait vu et continua simplement à jouer._

_L'enfant avait été avec eux depuis presque trois mois déjà et il avait encore à approcher ou même réellement parler avec quelqu'un d'autre que Carlisle. Il était tellement facile d'oublier qu'il était là la moitié du temps. Il y avait quelques cicatrices visibles si on cherchait mais Edward pouvait clairement voir la maltraitance dans les petites choses que le garçon de sept ans faisait – ou ne faisait pas d'ailleurs._

_Harry allait essayer de nettoyer quelque chose par moment, avant qu'Esmée ne l'arrête gentiment. Il allait sursauter si l'un d'eux faisait un mouvement brusque ce qui était plutôt fréquent dans une maison pleine de vampires mais ils avaient tous fait un effort pour bouger à un rythme normal, humain lorsqu'Harry était présent._

_L'enfant ne sortait jamais pour jouer, ne posait jamais aucune question sans y être inciter - ne demandait ou en réalité ne faisait jamais rien du tout mais pouvait rester debout silencieusement observant et attendant son prochain ordre. Il ne se plaignait pas et acceptait simplement tout ce qu'ils lui disaient de faire. En fait, les moments les plus déchirants étaient lorsqu'ils devaient donner des ordres à l'enfant et lui dire qu'il n'y avait pas de problème à faire les choses humaines les plus basiques comme manger, se laver ou dormir._

_Harry avait encore à approcher qui que ce soit – même Esmée donc Edward n'allait pas faire rater ça. Il continua à jouer un air doux et regarda discrètement alors que le garçon se rapprochait en se mordant nerveusement la lèvre inférieure mais les yeux remplis de curiosité et de fascination. Quand Harry fut assez près pour vraiment voir les mains d'Edward sur les touches, il s'arrêta et resta là à absorber tout ce que le vampire faisait._

_Edward joua encore un peu plus longtemps jusqu'à ce qu'il voit le garçon s'endormir debout. Il appela doucement Carlisle, ne voulant pas surprendre ou effrayer le garçon en tentant de lui parler lui-même. Carlisle entra dans la pièce quelques secondes plus tard et prit le garçon épuisé dans ses bras. Harry s'endormit presque immédiatement._

"_Il m'a demandé si cela te dérangerait s'il regardait – j'espère que ça ne pose pas de problème," déclara Carlisle, sachant déjà qu'Edward s'en moquerait._

"_Ça m'est égal," répondit tout de même Edward._

"_Tu es le seul, à part moi, avec qui il a bien voulu resté seul dans une pièce." dit alors Carlisle alors qu'il se tournait pour partir en tenant l'enfant endormi dans ses bras d'une façon protectrice et Edward sentit un sourire heureux traverser son visage._

_La nuit suivante, aux alentours de minuit, Edward rentra d'être aller chasser et entendit du piano. Au début, il pensa que quelqu'un avait mit un CD mais lorsqu'il s'arrêta et écouta pendant un instant, il réalisa que c'était une mélodie qu'il avait écrite – celle qu'il jouait la nuit précédente._

_Curieux, Edward alla jusqu'à sa salle de piano et vit Carlisle, Esmée, Jasper, Alice, Emmett et Rosalie debout devant la porte entrouverte. Carlisle mit un doigt devant sa bouche, indiquant à Edward de ne pas faire de bruit, et se recula ensuite pour qu'Edward puisse lui aussi jeter un coup d'œil dans la pièce. Ce qu'il vit le surprit et lui fit fit plaisir en même temps._

_Là était le petit Harry, les pieds sa balançant, un air d'intense concentration sur son petit visage alors que se petits doigts se déplaçaient lentement sur les touches qu'il pouvait attendre. Le garçon se trompa plusieurs fois, mais il maitrisait les bases de la mélodie et il ne renonça pas quelque soit le nombre de fois où il appuyait sur la mauvaise touche. Malgré la protestation silencieuse de Rosalie, Edward ouvrit un peu plus la porte et se glissa dans la pièce s'assombrissant._

_Le piano était éclairé par une bougie solitaire ce qui était quelque chose qu'Harry semblait aimer et Edward imaginait que le garçon de sept ans s'était relevé, s'était faufilé dans sa salle de piano et tentait de garder sa présence dans la pièce inaperçu en n'allumant pas la lumière. Évidemment dans une maison remplie de vampires, il n'y avait aucun moyen pour jouer du piano sans se faire remarquer, mais qui était-il pour questionner la logique d'un enfant de sept ans._

_Edward se rapprocha du garçon et le regarda quelques instants de plus avant de s'éclaircir légèrement la gorge. Harry fit un bond et se retourna les yeux écarquillés et paniqués. "Je suis désolé !" lâcha-t-il instantanément, les mains allant vers le piano pour le refermer._

_Cependant Edward l'arrêta avant qu'il ne puisse et sourit doucement. "Tout va bien," répondit-il doucement, en s'asseyant à côté du garçon tremblant sur le banc._

"_C'est juste que – je vous ai vu joué – et – et je voulais essayer aussi," continua Harry les lèvres tremblantes alors qu'il baissait le regard, se tordant les mains de nervosité. "Je n'aurais pas dû le toucher, je suis désolé."_

_Edward tendit la main et releva le menton du garçon tout étant ravi lorsqu'il ne tressaillit pas et plongea son regard dans les grands yeux émeraudes mouillés – et il fut instantanément perdu. À ce moment précis, Edward sut qu'il avait un gros problème - il n'y avait rien que le garçon ne pourrait obtenir de lui._

"_Aimerais-tu apprendre à jouer ?" offrit Edward avec un sourire encourageant de son gré. Il adorerait avoir quelqu'un à qui enseigner et avec qui jouer, et d'après ce qu'il avait vu quelques instants plus tôt, Harry pourrait être brillant._

_L'enfant de sept ans eut un léger hoquet de surprise et ses yeux s'éclairèrent d'excitation avant de s'éteindre une fois encore de tristesse. "Je ne peux pas," murmura-t-il plaintivement, en regardant le magnifique piano avec convoitise._

"_Pourquoi pas ?" demanda Edward en sachant d'après le comportement vaincu du garçon qu'il n'allait pas aimer la réponse._

"_Mon oncle dit que je ne peux pas toucher les choses magnifiques, je vais seulement les salir," répondit le petit enfant et Edward sentit la colère le traverser à cause de ces humains mais il y mit un frein avant qu'il ne puisse effrayer Harry. "Et ma tante dit que je ne peux pas être aussi intelligent que Dudley et Dudley ne sait pas comment jouer du piano."_

"_Et bien, c'est mon piano et je dis que tu peux le toucher autant que tu veux." répondit Edward, adorant les grands yeux verts qui se levèrent vers lui de surprise et d'admiration. "Et d'après ce que je t'ai entendu jouer juste quelques minutes plus tôt, je dirais qu'avec un peu de conseils et de pratique, tu pourrais être un pianiste brillant."_

"_Vous le pensez vraiment ?" questionna Harry en regardant Edward totalement conquis. Honnêtement, c'était la chose la plus mignonne qu'ils aient jamais vue._

"_Oh, je le sais," répondit Edward avec un hochement de tête._

_Le petit garçon baissa une fois de plus les yeux sur ses mains et soupira tristement, __"Mais mon oncle dit que je ne suis qu'un monstre bon à rien qui n'arrivera à rien et la dame de l'orphelinat dit que je ne suis rien qu'une déception -"_

"_Et bien, je dit que ta tante, ton oncle et la dame de l'orphelinat avaient tous tort Harry." déclara Edward en relevant de nouveau le menton du garçon._

"_Mais mon oncle dit - " essaya de nouveau le garçon, mais cette fois, Edward intervint rapidement. Il n'accepterait pas que cet enfant pense ou parle de lui-même d'une telle façon._

"_Qui vas-tu croire Harry, moi ou eux ?" demanda Edward._

_Harry le regarda un long moment, les yeux plissés de concentration. "Et bien, tu es plus vieux qu'eux..." dit-il d'une voix s'éteignant._

"_Oui, je le suis," dit Edward avec un petit rire amusé._

"_Donc, ça veux dire que tu es plus intelligent, n'est-ce pas ?" demanda le petit garçon._

"_Oui, je dirais cela," répondit une fois encore Edward avec un sourire affectueux à la petite créature en face de lui – mon dieu il allait être complètement impuissant face à lui._

_Le petit Harry hocha la tête, ses petits doigts allant taper ses lèvres pensivement d'une façon adorable. "Je te crois," murmura-t-il finalement._

"_Alors, aimerais-tu que je t'apprenne ?" questionna Edward en sentant son corps froid se réchauffer à la pensée que l'enfant lui fasse confiance._

"_Le veux-tu vraiment ?" demanda Harry avec hésitation. "Tu n'as pas à le faire – Je vais sûrement te décevoir et je détesterais être un poids -"_

_Sur un coup de tête, Edward passa ses doigts dans les cheveux d'ébène emmêlés de l'enfant, surpris lorsqu'il eut l'impression de passer ses doigts dans de la soie. Harry était tellement surpris par le contact affectueux que sa bouche se ferma et qu'il s'y appuya inconsciemment en fermant les yeux._

"_Oui Harry, je le veux vraiment – c'est-à-dire, si tu me le permets ?" questionna Edward, devinant que le meilleur moyen pour faire faire à l'enfant quelque chose qu'il voulait de toute évidence apprendre était de lui faire penser qu'il faisait une faveur à Edward en l'autorisant à le lui enseigner._

"_J'aimerais que tu m'apprennes," murmura finalement l'enfant en se rapprochant timidement pour appuyer sa tête sur l'épaule d'Edward, et Edward put entendre un léger roucoulement et un soupir de soulagement venant de derrière la porte entrouverte._

()

"Oui... Je me souviens," murmura Edward, en sentant la tête d'Harry reposer sur son épaule comme elle l'avait fait tellement d'années auparavant.

_Before I let you go (Avant que je te laisse partir)  
Give me just one more night to show you (Donnes moi juste une nuit de plus pour te montrer)  
Just how I feel (Juste ce que je ressens)  
I lost all my control (Je perds tout mon contrôle)  
If it takes my whole damnned life (Si ça prend toute ma putain de vie)  
I'll make this up to you (Je vais me rattraper)_

_I'm kind of like the waves (D'une certaine façon, je suis comme les vagues)  
That roll their whole life towards somewhere (Qui roulent toutes leurs vies vers quelque part)_

_Crashing it on the shore(S'écrasant sur la côte)  
It's blown in by the wind (Elles sont poussées par le vent)  
That carries the clouds to hide (Qui porte les nuages pour cacher)  
My wish on a fallen star (Mon souhait sur une étoile filante)_

_A different kind of pain, (Une sorte différente de souffrance)  
Is someone there to hold you (Est quelqu'un présent pour te serrer dans ses bras)  
Is someone there to take you away from me (Est quelqu'un présent pour t'emmener loin de moi)  
A different kind of pain, (Une sorte différente de souffrance)  
Is someone there to hold you (Est quelqu'un présent pour te serrer dans ses bras)  
Is someone there to take you away from me (Est quelqu'un présent pour t'emmener loin de moi)_

_I tried to let you go (J'ai essayé de te laisser partir)  
I wish I could turn back time and (Je souhaiterais pouvoir retourner dans le passé et)  
Show you just how i feel (Te montrer juste ce que je ressens)  
I needed you to know (J'avais besoin que tu saches)  
If it takes my whole damned life (Si ça prend toute ma putain de vie)_

_I'll make this up to you (Je vais me rattraper)_

_I'm kind of like the waves (D'une certaine façon, je suis comme les vagues)  
That roll their whole life towards somewhere (Qui roulent toutes leurs vies vers quelque part)  
Crashing it on the shore (S'écrasant sur la côte)  
It's blown in by the wind (Elles sont poussées par le vent)  
That carries the clouds to hide (Qui porte les nuages pour cacher)  
My wish on a fallen star (Mon souhait sur une étoile filante)_

_A different kind of pain, (Une sorte différente de souffrance)  
Is someone there to hold you (Est quelqu'un présent pour te serrer dans ses bras)  
Is someone there to take you away from me (Est quelqu'un présent pour t'emmener loin de moi)  
A different kind of pain, (Une sorte différente de souffrance)  
Is someone there to hold you (Est quelqu'un présent pour te serrer dans ses bras)  
Is someone there to take you away from me (Est quelqu'un pour t'emmener loin de moi)_

_Before you let me go away (Avant que tu me laisses partir)  
Before you let me go away_ _(Avant que tu me laisses partir)__  
Before you let me go away (Avant que tu me laisses partir)_

_Before you let me go (Avant que tu me laisses partir)  
I needed you to know (J'avais besoin que tu saches)_

_A different kind of pain, (Une sorte différente de souffrance)  
Is someone there to hold you (Est quelqu'un présent pour te serrer dans ses bras)  
Is someone there to take you away from me (Est quelqu'un présent pour t'emmener loin de moi)  
A different kind of pain, (Une sorte différente de souffrance)  
Is someone there to hold you (Est quelqu'un présent pour te serrer dans ses bras)  
Is someone there to take you away from me (Est quelqu'un présent pour t'emmener loin de moi)_

_A different kind of pain (Une sorte différente de souffrance)  
It's a different kind of pain(C'est une sorte différente de souffrance)  
A different kind of pain(Une sorte différente de souffrance)  
It's a different kind of pain(C'est une sorte différente de souffrance)  
It's a different kind of pain(C'est une sorte différente de souffrance)  
It's a different kind of pain(C'est une sorte différente de souffrance)_

_It's a different kind of pain(C'est une sorte différente de souffrance)  
Before you let me go (Avant que tu me laisses partir)  
It's a different kind of pain(C'est une sorte différente de souffrance)  
I needed you to know (J'avais besoin que tu saches)  
It's a different kind of pain(C'est une sorte différente de souffrance)_

_It's a different Kind of…(C'est une Sorte différente de...)_

**

* * *

Chanson :** A Different Kind of Pain par Cold


	14. You

**Titre original : **_Nothing Left to Hold_

**Titre traduit :** _Plus Rien A Retenir_

**Auteur : **_Branwen777_

**Traducteur : **_Lostariel_

**Couple : **_Harry/Edward_

**Rating : **_M/NC-18/R_

**Disclaimer**** : **_Rien ne m'appartient, ni Harry Potter, ni Twilight, ni l'histoire dont l'idée revient à son auteur qui m'a gentiment donné l'autorisation de la traduire. Je n'ai le droit qu'à la traduction_.

**Avertissements: **_Slash, Homme/Homme, HP/Twilight __Crossover__, angst, drame, scènes pour adultes, langage, sexe gay, UA, Sans Voldemort …_

**Sommaire : **_Les Dursleys n'étaient pas la seule famille restante d'Harry, il s'avérait que Cullen était un nom ancestral dans la lignée des Potter et quand les Dursleys abandonnent Harry à l'âge de sept ans dans un orphelinat, Carlisle accepte de prendre Harry et de l'élever. Harry reçoit sa lettre pour Poudlard à onze ans cependant et lorsque sa famille déménage à Forks, Harry fréquente l'Ecole de Sorcellerie Poudlard en Ecosse. Harry écrit régulièrement à sa famille et à chaque été, chaque vacances, chaque week-end libre et événement familial, il revient à la maison vers eux, mais après qu'Harry soit retourné à Poudlard pour sa sixième année , les choses commencent à changer. Ses lettres deviennent plus courtes, les appels moins fréquents et il semble avoir toujours une excuse pour ne pas leur rendre visite. Il semble qu'Harry se distancie d'eux et aucun des Cullen ne peut trouver pourquoi. Ce n'est qu'à la fin de la septième année d'Harry qu'il revient finalement vers eux et ce qu'il leur avait caché pourrait déchirer leur famille. _

* * *

**La chanson citée à la fin est disponible au téléchargement et/ou à l'écoute sur le profil de l'auteur Branwen777**

**(voir sur mon profil à moi ou envoyez moi un mail)**

* * *

**14. You - Toi**

_My hands are broken, (Mes mains sont brisées,)  
And time is going on and on, (Et le temps passe et repasse,  
It goes forever. (Il passe pour toujours.)  
So I got high (Donc j'ai grandi  
And lived all that life (Et vécu toute cette vie)  
That I've taken all for granted. (Que j'avais prit comme allant de soi.)_

_Promise me you'll try to leave it all behind, (Promets-moi que tu essayeras de laisser tout ça derrière,)  
Because I've elected hell, lying to myself. (Car j'ai choisi d'aller en enfer, me mentant à moi-même.)  
Why have I gone blind ? Live another life. (Pourquoi suis-je devenu aveugle ? Vis une autre vie.)_

_You. (Toi.)_

"Harry ?" demanda la voix hésitante d'Edward.

"Oui ?" demanda Harry en relevant les yeux de son carnet où il était en train d'écrire les paroles de sa nouvelle chanson. Edward et lui s'étaient réconciliés ces deux derniers jours et Harry trouvait bien plus facile d'être auprès de son... frère quand Isabella n'était pas accroché à lui. En fait, les migraines et tremblements qu'il avait cachés à Draco ces derniers jours diminuaient de façon significative quand il était près du vampire.

"Je me euh – demandais si je pouvais te demander une énorme faveur ?" interrogea Edward d'une voix incertaine et Harry se demanda ce qui le mettait dans tout ses états.

"Bien sûr, assieds-toi," offrit Harry en se décalant et en bougeant ses pieds pour qu'Edward puisse s'asseoir sur le canapé avec lui. "Quelque chose ne va pas ?" questionna-t-il alors en se demandant ce qui pouvait rendre Edward si nerveux.

"Euh, et bien c'est à propos de Bella en fait," répondit Edward en ne regardant pas la réaction d'Harry, bien qu'il n'ai pas à le faire car le rythme cardiaque d'Harry avait fait un pic et il pouvait quasiment sentir la tension soudaine dans le corps de l'homme plus petit.

"Et quoi à propos d'Isabella ?" questionna Harry en essayant de garder son calme. À présent, il pouvait entendre le silence dans la maison et savait que les autres écoutaient.

Edward soupira et se frotta le bas de la nuque. "Écoutes Harry – je – je sais que tous les deux vous ne vous entendez pas trop, mais pourrais-tu – pourrais-tu seulement m'écouter... s'il-te-plaît ?"

Harry n'arrivait pas à faire fonctionner ses cordes vocales afin de dire non, donc il se pencha juste en avant appuyant ses coudes sur ses genoux et fixant le sol des yeux.

Edward avait du prendre cela comme un signe car il continua. "Je sais que ton anniversaire a lieu dans quelques jours et que tu auras dix-huit ans," commença le vampire avant de faire une nouvelle pause comme tentant de trouver le bon moyen de poursuivre. "L'anniversaire de Bella est en Septembre -"

"Et ça m'intéresse parce que," sortit Harry avant de pouvoir s'en empêcher – mais honnêtement, il avait... peur d'où Edward voulait en venir avec cela.

Edward soupira à nouveau et le silence régna pendant un long moment – même Draco retenait sa langue et regardait la scène avec des yeux plissés. Il avait réussi à garder ses distances pour qu'Harry et Edward puissent avoir leurs moments mais il préfèrerait que le diable l'emporte avant qu'il ne laisse ce vampire blesser son ami maintenant - juste quand Harry commençait à s'ouvrir de nouveau à l'idiot.

"Nous avons l'intention de nous marier," dit finalement Edward et Harry se sentit se refermer sur lui-même. "Elle va aussi avoir dix-huit ans et -"

"Tu veux la transformer," finit Harry pour lui, trop engourdi pour ressentir quoi que ce soit. Draco commença à se lever mais le reste des Cullens le fit également. De toute évidence, ils n'avaient pas su qu'Edward allait lui demander cela si tôt.

"C'est juste que – Bella s'inquiète de l'idée d'être plus vieille que moi. Je voulais qu'elle attende quelques années -"

"Et alors dis-lui non," interrompit Harry sèchement et Draco ne put s'empêcher d'avoir un sourire narquois pendant une seconde. "Tu n'as jamais pensé à ça."

"C'est ce qu'elle veut," répondit Edward, se sentant horrible de demander cela d'Harry. "Je sais que nous avions projeter de te transformer lorsque tu aurais dix-huit ans mais -"

"Cela serait quasiment impossible de gérer deux nouveaux-nés en même temps," déclara Harry finissant une fois de plus ce qu'Edward était sur le point de dire. Il ne pouvait pas dire qu'il ne s'y était pas attendu mais il ne s'était pas attendu à ce que cela lui fasse aussi mal.

"Ce sera seulement pour deux ou trois ans Harry, jusqu'à ce qu'elle se soit habituée et c'est entièrement ton choix. Tu étais là le premier, donc si tu veux être transformé en premier alors je ferais voir raison à Bella d'une façon ou d'une autre," continua Edward en ne regardant toujours pas Harry et le silence qui les entourait était pesant.

Par vengeance, Harry voulut presque dire non à Edward mais réalisa qu'il était seulement amer une fois de plus. Ce n'était pas comme s'il n'avait pas pensé à cela auparavant et à ce que sa réponse serait lorsqu'Edward ou le reste de sa famille l'approcherait à ce propos. Ils en avaient discuté quand il était plus jeune et il avait toujours été présumé qu'il serait transformé un jour et qu'il les rejoindrait dans l'immortalité. Harry était celui qui avait choisi l'âge de dix-huit ans – lui non plus n'avait pas voulu être trop éloigné de l'âge d'Edward... maintenant, c'était Edward qui lui demandait d'attendre.

Harry passa sa langue sur ses lèvres. Il savait que ce qu'il allait dire n'allait plaire à aucun d'entre eux. "Je – n'ai pas l'intention d'être transformé," admit Harry en ne relevant pas les yeux du sol – après tout cette tâche spécifique était particulièrement fascinante.

"Oh, donc tu prévoyais d'attendre de toute façon ?" interrogea Edward, les épaules s'affaissant de soulagement. "Combien de temps ?" demanda-t-il alors curieusement.

"Non – Je... " la voix d'Harry s'éteignit, ne sachant pas comment leur dire. Il pouvait pratiquement sentir la détresse montante d'Esmée alors qu'elle commençait à réaliser ce qu'il était en train de dire.

Harry sentit quelqu'un s'avancer derrière lui et placer une main sur son épaule. "Harry ?" interrogea Carlisle en lui serrant l'épaule d'encouragement. "Que dis-tu ?"

"Je dis que je – je ne veux pas être transformer... jamais," répondit Harry en se tendant.

Il eut un grand silence et puis, Harry dut fermer les yeux lorsqu'Esmée lâcha le vase en verre dans lequel elle était en train d'arranger des fleurs. "Quoi ?" demanda-t-elle d'une voix remplie de douleur. "Harry je – je ne comprends pas."

Harry sentit ses yeux se remplir de larmes et les garda bien fermés alors qu'il entrelaçait ses mains pour les empêcher elles-aussi de trembler. "Je – je ne veux pas viv- c'est juste que je ne peux pas," réussit-il finalement à sortir.

Harry sentit quelqu'un s'agenouiller en face de lui et sut par l'odeur de son parfum que c'était Rosalie. Elle tendit doucement la main et toucha son visage et ce fut presque la perte d'Harry. "Harry, qu'est-ce qui te fait souffrir ?" demanda-t-elle, promettant des montagnes de douleur pour la chose ou la personne qui avait osé faire du mal à son petit frère.

Harry se pencha simplement en avant, enfouissant son visage dans son cou et la laissant passer sa main dans ses cheveux.

"Mais Harry – tu vas mourir..." dit Alice d'une voix s'estompant d'incrédulité, "Tu vas nous quitter."

Harry prit une inspiration hésitante.

"Oui Harry, parlons-en," ajouta Emmett en regardant tout le monde d'un air incrédule. Il ne lui était jamais venu à l'esprit qu'Harry meurt – puisse mourir. Il avait toujours présumé qu'Harry serait son petit frère pour toujours.

"Harry tu ne peux pas faire ça..." murmura alors Edward ayant l'air d'avoir été frappé. "Nous te transformerons en premier – Bella peux attendre."

Malgré le bien que cela faisait à Harry d'entendre ça, il secoua la tête, la soulevant de l'épaule de Rosalie.

"Harry... fils – s'il-te-plaît juste -" commença Carlisle désespérément mais Harry sauta sur ses pieds.

"Tu ne peux pas – Papa s'il-te-plaît, tu ne peux pas me demander ça," dit Harry, se maudissant lorsque sa voix trembla, alors qu'il s'éloignait d'eux. "Tu ne peux pas me demander de passer l'éternité seul – tu ne peux pas."

Il n'y avait aucune garantie qu'Harry survive à la transformation de toute façon. D'après ce qu'ils avaient lu sur son déroulement, les sorciers avaient tendance à garder leur magie après la transformation, devenant même plus puissant dans certains cas. Cela prolongerait seulement sa vie de malheur et ralentirait le processus de délabrement. Harry ne voulait pas vivre comme ça, agonisant et déprimé sans son compagnon. Il ne pouvait pas faire cela – non seulement à lui-même, mais aussi à sa famille.

Avant qu'aucun d'entre eux ne puisse en dire plus ou essayer de l'arrêter, Harry attrapa ses clés et partit, ignorant même la tentative de Draco pour l'attraper. Il avait juste réellement besoin d'être seul à présent et en plus, ses mains tremblaient de nouveau.

_  
The only way out (La seule issue)  
Is letting your guard down (Est de baisser ta garde)  
And never die forgotten. (Et de ne jamais mourir oublié)  
(Alone) (Seul)  
Forgive me, my love, (Oublies-moi, mon amour)  
I stand here all alone, (Je me tiens là tout seul,)  
And I can see the bottom. (Et je peux voir le fond.)_

_Promise me you'll try to leave it all behind,(Promets-moi que tu essayeras de laisser tout ça derrière)  
Because I've elected hell, lying to myself. (Car j'ai choisi l'enfer, me mentant à moi-même.)  
Why have I gone blind ? Live another life. (Pourquoi suis-je devenu aveugle ? Vis une autre vie.)_

_You. (Toi.)_

**

* * *

Chanson :** You par Breaking Benjamin


	15. Reality

**Titre original : **_Nothing Left to Hold_

**Titre traduit :** _Plus Rien A Retenir_

**Auteur : **_Branwen777_

**Traducteur : **_Lostariel_

**Couple : **_Harry/Edward_

**Rating : **_M/NC-18/R_

**Disclaimer**** : **_Rien ne m'appartient, ni Harry Potter, ni Twilight, ni l'histoire dont l'idée revient à son auteur qui m'a gentiment donné l'autorisation de la traduire. Je n'ai le droit qu'à la traduction_.

**Avertissements: **_Slash, Homme/Homme, HP/Twilight __Crossover__, angst, drame, scènes pour adultes, langage, sexe gay, UA, Sans Voldemort …_

**Sommaire : **_Les Dursleys n'étaient pas la seule famille restante d'Harry, il s'avérait que Cullen était un nom ancestral dans la lignée des Potter et quand les Dursleys abandonnent Harry à l'âge de sept ans dans un orphelinat, Carlisle accepte de prendre Harry et de l'élever. Harry reçoit sa lettre pour Poudlard à onze ans cependant et lorsque sa famille déménage à Forks, Harry fréquente l'Ecole de Sorcellerie Poudlard en Ecosse. Harry écrit régulièrement à sa famille et à chaque été, chaque vacances, chaque week-end libre et événement familial, il revient à la maison vers eux, mais après qu'Harry soit retourné à Poudlard pour sa sixième année , les choses commencent à changer. Ses lettres deviennent plus courtes, les appels moins fréquents et il semble avoir toujours une excuse pour ne pas leur rendre visite. Il semble qu'Harry se distancie d'eux et aucun des Cullen ne peut trouver pourquoi. Ce n'est qu'à la fin de la septième année d'Harry qu'il revient finalement vers eux et ce qu'il leur avait caché pourrait déchirer leur famille. _

* * *

**La chanson citée à la fin est disponible au téléchargement et/ou à l'écoute sur le profil de l'auteur Branwen777**

**(voir sur mon profil à moi ou envoyez moi un mail)**

* * *

**15. Reality - Réalité**

_The lights are on but you're not home (Les lumières sont allumées mais tu n'es pas à la maison)_

_You've drifted off somewhere alone (Tu as dérivé seul quelque part au loin)_

_Somewhere that's safe (Quelque part de sûr)_

_No questions here (Aucunes questions ici)_

_A quiet place where you hide from your fears (Un endroit calme ou tu te caches de tes peurs)_

Appelez Harry un masochiste ou ce que vous voulez mais il ne pouvait pas détacher ses yeux d'eux. Isabella était revenue la nuit précédente et était actuellement endormie sur le canapé avec la tête posée sur la poitrine d'Edward alors qu'il passait les doigts dans ses cheveux et feuilletait un magazine. Harry avait l'impression d'avoir quelque chose coincé dans la gorge – rendant chaque inspiration plus douloureuse que la précédente. Il avait l'impression que quelqu'un lui avait arraché le cœur et le tenait dans sa main, l'écrasant juste devant lui.

Autant qu'Harry n'arrivait pas à comprendre cela, autant qu'il le haïssait – la haïssait – il semblait qu'Edward aimait la fille humaine.

_Sometimes when you're out of rope (Parfois quand tu es au bout du rouleau)  
The way to climb back up's unclear (Le chemin pour remonter est obscur)  
The walls you build around yourself (Les murs que tu construis autour de toi-même)  
I guess they also keep you here (Je devine qu'ils te gardent également ici)  
Are you afraid of what they think? (As-tu peur de ce qu'ils pensent ?)  
Whoever "they" happen to be (Qui qu'__"ils" soient)__  
Or are you hiding from the scars of your own reality? (Ou te caches-tu des cicatrices de ta propre réalité ?)_

Harry sentit son cœur se serrer douloureusement et se choqua lui-même lorsqu'un son bouleversant s'échappa de ses lèvres. Cela attira immédiatement l'attention de tout le monde dans la pièce.

"Harry ?" demanda Draco en se levant de son siège près de la fenêtre où il lisait un livre.

Harry secoua la tête et se leva rapidement, se rendant jusqu'à sa nouvelle chambre avant que personne de sa famille ne puisse remarquer ses mains tremblantes.

"Harry ?" s'enquit Esmée cette fois, en faisant le tour de l'îlot de la cuisine où elle préparait son repas. "Tu es pâle chéri, quelque chose ne va pas ?" demanda-t-elle inquiète. Depuis la veille, ils étaient tous inquiets. Leur inquiétude était comme un énorme éléphant rose posé sur la poitrine d'Harry. Pourtant, aucun d'eux ne l'avait approché à propos de son annonce d'hier.

"Juste mal au cœur." répondit Harry à bout de souffle en écartant Jasper et Emmett, qui s'étaient levés de la table de la salle à manger où ils étaient en train de jouer aux cartes. Il avait besoin de sortir d'ici et rapidement, avant qu'il ne vomisse ou ne s'évanouisse devant eux. La pièce devenait vraiment trop étouffante. Il se sentait mal et avait le vertige, et le tremblement empirait.

"Attends Harry, laisses-moi t'ausculter," déclara Carlisle en s'approchant pour le stopper mais à ce moment quelque chose à l'intérieur d'Harry se brisa et une explosion de magie s'échappa, repoussant sa famille en arrière et faisant s'entrechoquer à peu près tout ce qui n'était pas fixé au sol dans la pièce.

Lorsque tout se fut calmé, Harry avait l'impression d'avoir couru pendant des dizaines de kilomètres mais au moins, la sensation de malaise était partie. Sa famille était trop choquée pour bouger mais Draco fut instantanément auprès d'Harry avec ses bras autour du torse d'Harry, le tirant vers la chambre du sous-sol qui avait tout juste été terminée la veille par ses frères, alors qu'il était parti.

_So you sedate and drown in vain (Ainsi tu te drogues et noies en vain)  
You've got a pill for every day (Tu as un cachet pour chaque jour)  
A suit and tie to mask the truth (Un costume et une cravate pour masquer la vérité)  
Its ugly head is starting to show through (Sa vilaine tête commence à transparaître)_

Dès qu'ils furent dans la pièce et que la porte fut close, Draco se mit à ôter ses vêtements tout en essayant rapidement d'enlever ceux d'Harry en même temps. Cependant, Harry attrapa son poignet – le stoppant, et alla s'asseoir sur le bord du lit. Harry plaça sa tête dans ses mains tremblantes et resta simplement assis là. Après un moment de silence tendu, il sentit le lit s'affaisser à côté de lui et la main incertaine de Draco sur son épaule.

"Harry ?" demanda-t-il, et Harry pouvait entendre l'inquiétude dans sa voix.

"Ça ne fonctionne plus," répondit Harry en relevant des yeux absents vers le mur opposé. Il se sentait – vide.

"Nous pourrions aller à ce club dont je t'ai parlé – trouver quelqu'un d'autre. Peut-être que tu as juste besoin de quelque chose de nouveau," suggéra Draco avec hésitation.

Harry secoua la tête en passant une main dans ses cheveux. "Tu as toujours été celui qui aidait le plus," dit-il en utilisant un sort pour amener sa veste jusqu'à lui afin de pouvoir prendre une cigarette, mais ses mains tremblaient tellement qu'Harry put à peine l'allumer.

Néanmoins, Draco lui prit le briquet des mains et l'alluma lui-même. "Pourquoi ne me l'as-tu pas dit ? Depuis combien de temps ?" demanda-t-il avec un froncement de sourcils alors qu'il attrapait la main tremblante d'Harry et la frictionnait comme pour la réchauffer.

"Deux ou trois jours," répondit Harry en expulsant une grande bouffée de fumée.

_Sometimes when you're out of rope (Parfois quand tu es au bout du rouleau)  
The way to climb back up's unclear (Le chemin pour remonter est obscur)  
The walls you build around yourself (Les murs que tu construis autour de toi-même)  
I guess they also keep you here (Je devine qu'ils te gardent également ici)  
Are you afraid of what they think? (As-tu peur de ce qu'ils pensent ?)  
Whoever "they" happen to be (Qui qu'__"ils" soient)__  
Or are you hiding from the scars of your own reality? (Ou te caches-tu des cicatrices de ta propre réalité ?)_

Harry se souvenait du moment où ça avait commencé, les tremblements, les malaises, le sentiment de vide, l'amertume qui le dévorait et la nausée qui restait logée dans le fond de sa gorge. Il avait réussit à survivre quelques mois grâce à des potions calmantes et quelques autres philtres mais éventuellement ceux-ci avaient cessé de fonctionner. Draco avait alors suggéré qu'il fasse des duels et s'exerce plus pour essayer de se débarrasser de cette énergie et de cette magie accumulées – en définitive, ça aussi avait cessé de fonctionner.

En réalité, ce fut par accident qu'Harry découvrit que le sexe aidait. Harry n'avait pas été sûr qu'il serait capable de le faire avec quelqu'un d'autre que son compagnon – l'idée l'avait rendu malade mais après tout, l'idée de son compagnon le faisant avec quelqu'un d'autre avait soulagé la conscience d'Harry jusqu'à un certain point. À ce moment, Harry et Draco avaient arrêté leur propre relation, considérant qu'ils savaient qu'une relation ne pourrait jamais durer entre eux et Harry s'était tourné ailleurs.

Harry ne pouvait même pas se souvenir du nom du garçon de Serdaigle qui lui était tombé dessus dans la salle de bain des garçons cette première fois, mais il se souvenait de la sensation passagère de libération et du soulagement de la douleur. Après cela, ça avait progressivement évolué de pipes en branlettes, jusqu'à ce que le sexe à l'aveuglette dans une alcôve avant les cours ne soit la norme. Oui, Harry se sentait coupable, se sentait sale, mais il préférait ressentir la culpabilité et la sensation d'inutilité à celle de vide n'importe quel jour.

Harry était comme un drogué – n'importe quoi pour que ses mains cessent de trembler.

_The monster you're feeding (Le monstre que tu alimentes)  
Your lack of perception (Ton manque de perception)  
The things that you do (Les choses que tu fais)  
To fulfill your addictions (Pour satisfaire tes addictions)  
The light at the end of your tunnel is closing (La lumière au bout du tunnel est en train de s'éteindre)  
What is it that you're so afraid of exposing? (Qu'est-ce que tu as si peur de montrer ?  
You'd give it all up for what's theirs for the taking (Tu as renoncé à tout pour ta dose)  
Whatever it takes to keep your hands from shaking (Quoi que cela te coûte d'empêcher tes mains de trembler)  
The same things you're thinking might make you feel better (Les mêmes choses auxquelles tu penses pourraient te faire te sentir mieux)  
The same things that probably got you here (Les mêmes choses qui t'ont probablement amené ici)_

Après, d'une quelconque façon – Harry ne pouvait se souvenir... en fait, il était quasiment sûr qu'ils étaient ivres, lui et Draco avaient de nouveau coucher ensemble. Le matin suivant, la douleur avait disparu – juste un élancement dans le fond de son cœur. Ils avaient fait des recherches pendant des heures et avaient découvert que plus Harry était proche de la personne plus cela aidait. Draco et lui étaient déjà meilleurs amis, ils partageaient ce lien, et étant un ami et aimant Harry comme il le faisait, Draco s'était offert à Harry encore et encore et encore.

Draco était la seule raison pour qu'Harry ait survécu aussi longtemps qu'il l'avait fait sans son âme-soeur, mais maintenant, il semblait que l'effet du toucher de Draco s'estompait.

_  
Sometimes when you're out of rope (Parfois quand tu es au bout du rouleau)  
The way to climb back up's unclear (Le chemin pour remonter est obscur)  
The walls you build around yourself (Les murs que tu construis autour de toi-même)  
I guess they also keep you here (Je devine qu'ils te gardent également ici)  
Are you afraid of what they think? (As-tu peur de ce qu'ils pensent ?)  
Whoever "they" happen to be (Qui qu'__"ils" soient)__  
Or are you hiding from the scars of your own reality? (Ou te caches-tu des cicatrices de ta propre réalité ?)_

"Harry, tu dois me laisser leur dire. Tu dois lui dire !" ordonna Draco de frustration en se levant afin de pouvoir lancer un regard furieux à Harry.

Harry secoua simplement la tête, le regard toujours perdu dans le vide.

"Tu pourrais mourir !" s'exclama Draco avec colère en tombant à genoux devant Harry et en attrapant ses épaules pour le secouer. "Tu vas mourir si tu ne lui dis pas, Harry ! T'en rends-tu compte ! Putain, tu es en train de mourir Harry !"

Harry cacha simplement son visage dans ses mains une fois de plus et resta silencieux tandis que Draco le prenait dans ses bras.

"Harry, tu ne peux pas me faire ça," s'étrangla Draco, la voix submergée d'émotion. "S'il-te-plaît Harry, ne me fais pas te regarder faire ça."

_The monster you're feeding (Le monstre que tu alimentes)  
Your lack of perception (Ton manque de perception)  
The things that you do (Les choses que tu fais)  
To fulfill your addictions (Pour satisfaire tes addictions)  
The light at the end of your tunnel is closing (La lumière au bout du tunnel est en train de disparaître)  
What is it that you're so afraid of exposing? (Qu'-as-tu si peur de montrer ?)  
You'd give it all up for what's theirs for the taking (Tu as renoncé à tout pour ta dose)  
Whatever it takes to keep your hands from shaking (Quoi que cela te coûte d'empêcher tes mains de trembler)  
The same things you're thinking might make you feel better (Les mêmes chose auxquelles tu penses pourraient te faire te sentir mieux)  
The same things that probably got you here (Les mêmes choses qui t'ont probablement amené ici)_

**

* * *

Chanson :** Reality par Staind


	16. Angels Take A Soul

**Titre original : **_Nothing Left to Hold_

**Titre traduit :** _Plus Rien A Retenir_

**Auteur : **_Branwen777_

**Traducteur : **_Lostariel_

**Couple : **_Harry/Edward_

**Rating : **_M/NC-18/R_

**Disclaimer**** : **_Rien ne m'appartient, ni Harry Potter, ni Twilight, ni l'histoire dont l'idée revient à son auteur qui m'a gentiment donné l'autorisation de la traduire. Je n'ai le droit qu'à la traduction_.

**Avertissements: **_Slash, Homme/Homme, HP/Twilight __Crossover__, angst, drame, scènes pour adultes, langage, sexe gay, UA, Sans Voldemort …_

**Sommaire : **_Les Dursleys n'étaient pas la seule famille restante d'Harry, il s'avérait que Cullen était un nom ancestral dans la lignée des Potter et quand les Dursleys abandonnent Harry à l'âge de sept ans dans un orphelinat, Carlisle accepte de prendre Harry et de l'élever. Harry reçoit sa lettre pour Poudlard à onze ans cependant et lorsque sa famille déménage à Forks, Harry fréquente l'Ecole de Sorcellerie Poudlard en Ecosse. Harry écrit régulièrement à sa famille et à chaque été, chaque vacances, chaque week-end libre et événement familial, il revient à la maison vers eux, mais après qu'Harry soit retourné à Poudlard pour sa sixième année , les choses commencent à changer. Ses lettres deviennent plus courtes, les appels moins fréquents et il semble avoir toujours une excuse pour ne pas leur rendre visite. Il semble qu'Harry se distancie d'eux et aucun des Cullen ne peut trouver pourquoi. Ce n'est qu'à la fin de la septième année d'Harry qu'il revient finalement vers eux et ce qu'il leur avait caché pourrait déchirer leur famille. _

* * *

**La chanson citée à la fin est disponible au téléchargement et/ou à l'écoute sur le profil de l'auteur Branwen777**

**(voir sur mon profil à moi ou envoyez moi un mail)**

* * *

**16. Angels Take A Soul – Les Anges Emportent Une Âme**

Après que les mots eurent quittés la bouche de Draco, Harry fixa l'autre côté de la pièce d'un air absent et décompta les secondes.

La vue de sept vampires adultes cherchant à passer par une petite embrasure de porte et finissant par arracher la porte de ses gonds avec une partie de son cadre aurait été une source d'amusement si la situation n'avait pas été si sérieuse. Harry regarda simplement la scène d'un air vide alors que la tête de Draco se relevait soudainement de là où elle s'était posée sur ses genoux pour les fixer d'un regard choqué.

"Je n'avais pas encore installer de Sort de Silence sur la pièce," répondit Harry d'une voix creuse avant même que Draco ne puisse poser la question.

Les yeux de Draco s'écarquillèrent au secret qu'il avait involontairement révélé mais lorsque l'idée fit son chemin, il ne sembla pas si déçu – non pas qu'Harry ait pensé qu'il le serait. "Et bien, je ne vais pas dire que je suis désolé qu'ils aient entendu. Tu aurais dû leur dire il y bien longtemps," déclara Draco, confirmant les précédentes pensées d'Harry sur le fait qu'il ne le regrettait pas.

Harry poussa simplement un long soupir et se frotta le bas de la nuque, regardant le sol d'un air absent. Il se sentit broyé dans une forte étreinte quelques secondes plus tard, un visage froid s'enfouissant dans son cou et par le gémissement s'échappant de la gorge du vampire, il sut que c'était Esmée. Harry ne put se résoudre à poser ses yeux sur elle ou sur qui que ce soit d'autre d'ailleurs donc il baissa juste la tête et continua à fixer le sol.

"Harry, que se passe-t-il ?" demanda Carlisle, même si Harry pouvait entendre le ton de commandement dans sa voix. Son père n'allait pas simplement accepter une de ses réponses évasives et le laisser tranquille cette fois – mais ça ne voulait pas dire qu'Harry n'allait pas essayer.

Harry passa sa langue sur ses lèvres mais ne releva pas la tête vers eux. "Vous avez entendu Draco – qu'y a-t-il de plus à expliquer ?"

Dans la seconde suivante, Harry se trouva arraché à l'étreinte d'Esmée et mit sur ses pieds de force en face de son père avec la poigne de fer de Carlisle sur son bras. La prise n'était pas vraiment douloureuse mais elle était ferme. Malgré tout, Harry savait que Carlisle ne lui ferait jamais de mal donc il n'était pas effrayé – juste surpris.

"Papa," entendit-il Jasper dire en faisant prudemment un pas en avant. "Papa, calmes-toi."

Carlisle ne l'entendit pas cependant et secoua Harry par les bras. "Harry, tu vas me dire ce qui se passe maintenant ! J'ai attendu que tu viennes vers moi, mais je n'attendrais plus. Tu vas me le dire maintenant Harry !" demanda son père alors qu'un air désespéré, s'approchant presque de la panique totale, apparaissait dans ses yeux.

Harry regarda derrière son père pour voir ses frères et sœurs debouts derrière lui avec des expressions de méfiance, de détresse et d'incrédulité sur leurs visages. Puis, il retourna son regard vers son père et sut qu'il ne pouvait pas garder cela pour lui plus longtemps.

"Je suis – je suis en train de mourir," déclara Harry, décidant qu'il valait mieux être direct. Il n'y avait aucun moyen de ne pas être direct... comment prépariez-vous quelqu'un à entendre quelque chose comme cela ?

Esmée émit un gémissement déchirant, Alice eut un hoquet en couvrant sa bouche, Rosalie se statufia complètement, Emmett bafouilla quelques obscénités bien choisies, Jasper déglutit, Carlisle ferma les yeux comme s'il était celui qui était physiquement souffrant et les genoux d'Edward faiblirent et il trébucha jusqu'à Esmée pour s'asseoir à côté d'elle.

"C'est – c'est à cause de ton compagnon ?" demanda Carlisle d'une voix serrée en touchant le vif du sujet. Cette fois, Harry ferma les yeux, et voilà sa chance de le faire passer pour un quelconque cancer sorcier disparue... mais d'un côté c'est ce que c'était.

Harry se dégagea de la prise relâchée de Carlisle et s'avança pour faire face à l'autre côté de la pièce. Il n'y avait aucun moyen pour qu'il puisse les regarder. "J'ai passé beaucoup de temps sans lui – beaucoup plus que la plupart des sorciers en aurait été capable," répondit-il en jouant avec quelques boutons de sa table d'harmonie. Il avait une idée pour une nouvelle chanson et se demandait s'ils ne pouvaient pas revenir plus tard pour qu'il puisse se défouler avec.

"Quels sont les symptômes ? Que se passe-t-il – es-tu souffrant en ce moment ? - il doit y avoir quelque chose que je peux faire," dit Carlisle en essayant de penser comme un docteur et non comme un père paniqué – ça ne fonctionnait pas vraiment cependant.

Pourtant, Harry secoua la tête. "C'est – c'est ma magie. Elle est en train de m'attaquer. Il n'y a rien que vous puissiez faire."

"Pourquoi ?" souffla Esmée et Harry sentit son propre cœur déborder à cause de sa souffrance autant que de la sienne. Il haïssait lui faire cela – le haïssait plus que tout.

"Parce que, umm – parce que -" Harry ne pouvait pas leur parler de ça. Il ne l'avait pas complètement accepté lui-même pour l'instant et ses émotions prenaient le dessus. Heureusement, il n'eut pas à le faire car Draco s'interposa.

"Sa magie se retourne contre lui parce qu'il n'a pas son âme-soeur pour l'aider à la contrôler et il est bien trop noble pour dire son putain de nom !" dit Draco sèchement en croisant ses bras sur son torse avec un regard furieux.

"Bien, alors qui est-ce Harry ?" demanda Emmett. "Donnes-moi son nom et je le trouverais."

"Non Em," interrompit Harry avec un léger sourire malgré la situation. Il pouvait toujours faire confiance à Emmett pour battre quelqu'un pour lui.

"Pourquoi pas ?" demanda Emmett incrédule. "Harry, si ça te tue nous devrions le trouver et l'amener ici."

"Il n'y a pas besoin Emmett," déclara soudain Jasper, faisant se relever brusquement la tête d'Harry et le regarder de surprise. Il était au courant que Carlisle savait, mais il n'avait pas pensé que son père l'ait dit à l'un des autres pour l'instant. "Il est déjà là."

"Que veux-tu dire ?" demanda Rosalie, ses yeux allant d'Harry à Jasper à tous les autres dans la pièce comme si elle avait manqué quelqu'un ou que quelqu'un allait soudainement apparaître de nulle part.

Harry sentit son cœur battre dans sa gorge et voulait supplier Jasper de ne rien dire, mais il savait que Jasper n'écouterait pas – pas quand cela voulait dire qu'Harry pourrait en perdre la vie.

"C'est l'un d'entre nous," répondit Jasper sans lever ses yeux d'Harry, mais Harry dut de nouveau se détourner d'eux, incapable de supporter leurs yeux posés sur lui d'une façon si horrifiée.

"Quoi ?" demanda Edward d'une voix qui fit tressaillir Harry. Il sentit une main sur son épaule et brusquement, il fut retourné pour voir le visage de son âme-soeur furieuse. "C'est l'un de nous et tu n'as rien dit !"

Harry pinça ses lèvres et détourna les yeux.

"Carlisle a réalisé que c'était quelqu'un dans cette maison qu'Harry fuyait et Harry avait déjà admis que son âme-soeur était un homme. Donc c'est l'un de nous," expliqua Jasper à ses deux autres frères.

"Carlisle ?" questionna Esmée d'une voix tremblante en prenant la main de son mari.

"Ce n'est pas moi," répondit Carlisle en regardant Harry de près. "Harry m'a au moins dit cela."

"Est-ce moi Harry ?" demanda Jasper, sentant Alice prendre sa main en soutien. "Alice et moi en avons discuté et si c'est moi dont tu as besoin Harry, alors -"

"Non !" coupa Harry d'un ton brusque avant que Jasper ne puisse finir son affirmation.

"Ce n'est pas moi... " souffla Jasper et Harry pouvait clairement voir le soulagement déferler sur son frère et Alice.

"Je ne vous dirais pas qui c'est," dit Harry sèchement et avec défiance, en croisant ses bras sur sa poitrine malgré la prise qu'Edward avait toujours sur lui.

"Mais Harry !" protesta Alice. "Tu dois -"

"Je ne doit rien faire, putain !" gronda Harry en s'énervant. Ne pouvaient-ils pas voir qu'il faisait ça pour eux ? Ne pouvaient-ils pas voir que ce n'était pas leur problème ? Il les tirait d'affaire. Ils pourraient s'en sortir et être heureux avec leurs vies.

"Harry, penses-y de façon rationnelle -" commença Emmett.

"Bonne chance avec ça," grommela Draco en s'asseyant au fond de la pièce. "J'ai essayé de l'amener à parler pendant les deux dernières années."

"Tu sais ?" interrogea Rosalie se sentant trahie, en s'avançant pour se poster devant l'autre blond. "Tu sais lequel d'entre eux c'est ?"

"Oui," répondit Draco mais il ne pouvait rien dire de plus.

"Et bien ?" demanda Rosalie agacée et tapant impatiemment du pied avec son talon aiguille.

Draco fut silencieux pendant un long moment, le visage froissé de concentration. "Je ne peux pas te le dire," Draco fit la moue en croisant ses bras devant son torse et en envoyant un regard furieux à Harry. "Je ne peux même pas penser consciemment à un moyen de te le dire inconsciemment."

"T'as-t-il menacé ?" demanda Rosalie à son nouveau meilleur ami tout en regardant Harry avec des yeux plissés.

Harry grogna, un peu amusé malgré la situation. Draco et Rosalie étaient vraiment fait du même bois. "Non, je ne l'ai pas menacé," répondit-il en attirant de nouveau l'attention sur lui et l'éloignant du Dragon faisant la moue dans le coin. "Un sorcier ne peut pas révéler l'âme-sœur d'un autre sorcier à quiconque à moins que l'âme-soeur du sorcier ne le sache déjà... le moyen pourri du Destin de nous laisser un choix en fait."

"Quel choix ?" demanda Alice incrédule. "De parler ou de mourir !"

"Exactement," dit Harry d'une voix traînante. Il récoltait une foutue migraine gigantesque de tout ça. Il réussit à s'arracher de la poigne d'Edward et alla jusqu'au tiroir de sa table de chevet et tendit la main pour en sortir un tube d'aspirine.

"Que prends-tu ?" dit Carlisle en s'approchant rapidement.

"Seulement un peu d'aspirine," répondit Harry en regardant son père curieusement. Qu'est-ce que Carlisle pensait qu'il prenait ?

Carlisle lui prit le tube et l'ouvrit, en sortit deux cachets et les tendit à Harry. En temps normal, Harry en aurait prit presque le triple mais il roula simplement des yeux au fait d'avoir un docteur pour père et avala les cachets sans rien à boire.

"Tu gobes souvent des cachets ?" tenta Emmett de plaisanter mais personne ne le trouva drôle.

"Et bien, je dois faire quelque chose puisque Draco a arrêté de me donner mes potions," répondit Harry en tendant la main pour prendre le tube et le remettre dans le tiroir mais Carlisle le garda fermement dans sa main, lisant toujours l'étiquette.

"Tu sais qu'elles rendent dépendant Potter. Tu en prenais déjà trois fois plus que tu n'aurais dû," répondit Draco de son coin.

"C'est le moindre de mes soucis," soupira Harry, en pressant ses doigts sur ses tempes et en fixant le mur bleu, souhaitant juste qu'ils s'en aillent afin qu'il puisse décharger sa frustration ou s'évanouir ou quelque chose

"Harry, tu dois nous dire qui c'est," la voix d'Esmée trembla et Harry serra fermement les dents pendant un moment. Il détestait absolument la faire souffrir ; il méritait tout ce qui lui arrivait pour cela.

"Pourquoi ?" demanda Harry avec dédain. "Pour que je puisse séparer Alice, Jasper, Emmett, Rosalie ou que Merlin me pardonne Edward et la précieuse Isabella. Veux-tu cela pour eux ?"

"Mais Harry, tu es – tu es en train de mourir," gémit Esmée de façon déchirante.

Harry haussa les épaules, essayant de rester insensible. "Et si je forçais quelqu'un à être avec moi et qu'il m'en voulait pour cela... je ne pourrais pas me supporter de toute façon," lui répondit-il doucement. "Je ne veux pas que mon compagnon soit avec moi par pitié. Je veux qu'il veuille être avec moi."

"Harry, je pensais que nous avions dépassé ça," soupira Carlisle. Il pensait qu'ils avaient débarrassé Harry de ces peurs en particulier des années plus tôt. "Nous t'aimons. Nous sommes ta famille, nous voulons que tu soit ici et je suis sûr que qui que soit ton compagnon – nous pourrions trouver un moyen."

Harry secoua la tête, clignant rapidement des yeux alors qu'il fixait le mur. "Nous ne pouvons pas seulement trouver un moyen papa. Ça ne marche pas comme ça. Il devra me vouloir, il devra m'aimer comme un amant ; nous devrons nous unir à tous les niveaux. Ce n'est pas aussi simple que "trouver un moyen" ou même coucher avec lui une ou deux fois par mois. Il devra quitter la personne qu'il aime pour être avec moi, il ne peut y avoir aucun autre lien et je ne lui ferais pas faire ça."

"Mais je ne veux pas que tu meurs Harry," murmura Alice, les yeux grands ouverts mais secs malgré à quel point elle souhaitait pleurer.

"Moi non plus," ajouta Rosalie alors qu'Emmett s'avançait pour prendre sa main de soutien et de réconfort.

"Ce n'est pas votre choix," soupira Harry. "Vous n'étiez même pas censés découvrir que j'avais une âme-soeur, encore moins que c'était l'un d'entre vous."

"Alors quoi ? Tu allais simplement mourir sans nous dire pourquoi !" siffla Edward avec colère.

Harry rit, mais il n'y avait aucun joie à l'intérieur de son rire. "C'était l'idée," répondit-il.

Harry pouvait voir la douleur dans les yeux de son âme-soeur, la colère face à la situation, l'impuissance et d'une certaine façon, voir Edward si passionné à ce propos rendait la situation plus facile pour Harry. Au moins, Harry savait qu'Edward se souciait de lui, même si c'était juste comme un frère.

"Harry, que va-t-il t'arriver ?" demanda Carlisle, résigné au fait qu'ils n'obtiendraient rien d'Harry pour l'instant. Il voulait au moins savoir à quoi s'attendre jusqu'à ce qu'ils puissent résoudre la situation.

"C'est juste, comme une sorte de cancer si je puis dire. C'est la seule façon que je connaisse pour l'expliquer," répondit Harry ne voulant pas entrer dans les détails, surtout avec Esmée aussi anéantie qu'elle l'était déjà. "Parce que je suis si puissant, j'ai énormément de magie inutilisée. Elle se concentre et c'est à ça que sert mon compagnon. Il me correspond parfaitement – correspond parfaitement à ma magie. Une fois que nous serons liés, nous serons connectés – ma magie le reconnaîtra et il sera capable de m'aider à la contrôler. C'est en quelque sorte la façon mal foutue du Destin de réguler la population de puissants sorciers – la plupart ne trouvent pas leurs âmes-sœurs à temps et la plupart de ceux qui y arrivent, et bien, leurs âmes-sœurs ne tombent pas amoureux d'eux."

"Comment ton compagnon t'aide-t-il ?" demanda Alice, même si d'après ce qu'Harry avait dit plus tôt dans son explosion de colère, elle pensait qu'elle savait déjà.

Harry sentit malgré lui une rougeur grimper le long de sa nuque et vérifia que les charmes qu'il avait lancés sur Jasper pour bloquer l'odeur humaine étaient encore bien en place. Il était presque temps de les remplacer. Dumbledore avait lancé les sorts autour du vampire quand qu'Harry était venu vivre chez eux pour la première fois afin que Jasper n'ait plus de problèmes autour des humains, et lorsqu'Harry avait eu onze ans et avait pu obtenir sa propre baguette, il avait appris les sorts lui-même pour pouvoir les placer tous les ans sur son frère.

"Grâce à, umm, des rapports, il sera capable de la siphonner hors de moi et plus le lien émotionnel entre nous sera fort, mieux ce sera. Si il ne tombe pas amoureux de moi, cela prolongera seulement ma vie de quelques années de plus et éventuellement, je mourrais de toute façon," répondit Harry calmement. Ces questions n'étaient pas si difficiles en fin de compte tant qu'ils n'essayaient pas de lui faire dire qui était son compagnon.

"Il n'y a pas d'antidote ? Aucun autre moyen de le guérir ?" demanda Carlisle tentant une fois encore de penser comme un médecin.

Draco grogna dans son coin. "À moins que vous ne vouliez qu'il arrache l'âme de son compagnon parce qu'il tient à ce que personne n'ait de pouvoir sur lui, la mette dans un serpent et devienne un Animagus serpent afin de pouvoir le baiser de temps à autre – alors non, il n'y en a pas. De plus, le dernier monstre qui a essayé ça n'a pas exactement fini sain d'esprit..."

Harry envoya un regard furieux et un air dégoûté à Draco pour avoir mentionner ce que Voldemort avait fait à sa propre âme-soeur – ou du moins c'était la rumeur – mais Draco haussa simplement les épaules. "Ils ont demandé," dit-il, amusé des diverses expressions d'horreur et de dégoût sur le visage des vampires.

"Il n'y a aucun moyen de l'arrêter sans mon âme-soeur mais j'ai trouvé des façons de ralentir le processus," soupira Harry ramenant l'atmosphère sinistre, "Au début, il y eut des potions ensuite l'exercice physique a fonctionné pendant un moment, mais quand son effet s'atténua... le sexe a aidé," répondit-il en se sentant honteux pour la première fois. "Puis nous, c'est-à-dire Draco et moi, avons découvert qu'il pouvait soulager presque complètement les symptômes."

"Donc c'est pour cela que vous couchez ensemble même si vous ne sortez pas ensemble ?" demanda Edward, en voyant Draco d'un œil complètement nouveau à présent. "Il est vraiment la seule raison pour que tu sois là."

"Yep," répondit Harry en jetant un coup d'œil au blond sérieux dans le coin. "Draco m'a beaucoup aidé ces dernières années." Esmée fut debout en un instant et étreignit Draco férocement et étonnamment, Draco ne la repoussa pas.

"Et maintenant ?" demanda Carlisle, réalisant que les symptômes avaient dû réapparaître compte tenu de la crise qu'Harry avait eue plus tôt.

"Maintenant, il semble que Draco ne sera plus capable d'aider," répondit simplement Harry en jouant avec l'interrupteur d'une lampe.

"Harry, tu ne peux pas juste -" commença Carlisle, voulant remettre les idées de son fils en place.

"Si vous ne voulez pas que je reste ici alors je vais -"

"Harry non ! Non, tu vas rester ici," interrompit fermement Carlisle. À présent, il était hors de question que l'un entre eux ne laisse partir Harry. Il serait chanceux si Esmée le laissait hors de son champ de vision. "Tu vas rester ici et nous allons trouver un moyen de tout arranger. J'ai seulement besoin que tu me parles."

"Je viens de vous dire tout ce que vous avez besoin de savoir. Il n'y a rien de plus à dire," répondit Harry tout en secouant la tête et ce fut alors qu'il le remarqua. Harry ne l'avait pas remarqué avant à cause de la migraine mais maintenant que l'aspirine semblait commencer à faire effet, il pouvait le sentir.

"Edward," gronda Harry à travers ses dents serrées, déplaçant ses yeux pour lancer un regard furieux à son âme-soeur.

Edward lui renvoyait son regard, les sourcils froncés, les yeux pénétrants. En réalité, il était rare qu'Edward entre en force dans l'esprit de quelqu'un. En temps normal, le vampire captait seulement des pensées de surface et ne creusait pas plus profond. Edward comprenait à quel point les pensées de quelqu'un était privées et n'essayait jamais de violer leur intimité mais dans ce cas, les circonstances étaient différentes.

"Edward, sors !" claqua Harry lorsqu'il sentit Edward faire pression sur ses boucliers d'Occlumancie qui empêchaient même les pensées de surface d'Harry d'atteindre le télépathe. Draco était également un expert en Occlumancie ; de ce fait, Edward ne pouvait pas non plus lire ses pensées. Ça avait mis le vampire sur les nerfs pendant des jours. Il n'était pas habitué à avoir autant d'esprits qu'il ne pouvait pas lire en un seul lieu.

"Harry, dis-nous juste lequel d'entre nous c'est !" répondit Edward de frustration alors qu'Harry continuait à le repousser.

"Non ! Sors !" dit sèchement Harry en retour, sentant sa magie frissonner juste sous la surface, se préparant à le défendre.

"Harry, tu ne peux pas juste nous dire que tu es en train de mourir et t'attendre à ce que nous l'acceptions !" répondit Edward en s'avançant tandis que son esprit appuyait sur celui d'Harry avec une nouvelle force. Harry était à peine capable de le retenir et il savait que ses boucliers allaient céder à n'importe quel instant.

"J'ai dit NON !" cria finalement Harry en lâchant la bride à sa magie. Elle frappa Edward dans la poitrine et le fit voler de quelques mètre en arrière mais étant un vampire, Edward fut capable de se rattraper avant qu'il ne heurte quelque chose. "Restes en dehors de ma putain de tête, Edward !" Draco se tenait à côté d'Harry à présent, la baguette dressée et prête.

Harry haletait et tremblait de nouveau mais Edward également malgré le fait qu'il n'en avait pas besoin. Ils échangèrent un regard furieux pendant un long moment avant qu'Edward ne baisse les yeux et ceux-ci s'adoucirent alors qu'il suppliait Harry.

"S'il-te-plaît Harry, dis-nous juste qui," plaida le vampire désespérément et Harry s'effondra presque juste à cet instant.

"C'est mieux ainsi Edward – fais-moi confiance," répondit doucement Harry.

"Mais tu ne nous donnes pas le choix, Harry. Tu ne nous donnes pas la chance d'essayer. Ce devrait être notre choix aussi et aucun d'entre nous ne veut que tu perdes ta vie à cause de ça," coupa Jasper.

L'empathe agrippait toujours la main d'Alice, tout comme Rosalie s'agrippait à celle d'Emmett et Harry imaginait – de la même façon que Bella s'agripperait à celle d'Edward si elle avait été réveillée, d'ailleurs, il remerciait tous les dieux qu'il connaissait qu'elle ait d'une quelconque façon réussi à rester endormie pendant tout ce temps. Néanmoins, ce simple geste, plus que quoi que ce soit d'autre, disait à Harry qu'il avait raison – son compagnon ne serait avec lui que par pitié. Edward finirait par lui en vouloir parce qu'il se demanderait toujours dans un coin de son esprit ce qui aurait pu exister avec Isabella.

"C'est un choix que tu ne devrais avoir à faire," répondit Harry en transférant ses yeux de Jasper à Alice. Il pouvait voir l'amour entre eux et ça lui brisait le cœur de savoir qu'il n'aurait jamais quelque chose comme ça.

"Tu ne devrais pas avoir à le faire non plus," répondit Edward en regardant Harry tristement – clairement insatisfait de la façon dont les choses tournaient.

"Mais je le dois et je l'ai fait... maintenant pourriez-vous respecter cela et me laisser seul, je suis fatigué," répliqua Harry avec détermination et ils savaient qu'ils n'obtiendraient plus rien de lui mais cela ne voulait pas dire qu'ils allaient renoncer.

Ils avaient encore un choix – ils pouvaient choisir de simplement laisser Harry faire cela et les quitter encore comme il le voulait ou ils pouvaient choisir de se battre et d'être sur le dos d'Harry jusqu'à ce qu'il leur dise – et s'il y avait une chose sur les vampires qui était connue, c'était qu'ils avaient une patience infinie.

()

Tôt le lendemain matin alors que les vampires étaient assis en silence dans le salon, essayant simplement de tout assimiler, ils entendirent les premières notes d'une chanson provenant de la chambre d'Harry. Elle ne ressemblait à rien de ce qu'ils avaient pu entendre de lui auparavant, sombre et colérique à un niveau complètement différent. Elle exprimait tout ce qu'ils imaginaient qu'il était en train de traverser en ce moment et ça tuait quelque chose en eux de l'entendre sortir comme cela de lui.

Non seulement Jasper entendait chaque mot, il les ressentait, ce qui permettait en retour à Edward de les ressentir et le vampire aux cheveux de bronze jura à cet instant de ne pas laisser Harry traverser ça tout seul. Il ferait n'importe quoi pour le sauver – Edward devait juste trouver comment.

_For this life I think she knows (Pour cette vie, je pense qu'elle sait)  
There's nothing left to show (Qu'il n'y a plus rien à montrer)  
Lose your faith in a world (Perdre sa foi dans un monde)  
And the seeds can't be re-sown (Et les graines ne peuvent être replantées)  
Curtains drawn (Rideaux fermés)  
She looks behind (Elle regarde en arrière)  
No magic left to find (Plus aucune magie à trouver)  
The truth you're not supposed to know (La vérité que tu n'es pas censée connaître)  
Her eyes saw long ago (Ses yeux l'ont vu il y a longtemps)_

_Walk the wire (Marche sur le fil)  
We walk the wire (Nous marchons sur le fil)_

_With all I am (Avec tout ce que je suis)  
I stand alone (Je me tiens seul)  
In fields that I have grown (Dans les champs que j'ai semé)  
But if there's nothing left to hold (Mais s'il n'y a plus rien à tenir dans nos mains)  
Let the angels take a soul (Laisses les anges emporter une âme)_

_I'm sick of it all (Je suis malade de tout ça)  
I don't care (Je m'en moque)  
I'm blissfully aware (Je suis parfaitement éveillé)  
Old too fast and smart too slow (Grandi trop vite et mature trop lentement)  
From dust to dust we go (De poussière à poussière nous allons)_

_Walk the wire (Marcher sur le fil)  
We walk the wire (Nous marchons sur le fil)_

_With all I am (Avec tout ce que je suis)  
I stand alone (Je me tiens seul)  
In fields that I have grown (Dans les champs que j'ai semé)  
But if there's nothing left to hold (Mais s'il n'a plus rien à tenir dans nos mains)  
Let the angels take a soul (Laisses les anges emporter une âme)_

_Sick I am (Malade je suis)  
Of fighting alone (De me battre seul)  
The blood I taste, my own (Le sang que j'ai goûté, le mien)  
So if there's nothing left to hold (Donc, s'il n'y plus rien à tenir dans nos mains)  
Let the angels take a soul (Laisses les anges emporter une âme_

_The angels take a soul (Les anges emporte une âme)_

_With all I am (Avec tout ce que je suis)  
I stand alone (Je me tiens seul)  
In fields that I have grown (Dans les champs que j'ai semé)  
But if there's nothing left to hold (Mais s'il n'y a plus rien à tenir dans nos mains)  
Let the angels take a soul (Laisses les anges emporter une âme)_

_Sick I am (Malade je suis)  
Of fighting alone (De me battre seul)  
The blood I taste, my own (Le sang que j'ai goûté, le mien)  
So if there's nothing left to hold (Donc s'il n'y a plus rien à tenir dans nos mains)  
Let the angels take a soul (Laisses les anges emporter une âme)  
The angels take a soul (Les anges emporte une âme)_

**

* * *

Chanson :** Angels Take a Soul par Fuel

**NT : **Si vous vous demandiez d'où venait le titre de l'histoire, c'est de cette chanson. Je sais que je ne l'ai pas traduit de la même façon dans les deux cas mais j'ai un peu la flemme de le changer dans chaque chapitre donc ça va rester comme ça pour le moment.


	17. World So Cold

**Titre original : **_Nothing Left to Hold_

**Titre traduit :** _Plus Rien A Retenir_

**Auteur : **_Branwen777_

**Traducteur : **_Lostariel_

**Couple : **_Harry/Edward_

**Rating : **_M/NC-18/R_

**Disclaimer**** : **_Rien ne m'appartient, ni Harry Potter, ni Twilight, ni l'histoire dont l'idée revient à son auteur qui m'a gentiment donné l'autorisation de la traduire. Je n'ai le droit qu'à la traduction_.

**Avertissements: **_Slash, Homme/Homme, HP/Twilight __Crossover__, angst, drame, scènes pour adultes, langage, sexe gay, UA, Sans Voldemort …_

**Sommaire : **_Les Dursleys n'étaient pas la seule famille restante d'Harry, il s'avérait que Cullen était un nom ancestral dans la lignée des Potter et quand les Dursleys abandonnent Harry à l'âge de sept ans dans un orphelinat, Carlisle accepte de prendre Harry et de l'élever. Harry reçoit sa lettre pour Poudlard à onze ans cependant et lorsque sa famille déménage à Forks, Harry fréquente l'Ecole de Sorcellerie Poudlard en Écosse. Harry écrit régulièrement à sa famille et à chaque été, chaque vacances, chaque week-end libre et événement familial, il revient à la maison vers eux, mais après qu'Harry soit retourné à Poudlard pour sa sixième année , les choses commencent à changer. Ses lettres deviennent plus courtes, les appels moins fréquents et il semble avoir toujours une excuse pour ne pas leur rendre visite. Il semble qu'Harry se distancie d'eux et aucun des Cullen ne peut trouver pourquoi. Ce n'est qu'à la fin de la septième année d'Harry qu'il revient finalement vers eux et ce qu'il leur avait caché pourrait déchirer leur famille. _

_**NT :** Je ne suis pas du tout satisfaite de ma traduction de la chanson mais je n'arrivais pas à mieux donc je me suis dit que je n'allais pas vous faire attendre. En plus, je veux me tenir à mon délai d'une semaine max entre deux chapitres (même si je tire un peu sur la corde vu l'heure^^). _

_Dans un autre registre, j'ai bien lu toutes vos reviews mais je n'ai pas eu le temps de répondre à tout le monde et je ne pense pas y arriver. Je me suis étonnée moi-même par le nombre total de reviews que j'avais eu lorsque j'ai regardé la dernière fois. Tout ça pour vous dire que même si je ne vous réponds pas, j'ai lu votre review et que je vous en remercie._

_Sinon, une review anonyme m'a demandé si je comptais traduire l'espèce de suite que Branwen777 a sorti et je vous avouerais que je ne mettais même pas poser la question. Je vais déjà finir celle-là même comme en ce moment je suis plus dans un trip HPLV ou HPOMC, pour l'instant, je ne pense pas la faire, désolée.  
_

* * *

**La chanson citée à la fin est disponible au téléchargement et/ou à l'écoute sur le profil de l'auteur Branwen777**

**(voir sur mon profil à moi ou envoyez moi un mail)**

* * *

**17. World So Cold – Monde Si Froid**

_When passion's lost (Quand la passion est perdue)  
And all the trust is gone (Et toute la confiance est partie)  
Way too far (Bien trop loin)  
For way too long (Depuis bien trop longtemps)  
Children crying (Les enfants pleurent)  
Cast out and neglected (Rejetés et négligés)  
Only in a world so cold (Seulement dans un monde si froid)  
Only in a world this cold (Seulement dans un monde froid comme cela)_

_Un Harry âgé de sept ans était à l'orphelinat et tous les enfants bourdonnaient d'excitation. Les "gentilles" familles venaient aujourd'hui pour se promener et voir les enfants et si vous étiez l'un des chanceux, elles vous emmèneraient chez elles pour vous garder. Les enfants avaient travaillé toute la matinée pour nettoyer l'espace qui leur était attribué et eux-mêmes pour, avec un peu de chance, attirer l'attention d'un gentil monsieur ou d'une gentille dame – mais les choses ne s'étaient pour ainsi dire jamais passées aussi facilement pour le petit Harry._

_Quand il fut temps de descendre et de les saluer, tous les enfants se ruèrent jusqu'au hall d'entrée pour s'aligner afin que les couples puissent regarder chacun d'entre eux. Puis, s'ils repéraient l'enfant qu'ils aimaient, ils tendraient leurs mains vers lui et cet enfant spécial pourrait passer l'après-midi avec eux et leur montrer tous ses endroits préférés et même manger à table avec eux._

_Le petit Harry se tenait au bout de la ligne, avec la tête baissée, tandis qu'un par un les couples arrivaient et que les enfants étaient choisis. Il n'était jamais choisi comme l'un de ces enfants spéciaux parce que les autres enfants ne le laissaient pas l'être. Ses meilleurs vêtements étaient toujours sales, abimés et déchirés lorsque les gentils couples commençaient à arriver parce que les autres garçons le poussaient dans la boue ou lui lançaient des saletés quand il n'y avait plus de boue._

_En plus, Harry avait toujours l'air de sortir d'une bagarre parce qu'ils le bousculaient et faisaient saigner ses lèvres. Ils cachaient toujours sa seule paire de chaussures afin qu'il ait l'air d'un __"voyou", et les Surveillantes le fusillaient toujours d'un regard dégouté et le repoussait vers la fin de la ligne afin que la plupart du temps les couples ne le voient pas. Ses compagnons de chambre détruisaient toujours son espace de façon à ce qu'on ne voit pas qu'il avait passé des heures à le nettoyer et une fois, ils l'avaient enfermé dans le placard de la cuisine afin qu'il ne puisse pas arriver à temps pour rencontrer les familles._

_Le petit Harry observa alors qu'un par un, les couples entraient et que les enfants étaient choisis. Il s'était tenu à cet endroit précis tout l'après-midi, jusqu'à ce qu'il pense qu'il allait devenir malade d'être debout au même endroit pendant si longtemps. Il regarda chacun d'entre eux partir, jusqu'à ce qu'il soit le seul qui reste, et ressentit la déception l'emplir une fois encore. Au moment où la Surveillante était sur le point de le réprimander une fois encore pour cela, les portes s'ouvrirent et un autre couple entra. Harry sentit son cœur se remplir d'excitation. Ils devraient le choisir – il était le seul qui restait._

_Harry les regarda entrer, faisant de son mieux pour ne pas bondir vers eux d'excitation et attraper leurs mains. Ce serait sa première famille. Il était à l'orphelinat depuis presque deux ans maintenant et ce serait la première fois qu'il aurait un couple. C'étaient un homme et une femme magnifique, avec de jolis vêtements et des cheveux noirs juste comme lui ! Ils seraient parfaits ! Cependant, ils jetèrent un coup d'œil à Harry et se tournèrent pour parler avec la Surveillante._

_Ils demandaient s'il n'y avait pas d'autres enfants et Harry sentit son cœur se briser – ils voyaient sûrement à quel point il serait parfait pour eux. Leurs cheveux étaient pareils et tout... Mais la Surveillant secoua la tête et leur dit qu'il était tout ce qui restait à être choisi. Le couple le regarda de nouveau , et Harry fit son plus beau sourire. Puis, ils échangèrent un regard, dire quelques mots, remercièrent la Surveillante, et s'en allèrent._

()

Harry s'éveilla de son rêve – souvenir avec le sentiment de déception et de n'avoir aucune valeur encore lourd sur le cœur. Il s'assit et mit sa tête dans ses mains pendant un instant avant de s'extirper de Draco et de se lever. Sortant à pas feutrés de la pièce, Harry se dirigea vers le salon principal pour trouver sa famille assise en train de faire différentes activités comme il n'était que minuit.

"Harry ?" demanda Esmée inquiète en faisant le tour du comptoir et attirant l'attention des autres.

Cependant, Harry passa devant elle et alla droit vers Edward qui était assis sur le canapé en train de regarder Emmett et Alice jouer à Guitar Hero. Il n'avait pas peur que cela leur paraisse suspicieux parce que depuis qu'il avait sept ans, il était toujours allé vers Edward quand il faisait un mauvais rêve.

Harry espérait juste que maintenant qu'Edward suspectait qu'il y avait une petite possibilité pour qu'il puisse être le compagnon d'Harry, il ne repousserait pas Harry à cause de cela. Néanmoins, Harry n'aurait pas dû s'inquiéter car tout ce qu'Edward eut à faire fut de le regarder, avant que le vampire ne se décale et n'ouvre ses bras pour qu'Harry vienne s'asseoir à côté de lui.

Les autres retournèrent tous à leurs différentes tâches silencieusement mais le fait qu'ils étaient silencieux disait à Harry qu'ils faisaient attention à lui. "Mauvais rêve," murmura doucement Edward, passant ses doigts dans les cheveux d'Harry.

Harry pouvait déjà sentir son cœur se calmer et la douleur s'atténuer et avant qu'il ne s'endorme profondément, tout ce qu'il put répondre fut un léger, "Ils ne me voulaient pas."

_Hold the hand of your best friend (Tiens la main de ton meilleur ami)  
Look into their eyes (Regardes dans ses yeux)  
Then watch them drift away (Puis observes le dériver au loin)  
Some might say (Certains pourraient dire que)  
We've done the wrong things (Nous avons fait les mauvaises choses)  
For way too long, (Depuis bien trop longtemps)  
For way too long (Depuis bien trop longtemps)_

Draco passa ses doigts dans les cheveux indisciplinés d'Harry et sur son cuir chevelu, tentant de faire partir sa migraine par un massage. Il avait été réveillé quelques heures plus tôt pour voir Edward Cullen ramener Harry dans la chambre et le déposer sur le lit. Tout ce que le vampire avait dit en tant qu'explication avant de ressortir était "mauvais rêve". Ils avaient été dans la chambre d'Harry toute la journée et Draco avait l'impression que son estomac était sur le point de se digérer lui-même mais il ne pouvait tout simplement pas laisser Harry ici dans l'état où il était.

"Tu sais que tu devras leur faire face éventuellement," dit le blond en dégageant les cheveux d'Harry de son visage et les poussant derrière son oreille.

"Hmm... j'espère que si je reste ici assez longtemps, je vais soit mourir de faim soit ma magie va me prendre en pitié et tant qu'à faire abréger mes souffrances" répondit Harry de là où il était allongé sur le dos, les yeux fermés avec la tête sur les genoux de Draco.

Draco tira fermement les cheveux du brun. "AÏEE!" s'exclama Harry, les yeux s'ouvrant soudainement alors qu'il attrapait le poing de Draco pour l'empêcher de recommencer.

"Ne dis pas de choses comme ça Potter !" siffla Draco avec colère.

Harry soupira et se détendit contre lui, caressant son poing jusqu'à ce que Draco relâche sa prise sur ses cheveux. "Je suis désolé," s'excusa-t-il voyant qu'il avait vraiment fait de la peine à Draco. "J'évite juste Edward jusqu'à ce que ma migraine s'en aille."

"Je pensais qu'il ne pouvait pas lire ton esprit ?" demanda Draco, ayant entendu que comme pour Isabella, Edward n'avait jamais été capable de voir dans les pensées d'Harry.

"Il ne peut pas – tout du moins en temps normal," répondit Harry, mais voyant que Draco était toujours curieux il continua. "J'ai un bouclier naturel d'Occlumancie depuis ma naissance."

"Comment ?" sortit Draco de choc. Il n'avait jamais entendu parler de cela avant.

Harry haussa simplement des épaules. "De la même façon que j'ai toujours été capable de parler aux serpents depuis ma naissance, ou pour la même raison que je peux faire de la magie sans baguette – j'en suis juste capable," répondit-il comme si ce n'était pas important. Harry n'aimait pas quand les gens lui demandaient à quel point il était puissant – c'était un sujet qui le rendait mal à l'aise.

Draco savait cela donc il ne posa plus aucune question seulement, "Donc de quelle façon Edward peut-il y parvenir maintenant ?"

À nouveau, Harry haussa les épaules. "En fait, il n'a jamais essayé auparavant," répondit-il honnêtement. "Edward n'a pas pour habitude d'envahir les esprits des autres, surtout ceux de la famille. Il nous respecte trop, tout comme Jasper ne va pas fouiller les émotions des autres et Alice ne balance pas le futur de tout le monde... bien qu'elle ne puisse pas voir le mien – ou le tien d'ailleurs. Tes boucliers les bloquent Edward et elle – et Jasper jusqu'à un certain point."

"Je me demandais pourquoi Edward ne m'avait pas encore arraché la tête pour certaines des choses que j'ai pensé à propos de son humaine," déclara Draco. Harry grogna d'amusement et se retourna pour enfouir sa tête dans les genoux de Draco.

"Comment te sens-tu ?" demanda Draco gentiment, entortillant les cheveux à la base de la nuque d'Harry avec ses doigts.

Harry soupira et se blottit plus près. "Pas si bien que ça," admit-il doucement, sachant qu'il n'avait jamais été capable de mentir au blond. Draco était comme un détecteur de mensonges humain mais Harry savait d'expérience que cela venait d'avoir grandi dans un milieu de Serpentard.

Draco glissa jusqu'à ce qu'il soit allongé sous le corps du sorcier plus grand et enroula ensuite solidement ses bras autour des épaules et du dos d'Harry . À présent, la tête d'Harry reposait sur l'oreiller à côté du sien et ils restèrent simplement allongés là en silence avec Draco tenant Harry – parce que c'était tout ce qu'il pouvait faire.

_Fever inside the storm (Fièvre dans la tempête)  
So I'm turning away (Donc je me détourne)  
Away from the name (Détourne du nom)  
(calling your names) ((t'insultant))  
Away from the stones (Détourne des pierres)  
(throw sticks and stones) ((jette des bâtons et des pierres))  
Cause I'm through mending the wounds of us (Parce que j'en ai assez de soigner nos blessures)_

_  
Keep your thorns (Gardes tes épines)  
Because I'm running away (Parce que je m'enfuis loin)  
Away from the games (Loin des jeux)  
(The fucking head games) ((Les foutues prises de tête ))  
Away from the space (Loin de l'espace)  
(I hate this head space) ((Je hais cet espace vital))  
The circumstances of a world so cold (Les circonstances d'un monde si froid)_

Harry entra dans la cuisine avec Draco et s'assit lourdement dans la chaise vide que le blond avait tirée pour lui. C'était le premier jour où il sortait de sa chambre pendant plus de cinq minutes et ils restèrent juste assis en silence tandis qu'ils tentaient de trouver quelque chose à dire qui ne le contrarierait pas. Harry roula simplement des yeux à leur attitude et tendit la main vers les pancakes qu'Esmée venait juste de poser sur la table. Il se sentait plutôt bien aujourd'hui donc il allait essayer de manger un repas complet.

"Ça a l'air délicieux maman," déclara Harry, décidant qu'il devrait être celui qui briserait le silence.

"Merci, il y a aussi des myrtilles," dit Esmée en lui en tendant un petit bol rempli.

"Je pensais que l'épicerie n'en avait plus ?" demanda Harry en prenant les baies avec gratitude. Elles étaient ses préférées. Normalement, il en prenait tous les matins avec son petit-déjeuner mais ces dernières semaines les magasins avaient été en rupture de stock.

"Edward a trouvé une petite boutique à Port Angeles qui en avait et il est allé les chercher pour toi ce matin avant que tu ne te réveilles," répondit Esmée causant un regard rapide d'Harry vers son âme-soeur qui jouait avec une serviette tandis qu'Isabella mangeait silencieusement à côté de lui avec un fort froncement de sourcils.

"Merci," dit Harry doucement, se sentant tout d'un coup beaucoup mieux alors qu'il mangeait quelques baies.

"Il n'y a pas de quoi," répondit Edward en relevant finalement la tête et en lui souriant, rendant le cœur d'Harry dix fois plus léger. "Comment vas-tu ?" demanda-t-il alors, ce que tout le monde voulait savoir.

Harry savait qu'il ne pouvait pas mentir, non seulement son père était un médecin mais aussi un vampire – ses yeux étaient entraînés à rechercher la moindre crispation de douleur. "Juste fatigué, et un petit mal de crâne – plus une irritation constante en réalité," répondit-il avec un mouvement nonchalant de la main.

"Y a-t-il quelque chose que tu peux prendre ?" demanda Carlisle avec une grimace d'inquiétude tandis qu'il tendait la main pour sentir le front d'Harry. Il était un peu plus chaud qu'un humain lambda ne l'était pour lui mais pas de façon alarmante.

"Non," répondit simplement Harry et s'arrêta à cela avant de retourner à sa nourriture. La lèvre d'Esmée trembla et elle se tourna rapidement pour prendre quelque chose dans las cuisine avant qu'Harry ne puisse le voir.

Carllisle soupira mais laissa tomber le sujet pour le moment. Il avait de nouveau écrit à Albus la nuit dernière expliquant les choses au vieux directeur et l'homme était supposé lui envoyer tous les livres médicaux dont il aurait besoin pour comprendre ce que Harry traversait. Cependant, son vieil ami lui avait dit qu'il ne pourrait pas faire grand chose pour son fils. La balle était dans le camp d'Harry. Si Harry ne leur parlait pas rapidement, il n'y avait rien que quiconque puisse faire pour lui.

Par conséquent, ils devraient juste trouver comment le lui extorquer.

_Burning whispers, (Les murmures brûlants,)  
Remind me of the days (Me rappellent les jours)  
I was left alone, (Où j'étais laissé seul,)  
In a world this cold (Dans un monde si froid)  
Guilty of the same things, (Coupable des mêmes choses,)  
Provoked by the cause (Causées par la raison)  
I've left alone in a world so cold (Qui m'a laissé seul dans un monde si froid)_

_Le garçon de onze ans aux yeux verts courait à travers les couloirs de Poudlard, essayant de trouver son chemin jusqu'à son premier cours sans se faire piétiner par les adolescents bien plus grands. Il avait été si nerveux de quitter sa famille qu'il n'avait pas du tout dormi la nuit précédente- ou la semaine entière avant de les quitter en fait. Cela n'avait pas non plus aider que ses compagnons de chambres l'aient immédiatement pris en aversion – parce qu'il était Harry Potter._

_Carlisle s'était assuré de préparer Harry à ce qu'il rencontrerait en arrivant dans le monde sorcier, mais autant que son papa l'ai préparé, cela n'avait pas empêché le sentiment d'isolation et de déception. Harry avait pensé que pour une fois, il aurait des amis de son âge – des gens juste comme lui. Bien sûr, il adorait être avec Edward et sa famille mais il y avait des limites à ce qu'un sorcier de onze ans pouvait faire avec des vampires éternellement adolescents._

_Harry avait pensé que venir ici, avec des enfants juste comme lui, serait une bonne chose – mais jusqu'à présent, ça n'avait fait rien d'autre que le rendre triste et lui donner encore plus le mal du pays qu'il ne l'avait. Il y avait trois réactions que les gens avaient lorsqu'ils découvraient qui il était – l'admiration, la peur ou le ressentiment. Ils étaient soit en admiration devant lui parce qu'il était Harry Potter, soit effrayé du pouvoir qu'il était supposé posséder ou alors, ils le haïssaient parce que quelqu'un de leur famille avait été un partisan de Voldemort._

_En prenant une intersection, Harry rentra tête la première dans quelqu'un et s'écrasa au sol, lâchant son sac et tout ce qu'il contenait. __"Dés- désolé," réussit-il à sortir tout en essayant de rassembler ses affaires._

"_Regardes où tu vas la prochaine fois, Potter !" cracha le garçon rouquin avec colère, ignorant la main serviable d'Harry._

"_Je- je suis désolé. Je ne voulais pas -" tenta à nouveau de s'excuser Harry, pas surpris que le garçon, qui semblait avoir son âge, savait qui il était – tout le monde semblait déjà savoir qui il était._

"_Tu penses que juste parc'que tu es riche et célèbre tout le monde va juste se prosterner devant toi et s'écarter de ton chemin -" commença à tempêter le garçon et Harry fit un pas en arrière parce que le garçon était bien plus grand que lui – bien que presque tout le monde était plus grand que lui._

"_N – non je -"_

"_Et bien, laisses-moi te dire quelque chose Potter," cria le garçon, le visage devenant aussi rouge que ses cheveux, tandis qu'il repoussait Harry contre le mur. "Le monde sorcier allait très bien pendant que tu étais parti et nous n'avons pas besoin ni ne voulons d'un sauveur "gros bonnet" - notamment un Serpentard ! Tu n'es rien que le prochain apprenti Seigneur des ténèbres et nous ne voulons pas de toi ici !"_

_Le garçon finit sa tirade en poussant Harry contre le mur et lui faisant de nouveau lâcher tous ses livres avant de partir dans la direction opposée. Harry attendit quelques instants, tentant de reprendre son souffle et de calmer son cœur qui battait la chamade, avant de ramasser à nouveau tous ses livres. Il ravala ses larmes avec acharnement, alors même que sa lèvre tremblait – mais cette nuit ne serait qu'une parmi d'autres où le petit enfant de onze ans s'endormirait en pleurant._

_Fever inside the storm (Fièvre dans la tempête)  
So I'm turning away (Donc je me détourne)  
Away from the games (Détourne des jeux)  
(fucking head games) ((Foutues prises de tête))  
away from the stones (Loin des pierres)  
(throw sticks and stones) ((jette des bâtons et des pierres))  
Cause I'm through mending the wounds of us (Parce que j'en ai assez de soigner nos blessures)_

_  
Keep your thorns (Gardes tes épines)  
Cause I'm running away (Parce que je m'enfuis)  
Away from the games (Loin des jeux)  
(fucking head games) ((foutues prises de tête))  
Away from the space (Loin de l'espace)  
(hate this head space) (hais cet espace vital)  
The circumstances of a world so cold (Les circonstances d'un monde si froid)_

Harry, Draco et Isabella étaient tous les trois seuls dans la maison. Les autres étaient partis chasser dans les montagnes et ne rentreraient probablement pas avant l'après-midi du lendemain. Harry se dirigeait vers la salle de bain pendant que Draco farfouillait dans la cuisine lorsqu'il l'entendit – non pas qu'il ait essayer d'écouter... d'accord peut-être qu'il l'avait fait – mais ce n'était pas la question. Le fait était qu'il l'avait entendu.

Isabella était au téléphone avec quelqu'un, de toute évidence un de ses amis de par la façon dont elle parlait à cette personne et Harry dut seulement attendre une seconde avant de tirer le nom Jessica de la conversation. Elles parlèrent pendant quelques instants de l'école et Harry se sentit plutôt pathétique d'espionner la petite amie d'Edward mais il ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher surtout quand elles commencèrent à parler de lui.

"Oui, Edward dit qu'il a une espèce de maladie," dit la fille en fronçant le nez, ce qui n'était pas un air qui lui allait. "Oui, il a dit que c'était mortel... Je ne serais pas surprise si c'était le sida ou autre chose. Je veux dire, il est gay et les magazines avaient raison, il est une vraie putain."

Harry sentit la colère lui monter au nez à ces insultes mais il la repoussa avec une réserve de contrôle qu'il ne savait pas qu'il possédait.

"Edward veut que j'essaye de m'entendre avec lui," admit-elle à la fille à l'autre bout du fil. "Beurk Non !"s'exclama-t-elle ensuite. "Je ne m'approcherais pas à vingt mètres de lui ou du garçon blond. Ils sont de vrais monstres et je ne veux pas attraper ce qu'il a, quoi que ce soit."

Isabella frissonna de dégoût rien qu'en y pensant et la colère d'Harry s'intensifia. Si seulement Edward était là pour entendre ça.

"Je te jure qu'une fois qu'Edward m'épousera, nous partirons d'ici et ne regarderons jamais en arrière," déclara Isabella avec certitude mais Harry renifla simplement – bonne chance pour faire accepter ça à Edward. "Je ne peux pas le supporter ici ! Je veux dire sa famille est assez gentille, excepté celui qui est gay mais ils sont toujours là ! Esmée est tellement étouffante et elle traite celui qui est gay comme s'il était le centre du monde et que tout devrait tourner autour de lui. Je ne serais pas surprise si c'était sa faute s'il est si gâté et Carlisle ne le corrige jamais pour quoi que ce soit – ils le gâtent tous !"

"Je pense qu'il vaut mieux que j'éloigne Edward de lui. Je veux dire la façon dont il regarde Edward des fois – ce n'est pas vraiment ce que j'appellerais fraternel, et tu sais qu'ils ne sont pas réellement apparentés." déclara Bella et Harry sentit sa magie se réveiller à sa menace d'emmener Edward loin de lui mais il garda fermement son contrôle sur elle, les mains serrées si fort qu'il était sûr que ses ongles allaient lui percer la peau. "Non, Edward n'est pas gay ! Je dis juste que... il y a une mode chez eux de se mettre en couple avec celui que Carlisle adopte ensuite. C'est bizarre et je préfèrerais qu'Edward ne soit pas près de ça – et moi non plus d'ailleurs. Néanmoins, il ne reste plus que quelques mois avant le mariage..."

Harry écouta encore pendant quelques minutes avant de décider qu'il se moquait vraiment de la couleur qu'Isabella choisirait pour son mariage et continua vers la salle de bain. Pour la première fois cependant, il se demandait vraiment si ce qu'il faisait était la bonne chose. Edward serait-il vraiment heureux avec cette fille à long terme ? Harry ne pouvait pas rendre Edward plus heureux... n'est-ce pas ? Et si ils se mariaient et qu'Isabella devenait soudainement une personne complètement différente – ce qu'Harry savait qu'elle ferait si on se fiait à cette conversation... à moins qu'Edward ne connaisse cette facette d'Isabella – ce dont Harry doutait sérieusement.

Il n'y avait aucun moyen pour qu'Edward autorise quelqu'un, même sa fiancée, à parler de sa famille d'une telle façon et si Harry n'était pas si épuisé, il serait probablement entré dans la chambre et aurait dit quelque chose à la fille lui-même. Mais en l'occurrence, Harry était à peine capable de contenir sa magie et l'aurait très certainement tué s'il s'était lancé dans une confrontation avec elle. De plus, des jambes tremblantes, des poches sous les yeux et un visage rouge ne constituaient pas vraiment une figure intimidante.

Non, Harry attendrait parce que s'il y avait une chose qu'Harry savait c'était que le karma était une garce.

_I'm flying (Je vole)  
I'm flying away (Je vole au loin)  
Away from the names (Loin des noms)  
(calling your names) ((t'insultant))  
Away from the games (Loin des jeux)  
(fucking head games) (foutues prises de tête)  
The circumstances of a world so cold (Les circonstances d'un monde si froid)_

_Cher Edward,_

_Devines quoi ! Je me suis fait un nouvel ami aujourd'hui...enfin mon seul ami... enfin il n'est pas vraiment mon ami pour l'instant – je ne l'ai pas rencontré mais Severus dit que nous devrions devenir de supers amis, et il est le filleul de Severus donc Severus devrait le savoir. Severus dit qu'il est dans ma maison mais je ne lui ai jamais parlé avant... En fait, je ne reste pas beaucoup dans les dortoirs comme tu le sais, mais je ne pense pas qu'il soit l'un de ceux qui sont méchants dont je t'ai parlé – du moins je ne l'espère pas._

_En tout cas, Severus est supposé nous mettre ensemble pour une potion au prochain cours pour que nous puissions faire connaissance. Je suis si nerveux Edward. Et si il ne m'aime pas ? Je sais que tu as dit d'ignorer tous les autres bâtards cruels dont je t'ai parlé (ne montres pas ça à maman) mais je veux au moins un ami. Ce serait bien d'avoir quelqu'un à qui parler et avec qui explorer et nous pouvons aller à Pré-au-lard à présent mais je n'y suis pas encore allé parce que je n'ai personne avec qui y aller et les quatrièmes années doivent y aller par deux._

_Si seulement tu pouvais venir me rendre visite, nous nous amuserions tellement à explorer mais je sais que c'est trop dangereux. Je t'envoie quelques sucettes au sang que j'ai commandées par hibou de Pré-au-lard puisque je ne peux pas y aller mais j'ai pensé que vous les aimeriez. Elles sont faites pour les vampires et si l'effet des charmes sur Jasper s'atténue avant que je ne sois là pour les remettre alors il peut les manger à l'école et personne ne le saura jamais ! En plus, j'ai enchanté de la fausse nourriture qui disparaît quand tu la mets dans ta bouche – juste au cas où les gens à l'école deviendraient suspicieux du fait que vous mangez le même repas encore et encore._

_C'est stupéfiant ce que tu peux apprendre dans les livres qu'ils n'enseignent pas en classe ici. Les bibliothèques sont gigantesques ! Je ne lirais jamais tout ! Même si j'y passais toutes mes nuits ! … mais je pense que je t'ai déjà dit tout ça. J'ai aussi commandé quelques livres d'histoire pour Jasper donc ils devraient arriver n'importe quand maintenant. Ils sont tous sur les guerres entre vampires et sorciers de 1650. J'espère qu'il les aimera... mais si ce n'est pas le cas, il peut les renvoyer. Cela ne me vexera pas. Je peux juste lui chercher autre chose._

_Dis à Alice que je lui envoie le nouveau CD des Weird Sisters. C'est un groupe très populaire par ici et j'ai pris à Emmett une balle de foot américain qu'il ne pourra pas écraser quelque soit la force avec laquelle il appuiera dessus ou avec laquelle il la lancera ! J'ai trouvé le sort dans un livre de charmes avancés mais ce n'était pas vraiment si difficile à faire. Pour Rosalie, j'ai pris quelques barrettes qui sont supposées ne jamais laisser ses cheveux se détacher quelle que soit la vitesse à laquelle elle courra ou le nombre de branches qui s'accrocheront à elle quand elle sera en train de chasser._

_Pour maman, j'ai trouvé quelques graines de roses spéciales qui fleurissent toute l'année et poussent trois fois plus vite que les normales – mon professeur d'Herbologie me les a donné pour avoir nettoyer la serre mais ce n'était pas grand chose parce que je savais que maman les aimerait !_

_Et puis tu ne croiras pas ce que j'ai réussi à faire faire au Professeur Snape pour papa, Edward ! C'est une potion de soin pour le petit garçon que papa soigne – souviens-toi, celui avec la tumeur au cerveau qu'il ne peut pas aider. Severus dit que s'il en met deux gouttes dans la boisson du garçon tous les après-midi pendant deux semaines le cancer devrait disparaître complètement !_

_Papa va être si heureux tu ne penses pas Edward ! Il est toujours si triste quand il ne peut pas sauver quelqu'un. La potion est chère et dure à faire cependant, du coup j'ai dû payer pour les ingrédients avec mon argent de poche et promettre de nettoyer la salle et le placard de rangement de Severus pendant un mois avant pour qu'il la fasse – mais ne dis pas ça à papa ! Ça le rendra juste triste mais sauver le petit garçon le rendra heureux !_

_Oh ! Et je ne t'ai pas oublié Edward. Je t'ai pris quelque chose aussi et je l'ai mis avec cette lettre... j'espère que tu l'aimeras. C'est la première fois que j'écris de la musique tout seul mais j'ai écrit cette mélodie au piano et c'est pour toi. Le Professeur Dumbledore m'a montré cette chouette pièce qui te donne tout ce que tu veux quand tu es à l'intérieur donc je peux travailler ma musique._

_Au fait, le Professeur Tonks est supposé m'emmener dans un vrai studio dans les deux ou trois prochaines semaines pour que je puisse commencer à enregistrer. Ce n'est pas génial Edward ! Si seulement tu pouvais être là avec moi. Je t'enverrais la toute première copie quand nous aurons terminé._

_Bon, je ferais mieux de partir. J'ai cours dans dix minutes et avec de la chance, personne ne va me faire trébucher cette fois, autrement je serais encore en retard et le Professeur McGonagall me donnera encore plus de retenues. Bref, dis à tout le monde que je les aime et qu'ils me manquent et que j'attends avec impatience d'être à la maison avec impatience._

_Avec Tout Mon Amour,_

_Harry._

**()**

Harry se souvenait avoir écrit cette première lettre sur Draco en quatrième année. Le lendemain, Harry avait à nouveau écrit disant à Edward à quel point le garçon blond était un abruti et qu'il préfèrerait ne pas avoir d'ami du tout plutôt que d'être ami avec quelqu'un d'aussi arrogant que Draco Malfoy. À présent, ils étaient là, Harry et ce même garçon blond qu'il avait pensé si prétentieux – le soutenant sur le sol de la salle de bain tandis qu'il vomissait ses entrailles.

_Why does everyone feel like my enemy? (Pourquoi tout le monde semble être mon ennemi ?)  
Don't want any part of depression, or darkness, (Ne veux aucune part de dépression, ou de ténèbres,)  
I've had enough (J'en ai eu assez)  
Sick and tired, (Malade et fatigué,)  
Bring this on, or I'm gone (Amènes-le, ou je m'en vais)  
Or I'm gone (Ou je m'en vais)_

Edward regardait Harry du coin de l'œil tandis que son frère le plus jeune écrivait dans son carnet de chansons. Il regardait dans le vide de temps à autre, son esprit composant quelque chose qu'aucun d'entre eux ne pouvait imaginer, avant de se dépêcher de l'écrire. Une fois, Edward avait demandé à Harry s'il avait jamais pensé à composer pour des orchestres et Harry avait ri pensant à une blague mais Edward croyait réellement qu'il pouvait le faire. Il n'y avait rien qu'Harry ne puisse faire s'il le souhaitait.

Edward avait regardé Harry avec Jasper et Emmett comme il savait que ses frères faisaient avec lui et l'un avec l'autre, mais rien de ce qu'Harry faisait ne le trahissait. Harry était prudent quand il interagissait avec eux et quand il leur parlait. Il n'y avait rien qui puisse indiquer qu'aucun d'eux soit son compagnon – qu'il était amoureux de l'un d'eux.

Soudainement, le stylo et le carnet d'Harry lui échappèrent des mains et il se leva rapidement – et vacilla dangereusement. Edward fut là en quelques secondes, notant le visage pâle, la respiration accélérée et les mains tremblantes d'Harry.

"Salle de bain," siffla Harry, agrippant sa tête et respirant fortement par le nez. Sans une pensée Edward le souleva complètement de ses pieds et se rua avec lui jusqu'à la petite salle de bain de l'étage inférieur. Après qu'il ait fait rasseoir Harry, Harry tenta de le faire sortir mais Edward ne bougeait pas et Harry n'eut d'autre choix que de se tourner brusquement et de s'effondrer à côté des toilettes.

Edward tomba à genoux à côté de lui, bouleversé alors qu'il regardait et écoutait son frère vomir et sangloter de douleur, haletant et les mains tremblant violemment. Il frictionna le dos d'Harry d'une main et lui murmura des mots apaisants, espérant que cela aiderait et après environ dix minutes Harry s'écroula en avant mais Edward l'attrapa gentiment par le torse avant qu'il ne puisse se blesser.

"Chh... chh... Harry. Tout va bien. Je suis avec toi. Je vais prendre soin de toi. Tout ira bien." murmura Edward alors qu'Harry continua de pleurer pendant quelques instants de plus. Il fallut tout son contrôle à Edward pour ne pas mordre son frère sur place juste pour lui épargner cette torture pendant un peu plus longtemps.

Edward assit Harry contre le mur et prit rapidement un gant de toilette mouillé pour essuyer son visage couvert de sueur. Il y eut un léger coup contre la porte et Edward l'entrouvrit pour voir Rosalie se tenir là avec un verre d'eau. Il le prit avec gratitude mais referma la porte, sachant qu'Harry ne voudrait pas qu'ils le voient comme ça. Il serait probablement furieux qu'Edward soit resté.

Une fois qu'Harry fut nettoyé, Edward le prit dans ses bras et souleva l'homme à moitié conscient du sol dur. Quand il sortit, Carlisle se précipita immédiatement vers lui avec Esmée, de toute évidence bouleversée, juste derrière lui. Carlisle ausculta Harry, mais il n'y avait rien qu'il puisse faire contre ça et cela donnait envie à Carlisle de casser quelque chose de frustration. C'était la pire des tortures, non seulement pour un médecin, mais pour un père.

"Je vais l'emmener dans sa chambre," murmura Edward une fois que tout le monde eut la chance de toucher le bras, les cheveux ou le visage d'Harry avec amour – juste pour être sûr qu'il allait bien.

**()**

Tard, le matin suivant, ils entendirent de la musique venant du studio d'Harry. C'était la première fois de toute la semaine, ce qui était étrange car Harry passait rarement une journée sans jouer quelque chose – cela prouvait juste à quel point il avait été malade et épuisé. La chanson était si puissante qu'ils n'avaient pas besoin de l'empathie de Jasper pour en ressentir les émotions. En fait, les émotions étaient si puissantes que Jasper dut s'asseoir.

"Comment chante-t-il comme ça ?" murmura Emmet d'admiration. Ils n'avaient jamais entendu Harry sembler sauvage à ce point auparavant, presque comme s'il était l'un d'entre eux.

"Il a grandi comme un vampire," répondit Draco d'un ton évident avec un haussement d'épaules alors qu'il emportait deux assiettes pleines jusqu'à la porte de la chambre et entrait, malgré la magie qu'ils pouvaient sentir pulser de la pièce.

Jasper mit sa tête dans ses mains et resta simplement assis là, aussi immobile qu'une statue. Puis, vers la fin de la chanson, Jasper émit un son déchirant du fond de sa gorge et tendit les bras vers Alice. Alice lui répondit immédiatement et Jasper enroula ses bras autour d'elle, enfouissant son visage dans son ventre et s'agrippant à elle comme si sa vie en dépendait.

**( )**

_I'm backing out, (Je déclare forfait,)  
I'm no pawn (Je ne suis pas un pion)  
No mother fucking slave to this (Pas un putain d'esclave de ça)  
Never lied (Jamais menti)  
Never left (Jamais parti)  
Never lived (Jamais vécu)  
Never loved (Jamais aimé)  
Never lost (Jamais perdu)  
Never hurt (Jamais blessé)  
Never worry about being me, or anyone else (Jamais inquiet d'être moi, ou qui que ce soit d'autre)  
Not a care, no concern, (Aucun souci, pas d'inquiétude)  
don't give a shit about anything (N'en ai rien à foutre de quoi que ce soit)  
Backing out, (Déclarant forfait)  
giving up, (abandonnant)  
no mother fucking slave to this (pas un putain d'esclave de ça)  
Never lied (Jamais menti)  
Never left (Jamais parti)  
Never lived (Jamais vécu)  
Never loved (Jamais aimé)  
Never lost (Jamais perdu)  
Never hurt (Jamais blessé)  
Never worry about being me, or anyone else (Jamais inquiet d'être moi, ou qui que ce soit d'autre)  
Not a care, no concern, (Aucun souci, pas d'inquiétude)  
don't give a shit about anything (N'en ai rien à foutre de quoi que ce soit)_

_I need to find a darkened corner, (J'ai besoin de trouver un coin sombre)  
A lightless corner (Un coin sans lumière)  
Where it's safer and calmer (Où c'est plus sûr et plus calmer)_

_  
I'm turning away (Je me détourne)  
Away from the games (Loin des jeux)  
(fucking head games) ((foutues prises de tête)  
Away from the space (Loin de l'espace)  
(hate this head space) ((hais cet espace vital))  
Cause I'm through mending the wounds of us (Parce que j'en ai assez de soigner nos blessures)_

_  
I'm running away (Je m'enfuis loin)  
Away from the games (Loin des jeux)  
(fucking head games) ((foutues prises de tête)  
Away from the space (Loin de l'espace)  
(hate this head space) ((hais cet espace vital))  
The circumstances of a world so cold (Les circonstances d'un monde si froid)_

_I'm flying (Je vole)  
I'm flying away (Je vole au loin)  
Away from the games (Loin des jeux)  
Away from the games (Loin des jeux)_

_  
The circumstances of a world so cold (Les circonstances d'un monde si froid)_

**

* * *

Chanson :** World So Cold par Mudvayne


	18. Your Arms Feel Like Home

**Titre original : **_Nothing Left to Hold_

**Titre traduit :** _Plus Rien A Retenir_

**Auteur : **_Branwen777_

**Traducteur : **_Lostariel_

**Couple : **_Harry/Edward_

**Rating : **_M/NC-18/R_

**Disclaimer**** : **_Rien ne m'appartient, ni Harry Potter, ni Twilight, ni l'histoire dont l'idée revient à son auteur qui m'a gentiment donné l'autorisation de la traduire. Je n'ai le droit qu'à la traduction_.

**Avertissements: **_Slash, Homme/Homme, HP/Twilight __Crossover__, angst, drame, scènes pour adultes, langage, sexe gay, UA, Sans Voldemort …_

**Sommaire : **_Les Dursleys n'étaient pas la seule famille restante d'Harry, il s'avérait que Cullen était un nom ancestral dans la lignée des Potter et quand les Dursleys abandonnent Harry à l'âge de sept ans dans un orphelinat, Carlisle accepte de prendre Harry et de l'élever. Harry reçoit sa lettre pour Poudlard à onze ans cependant et lorsque sa famille déménage à Forks, Harry fréquente l'Ecole de Sorcellerie Poudlard en Écosse. Harry écrit régulièrement à sa famille et à chaque été, chaque vacances, chaque week-end libre et événement familial, il revient à la maison vers eux, mais après qu'Harry soit retourné à Poudlard pour sa sixième année, les choses commencent à changer. Ses lettres deviennent plus courtes, les appels moins fréquents et il semble avoir toujours une excuse pour ne pas leur rendre visite. Il semble qu'Harry se distancie d'eux et aucun des Cullen ne peut trouver pourquoi. Ce n'est qu'à la fin de la septième année d'Harry qu'il revient finalement vers eux et ce qu'il leur avait caché pourrait déchirer leur famille. _

* * *

**La chanson citée à la fin est disponible au téléchargement et/ou à l'écoute sur le profil de l'auteur Branwen777**

**(voir sur mon profil à moi ou envoyez moi un mail)**

* * *

**18. Your Arms Feel Like Home – Dans Tes Bras Je Suis Chez Moi**

C'était une journée plutôt calme et Harry se sentait relativement bien donc tout le monde était sorti pour profiter du beau temps. Jasper, Alice, Rosalie et Emmett faisaient tous une partie violente de football américain - filles contre garçons ou époux contre épouses et Harry ne savait pas trop s'il y avait des règles ou non. Il était assis à côté de Carlisle sur les chaises du patio en train de les regarder pendant que Draco posait toutes sortes de questions à Esmée sur le grill qu'elle utilisait pour faire cuire leur viande.

Edward avait couru à l'intérieur pour attraper la limonade et sortit quelques secondes plus tard avec un verre déjà préparé pour Harry. Harry le remercia avec un léger sourire et un petit frisson de bonheur au fait qu'Edward ait choisi de servir Harry le premier. C'était plutôt pathétique en réalité – Harry le savait mais ces petits moments où il passait en premier dans la vie d'Edward étaient tout ce à quoi il pouvait s'accrocher.

Isabella était debout à côté d'Esmée et de Draco et elle n'arrêtait pas de jeter des coups d'œil vers la forêt pour une quelconque raison. Harry supposait qu'elle devait attendre son ami Jacob qu'elle avait invité à venir manger avec eux, mais sûrement, le loup-garou n'arriverait pas par la forêt, n'est-ce pas ? Harry décida de ne pas se poser de questions – le type était un ami d'Isabella après tout.

Harry le sentit avant qu'il ne le voit. Il avait les yeux posés sur sa limonade quand la magie ambiante claqua soudainement et ce n'était pas la sienne.

Sautant sur ses pieds, Harry accourut au côté de Draco et attrapa le blond tandis qu'il lâchait un petit cri et tomba en avant.

"Draco ? Draco ?" s'écria Harry alors qu'il s'effondrait au sol en tenant délicatement son meilleur ami dans ses bras.

La respiration de Draco était difficile et sa magie tournoyait violemment autour d'eux. Harry savait ce qui arrivait parce qu'il était passé par la même chose quand il avait réalisé pour la première fois qui était son âme-soeur, même s'il avait eu la chance d'avoir été dans sa propre chambre à Poudlard. Harry regarda autour de lui pour voir Esmée postée anxieusement au-dessus d'eux suivie de Carlisle qui vint s'agenouiller à côté de Draco pour prendre son pouls qui battait rapidement. Les autres tournaient tous autour d'eux avec inquiétude mais ce fut sur le loup-garou hagard de l'autre côté du terrain que les yeux d'Harry s'arrêtèrent.

"Bouges ! Espèce d'abruti !" lui siffla Harry et instantanément ce fut comme si quelqu'un avait jeté un seau d'eau glacée sur Jacob et il se réveilla brusquement avant de courir à pleine vitesse vers eux.

"Mien – mon compagnon – mon – mien. Il est mien – mon compagnon," marmonnait le loup-garou alors que ses yeux devenaient dorés d'incrédulité tandis qu'il tendait la main vers Draco qui avait été rendu inconscient par le débordement magique que son corps venait de subir. Le loup-garou tomba à genoux et tendit les bras vers Draco et Harry laissa Jacob le prendre, sachant que Draco avait besoin de ce contact autant que le loup-garou.

"Attention," murmura Harry quand il sembla que le loup allait serrer Draco trop fort.

"Je ne vais pas lui faire de mal !" grogna sauvagement Jacob et Harry sentit quelqu'un attraper son épaule et le pousser derrière lui pour le protéger. Cependant, Harry était toujours assis par terre et il releva la tête de surprise vers le dos d'Edward.

Harry attrapa la jambe d'Edward et poussa, essayant de le faire bouger. "Tout va bien Edward," dit-il à son propre compagnon avant de se retourner vers Jacob qui ne semblait pas vouloir relâcher Draco de si tôt. "Je sais que tu ne vas pas lui faire de mal – écoutes, je suis son meilleur ami d'accord. Je m'appelle Harry et lui s'appelle Draco."

"Draco," répéta Jacob, caressant le visage du blond avec admiration. "Ça veut dire dragon."

"Oui," approuva Harry avec un sourire amusé. "Il en a aussi le tempérament."

Le loup-garou rit légèrement avant de se baisser et de respirer l'odeur de Draco comme si c'était la seule chose le gardant en vie et Harry aurait menti s'il avait dit qu'il n'était pas un peu jaloux mais il repoussa ce sentiment pour se concentrer sur ce qui se passait avec son meilleur ami. La main de Jacob se déplaça pour caresser la nuque de Draco où elle s'arrêta et le loup en lui émit un grognement rauque lorsqu'il vit la marque qui s'y trouvait.

"Tout va bien," rassura rapidement Harry. "ça veut juste dire qu'il a trouvé son âme-soeur. Elle te représente. Tous les sorciers les obtiennent lorsqu'ils découvrent qui est leur âme-soeur. C'est pour que les autres sachent qu'il est pris et pour que tu puisse le reconnaître," expliqua-t-il alors qu'il jetait un coup d'œil au tatouage représentant un loup noir et un dragon argenté enroulés comme un collier autour de la nuque de Draco. Les mains d'Harry allèrent inconsciemment à son propre cou où ses marques étaient cachées par un glamour.

"À moi," murmura Jacob, caressant tendrement la marque de loup. "Mien."

"Oui, à toi – il est ton compagnon," agréa Harry.

Le loup de Jacob était vraiment proche de la surface à présent et il ne voulait pas que le loup pense seulement une seule seconde qu'Harry essayerait de lui prendre Draco, parce qu'il savait que son odeur était probablement partout sur Draco. Harry était surpris que le loup n'y ait pas encore réagi, mais après tout, les loups avaient des sens étranges et Jasper pouvait probablement différencier ami et amant et Draco et Harry n'avaient jamais réellement été amants, plus comme des amis avec bénéfices. Il y avait un tout autre niveau de sentiments impliqué entre amants.

"C'est un sorcier ?" questionna Jacob avec une grimace pensive.

"Oui, sa magie te reconnaît comme son compagnon – le sens-tu ?" demanda Harry tentant de sentir lui-même la magie de Draco.

"Oui," murmura le loup-garou en fermant ses yeux et en savourant les sensations pendant un moment. "Elle touche ma peau, comme une caresse, coulant à travers moi, m'emplissant – elle est si chaude..."

"C'est la première étape. Il te reconnaît comme son âme-soeur," expliqua Harry, se sentant vraiment heureux pour son ami.

"Harry, pourquoi n'as-tu pas -" commença à demander Esmée mais Harry la coupa sachant déjà ce qu'elle allait dire avant qu'elle ne l'ait dit.

"Parce que ça ne peut pas arriver avant que l'âme-soeur ne sache aussi et l'accepte. Jacob s'est de toute évidence imprégné de Draco et manifestement, Draco n'a pas non plus de problème avec Jacob," répondit Harry ne voulant pas que l'on parle de lui – c'était le moment de Draco. "Peut-être que nous devrions l'amener à l'intérieur et le mettre sur le canapé où il sera mieux installé," suggéra-t-il, soulagé lorsque Jacob hocha la tête et commença à se lever avec Draco dans ses bras.

"Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas avec lui ?" demanda Carlisle en fronçant des sourcils.

"Surcharge magique, ça arrive quand un sorcier réalise qui est son âme-soeur et reçoit sa marque, des barrières qu'ils ne savaient pas exister s'ouvrent et tout leur potentiel est révélé. C'est pourquoi les sorciers vraiment puissants découvrent qui est leur âme-soeur quand ils atteignent leur majorité à l'âge de seize ans – la plupart du temps à travers des rêves ou des visions d'elle. D'autres sorciers comme Draco, qui est puissant mais pas tout à fait assez puissant, peuvent recevoir quelques rêves indistincts, mais à moins qu'ils ne fassent face à leur âme-soeur, ils n'auront en réalité jamais besoin d'elle parce que tout leur potentiel magique n'a pas été débloqué." tenta d'expliquer Harry du mieux qu'il pouvait.

"Tant que leur âme-soeur accepte le lien alors leur magie va commencer à se calmer peu après et si l'âme-soeur ne le fait pas ou que le sorcier refuse son âme-soeur alors et bien..." finit Harry en se désignant d'un mouvement de la main. Il se détourna ensuite de sa famille choquée et suivit de près le très... très grand loup-garou.

"Tu es passé par ça ?" demanda Esmée d'horreur alors que le corps de Draco faisait un autre soubresaut et qu'une autre vague de magie, plus petite, ondulait dans l'air.

"Yep," répondit Harry avec un froncement de sourcils. "Tous les sorciers le font jusqu'à un certain point mais c'est comme si Draco atteignait de nouveau sa majorité. Il aura plus de puissance après ça puisque maintenant il a son compagnon pour l'aider à la contrôler. Je suis trop puissant depuis le début."

Harry se souvenait de Draco faisant irruption dans sa chambre au milieu de la nuit lorsque le château avait littéralement tremblé à cause de la magie qu'il avait libéré. Ils l'avaient emmené à l'infirmerie et avaient lancé des charmes afin que les dommages externes du château soient minimes mais Harry ne se souvenait pas de beaucoup de choses à l'exception de la vision du visage d'Edward et de la souffrance de ne pas avoir Edward présent avec lui tandis que sa magie transperçait son corps à la recherche de quelque chose pour se fixer. Il avait fallut plus d'une semaine à Harry pour la maitriser entièrement et regagner son contrôle. Puis, il avait dormi à l'infirmerie une semaine de plus.

Heureusement, le Directeur n'avait pas pensé à mentionner quoi que ce soit à Carlisle, pensant probablement qu'Harry parlerait à son compagnon et à sa famille le plus tôt possible – comme l'aurait fait la plupart des gens. Néanmoins, la situation d'Harry, comme il le découvrit à son retour chez lui quelques jours plus tard, fut un peu plus compliquée que ça.

"Il devrait se réveiller dès que sa magie sera de nouveau calme mais il sera probablement épuisé," expliqua Harry alors qu'il déplaçait un oreiller afin que Jacob puisse y poser la tête de Draco.

"Est-il souffrant ?" questionna Rosalie qui se tenait immobile derrière le canapé alors que le loup-garou s'agenouillait à côté du blond et passait ses doigts dans les cheveux de Draco d'une façon rassurante tandis que son corps continuait à tressaillir et à relâcher de la magie qui allait immédiatement vers Jacob pour renforcer le lien.

"Pas tant que son compagnon est là," répondit Harry en passant un linge mouillé, froid sur le front de Draco.

"L'étais-tu ?" demanda Edward avec un froncement de sourcils prononcé.

"Je n'avais pas mon compagnon," déclara Harry en lieu et place de toute réponse ce qui leur disait clairement que oui il l'avait été.

Il se passa encore quinze minutes avant que la magie ne commence à se calmer grâce à la présence focalisante de Jacob et vingt de plus avant que Draco ne commence à bouger.

"Draco ?" demanda Harry en se penchant sur son ami. Jacob se recula même afin qu'Harry puisse l'examiner ce qui surprit le reste des vampires. "Draco ? Draco, peux-tu m'entendre ?"

Draco cligna des yeux bouffis et les dirigea immédiatement droit sur Harry. Il s'assit rapidement et agrippa le maillot d'Harry avec son poing. "Harry ! Tu ne vas pas le croire ! J'ai vu le gars le plus magnifique et – je me suis évanoui !" s'exclama Draco, les yeux s'écarquillant alors qu'il s'affalait dans le canapé en jetant un bras devant ses yeux. "Oh Merlin ! Dis-moi qu'il n'a pas vu ça !" plaida-t-il complètement embarrassé.

"Draco," dit Harry en tirant sur le bras de son ami pour qu'il le retire. C'était bien trop amusant – oui, Jacob valait vraiment le coup d'œil – mais assez magnifique pour faire s'évanouir quelqu'un ? - c'était définitivement le côté dramatique de Draco qui apparaissait. "Draco, regardes à ta droite et dis-moi qui tu vois."

Draco regarda Harry en fronçant des sourcils avant de tourner la tête et de voir le visage de Jacob à pas moins de dix centimètres du sien, les yeux bruns dorés pétillants de bonheur. Il resta sans voix pendant cinq bonnes minutes ce qui n'était pas une mince affaire avant qu'un "Wouah !" ne s'échappe de ses lèvres.

"Harry," souffla Draco tirant à nouveau sur la manche du haut d'Harry mais il détourna pas un seul instant ses yeux de ceux de Jacob. "Harry, j-j'ai une âme-soeur. J'ai vraiment une âme-soeur," dit-il incrédule.

"Je sais," répondit Harry en souriant doucement. Il était réellement heureux pour Draco. Il pouvait voir que le blond était déjà bien entiché du loup-garou, mais ça lui fendait le cœur de savoir qu'il ne pourrait pas avoir cela.

"Harry, peux-tu le croire. Il est mon compagnon – lui. Il est sacrément beau !" continua Draco toujours ahuri. Draco tendit la main et toucha le visage de Jacob avec vénération, hoquetant à la sensation qu'il ressentit à la réponse de sa magie. "Wouah," souffla-t-il à nouveau. "Harry, c'est incroyable, c'est – je suis si heureux. Si complet... Je veux dire je n'avais jamais su que j'étais si vide auparavant, mais maintenant je suis -" Soudainement, Draco s'interrompit et regarda Harry avec des yeux horrifiés. "Je suis tellement désolé Harry, je ne voulais pas -"

"Il n'y a pas de problème Draco." Harry secoua sereinement la tête. "Tu le mérites."

"Mais -"

"Pas de mais," coupa de nouveau Harry, "Tu as trouvé ton compagnon Draco."

"Oui," soupira Draco avant de regarder à nouveau Jacob avec un air rêveur. "Il est magnifique."

"Son nom est Jacob, Draco – le loup d'Isabella souviens-toi ? Il fait partie de la tribu des Quileute," expliqua Harry gentiment vu que Jacob avait perdu toute capacité à parler dès que Draco avait ouvert les yeux.

"Mon loup maintenant," déclara fermement Draco et Harry laissa échapper un soupir de soulagement. Il n'avait pas été très sûr de comment Draco prendrait le fait que son compagnon soit un loup-garou, et encore moins un sans ressources comparé aux standards de vie de Draco mais ce n'était pas vraiment un sujet qui concernait Harry. De plus, Draco avait plus qu'assez d'argent pour qu'ils vivent tous les deux comme des rois. Tout ce qui concernait Harry était que Draco était heureux et là tout de suite, il semblait plus qu'heureux.

Après qu'ils se soient assurés que Draco allait bien, tout le monde retourna dehors pour finir la journée. Draco et Jacob restèrent assis loin de tout le monde, discutant et apprenant à se connaître. Harry ne remarqua pas Isabella avant qu'elle ne décide soudainement d'ouvrir son clapet et il fallut à Harry toute sa volonté pour ne pas la frapper.

"Jacob... Jake – Jacob !" siffla-t-elle de frustration tentant de détourner l'attention du loup-garou de son compagnon nouvellement découvert mais ça ne fonctionnait pas aussi bien qu'elle l'aurait manifestement souhaité. "Jacob es-tu vraiment gay ?" demanda-t-elle finalement.

"Je suis tout ce dont mon compagnon a besoin que je sois," répondit simplement Jacob en se blottissant affectueusement dans le cou de Draco.

"Mais – mais -" bredouilla Isabella pendant un moment incapable de rassembler ses esprits. "Tu ne me l'as jamais dit ! Tu as toujours eu le béguin pour moi !"

"Et bien, de toute évidence il ne l'a plus," dit Draco d'une voix trainante en foudroyant la fille agaçante qui interrompait son moment avec son compagnon. "Je ne vois pas pourquoi tu t'y intéresse de toute façon. Tu as ton vampire après tout, non ? Laisses mon compagnon en paix."

"Mais et ta tribu Jacob ? Que va dire Sam ? Tu es le vrai alpha, tu es censé perpétuer la lignée alpha," protesta Isabella d'un façon plutôt stupide et Harry décida de s'interposer. Il n'autoriserait pas cette fille sans cervelle à ruiner le bonheur de son ami.

"En fait, il peut le faire," déclara Harry surprenant même sa famille.

"Quoi ?" demanda Carlisle de choc. Il n'avait jamais rien lu à ce propos dans aucun des livres qu'Albus lui avait envoyé mais il n'avait pas non plus cherché de section sur la grossesse masculine. Il s'était plus concentré sur la partie parlant des sorciers sans leur âme-soeur.

"Dans un couple de nature magique impliquant deux hommes, le partenaire soumis – qui est toujours le sorcier quand l'un d'eux est une créature magique – est capable d'avoir un enfant. L'enfant est toujours un garçon, un héritier pour continuer les deux lignées," expliqua Harry, stupéfiant tout le monde.

"Même toi ?" demanda Alice incrédule à son plus petit frère. "Même si ton compagnon est un vampire ?"

"Oui," répondit Harry en regardant les visages surpris des membres de sa famille. "Même si mon compagnon est un vampire, je serais capable de porter son enfant." Harry décida alors de les prendre en pitié et expliqua un peu plus. "Tous les puissants sorciers viennent de familles des Sang-Purs, aucun Né-de-Moldu ne sera jamais aussi puissant que Draco ou moi. Maintenant, même si ma mère était une Née-de-Moldu, la lignée des Potter vient d'une longue succession de sorciers très puissants. Par conséquent, même si je suis considéré comme un sang-mêlé, techniquement ma magie est plus pure que celle de Draco et en retour a rendu mon sang plus pur. Maintenant, compte tenu du fait que Draco et moi sommes les seuls héritiers de nos familles respectives, notre magie nous a donné la capacité de porter nous-mêmes un héritier pour continuer nos lignées."

"Est-ce que ton enfant sera aussi puissant que tu l'es ?" demanda Jasper tentant toujours de se faire à l'idée que son petit frère pouvait avoir un enfant avec l'un d'eux.

"Tu ne sais jamais à quel point un sorcier sera puissant mais tant que nos âmes-sœurs ne seront pas complètement moldues et qu'ils auront une quelconque sorte de magie, comme une créature magique, leur magie compensera l'impureté dans la lignée," expliqua Harry, sentant venir une migraine à cause de toutes les explications qu'il devait donner.

"Tu vas bien ?" demanda soudainement Draco en voyant Harry porter la main à sa tête.

"Ouais, juste une migraine," dit Harry en se levant. "Je pense que je vais aller m'allonger un peu." Draco se leva également mais hésita ensuite, passant son regard de Jacob à Harry, et se mordit la lèvre. Harry lui sourit de façon rassurante. "Restes avec ton compagnon. Ça ira."

"Tu es sûr ?" demanda Draco sceptique.

"Yep," écarta Harry d'un geste. "Vous deux avez besoin de tout le temps que vous pouvez avoir ensemble. C'est vraiment important dans les premiers jours que vous ne soyez pas séparés et vous avez besoin d'apprendre à vous connaitre."

"Si – si tu es sûr..." finit Draco.

Jacob voyant la détresse de son compagnon au déroulement de la situation se leva et prit la main de Draco en réconfort. "Je pense que nous allons passer par la Réserve afin que je puisse expliquer ce qui se passe à tout le monde et le présenter à la meute. Puis, j'attraperais quelques vêtements et si ça ne pose pas de problèmes aux Cullen, je vais squatter ici pour quelques jours," demanda Jacob en regardant Carlisle et Esmée. Ils s'étaient habitués au fait d'avoir Jacob dans les parages et même son odeur ne les dérangeait plus autant.

Esmée hocha la tête immédiatement. Elle en était venue à voir Draco comme un autre membre de leur famille. "Je suis sûre que vous deux pouvez utiliser le vieux studio d'Harry. Draco, peux-tu métamorphoser un lit ?" interrogea-t-elle alors qu'elle se tournait pour lui faire face et il hocha immédiatement la tête de soulagement.

Harry sourit et ignora les mains secourables de sa famille tandis qu'il faisait son chemin jusqu'à sa chambre pour tenter de se consoler. Il était heureux pour Draco – il l'était réellement, mais ça faisait quand même mal.

_I think I've walked too close to love (Je pense que j'ai marché trop près de l'amour)  
And now I'm falling in (Et maintenant j'y tombe)  
There's so many things this weary soul can't take (Il y a tellement de choses que cette âme fatiguée ne peut pas subir)  
Maybe you just caught me by surprise (Peut-être que tu m'as juste pris par surprise)  
The first time that I looked into your eyes (La première fois que j'ai regardé dans tes yeux)_

_There's a life inside of me (Il y a une vie à l'intérieur de moi)  
That I can feel again (Que je peux à nouveau ressentir)  
It's the only thing that takes me (C'est la seule chose qui m'emmène)  
Where I've never been (Là où je ne suis jamais allé)  
I don't care if I lost everything that i have known (Je me fous de perdre tout ce que j'ai connu)  
It don't matter where I lay my head tonight (Peu importe où je pose ma tête ce soir)  
Your arms feel like home (Dans tes bras je suis chez moi)  
Feel like home (Je suis chez moi)_

_This life ain't the fairy tale we both thought it would be (Cette vie n'est pas le conte de fée que nous pensions tous deux qu'elle serait)  
But I can see your smiling face as it's staring back at me (Mais je peux voir ton visage souriant comme s'il était en face de moi)  
I know we both see these changes now (Je sais que nous voyons tous les deux les changements à présent)  
I know we both understand somehow (Je sais que nous comprenons tous les deux d'une certaine façon)_

_There's a life inside of me (Il y a une vie à l'intérieur de moi)  
That I can feel again (Que je peux à nouveau ressentir)  
It's the only thing that takes me (C'est la seule chose qui m'emmène)  
Where I've never been (Là où je ne suis jamais allé)  
I don't care if I lost everything that i have known (Je me fous de perdre tout ce que j'ai connu)  
It don't matter where i lay my head tonight (Peu importe où je pose ma tête ce soir)  
Your arms feel like home (Dans tes bras je suis chez moi)  
They feel like home (J'y suis chez moi)  
(hold on, you're home to me) ((tiens bon, tu es mon chez-moi))_

_There's a life inside of me (Il y a une vie à l'intérieur de moi)  
That I can feel again (Que je peux à nouveau ressentir)  
It's the only thing that takes me (C'est la seule chose qui m'emmène)  
Where I've never been (Là où je ne suis jamais allé)  
I don't care if I lost everything that i have known (Je me fous de perdre tout ce que j'ai connu)  
It don't matter where I lay my head tonight (Peu importe où je pose la tête ce soir)  
Your arms feel like home (Dans tes bras je suis chez moi)  
They feel like home (J'y suis chez moi)_

**

* * *

Chanson :** Your Arms Feel Like Home par 3 Doors Down

**

* * *

_Le tatouage de Draco (Vous devez juste enlevez les espaces) :_**

fc02 . deviantart . com/images3/i/2004/099/6/0/ Dragon_Wolf_Wedding_Commission . jpg


	19. Colors

**Titre original : **_Nothing Left to Hold_

**Titre traduit :** _Plus Rien A Retenir_

**Auteur : **_Branwen777_

**Traducteur : **_Lostariel_

**Couple : **_Harry/Edward_

**Rating : **_M/NC-18/R_

**Disclaimer**** : **_Rien ne m'appartient, ni Harry Potter, ni Twilight, ni l'histoire dont l'idée revient à son auteur qui m'a gentiment donné l'autorisation de la traduire. Je n'ai le droit qu'à la traduction_.

**Avertissements: **_Slash, Homme/Homme, HP/Twilight __Crossover__, angst, drame, scènes pour adultes, langage, sexe gay, UA, Sans Voldemort …_

**Sommaire : **_Les Dursleys n'étaient pas la seule famille restante d'Harry, il s'avérait que Cullen était un nom ancestral dans la lignée des Potter et quand les Dursleys abandonnent Harry à l'âge de sept ans dans un orphelinat, Carlisle accepte de prendre Harry et de l'élever. Harry reçoit sa lettre pour Poudlard à onze ans cependant et lorsque sa famille déménage à Forks, Harry fréquente l'Ecole de Sorcellerie Poudlard en Écosse. Harry écrit régulièrement à sa famille et à chaque été, chaque vacances, chaque week-end libre et événement familial, il revient à la maison vers eux, mais après qu'Harry soit retourné à Poudlard pour sa sixième année , les choses commencent à changer. Ses lettres deviennent plus courtes, les appels moins fréquents et il semble avoir toujours une excuse pour ne pas leur rendre visite. Il semble qu'Harry se distancie d'eux et aucun des Cullen ne peut trouver pourquoi. Ce n'est qu'à la fin de la septième année d'Harry qu'il revient finalement vers eux et ce qu'il leur avait caché pourrait déchirer leur famille. _

_**NT :** Je ne suis pas très contente de la traduction de la chanson mais je me suis dit que je n'allais pas vous faire attendre juste pour ça vu que ça reste quand même compréhensible._

_Sinon, au sujet de la suite "Everything To Hold On To", je suis allé regarder plus en détail ce que c'était et en fait, ce sont plus des scènes très courtes qui n'ont pas été incluses dans cette fic qu'une "vraie" suite. Par conséquent, je ne pense pas la traduire un jour puisque j'ai développé une allergie à la plupart des Harry/Edward et qu'elle ne m'intéresse pas vraiment.  
_

* * *

**La chanson citée à la fin est disponible au téléchargement et/ou à l'écoute sur le profil de l'auteur Branwen777**

**(voir sur mon profil à moi ou envoyez moi un mail)**

* * *

**19. Colors – Couleurs**

_Can you feel it crush you? Does it seem to bring the worst in you out? (Peux-tu le sentir t'étouffer ? Est-ce que cela semble faire ressortir le pire chez toi ?)  
There's no running away from these things that hold you down. (Tu ne peux pas échapper à ces choses qui te pèsent.)  
Do they complicate you because they make you feel like this? (Te compliquent-elles parce qu'elle te font ressentir cela ?)  
Of all the colors that you've shined, this is surely not your best. (De toutes les couleurs que tu as projetées, ce n'est certainement pas la meilleure.)_

_  
But you should know these colors that you're shining are, (Mais tu devrais savoir que ces couleurs dont tu brilles ne sont,)  
Surely not the best colors that you shine. (Certainement pas les meilleures couleurs que tu projettes.)  
Surely not the best colors that you shine. (Certainement pas les meilleures couleurs que tu projettes.) _

Harry observait avec un petit sourire Jacob et Draco entrer main dans la main dans la salle à manger le matin suivant. La peau de Draco avait l'air absolument radieuse tout comme le sourire affiché sur son visage. Cela ne ressemblait en rien à l'apparence bien moins pleine de vie d'Harry et pour la première fois, ils pouvaient réellement voir la différence entre un sorcier avec son âme-soeur et un sorcier souffrant de son absence.

Le sourire d'Harry était forcé, son visage tendu par la douleur constante des migraines et des nausées. Sa peau était terriblement pâle – toute couleur complètement disparue. Il avait des poches sous ses yeux qui étaient creux, vides et ternes. Auparavant, cela n'avait pas été aussi visible pour eux compte tenu du fait que ce à quoi ils pouvaient comparer Harry était eux-mêmes mais voir Harry à côté de l'éclat resplendissant de Draco semblait à présent tout remettre en question.

"Comment te sens-tu ?" demanda Draco alors qu'il s'avançait vers Harry et lissait ses cheveux en arrière, avant de poser un petit baiser sur la peau brûlante de son front. Malgré cela, Draco ne relâcha pas la main de son loup et Jacob ne paraissait pas se formaliser de l'affection que Draco démontrait envers Harry.

"Je vais bien," répondit honnêtement Harry. Il n'était pas en pleine forme mais ce n'était pas aussi terrible que d'autres de ses matins.

Draco fronça les sourcils mais se rassit dans son siège, tirant Jacob dans celui juste à côté. "Quels sont tes plans pour aujourd'hui ?" demanda Harry, sachant que Draco et Jacob avaient besoin d'apprendre à mieux se connaître.

"Et bien -" commença Draco passant son regard de Harry à Jacob fébrilement.

"Draco," soupira Harry en attrapant la main libre de Draco pour attirer son attention, "cela me rendrait vraiment heureux si tu arrêtais de t'inquiéter pour moi. Maintenant, qu'est-ce que Jacob et toi avez prévu pour aujourd'hui ? Tu ne peux raisonnablement pas penser à rester ici et à jouer la baby-sitter pour moi toute la journée. Tout ira bien. Je ne vais nulle part pour l'instant et mon père est médecin tu sais."

Draco se mordit la lèvre en hésitant mais répondit quand même à Harry. "Jacob voulait sortir avec moi."

"C'est fantastique !" s'exclama Harry essayant de montrer autant d'enthousiasme que son corps fatigué l'y autorisait. Il savait qu'il venait juste de se réveiller mais il se sentait épuisé comme s'il ne s'était pas couché. "Et bien, quand nous aurons fini de manger, je t'aiderais à te préparer," offrit-il.

()

"Harry, tu devrais vraiment lui dire." put dire Draco une fois qu'Harry eut insonorisé la pièce.

"Draco, je ne parlerais pas de nouveau de ça avec toi donc laisses tomber," déclara Harry fermement mais s'adoucit à l'inquiétude brillant dans les yeux de Draco. "Écoutes, je vais bien – je voulais te poser des questions sur Jacob."

"Que veux-tu savoir ?" demanda Draco en s'éclairant immédiatement.

"Es-tu heureux de qui s'est avéré être ton compagnon ? Je veux dire il n'est pas exactement hum, comme les gars avec qui tu es sorti avant," dit Harry ne voulant pas insulter Jacob en disant qu'il était pauvre et un loup-garou.

Draco écarta sa remarque d'un geste de la main avec indifférence ce qui était surprenant pour Harry. "Il est magnifique, intelligent, drôle et extraordinaire au lit-"

"Tu as couché avec lui !" s'exclama Harry de choc. Les deux s'étaient seulement rencontrés la veille. Étant âmes-sœurs, Harry pensait qu'avant toute chose, ils prendraient au moins le temps d'apprendre à se connaître. Ce n'était pas comme une des aventures d'un soir de Draco, c'était une relation et les relations devaient se prendre lentement.

"Non Potter ! Nous avons juste parlé la nuit dernière, mais regardes-le – il n'y a pas moyen qu'il puisse être mauvais," répondit Draco avec sa propre logique.

Harry roula simplement des yeux et s'assit sur son lit. "Donc tu l'apprécies ?" demanda-t-il, juste pour être sûr.

"Yep," répondit Draco rêveusement.

Harry n'aurait jamais pensé qu'il verrait le jour où Draco serait capable de voir au-delà de l'argent, du pouvoir, du sang et de la position sociale de quelqu'un, mais ce jour était arrivé, et Harry devait s'admettre qu'il n'aurait pas pu être plus heureux pour son ami. Si Jacob était assez bien pour rendre Draco capable de voir au-delà de tous ses anciens préjugés alors le Destin avait vraiment bien choisi pour Draco.

"C'est parti alors, allons te préparer pour ton rendez-vous," dit Harry alors qu'il tirait Draco en direction du placard où se trouvaient toujours les vêtements de Draco.

Ce fut à ce moment qu'Harry vit pour la première fois de sa vie Draco Malfoy être nerveux à propos de quelque chose. "Je ne suis jamais sorti avec quelqu'un avant," murmura Draco en tirant anxieusement sur la manche de son haut tandis qu'Harry le boutonnait pour lui.

"Et bien... moi non plus en fait," dit Harry avec un petit rire, "mais j'ai entendu dire que ça constituait surtout à discuter, apprendre à se connaître. Où t'emmènes-t-il ?"

"Je pense qu'il veut m'emmener dans un cinéma Moldu," répondit Draco d'un ton incertain.

"Et bien, ça devrait être sympa. Tu n'y es jamais allé." encouragea Harry tentant de calmer les nerfs de son ami.

"Mouais," dit Draco en se mordant la lèvre.

"Et... quoi d'autre ?" pressa Harry, sachant qu'il y avait autre chose.

"Je crois qu'après il veut m'emmener dans le café qu'il aime bien pour déjeuner et ensuite au parc – je n'ai jamais donné à manger aux canards auparavant, Harry. Est-ce que je devrais porter des gants ? Est-ce qu'ils mordent ?" demanda Draco alors qu'il se retournait angoissé pour chercher une paire de gants dans les tiroirs d'Harry.

Harry attrapa Draco et le stoppa avant qu'il ne puisse déranger encore plus sa chambre. Ils avaient déjà presque cinquante tenues dispersés dans la pièce, ce qui était bien assez de bazar à ranger pour Harry quand Draco partirait.

"Draco, tout va bien se passer et je suis sûr que tu vas adorer ça. Tu es magnifique. Je suis sûre que Jacob va penser la même chose. Ça va être fun," dit Harry essayant de calmer les peurs de son ami.

"Après ça, il veut m'emmener dîner avec son père et sa meute... Je – je n'ai pas vraiment pu passer beaucoup de temps avec eux la nuit dernière," admit Draco, allant finalement au cœur du problème lui causant tout ce stress.

"Ça va bien se passer Draco," affirma Harry sans aucune hésitation. "Ils vont t'adorer. Comment ne le pourraient-ils pas ? Tu es charmant, intelligent et foutrement beau ! Tu es quand même Draco Malfoy pour l'amour de Dieu!" s'exclama Harry et il observa avec amusement les épaules de Draco sembler se redresser et son assurance être décuplée. "Maintenant, sors de là et rends-le fou amoureux de toi – s'il ne l'est pas déjà."

"Et toi ?" demanda Draco alors qu'il se retournait pour examiner Harry tandis qu'Harry essayait de lui faire passer la porte.

"Je vais bien Draco. Je vais sûrement me contenter de dormir toute la journée," répondit Harry en le poussant particulièrement fort pour le faire bouger. Draco soupira sachant qu'il ne gagnerait pas contre Harry, mais quand il se tourna et vit son compagnon, il ne put contenir l'énorme sourire qui apparu sur son visage.

Une fois que Draco fut parti, Harry revint dans sa chambre et s'écroula sur son lit – il était vraiment, _vraiment_ fatigué de cette situation et il ne savait pas pendant combien de temps il pourrait encore le leur cacher. Il avait perdu au moins dix ou quinze livres* depuis qu'il était rentré et son masque devenait de plus en plus dur à maintenir plus la douleur devenait implacable.

**()**

_I know you feel alone yeah, and no one else can figure you out. (Je sais que tu sens seul yeah, et personne d'autre ne peut te comprendre.)  
But don't you ever turn away from the ones that help you down. (Mais ne t'es-tu jamais détourné de ce qui t'aident ?)  
Well they'd love to save you; don't you know they love to see you smile? (Et bien, ils aimeraient te sauver; ne sais-tu pas qu'ils aiment te voir sourire ?)  
But these colors that you've shined, are surely not your style. (Mes ces couleurs que tu as projetées ne sont certainement pas ton style.)_

_  
But you should know these colors that you're shining are, (Mais tu devrais savoir que ces couleurs que tu es en train de projeter ne sont,)  
Surely not the best colors that you shine. (Certainement pas les meilleures couleurs que tu projettes.)  
Surely not the best colors that you shine. (Certainement pas les meilleurs couleurs que tu projettes.)_

Harry était couché sur le dos fixant le plafond. Quelque chose n'allait pas; il pouvait le sentir.

S'asseyant, Harry inspecta toutes les parties de son corps. Ses membres étaient très douloureux et tremblèrent d'une façon impressionnante lorsqu'il tenta de se lever et de se diriger vers la porte. Harry réussit seulement à parcourir la moitié du chemin avant que ses jambes ne commencent à céder sous lui.

Harry fit tant bien que mal le reste du chemin et attrapa la poignée de la porte. Il savait qu'il n'y avait rien que sa famille puisse faire pour lui – enfin à moins qu'il ne leur dise, mais la vérité était que... il avait peur et il ne voulait pas être seul.

Sa main avait tout juste touché la poignée lorsqu'Harry eut soudain l'impression d'être aspiré dans un tube. Quand il atterrit de l'autre côté de sa porte, il fut étourdi et désorienté pendant un moment avant qu'il ne réalise avec horreur que sa magie venait juste de le forcer à Transplaner.

D'après la sensation qu'il sentait dans le fond de son estomac, Harry savait qu'elle était sur le point de recommencer et d'après le soudain besoin qu'Harry avait d'être auprès d'Edward, il pensait savoir vers où. Harry regarda autour de lui, haletant, le cœur battant à toute allure et les yeux pleurant de douleur alors qu'il luttait contre sa magie pour rester sur place. Il n'y avait personne dans le salon. Où était son père ?

"Papa ! PAPA !" réussit finalement à crier Harry puisque le premier n'avait pas été plus fort qu'un murmure. Il n'était pas capable de resté debout plus longtemps et se sentit se plier en deux et tomber à genoux juste au moment où la pièce était envahie par le chaos.

Carlisle, Edward, Emmett et Jasper accoururent tous en entendant le son du cri désespéré d'Harry. Ce qu'ils virent en entrant les figea presque sur place d'horreur, Harry tombait à genoux, le visage montrant clairement la douleur qu'il ressentait alors qu'il semblait disparaître pour réapparaître l'instant suivant.

"Papa," haleta Harry de souffrance et on avait l'impression qu'il ne pouvait pas respirer. La peur absolue dans la voix d'Harry et la terreur dans ses yeux suffirent à faire réagir Carlisle et il se rua hors de la pièce pour faire la seule chose qu'il savait pouvoir faire pour son fils.

Quand Carlisle redescendit l'escalier, ce fut pour voir ses autres garçons postés près d'Harry dans une panique quasi-totale, n'osant pas le toucher de peur de ce qui se passerait puisqu'il continuait à fluctuer. Carlisle savait qu'il devait le faire rapidement donc il retira la protection de l'aiguille de la seringue, il se débarrassa de toutes bulles d'air possibles et plongea l'aiguille dans le bras d'Harry quand il fut de nouveau tangible.

Il fallut quelques secondes au sédatif pour commencer à faire effet, mais bientôt Harry s'affaissa jusqu'à ce que la fluctuation stoppe complètement et qu'Harry s'écroule. Emmett fut immédiatement là avec Harry dans ses bras tandis que tous les autres se rapprochaient précipitamment. Carlisle contrôla le pouls et la respiration d'Harry avant d'ordonner à Emmett d'allonger son frère inconscient sur le canapé.

"Qu'est - qu'est-ce qui lui arrive ?" demanda Edward en passant une main tremblante dans ses cheveux. Il ne voulait plus jamais se sentir si impuissant.

"Je ne sais pas." soupira Carlisle de frustration tout en passant ses mains dans les cheveux d'Harry pour se calmer.

C'était le pire : ne pas savoir. Les livres lui avaient dit qu'être sans une âme-soeur était différent pour chaque sorcier. Quasiment tous devenaient dépressifs et la plupart se suicidaient avant que leur magie ne puisse les tuer. Il n'y avait rien que Carlisle puisse faire contre ces attaques mais le livre avait dit que de mettre le sorcier en question sous sédatifs était la meilleure option pour tout le monde. Cela n'empêcherait pas la magie d'Harry de lui faire du mal mais au moins, ça l'assommerait assez pour qu'il n'ait pas à endurer la douleur.

**()**

Harry était paisiblement allongé sur le sofa avec ses pieds sur les genoux de Jasper pendant que le vampire lisait un livre et avec sa tête sur les genoux d'Edward tandis que son âme-soeur regardait Emmett zapper à une vitesse surhumaine. Edward entortillait distraitement ses doigts dans les cheveux d'Harry et Harry devait lutter pour ne pas ronronner de plaisir. Il lui était difficile d'être si près d'Edward mais cela atténuait assez la douleur pour qu'Harry ne puisse se résoudre à s'éloigner.

Harry somnolait quand il entendit Isabella dévaler les escaliers. La raison pour laquelle il savait que c'était elle était qu'elle était la seule dans la maison à marcher aussi bruyamment. En fait, Harry était quasiment certain qu'il avait senti Edward tressaillir. Vivre avec des vampires lui avait apprit à marcher doucement et Draco avait toujours été gracieux - Isabella d'un autre côté était comme un cheval au galop.

Harry ferma les yeux et fit semblant d'être encore assoupi alors que la fille venait se poster devant Edward avec une grimace. "Edward, tu ne viens pas ? Je dois être chez Angela dans un quart d'heure pour la soirée pyjama," déclara-t-elle en prenant la main d'Edward pour le soulever du canapé. Edward ne bougea pas.

À la place, le vampire hésita et se pencha pour regarder le visage d'Harry comme la télévision était trop forte pour qu'il puisse entendre correctement le rythme cardiaque d'Harry. Voyant qu'Harry dormait paisiblement, il se réinstalla contre le dossier et secoua la tête. "Il a le sommeil vraiment léger."

"Harry ne dort pas bien en ce moment et je ne veux vraiment pas prendre le risque de le réveiller," déclara Edward et Harry dut réprimer le sourire qui menaçait de lui échapper lorsqu'il entendit la voix geignarde d'Isabella.

"Mais Edward, il a dormi toute la journée ! Il est tard et tu sais que je ne suis pas une bonne conductrice la nuit; en plus, tu avait promis que tu m'emmènerais !" protesta la fille et sa voix faisait grincer les dents d'Harry. Il ne pouvait pas imaginer ce que cela faisait au reste de sa famille.

"Chh !" fit Jasper lorsque sa voix se fit trop forte.

Il était évident pour Harry qu'elle l'avait fait exprès dans le but de 'le réveiller' – c'était une bonne chose qu'Harry soit déjà réveillé alors, il fit donc seulement semblant de remuer un peu dans son sommeil et attrapa la jambe du pantalon d'Edward dans sa main pour qu'il soit encore plus impossible au vampire de se lever sans le 'réveiller'. Harry savait que c'était mesquin mais il ne se souciait pas vraiment de froisser les sentiments de la fille, et le fait qu'Edward choisisse son bien-être avant celui d'Isabella faisait exploser de bonheur le cœur d'Harry.

Harry sentit Edward remuer un peu avant qu'il ne demande, "Alice, est-ce que ça te dérangerait de conduire Bella chez son amie pour une soirée pyjama ? Je ne veux pas réveiller Harry, il a eu une journée difficile."

"Une journée difficile ! Il n'a rien fait de toute-" commença Isabella mais Alice lui prit rapidement le bras pour la traîner hors de la pièce.

"Pas de souci," répondit Alice joyeusement et quelques secondes plus tard, Harry sentit sa main caresser affectueusement ses cheveux tandis qu'elle passait à côté de lui avec la fille furibonde dans son sillage.

**()**

_I know you're feeling like you're lost, (Je sais que tu as l'impression d'être perdu,)  
But you should know these colors that you're shining are. (Mais tu devrais savoir que ces couleurs que tu projettes le sont.)  
I know you're feeling like you're lost, (Je sais que tu as l'impression d'être perdu,)  
You feel you've drifted way too far. (Tu as l'impression de t'être égaré bien trop loin.)_

_  
Did you know these colors that you're shining are, (Savais-tu que ces couleurs que tu es en train de projeter ne sont,)  
Surely not the best colors that you shine. (Certainement pas les meilleures couleurs que tu projettes.)  
Surely not the best colors that you shine. (Certainement pas les meilleures couleurs que tu projettes.)_

Quand Alice revint un peu plus tard, il y avait quelque chose qui clochait chez elle. "Alice, tu vas bien ?" demanda Jasper à sa femme avec un froncement de sourcils prononcé. Ses émotions hésitaient entre la colère, la méfiance, l'incrédulité, la peine et la prudence.

"Emmett, peux-tu éteindre la télé pendant une seconde ?" demanda Alice en venant se tenir devant eux avec un air grave sur le visage. Emmett éteignit immédiatement la télé et lui accorda toute son attention. Il était rare qu'Alice soit jamais d'humeur sombre et quand elle l'était, c'était généralement à cause de quelque chose de très sérieux.

Jasper tendit le bras vers elle et prit sa main pour la réconforter. "Qu'y a-t-il, Alice ?" demanda-t-il une fois encore mais Alice ne le regarda pas. À la place, elle garda ses yeux sur Edward.

"Edward, regardes dans mon esprit," dit Alice et les yeux d'Edward s'écarquillèrent de choc.

"Est-ce que quelque chose est arrivé à Bella ?" demanda-t-il se préparant à se lever mais s'interrompant car la tête d'Harry reposait toujours sur ses genoux.

"Regardes juste," implora Alice et avec une grimace de curiosité, Edward plongea dans le souvenir qu'Alice projetait à la frontière de son esprit.

**()**

_Alice sourit d'amusement alors que des gloussements s'échappaient de l'intérieur de la maison. Elle se dirigea vers sa voiture et y rentra, mais un pressentiment la fit s'arrêter. Elle décida de le suivre et d'attendre un instant, sachant d'expérience qu'il n'était pas bon d'ignorer ce que ses instincts lui disaient._

"_Est-ce vrai que Jacob Black est gay ?" entendit-elle une des filles – Jessica – demander, suivi d'un gloussement._

"_Ouais, je l'ai vu au cinéma avec le garçon blond plus tôt dans la journée. Ils se tenaient la main et tout et tout. Ils ne pouvaient pas détacher leurs yeux l'un de l'autre. Jacob lui a ouvert la porte et c'était si mignon !" ajouta Angela avec excitation._

"_Ce n'était pas mignon Angela, c'était dégoûtant !" Alice entendit soudain Bella cracher et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent de choc – était-ce vraiment venu de Bella ? "Deux garçons ne devraient pas être ensemble, c'est malsain ! Tout ça est la faute de l'arrogant petit frère d'Edward ! S'il n'était pas revenu, ce Draco ne serait pas venu et Jake ne serait pas si troublé en ce moment."_

_Alice ne pouvait pas croire ce qu'elle entendait. Elle savait qu'Harry et Bella ne s'entendaient pas mais elle ne savait pas que l'aversion de Bella pour son petit frère était si profonde._

"_Donc, tu n'es plus amie avec Jacob ?" interrogea Angela perplexe._

"_Pas tant qu'il continue de sortir avec ce garçon blond, et s'il refuse de rompre avec lui alors notre amitié est terminée," s'exclama Bella avec dégoût. "J'ai hâte qu'Edward et moi soyons mariés afin que nous puissions partir d'ici. C'est dégoûtant de voir comment le frère d'Edward agit. C'est une vrai pute."_

"_Donc ce que disaient les tabloïds était vrai alors ? J'ai entendu dire qu'il avait quelqu'un de nouveau dans son lit toutes les nuits quand il va dans son pensionnat..."_

**()**

Alice tressauta tandis qu'Edward sortait de son esprit. Le futur dont elle recevait des visions à propos du mariage d'Edward et de Bella ces derniers mois était soudainement devenu flou.

_(Surely not the best) ((Certainement pas les meilleures))  
I know you're feeling like you're lost, (Je sais que tu te sens perdu,)  
(Colors that you shine) ((Couleurs que tu projettes))  
But you should know these colors that you're shining are (Mais tu devrais savoir que ces couleurs que tu es en train de projeter le sont)  
(Surely not the best) ((Certainement pas les meilleures))  
I know you're feeling like you're lost, (Je sais que tu te sens perdu,)  
You feel you've drifted way too far. (Tu as l'impression de t'être égaré bien trop loin.)  
Did you know these colors that you're shining are... (Savais-tu que ces couleurs que tu projettes sont...)_

**

* * *

Chanson :** Colors par Crossfade

* * *

*10 livres = 4,5 kg

15 livres = 6,8 kg

Je trouvais que ça faisait plus "british" en livres mais je vous ai quand même mis la conversion pour que vous ayez un ordre d'idées.


	20. So Cold

**Titre original : **_Nothing Left to Hold_

**Titre traduit :** _Plus Rien A Retenir_

**Auteur : **_Branwen777_

**Traducteur : **_Lostariel_

**Couple : **_Harry/Edward_

**Rating : **_M/NC-18/R_

**Disclaimer**** : **_Rien ne m'appartient, ni Harry Potter, ni Twilight, ni l'histoire dont l'idée revient à son auteur qui m'a gentiment donné l'autorisation de la traduire. Je n'ai le droit qu'à la traduction_.

**Avertissements: **_Slash, Homme/Homme, HP/Twilight __Crossover__, angst, drame, scènes pour adultes, langage, sexe gay, UA, Sans Voldemort …_

**Sommaire : **_Les Dursleys n'étaient pas la seule famille restante d'Harry, il s'avérait que Cullen était un nom ancestral dans la lignée des Potter et quand les Dursleys abandonnent Harry à l'âge de sept ans dans un orphelinat, Carlisle accepte de prendre Harry et de l'élever. Harry reçoit sa lettre pour Poudlard à onze ans cependant et lorsque sa famille déménage à Forks, Harry fréquente l'Ecole de Sorcellerie Poudlard en Écosse. Harry écrit régulièrement à sa famille et à chaque été, chaque vacances, chaque week-end libre et événement familial, il revient à la maison vers eux, mais après qu'Harry soit retourné à Poudlard pour sa sixième année , les choses commencent à changer. Ses lettres deviennent plus courtes, les appels moins fréquents et il semble avoir toujours une excuse pour ne pas leur rendre visite. Il semble qu'Harry se distancie d'eux et aucun des Cullen ne peut trouver pourquoi. Ce n'est qu'à la fin de la septième année d'Harry qu'il revient finalement vers eux et ce qu'il leur avait caché pourrait déchirer leur famille. _

_**NT : **Et voilà le chapitre que vous attendiez tous. Pour ceux qui sont allé voir sur mon profil, je ne commencerais Hold On que lorsque j'aurais fini Nothing Left To Hold donc ne paniquez pas.  
_

* * *

**La chanson citée à la fin est disponible au téléchargement et/ou à l'écoute sur le profil de l'auteur Branwen777**

**(voir sur mon profil à moi ou envoyez moi un mail)**

* * *

**20. So Cold – Si Froid**

_Crowded streets are cleared away (Les rues bondées sont vidées)  
One by one (Une par une)  
Hollow heroes separate (De faux héros dispersés)  
As they run (Alors qu'ils courent)_

_You're so cold (Tu es si froid)  
Keep your hand in mine (Gardes ta main dans la mienne)  
Wise men wonder while strong men die (Des hommes sages s'interrogent pendant que des hommes forts meurent)_

Edward se leva sans réfléchir, son esprit rejouant le souvenir qu'il venait de voir dans l'esprit d'Alice. Il était abasourdi. Est-ce que Bella avait vraiment dit ça ? Évidemment qu'elle l'avait fait – Alice n'aurait pas menti à propos de quelque chose comme ça. Alice aimait Bella ou avait aimé Bella mais si Bella pensait réellement de cela, si elle haïssait réellement Harry à cause de ça alors – alors quoi ?

"Edward ?" marmonna une voix endormie et instantanément, Edward se retourna et fut à genoux à côté de la tête d'Harry.

"Je suis désolé, je ne voulais pas te réveiller," s'excusa-t-il doucement auprès de son frère hébété, se maudissant de ne pas avoir pensé à Harry quand il s'était levé d'un bon. "Rendors-toi."

"Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?" demanda Harry à la place en se redressant. Il pouvait sentir que quelque chose n'allait pas. La tension dans la pièce était palpable et la peine dans les yeux d'Edward était flagrante.

"Ce n'est rien dont tu doives t'inquiéter, Harry. Je vais m'en occuper," dit Edward en passant ses doigts dans les cheveux d'Harry – cela avait toujours aidé Harry à s'endormir auparavant, et en effet, les yeux d'Harry se fermèrent lentement mais il ne voulait pas se rallonger.

"Que s'est-il passé ? Quelque chose est arrivé, je le sais," redemanda Harry, essayant de se réveiller complètement et de faire abstraction du fait qu'Edward le touche.

"J'aimerais également savoir ce qui se passe," déclara Jasper alors qu'Emmett hochait la tête en accord avec lui dans le dos d'Edward.

Edward soupira en passant une main dans ses cheveux, essayant de trouver comment il pourrait leur expliquer quand lui-même ne pouvait pas y croire. Il n'eut cependant pas à le faire puisqu'Alice intervint et commença à parler, leur racontant tout ce qu'elle avait entendu, tout ce que Bella avait dit.

Edward sentit une main douce toucher sa joue et leva les yeux pour rencontrer ceux inquiets d'Harry. "Edward, je-je suis désolé," dit-il sincèrement. "Je ne voulais pas causer de problèmes."

"Harry," souffla Edward d'incrédulité. Est-ce qu'Harry s'excusait vraiment ? "N'essayes même pas de t'en excuser ! Tu n'as rien fait de mal et je suis désolé pour-pour - t'a-t-elle fait du mal, dit quoi que ce soit ?" demanda Edward. Il eut comme un poids sur l'estomac à cette pensée et se sentit malade d'avoir même à poser la question.

Harry se mordit la lèvre et secoua la tête mais il ne le regarda pas dans les yeux.

"Harry," grogna Edward, attrapant le menton d'Harry pour qu'il le regarde. "Dis-moi la vérité,"

"Je – elle ne m'a rien dit en face, mais je-je l'ai entendu en parler avec son amie – je pense qu'elle s'appelait Jessica," répondit Harry et expliqua ensuite la conversation qu'il avait entendu en se rendant à la salle de bain. À cet instant, Harry ne voulait rien de plus qu'étriper Isabella et pas à cause des choses qu'elle avait dit à son propos mais pour la souffrance qu'elle venait de faire apparaître dans les yeux d'Edward.

"Elle a dit ça ? Elle a dit à cette saloperie de commère que tu étais malade ? Elle n'avait aucun droit de dire quoi que ce soit et de dire que tu as – pourquoi n'as-tu rien dit Harry ?" demanda Edward, choquant Harry par son langage. Edward ne jurait jamais et était bien trop convenable pour insulter une fille de cette façon.

"Je ne voulais pas te poser de problèmes," répondit Harry avec hésitation.

"Harry !" s'exclama Edward en attrapant Harry par les bras et le tirant en avant afin qu'ils soient face à face et Harry ne pouvait détourner le regard. Emmett tendit la main vers eux pour restreindre au cas où il blesserait involontairement Harry. Parfois, quand leurs émotions étaient suffisamment fortes, ils avaient tendance à oublier qu'Harry n'était pas aussi résistant que le reste d'entre eux. "Si quelqu'un te maltraite, dit des choses que tu sais être méchantes, t'insulte, te fait du mal – tu me le dit ! Je me moque de qui c'est ! Personne n'a le droit de te faire du mal. Tu es mon petit frère? Tu passes avant tous les autres. J'ai promis de te protéger de tout le monde."

"Mais je pensais – tu l'aimes, n'est-ce pas ?" questionna Harry, confus.

Il avait cru qu'il valait mieux ne rien dire à Edward – cela ferait seulement plus de mal à Edward de savoir que sa fiancée n'était pas aussi compréhensive qu'il le pensait. Harry croyait que de toute façon, Edward resterait quand même avec Isabella. Ils étaient ensemble depuis deux ans après tout. Ce n'était pas vraiment une relation que vous abandonniez à cause d'une petite dispute. Même si Isabella n'était pas d'accord avec le style de vie d'Harry – est-ce qu'Edward la quitterait vraiment à cause de ça ?

Edward recula soudainement, les yeux écarquillés. "J'ai besoin de réfléchir," dit-il, et après cela, il était parti.

**()**

_Show me how we'll end this, It's alright (Montres-moi comment nous finirons ça, Tout va bien)  
Show me how defenseless you really are (Montres-moi à quel point tu réellement es sans défense)  
Satisfied and empty inside (Satisfait et vide à l'intérieur)  
Well that's alright (Et bien, ce n'est pas grave)  
Let's give this another try (Essayons encore une fois)_

Quand Draco et Jacob revinrent chez les Cullen tard dans la nuit, ce fut pour voir tout ce qui se trouvait dans le salon, la salle à manger et la cuisine flotter à environ trente centimètres du sol. La tension magique était presque visible et Draco enleva immédiatement sa veste pour en chercher la source. Alors qu'il traversait la maison, Draco remarqua également qu'il faisait chaud. En fait, on avait l'impression que le chauffage avait été allumé.

Quand ils atteignirent le salon, les yeux de Draco atterrirent immédiatement sur Harry qui était assis sur le canapé, la tête enfouie entre ses genoux et entouré d'un amoncellement de couvertures. Les Cullen inquiets se tenaient autour de lui et Esmée s'agitait anxieusement ne pouvant même pas toucher son fils car il tremblait déjà violemment.

"Que s'est-il passé ?" leur demanda Draco alors qu'il se se ruait vers Harry pour s'agenouiller devant lui. Ses dents claquaient, ses yeux étaient fermés à cause de l'épuisement provoqué par tous ces tremblements et ses lèvres étaient bleues.

"Nous ne savons pas," répondit Carlisle, fixant son fils d'un regard inquiet. "Il va bien pendant une minute puis il est gelé la suivante. Ça dure depuis une heure maintenant," expliqua Carlisle en montrant tous les objets flottants dans la pièce d'un geste de la main.

"C'est une hémorragie magique et son corps semble en être tombé en état de choc," leur expliqua Draco. "Nous devons faire remonter sa température au niveau normal et l'amener à se détendre."

"Nous avons essayé de le faire mais rien ne semble l'aider," dit Jasper et Draco sortit sa baguette et commença à marmonner tous les Sorts de Réchauffement qu'il connaissait.

Draco se mordit la lèvre d'inquiétude quand cela n'aida pas non plus. Il toucha le visage d'Harry et jura lorsqu'il sentit à quel point il semblait froid. Qu'est-ce qu'Edward foutait ? Même si Harry et lui n'étaient pas liés, rien que la présence d'Edward aurait été suffisante pour aider au moins un petit peu mais Draco ne pouvait même pas demander à voix haute où était le vampire parce que cela pourrait potentiellement être l'indice dont les autres avaient besoin pour trouver qui était le compagnon d'Harry.

Draco regarda autour de lui désespérément, essayant de réfléchir tandis que la vaisselle d'Esmée commençait à tomber des étagères et à s'écraser au sol mais la femme ne sursauta même pas. Elle était seulement inquiète pour son fils : la vaisselle pouvait être remplacée.

"Allez, donnes-le moi," dit soudainement Jacob, poussant Draco hors du passage d'une main douce sur sa taille.

"Qu'es-tu en train de faire," demanda rapidement Rosalie, s'avançant pour bloquer le chemin du loup mais Emmett posa une main apaisante sur son bras.

"Je vais le réchauffer," répondit Jacob tout en soulevant Harry dans ses bras avec facilité et se glissa derrière lui avant de mettre Harry sur ses genoux et de l'entourer de ses bras musclés. "Draco m'a raconté comment il a aidé Harry ces dernières années. Je pense que la chaleur d'un autre corps pourrait fonctionner et ma température corporelle est environ deux fois plus élevée que celle d'un humain normal."

Draco n'était pas le moins du monde déstabilisé par le fait que son meilleur ami soit à présent assis sur les genoux de son compagnon et que le dit compagnon le tienne serré contre lui. En fait, Draco était si soulagé que Jacob ait proposé de faire ça qu'il se pencha et donna un baiser à Jacob – le premier baiser qu'ils aient partagé.

"Merci," souffla Draco toujours agenouillé devant Harry. Il frotta les bras d'Harry, essayant d'aider Jacob avec sa propre température corporelle et fut soulagé lorsqu'après quinze minutes la peau d'Harry commença à se réchauffer et qu'il commença à reprendre des couleurs.

Après dix de plus, les objets flottant dans la pièce commencèrent à se poser et la magie d'Harry se calma une fois de plus. Carlisle s'avança vers eux et Jacob relâcha Harry mais ne s'éloigna pas encore de lui. Tandis que le médecin auscultait son fils, Esmée fit quelque chose qui les surprit tous, elle alla droit vers Jacob et l'étreignit. Jacob ne la repoussa pas mais resta simplement figé sur place après qu'elle l'eut relâché.

"Merci beaucoup d'avoir aidé. Je sais que tu n'avais pas à le faire mais merci," dit Esmée avec sincérité.

"Tout ce qui est important pour Draco est important pour moi," dit Jacob en lieu et place de réponse tandis qu'il tendait le bras et prenait la main de Draco pour le rassurer. Draco lui fit un sourire de remerciement et se demanda ce qu'il avait bien pu faire pour mériter un tel compagnon.

"Il semble aller mieux à présent," déclara Carlisle en soulevant Harry afin que Jacob puisse s'extraire de sous lui. Puis, Carlisle rallongea simplement Harry sur le canapé et le recouvrit à nouveau avec les couvertures. "Il peut se reposer ici ce soir, de cette façon, quelqu'un sera toujours avec lui."

Le reste de la famille hocha la tête mais ensuite, ils restèrent simplement là, pas encore prêt à laisser Harry seul pour le moment.

**()**

_If you find your family (Si tu trouves ta famille)  
Don't you cry (Ne pleures pas)  
In this land of make believe (Sur cette terre de faux-semblants)  
Dead and dry (Morte et desséché)  
You're so cold (Tu es si froid)  
But you feel alive (Mais tu es vivant)  
Lay your hand on me (Poses ta main sur moi)  
One last time (Une dernière fois)_

_Le petit Harry était assis sous un grand chêne de l'autre côté de la cour de récréation tout en regardant les autres enfants jouaient au loup et au kickball*. Ils ne le prenaient jamais dans leurs équipes parce qu'il était si petit, parce que les équipes n'auraient pas le même nombre de joueurs, parce que ses lunettes tomberaient, parce qu'il était un monstre, il y avait toujours une excuse quelconque._

_Harry enroula ses bras autour de ses genoux et se frotta le visage contre la jambe de son pantalon. Il ne pleurerait pas, il ne leur ferait pas ce plaisir._

_Harry sentit quelque chose venant de nulle part heurter son visage, faisant tomber ses lunettes. De la douleur surgit là où la balle rouge de kickball l'avait frappé __et des larmes tombèrent qu'Harry les y autorise ou non. Il entendit les autres enfants rire alors qu'il se mettait à genoux pour chercher ses lunettes qui étaient probablement à nouveau cassées puisque tout ce qui les gardait en état en premier lieu était un petit morceau de scotch._

_Puis, le cœur d'Harry se serra lorsqu'il entendit un craquement révélateur et loucha à sa gauche pour voir le contour d'un large pied. "Oups, est-ce que tu cherchais ça, le Monstre ?" demanda le garçon plus grand – Tommy, faisant éclater plus de rires._

_Tommy était un garçon de dix ans qui rappelait beaucoup son gros cousin Dudley à Harry. Il était le plus vieil enfant de l'orphelinat, ayant été envoyé là après s'être enfui de sa famille d'accueil pour la troisième fois. Il était une petite brute et aimait particulièrement faire de la vie d'Harry un véritable enfer._

"_Ohh... ça fait mal ? Est-ce que le bébé pleure ?" railla le plus grand garçon en repoussant Harry à terre lorsqu'il essaya de se relever._

"_Arrêtes ! Laisses-moi tranquille !" cria Harry, même si sa voix ne fut pas aussi assurée qu'elle l'avait semblé dans sa tête._

"_Et tu vas faire quoi, le monstre ?" rit Tommy en poussant Harry contre l'arbre. "Et tu vas faire quoi ?"_

"_Arrêtes ça ! Laisses-moi partir !" essaya de nouveau Harry, réussissant cette fois à se dégager mais sans ses lunettes, il ne voyait rien et finit par trébucher sur une racine ce qui provoqua seulement plus de rires._

_À ce moment, Harry commença à pleurer pour de bon. Il haïssait être ici – le haïssait. Il se recroquevilla sur lui-même, enroulant ses bras autour de ses jambes et enfouissant sa tête entre ses genoux, essayant de d'être aussi petit et insignifiant que possible. Harry ne remarqua pas quand les rires s'arrêtèrent, il ne remarqua pas les silhouettes approchantes mais il remarqua quand une main toucha ses cheveux avec douceur; personne ne l'avait jamais touché avec une telle tendresse._

_Harry releva son visage couvert de larmes pour voir les deux plus magnifiques personnes qu'il ait jamais vu de toute sa vie. "Bonjour, mon petit," murmura l'homme agenouillé à côté de lui de la voix la plus gentille qu'Harry ait jamais entendu s'adresser à lui._

_Harry se déplia un peu plus, sentant instantanément qu'il pouvait faire confiance à ce gentil monsieur, "Bonjour," murmura-t-il d'une voix tremblante. L'homme eut un sourire bienveillant et Harry fut un peu dépassé, personne ne lui avait jamais sourit non plus._

"_Mon nom est Carlisle et voici ma femme Esmée," dit l'homme en montrant la femme se tenant à quelques pas derrière lui à côté de la Surveillante. Harry l'aima instantanément elle-aussi. Il voulait qu'elle le prenne dans ses bras et était jaloux des airs impressionnés que les autres enfants dirigeaient vers elle, particulièrement les garçons._

_Harry lui fit timidement bonjour de la main et elle lui rendit son geste, lui faisant baisser vivement la tête en rougissant. Il entendit un petit rire profond d'à côté de lui et il releva les yeux pour voir que Carlisle était celui qui riait et cela rendit également Harry heureux._

"_Quel est ton nom ?" demanda alors l'homme et Harry sentit son cœur bondir de bonheur. Ils voulaient savoir son nom !_

"_Le mien ?" demanda Harry, les yeux écarquillés d'incrédulité et Carlisle hocha la tête avec un sourire encourageant. "H- Harry," répondit-il timidement._

"_As-tu mal quelque part, Harry ?" demanda alors Carlisle, mettant une main sur sa joue et étudiant la coupure sur son petit nez et sous son œil gauche où ses lunettes s'étaient enfoncées dans sa peau et la marque rouge vif là où la balle l'avait frappé – il aurait sûrement un bleu plus tard._

_Puis, les yeux perçants de l'homme passèrent sur les coupures sur ses mains et ses genoux faites par sa chute, mais celles-ci, Harry tenta de les cacher. "Je vais bien, je- je suis juste maladroit. Ça arrive tout le temps," murmura-t-il, se sentant embarrassé et honteux – que devait penser cet homme de lui ? Il pensait sûrement qu'il était un sale petit fauteur de troubles comme tout le monde, et la pensée que la gentille dame puisse le penser aussi brisa le petit cœur d'Harry._

"_Et bien, aimerais-tu venir passer la journée avec moi et ma femme ?" demanda l'homme et Harry eut le souffle coupé._

"_Vraiment ? Vo- vous voulez vraiment passer la journée avec moi ?" demanda-t-il, incapable de croire que ça arrivait pour de vrai._

"_Oui, nous aimerions beaucoup passer la journée avec toi," répondit Carlisle au petit enfant avec un sourire doux._

_Le visage tout entier d'Harry s'illumina comme pour un matin de Noël et il se releva, attrapa la main de Carlisle avec la sienne plus petite et le tira impatiemment. "Voulez-vous voir mon espace ?" demanda le garçon en le tirant derrière lui._

_Carlisle regarda sa femme et échangea un grand sourire alors qu'ils suivaient l'enthousiaste garçon de sept ans avec la Surveillante les suivant. Cependant, quand ils atteignirent le dortoir du garçon, Harry s'arrêta brusquement et un air de pur dévastation traversa son visage. Il baissa la tête et marcha vers un lit qui était complètement retourné, le contenu de la table de nuit était éparpillé partout et la petite lampe était brisée sur le sol._

"_C'était rangé quand je suis parti ce matin," murmura Harry en pleurant, inclinant la tête de honte._

_La femme derrière eux souffla d'agacement. "C'est la même excuse que tu utilises à chaque fois, gamin ! Maintenant, ranges ce bazar, encore une fois !" cria-t-elle, faisant tressaillir Harry. La femme irritée se tourna alors vers les Cullen et leur adressa un air d'excuse. "Je suis extrêmement désolée de tout cela Dr. Cullen, aimeriez-vous voir un des autres enfants maintenant. J'ai bien peur qu'il n'y ait aucun espoir pour celui-là."_

_Il y eut un reniflement derrière eux et ils virent qu'Harry avait baissé la tête et pleurait silencieusement à nouveau alors qu'il commençait à ramasser ses vêtements sales et déchirés. Esmée alla immédiatement vers lui pour le réconforter et le petit enfant se tendit un instant avant de se laisser aller dans son étreinte et de pleurer encore pus fort._

_Carlisle écouta les pleurs entrecoupés de sanglots pendant un moment et réalisa qu'il s'excusait auprès d'eux de ne pas être assez bien et cela plus qu'autre chose fit prendre sa décision à Carlisle. "Non merci Madame, je pense que nous avons trouvé notre fils."_

**()**

_Show me how it ends, It's alright (Montres-moi comment ça se termine, Tout va bien)  
Show me how defenseless you really are (Montres-moi à quel point tu es réellement sans défense)  
Satisfied and empty inside (Satisfait et vide à l'intérieur)  
Well that's alright (Et bien, ce n'est pas grave)  
Let's give this another try (Essayons encore une fois)_

Carlisle se frotta le visage avec un soupir frustré alors qu'il posait le livre avec ceux qu'il avait déjà parcouru des centaines de fois. Il devait y avoir quelque chose qu'il avait manqué. La situation d'Harry empirait et à son tour, Esmée était de plus en plus déprimée. Carlisle devait trouver un moyen d'arrêter tout cela, en tant que père d'Harry et médecin, c'était à lui de faire cesser la souffrance de son fils.

Harry était devenu de plus en plus pâle au fur et à mesure des jours, comme si la vie était littéralement aspirée hors de lui. Ses mains allaient trembler à intervalles irréguliers et il allait faire tomber des choses, essayant de le mettre sur le compte de sa maladresse, mais Carlisle savait quels symptômes il devait chercher. La respiration de son fils allait s'affaiblir et il allait disparaître dans sa chambre pendant des heures, choisissant de souffrir silencieusement et seul.

Les migraines étaient le pire et Harry s'était déjà effondré à deux reprises à cause d'elles. Ils allaient l'entendre et le voir à n'importe quelle heure de la nuit faire des allers-retours vers la salle de bain. Il était devenu rare de vraiment le voir manger et encore plus rare de le voir dormir paisiblement. Carlisle avait même joué avec l'idée lui prescrire des somnifères.

Harry avait fait exploser quatre amplificateurs en essayant de jouer de la musique et avait d'une quelconque façon réussi à projeter sa batterie à travers le mur. Emmett avait été alerté de faire attention à sa nouvelle télé à écran plat. Le pire cependant était de voir ce que la magie faisait au corps d'Harry.

La santé de son fils avait pris un tournant pour le pire juste ces derniers jours. Harry perdait du poids rapidement et devenait trop faible pour rester éveillé pendant la majorité de la journée. Carlisle savait qu'il devait faire quelque chose rapidement ou il y avait de bonnes chances qu'il perde son fils.

"Papa ?" vint la voix interrogative d'Edward depuis la porte, tirant Carlisle hors de ses pensées.

"Edward ? Quand es-tu revenu ?" demanda Carlisle alors qu'il offrait un siège à son fils. Alice lui avait dit ce qui s'était passé avec Bella et Edward avait été absent toute la nuit.

"À l'instant, Alice dit qu'Harry a eu une autre attaque après que je sois parti et que Jacob Black l'a sauvé," dit Edward avec une grimace d'inquiétude.

"Oui, nous avons eu de la chance que Jacob soit là," répondit Carlisle. "Comment te sens-tu ?"

"Je vais bien, je suis troublé mais-" répondit Edward en prenant le siège de l'autre côté du bureau de son père. "J'ai appelé Bella; pour l'instant, je n'ai rien dit à propos de ce qu'Alice avait surpris mais je lui ai dit que je pensais qu'il valait mieux qu'elle reste loin de la maison pendant quelques jours."

"C'est une bonne idée," encouragea Carlisle. Lui non plus ne voulait pas voir l'humaine de si tôt après avoir entendu ce qu'elle avait dit et Esmée était complètement bouleversée par toute cette histoire, mais Carlisle soutiendrait Edward quoi qu'il fasse. "Je pense qu'il vaut mieux que tu fasses une pause pour bien réfléchir à tout cela. C'est compréhensible – vous êtes ensemble depuis plus de deux ans. Vous avez l'intention de vous marier. Tu l'aimes-"

"C'est justement le problème !" interrompit soudainement Edward de frustration en se levant pour faire les cent pas devant la fenêtre. "Je ne – je ne pense pas l'aimer, l'avoir jamais vraiment aimé."

"Que veux-tu dire ?" demanda Carlisle en faisant le tour de son bureau afin de pouvoir se tenir au côté d'Edward. Il pouvait voir le trouble mais aussi la douleur dans les yeux d'Edward.

"Je pense – je pense que j'étais amoureux de ce qu'elle représentait," répondit finalement Edward après une longue pause. "Elle était la première – enfin la deuxième – personne qui m'ait jamais attiré, qui m'ait fait la remarquer. Je savais qu'au début c'était seulement à cause de son sang, mais je pensais – je pensais que – en fait, je ne sais pas ce que je pensais..." finit Edward avec un soupir de frustration. "Tout le monde avait l'air de l'aimer, même Rosalie avait changé d'avis en fin de compte et j'étais juste si heureux d'avoir trouvé quelqu'un que je n'ai – je ne – je ne sais pas quelle est sa couleur préférée, son film préféré, son plat préféré, ce qu'elle pense du Clair de Lune-"

"Tu as attendu longtemps que quelqu'un attire ton attention Edward, il est compréhensible de confondre un chanteur** avec cela et Bella et toi êtes ensemble depuis longtemps, mais si tu n'es pas heureux-"

"C'est justement le problème – je pensais l'être," murmura Edward en regardant par la fenêtre d'un air vide. "Mais à présent en y repensant... je ne peux pas croire que j'ai réellement pensé que ça pourrait fonctionner... J'ai été tellement idiot."

Cette remarque provoqua un déclic chez Carlisle et tout à coup, cela le frappa comme un marteau sur une enclume et Carlisle resta bouche bée de sa propre stupidité.

"_Je veux dire, Dieu, qu'est ce qui m'est passé par la tête – vous savez ? J'étais juste une petite merde naïve ! En réalité, j'étais heureux quand j'ai découvert qui c'était – pouvez-vous le croire ? En fait__, j'ai pensé, Wow, ça pourrait être génial ! Ça pourrait marcher. C'était si facile de tomber amoureux de lui. Je l'aimais depuis si longtemps déjà. Je n'avais juste jamais su que ça pouvait être cette sorte d'amour, mais en y pensant – je savais tout de lui. Nous nous entendions à merveille depuis le début – avions déjà tellement en commun , et j'ai pensé – j'ai vraiment pensé qu'il pourrait m'aimer aussi – Mon dieu, j'étais un tel putain d'idiot !"_

Carlisle ne pouvait pas croire qu'il avait manqué ça. Mon dieu comment avait-il manqué ça ?

"Edward quelle est la couleur préférée d'Harry ?" demanda Carlisle espérant qu'Edward était trop perdu dans ses pensées pour réaliser la soudaineté de la question.

"Bleu," répondit distraitement Edward et maintenant que Carlisle savait ce qu'il recherchait, il se souvenait qu'Harry aimait particulièrement cette couleur sur Edward.

"Quel est son film préféré ?"

"Dracula, la vieille version de 1931 avec Bela Lugosi, il pense qu'il est absolument tordant," répondit à nouveau Edward et Carlisle se souvenait d'Harry affirmant pendant très longtemps qu'il voulait un cercueil pour dormir quand il serait transformé et demandant à Edward s'ils pouvaient vraiment se transformer en chauves-souris après avoir vu ce film avec Emmett.

"Et son plat préféré ?"

Edward rit doucement mais regardait toujours par la fenêtre d'un air vide, ne réalisant pas qu'il répondait. "Globalement tout ce qu'Esmée cuisine mais il est particulièrement particulièrement friand de steak et de pommes de terre... oh, et de myrtilles bien sûr."

"Et qu'est-ce qu'Harry pense du Clair de Lune, Edward ?" demanda Carlisle sachant déjà qu'Edward connaissait la réponse tout comme il avait connu les autres, tout comme Harry les connaissait lui aussi.

"C'est son morceau préféré, et le mien également. Il pense que je le joue mieux que Debussy. Il dit que ça l'aide à s'endormir quand je..." s'interrompit soudain Edward dans un souffle et Carlisle put voir le moment où il assimila l'idée.

"Edward, quelle est la première personne vers laquelle tu a vraiment été attiré ?" demanda doucement Carlisle, regardant les yeux d'Edward s'écarquiller de réalisation et son corps se crisper.

Edward leva un regard incrédule vers son père, alors que toutes les pièces du puzzle semblaient finalement s'emboîter. "Harry."

_  
Show me how it ends, It's alright (Montres-moi comment ça se termine, Tout va bien)  
Show me how defenseless you really are (Montres-moi à quel point tu es réellement sans défense)  
Satisfied and empty inside (Satisfait et vide à l'intérieur)  
Well that's alright (Et bien ce n'est pas grave)  
Let's give this another try (Essayons encore une fois)_

_Its alright (Tout va bien)_

**

* * *

Chanson :** So Cold par Breaking Benjamin

* * *

*Jeu ressemblant au baseball

**Il me semble que c'est le bon terme en français mais bon j'avais un peu la flemme de me retaper tous les bouquins pour vérifier. Je me souvenais que c'était mentionné dans le deuxième tome lors de la confrontation avec les Volturi mais le seul terme mentionné est l'italien "la tua cantante" donc si quelqu'un peut se souvient du terme exact qu'il n'hésite pas à me le transmettre.


	21. All I Want

**Titre original : **_Nothing Left to Hold_

**Titre traduit :** _Plus Rien A Retenir_

**Auteur : **_Branwen777_

**Traducteur : **_Lostariel_

**Couple : **_Harry/Edward_

**Rating : **_M/NC-18/R_

**Disclaimer**** : **_Rien ne m'appartient, ni Harry Potter, ni Twilight, ni l'histoire dont l'idée revient à son auteur qui m'a gentiment donné l'autorisation de la traduire. Je n'ai le droit qu'à la traduction_.

**Avertissements: **_Slash, Homme/Homme, HP/Twilight __Crossover__, angst, drame, scènes pour adultes, langage, sexe gay, UA, Sans Voldemort …_

**Sommaire : **_Les Dursleys n'étaient pas la seule famille restante d'Harry, il s'avérait que Cullen était un nom ancestral dans la lignée des Potter et quand les Dursleys abandonnent Harry à l'âge de sept ans dans un orphelinat, Carlisle accepte de prendre Harry et de l'élever. Harry reçoit sa lettre pour Poudlard à onze ans cependant et lorsque sa famille déménage à Forks, Harry fréquente l'Ecole de Sorcellerie Poudlard en Écosse. Harry écrit régulièrement à sa famille et à chaque été, chaque vacances, chaque week-end libre et événement familial, il revient à la maison vers eux, mais après qu'Harry soit retourné à Poudlard pour sa sixième année , les choses commencent à changer. Ses lettres deviennent plus courtes, les appels moins fréquents et il semble avoir toujours une excuse pour ne pas leur rendre visite. Il semble qu'Harry se distancie d'eux et aucun des Cullen ne peut trouver pourquoi. Ce n'est qu'à la fin de la septième année d'Harry qu'il revient finalement vers eux et ce qu'il leur avait caché pourrait déchirer leur famille. _

* * *

**La chanson citée à la fin est disponible au téléchargement et/ou à l'écoute sur le profil de l'auteur Branwen777**

**(voir sur mon profil à moi ou envoyez moi un mail)**

* * *

**21. All I Want – Tout Ce Que Je Veux**

_What I leave, (Ce que je laisse,)  
When you go, (Quand tu pars,)  
What I see, (Ce que je vois,)  
And what you show, (Et ce que tu montres,)  
And what I guess, (Et ce que je devine,)  
And when I don't, (Et quand je ne le fais pas,)  
Is something you (Est quelque chose que tu)_

_Already, already know, (Sais déjà, déjà,)_

_I can't live without, (Je ne peux vire sans,)  
All I think about, (Tout ce à quoi je pense,)  
All I want is you, (Tout ce que je veux c'est toi,)  
You're all I dream about, (Tu es tout ce dont je rêve,)  
I can't live without, (Je ne peux vivre sans,)  
All I want is you, (Tout ce que je veux c'est toi,)_

Lorsqu'il eut assimilé l'idée, Edward resta simplement figé sur place, fixant son père avec des yeux écarquillés d'incrédulité. Sûrement qu'Harry le lui aurait dit si cela avait été vrai, mais il savait que ça l'était. Maintenant qu'Edward avait pensé à cette idée, il pouvait en sentir la véracité dans tous les os de son corps. Qu'était-il sensé faire ? Il regarda son père – Carlisle savait toujours quoi faire.

"Qu'est-ce que je fais ?" demanda Edward, ayant l'impression qu'un poids lui écrasait la poitrine. Il avait de la chance de ne pas avoir besoin de respirer car s'il avait été humain, il n'en aurait sûrement pas été capable.

"Assieds-toi," répondit Carlisle en prenant le bras d'Edward et en amenant Edward vers une chaise avant que ses jambes ne cèdent. Il pouvait clairement voir que son fils était en état de choc, ce qui n'était pas si mal pour le moment. Il ne pouvait pas laisser Edward se précipiter et faire quelque chose qu'il pourrait regretter par la suite. "Nous allons y réfléchir ensemble. Nous ne pouvons pas simplement nous aventurer là-dedans sans réfléchir."

Edward hocha simplement la tête – il n'y avait rien d'autre qu'il puisse faire.

Carlisle s'assit à côté d'Edward et se rapprocha de lui, offrant autant de réconfort et de soutien qu'il le pouvait. "Tu viens tout juste de me dire que tu n'aimais pas Bella, donc penses-tu – y a-t-il une chance pour que tu puisses aimer Harry ?" demanda-t-il, ayant besoin de le savoir pour le bien de ses deux fils. Carlisle ne forcerait pas Edward dans une relation dans laquelle il ne serait pas heureux et Harry ne voudrais pas qu'Edward soit avec lui s'il ne l'aimait pas.

"Je l'aime déjà. J'ai toujours aimé Harry," répondit immédiatement Edward, ce qui était ce à quoi Carlisle s'était attendu mais pas ce qu'il avait besoin de confirmer. Il savait qu'Edward aimait Harry, mais pouvait-il être amoureux de lui ou s'il ne l'était pas déjà, est-ce que quelque chose de plus pourrait se développer.

"Tu l'aimes comme un frère, Edward. Je te demande si tu pourrais l'aimer autrement. Penses-tu pouvoir aimer Harry comme un amant le ferait ? Penses-tu pouvoir être intime avec lui sur tous les niveaux parce que je pense que c'est ce dont Harry va avoir besoin." Carlisle corrigea sa question précédente en regardant Edward intensément pour ne manquer aucun signe sur son visage ou dans ses yeux.

"Je-je ne sais pas," répondit Edward sincèrement après une courte pause. "Je ne me suis jamais permis de penser à lui de cette façon. Je veux dire – il a toujours été mon petit frère."

Carlisle passa une main sur son visage en soupirant, essayant de réfléchir. "Tu devras dépasser cela d'une façon ou d'une autre Edward ou-"

"Ou il va mourir," coupa Edward. "Bon sang !" claqua-t-il alors en s'attrapant les cheveux de frustration.

"Quand tu regardes Harry, quand tu penses à lui, que ressens-tu Edward ? Que vois-tu ?" demanda Carlisle tentant d'aider Edward. Il savait qu'il devait y avoir plus que de l'affection fraternelle, Edward devait juste s'en rendre compte.

"Harry – il-il est...extraordinaire," souffla finalement Edward. "Il est la personne la plus extraordinaire que je connaisse. Il est amusant et intéressant et magnifique et tellement _intelligent_. J'adore passer du temps avec lui. Le courant passe tout simplement entre nous, tu sais. Je suis heureux quand il est avec moi. J'aime et je déteste le fait de ne pas pouvoir lire son esprit : je l'aime parce que ça le rend si intriguant et je le déteste parce que je veux savoir tout ce qu'il y a à savoir sur lui. Je veux savoir d'où vient son génie. Je voulais connaître tous les secrets, toutes les pensées et je-j'ai juste – je ne sais pas je-"

"D'accord, c'est bien, Edward. Continues," encouragea Carlisle alors qu'Edward semblait devenir frustré par le fait de ne pas être capable d'exprimer ce qu'il voulait.

"Je-j'étais jaloux quand je l'ai vu avec Draco pendant la séance photo," admit Edward en fixant le mur par dessus l'épaule de Carlisle, perdu dans les émotions qu'il s'était forcé à réprimer et à oublier à propos de ce jour-là. "J'ai détesté que Draco le touche et que tout le monde le regarde – j'ai détesté ça. Je voulais le cacher et leur dire à tous de reculer."

"Penses-tu que c'était parce que tu voulais protéger ton frère ou parce que tu ne voulais pas que quelqu'un d'autre le touche ?" demanda gentiment Carlisle, essayant d'aider Edward à comprendre ses propres sentiments. Il avait l'impression d'être un psychologue mais après tout, il en avait le diplôme – même s'il datait d'il y a environ trente ans.

"Je ne voulais pas que quelqu'un le touche," répondit aisément Edward.

À présent, il se souvenait clairement de ce qu'il avait ressenti, il avait voulu arracher les mains de Draco d'Harry et aveugler quiconque oserait le regarder si salement. Puis, avoir à entendre également leurs pensées avait presque fait exploser Edward. Cependant, Edward ne s'était pas autorisé à vraiment penser à Harry dans ce contexte auparavant, comme un amant, et maintenant qu'il s'autorisait à l'imaginer – cela semblait tout simplement logique.

"Je l'aime papa, je l'aime vraiment. Il y a une différence, il y en a toujours eu une avec Harry. Je le savais déjà mais je ne me suis jamais permis de penser à cette possibilité, de l'explorer, mais je peux l'admettre maintenant. Je veux dire – j'aime Emmett et Jasper," continua Edward, essayant de s'expliquer pour Carlisle autant que pour lui-même. "mais j'_aime_ Harry. Il n'y a rien au monde que je ne ferais pas pour lui. Il n'y a rien dont je n'essayerais pas de le protéger. Après avoir vu ce que Bella avait dit, ma première pensée n'était pas pour ce que cela voudrait dire pour elle et moi, mais pour ce qu'elle avait pu dire à Harry, de quelle façon elle avait pu blesser Harry. Il n'y a rien de plus important pour moi qu'Harry – il n'y en a jamais eu."

"Donc tu es amoureux de lui alors ?" demanda Carlisle, même s'il n'y avait pas vraiment de raison de le faire. Tout ce que vous aviez à faire était regarder Edward et vous le voyiez rayonner de lui.

"Oui, oui je le suis," répondit Edward un peu ahuri par la réalisation. "Je ne me suis jamais permis de penser à cela. Il était toujours trop jeune ou j'avais toujours trop peur à cause de ce que je pensais que notre relation était, mais je dois admettre que l'idée de sortir avec lui m'a traversé l'esprit plus d'une fois – avant Bella c'est-à-dire. Puis, j'ai essayé de ne pas lui permettre de même traverser mon esprit. J'avais l'impression de la trahir et je n'ai jamais cru qu'Harry voudrait vraiment – mais en voyant Alice et Jasper, et Emmett et Rosalie ensemble... j'avais l'habitude de penser qu'Harry et moi – il était juste naturel qu'une fois qu'il aurait eu dix-huit ans et aurait été transformé, nous pourrions être comme eux. Mais malgré tout, il a juste toujours été mon petit frère et puis Bella est arrivée -"

"Et maintenant, Edward ? Peux-tu l'imaginer maintenant ? Peux-tu voir Harry comme un amant ?" demanda Carlisle, essayant de calmer la frénésie d'Edward et ayant besoin qu'Edward soit sûr de lui à cent pour cent.

Edward posa son menton sur ses mains et ses yeux devinrent distants alors qu'il réfléchissait. Il essaya de simplement penser à Harry, permettant à ce qu'il ressentait pour Harry d'envahir ses sens. Edward pensa à la façon dont Harry marchait avec grâce et assurance, la façon dont Harry parlait avec une pointe d'accent anglais, la façon dont les yeux d'Harry s'illuminaient lorsqu'il était heureux, et à la façon dont ils s'assombrissaient de désir comme ils l'avaient fait pendant la séance photo.

Edward pensa à la façon dont les doigts d'Harry bougeaient sans effort sur les touches du piano, la façon dont il chantait, la façon dont sa magie faisait se dresser les cheveux d'Edward et lui envoyait des frissons le long de la colonne vertébrale, la façon dont le rire d'Harry remplissait la moindre fissure de son cœur. Puis, il essaya de penser à Harry de façon plus intime, Harry l'embrassant, Harry le touchant, Harry bougeant sous lui.

Edward eut le souffle coupé alors que les images auxquelles il ne s'était jamais autorisé à penser envahissaient soudainement son esprit, et il aurait rougi d'embarras s'il en avait été capable. Au lieu de cela, Edward ferma les yeux pendant un long moment, et repoussa à nouveau ces pensées dans son subconscient et essaya de dompter l'effet qu'elles avaient sur lui. Edward ne pouvait pas voir son père mais il pouvait sentir l'amusement de Carlisle.

Pourquoi ne s'était-il jamais permis de penser à cela auparavant ? Pourquoi avait-il toujours repoussé ces pensées ? Peut-être que s'il ne l'avait pas fait, ils n'en seraient pas là. Peut-être que si Edward s'était permis ces quelques fantasmes, il aurait réalisé plus tôt ce qu'il y avait réellement entre eux. Cependant, auparavant, Harry avait toujours été trop jeune. Même à quatorze ou quinze ans, ces pensées étaient apparues comme inappropriées à Edward. De plus, Harry l'avait toujours vu comme un frère ou un meilleur ami – ou tout du moins c'est ce qu'Edward avait cru.

"Oui, je peux le voir comme un amant, mais je-je ne sais pas comment on fait," répondit finalement Edward, remuant inconfortablement sous le sourire amusé de son père.

Si Edward avait été humain, il aurait rougi de toutes les nuances possibles de rouge à ce moment, mais même si cela ne se voyait pas physiquement, il était quand même mortifié de devoir l'admettre à son père. Pendant toute la centaine, ou presque, d'années d'Edward, il n'avait jamais exactement étudié la façon dont deux hommes faisaient l'amour et il ne pensait pas qu'il aimerait se l'entendre expliquer par son père qui était marié à sa mère.

Carlisle rit doucement aux dépens de son fils, mais décida de sauver Edward de plus d'humiliation. "Je vais voir si je peux trouver quelque chose qui puisse te renseigner à l'hôpital. Je suis sûr que nous avons une brochure ou un livre d'éducation sexuelle qui explique les tenants et les aboutissants des rapports homo ou hétérosexuels quelque part, ou peut-être..." finit Carlisle en regardant son imposante collection de livres.

Ils allaient du sol au plafond et recouvraient entièrement trois des quatre murs et chacun d'eux était fatigué et usé. Après avoir passé un moment à parcourir les titres, Carlisle se leva et alla vers le coin opposé et retira un livre qui semblait assez neuf malgré la poussière le recouvrant de l'étagère. Il était un peu fatigué mais pas autant que les autres.

"Ah, le voilà. C'est le livre que j'ai trouvé pour Harry. Il devrait tout t'expliquer et si tu as des questions tu peux venir me voir, Edward. Je suis médecin après tout, c'est mon travail de savoir ce genre de choses et je te promets de rester strictement professionnel," dit Carlisle en tendant le petit livre à Edward alors que ses yeux continuaient de pétiller d'un rire à peine contenu.

Edward ravala sa gêne et prit le livre des mains de son père avec raideur. Est-ce que tous les adolescents ressentaient cela lorsque leurs parents leur parlaient de sexe, même si heureusement, Edward n'aurait pas à le subir autant que la majorité des adolescents normaux. Edward se souvenait vaguement d'y avoir eu droit lorsqu'il était humain, mais pas clairement et après avoir vu certains des films d'Emmett, il savait à peu près comment cela fonctionnait entre un homme et une femme.

Cependant, Edward se souvenait d'Harry descendant l'escalier à l'âge tendre de treize ans, ayant l'air plus pâle qu'Edward l'ait jamais vu, tenant ferment ce qui ressemblait à un livre sous son maillot et se ruant dans sa chambre sans parler à personne. Il se souvenait aussi de son père descendant l'escalier et échangeant un petit rire amusé avec Esmée.

Edward n'avait pas compris ce qui s'était passé à ce moment et Harry avait catégoriquement refusé de lui dire quoi que ce soit sur ce qui c'était dit dans le bureau de Carlisle ce matin-là. Edward avait essayé de repérer le livre traînant quelque part dans la chambre d'Harry mais il ne l'avait jamais vu sorti ou Harry le lisant ouvertement. Harry rougissait de la plus mignonne nuance de rose chaque fois qu'Edward l'interrogeait mais maintenant Edward comprenait parfaitement pourquoi son frère avait eu l'air cramoisi et traumatisé pendant quelques jours après cela.

Prenant pitié de son fils et voulant lui-même faire cesser le moment embarrassant, Carlisle décida revenir aux choses sérieuses. "Je pense qu'il vaut mieux que nous attendions pour dire à Harry que nous savons-"

"Mais nous ne pouvons pas attendre !"protesta immédiatement Edward comme Carlisle savait qu'il le ferait. "Il est de plus en plus malade chaque jour, nous n'avons pas le temps d'attendre."

"Et es-tu prêt, Edward ?" demanda Carlisle d'un ton brusque. "Es-tu prêt à descendre dans l'instant et à avouer ton amour pour lui."

"Oui !" s'exclama Edward en se levant. "Oui, si c'est ce qu'il faut pour le sauver, alors oui. Je ferais n'importe quoi."

"Edward assieds-toi," ordonna doucement Carlisle, attrapant le poignet d'Edward et le faisant se rasseoir dans son siège avant qu'il ne puisse se sauver et faire justement cela. "Tu n'es pas aussi prêt que tu peux le penser et Harry n'est pas non plus prêt à accepter que tu le fasses."

"Que veux-tu dire ?" demanda Edward en se rasseyant, mais il était toujours tendu, comme prêt à se mettre en action d'un instant à l'autre.

"Edward, réfléchis – pourquoi Harry ne t'a-t-il encore rien dit ?" demanda Carlisle.

"Parce que j'étais avec Bella-"

"Non," interrompit Carlisle en secouant la tête. "C'est précisément la raison pour laquelle je t'avais quasiment éliminé d'office. Ce n'est que récemment que j'ai réalisé que peut-être, je m'étais également trompé sur la raison pour laquelle Harry refusait de parler. Je pensais que c'était Jasper ou Emmett et qu'Harry ne disait rien à cause de Rosalie et d'Alice, mais j'avais tort. J'avais oublié de prendre en compte les relations passées d'Harry."

Les yeux d'Edward semblèrent s'agrandirent de réalisation.

"Toute sa vie, Harry a été abandonné, ses parents, son oncle et sa tante, son parrain, les innombrables familles à l'orphelinat, les enfants à l'orphelinat et à Poudlard... Harry a connu le rejet toute sa vie. Te souviens-tu de combien de temps il lui a fallu pour se sentir chez lui ici, pour réaliser que nous n'allions pas l'abandonner ?" demanda Carlisle, et Edward hocha silencieusement la tête. "Tu dois prouver à Harry que tu le veux, que tu ne vas pas l'abandonner. Dire à Harry que tu l'aimes ne fera rien, tu vas devoir lui montrer que tu l'aimes."

"Mais nous n'avons pas le temps pour ça-" commença Edward mais une fois encore, Carlisle le coupa en attrapant l'un des livres posés sur son bureau et en le parcourant.

"Pas nécessairement, il est dit ici que si tu acceptes ta moitié du lien, cela devrait donner plus de temps à Harry. Ça ne durera pas, mais cela devrait au moins te donner plus de temps pour réfléchir et décider ce que tu vas faire. Je sais que tu l'aimes, et je sais que tu es prêt à le faire ce soir s'il te le demandait, mais Edward ce sera pour la vie – tu dois être sûr à cent pour cent que tu _peux_ faire cela," déclara Carlisle en jetant un regard sur le livre qu'Edward tenait dans ses mains.

Edward baissa lui-aussi les yeux sur le livre à l'apparence plutôt innocente et su que Carlisle avait raison. Peu importe à quel point il voulait voir Harry en meilleure santé, il ne pouvait pas simplement se précipiter là-dedans. Il y avait beaucoup de choses à prendre en compte et beaucoup de choses qu'il avait besoin de comprendre. Edward devait bien réfléchir à cela et il devait être sûr à cent pour cent, autrement, il finirait simplement par leur faire encore plus de mal à tous les deux.

**()**

_The things I do, (Les choses que je fais,)  
What I go through, (Ce que je traverse,)  
And all I say, (Et tout ce que je dis,)  
When I'm awake, (Quand je suis éveillé,)  
And what I make, (Et tout ce que je fais,)  
The shit I take, (Les merdes que je traverse,)  
Is something you (Est quelque chose que tu)_

_Already, already know (Sais déjà, déjà)_

_I can't live without, (Je ne peux vivre sans,)  
All I think about, (Tout ce à quoi je pense,)  
All I want is you, (Tout ce que veux c'est toi,)  
You're all I dream about, (Tu es tout ce dont je rêve,)  
I can't live without, (Je en peux vivre sans,)_

_All I want is you, (Tout ce que je veux c'est toi,)  
Is you. (C'est toi.)_

Edward et Carlisle descendirent l'escalier une demi-heure plus tard, suivant l'odeur de la cuisine d'Esmée et Edward ne put s'empêcher de s'arrêter à la vue d'Harry dormant sur le sofa.

"Il a l'air d'aller mieux," commenta Alice en se penchant sur Harry et en déplaçant une mèche de cheveux de son visage. Son visage avait l'air d'avoir plus de couleurs et sa respiration, qui paraissait presque douloureuse auparavant, semblait maintenant régulière et paisible.

Edward s'avança, avec Carlisle le suivant prudemment, alors qu'il examinait attentivement Harry. C'était son âme-soeur, la personne qu'il allait protéger et chérir et passer le reste de l'éternité à aimer. "Wouah," souffla-t-il, ressentant le poids que cette simple idée avait.

"Carlisle, que se passe-t-il ?" demanda Esmée en entrant dans le salon et en regardant Edward avec curiosité.

"C'est Edward," répondit Carlisle en sachant qu'il valait mieux se lancer et leur dire, donner cette tranquillité d'esprit à Jasper, Alice, Emmett et Rosalie.

"Enfin !" s'exclama Draco de la table de la cuisine, à laquelle il était en train de manger silencieusement avec Jacob. "Il était temps, bon sang ! Putain, j'ai cru que j'allais devenir fou à essayer de vous dire ce qui était juste en face de vous !"

"Nous n'allons pas le dire à Harry pour l'instant," ajouta Carlisle et fut surpris lorsque Draco fut d'accord. Il pensait que plus que quiconque ce serait lui qui aurait protester au fait d'attendre. "Vous savez à quel point il est difficile pour Harry d'accepter les gens et les relations avec eux. Nous allons devoir montrer à Harry qu'Edward veut sortir avec lui, pas qu'il force Edward à le faire."

"Attends, donc tu veux sortir avec Harry ?" demanda Rosalie et ce n'était pas hostile ou moqueur. En fait, elle semblait heureuse.

"Oui, je le veux," répondit Edward, tentant d'ajouter autant de sincérité qu'il le pouvait dans sa voix.

"Tu l'aimes," murmura Jasper et ce n'était pas une question. "Tu es réellement amoureux de lui."

Jasper avait toujours ressenti que l'amour d'Edward pour Harry était profond, plus profond que son amour pour le reste d'entre eux mais à présent qu'Edward l'avait reconnu, il semblait juste s'étendre et le remplir comme ses émotions pour Bella ne l'avaient jamais fait auparavant – n'avaient même jamais été proches de cela auparavant. C'était la sorte d'amour que Jasper et Alice partageaient, la sorte qu'Emmett et Rosalie partageaient. En fait, il semblait même surpasser celui de Carlisle et Esmée qui étaient ensemble depuis plus de quatre-vingts ans.

"Donc quel est ton plan ?" demanda Alice, passant son regard de son frère éperdument amoureux à son père soulagé. C'était la première fois depuis longtemps qu'elle avait vu Carlisle aussi peu stressé.

"Tout d'abord le faire aller mieux," répondit Edward en n'enlevant jamais ses yeux d'Harry. C'était à des moments comme celui-ci qu'il savait qu'il ne pourrait pas supporter l'idée d'être loin d'Harry. "Rien que le fait que j'ai accepté le lien et ma présence devraient au moins aider à le remettre sur pieds. Puis, je me rapprocherais de lui. Je vais lui montrer et avec de la chance quand je lui dirais, il me croira."

"Et Bella ?" demanda Esmée avec un froncement de sourcils. Elle n'était pas très contente de la fille et elle adorait que le compagnon d'Harry soit Edward mais elle ne pensait pas qu'Edward devrait ignorer complètement la fille. Ils étaient sortis ensemble pendant plus de deux ans – Edward devait au moins lui dire que c'était fini entre eux.

"Je vais lui dire," soupira Edward en passant une main dans ses cheveux. "Mais pour l'instant, je pense que je devrais me concentrer sur Harry. Bella peut attendre."

"Wouah, je ne peux pas croire que c'est toi, en fait si je le peux. C'est tellement génial !" cria Alice d'une voix aigüe, mais un regard d'Edward lui fit mettre sa main sur sa bouche et prétendre de verrouiller ses lèvres. "C'est secret, c'est vrai..."

Edward leva les yeux au ciel mais il ne put réprimer le grand sourire qui se répandit sur son visage et soudain, Alice et Esmée l'attaquèrent pour le prendre dans leurs bras. Il les attrapa et leur rendit leur étreinte, entendant leurs pensées de soulagement et d'excitation.

"Bien, réveillons-le, je viens juste de finir de faire à manger," déclara Esmée une fois qu'elle se fut éloignée avec un grand sourire qu'ils n'avaient pas vu ces deux ou trois dernières semaines.

"Je vais le réveiller," répondit Edward alors que tout le monde se levait, souriant et soulagé, pour aller dans la salle à manger. C'était comme si un poids de deux tonnes avait été enlevé des épaules de tout le monde. Et soudainement, les choses semblaient tellement plus prometteuses.

Edward se pencha sur Harry et prit un moment pour étudier son visage. Il dégagea une mèche de cheveux des yeux d'Harry et autorisa ses doigts à se promener le long de la pommette d'Harry. La peau d'Harry était sans aucun défaut et d'une magnifique couleur ivoire. Il aurait pu être pris pour l'un d'eux si ce n'était la chaleur et la douceur de celle-ci.

Edward avait toujours pensé qu'Harry valait le coup d'œil mais maintenant qu'il pouvait le voir avec l'œil d'un amant, il coupait le souffle à Edward. Il était magnifique. Il n'y avait pas d'autre façon de le décrire et une partie d'Edward l'avait toujours réalisé, l'avait toujours su mais n'avait jamais autorisé son esprit conscient à le reconnaître. Edward supposait que c'est de là qu'était venue une partie de sa colère envers Harry lorsqu'il était revenu vers eux – à un quelconque niveau d'inconscient, Harry lui avait en réalité brisé le cœur.

Ça ne ressemblait pas à Harry de simplement abandonner quelqu'un et Edward avait réellement cru qu'il ne reviendrait jamais vers eux – vers lui. Tout ce qu'il avait jamais pu chercher avait été juste là à côté de lui pendant tout ce temps et il avait eu bien trop peur pour le reconnaître. Son compagnon se trouvait là, juste là, dissimulé chez son petit frère pendant tout ce temps. Mon dieu, comment avait-il pu être aussi stupide ?

Harry avait du sentir le toucher d'Edward, ou peut-être était-ce simplement sa présence, mais il commença à remuer et puis, ses magnifiques yeux verts s'ouvrirent et aussi niais que cela puisse sembler, Edward en eut le souffle coupé.

"Edward ?" marmonna Harry en le regardant avec confusion alors que son esprit endormi essayait de se concentrer. "Quand es-tu revenu ? Tu vas bien ? Est-ce que tout va bien maintenant ?"

Edward s'écarter légèrement d'Harry, bien qu'avec réticence, pour lui rendre son espace. "Plus tôt dans la matinée, je vais parfaitement bien, et oui, tout va parfaitement bien," répondit Edward doucement en touchant brièvement le front d'Harry. "Esmée a fini le petit-déjeuner. Est-ce que tu vas venir manger ?"

Harry rougit soudainement à la question et détourna le regard. "Je n'ai pas tellement faim," répondit-il, mais son ventre gargouillant disait tout autre chose à Edward.

"Si, tu as faim," essaya de taquiner Edward avec un sourire. "Maintenant viens, Esmée a préparé tout ce que tu préfères et Emmett t'a trouvé plus de myrtilles."

"Vraiment, je-je vais probablement juste tout vomir de toute façon," essaya encore Harry et il y avait un léger tremblement dans sa voix alors qu'il n'essayait même pas de bouger.

"Harry, s'il-te-plaît, essayes juste – pour moi," implora Edward. Il savait que c'était bas de jouer la carte de la culpabilité mais ils avaient vraiment besoin qu'Harry mange. Edward n'avait pas l'intention de lui permettre de perdre encore plus de poids qu'il ne l'avait déjà fait.

Harry détourna les yeux et son rougissement s'étendit soudain le long de sa nuque.

"Harry ?" demanda Edward, inquiet. Le manque de mouvement d'Harry ne lui était pas exactement passé inaperçu et Edward releva les yeux vers ceux inquiets des autres membres de la famille. "Harry, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? Parles-moi."

Harry marmonna quelque chose qui n'aurait été compréhensible par aucun humain, vampire, loup-garou ou tout autre créature sur la planète.

"Comment ?" demanda Edward en fronçant les sourcils. Pourquoi Harry était-il soudainement si embarrassé ?

Harry passa sa langue sur ses lèvres puis parla finalement. "J'ai dit que je suis trop faible pour bouger et j-j'ai besoin d'aller à la salle de bain." Comme pour prouver ce qu'il venait de dire, Harry tenta de s'asseoir mais put à peine soulever sa tête du coussin avant de retomber d'épuisement.

"Et bien, ce n'est pas grave Harry. Je vais simplement t'aider dans ce cas," dit doucement Edward, les yeux attristés de l'état dans lequel Harry se trouvait.

Alors qu'Edward passait ses bras sous les genoux d'Harry et le serra contre son torse, Harry détourna une fois de plus les yeux de honte et quelques larmes s'échappèrent du coin de ses yeux. Edward les essuya gentiment avec ses propres doigts mais ne fit aucun commentaire puisqu'il savait qu'Harry était assez embarrassé comme ça.

Esmée était sur le point de s'avancer et de l'aider mais Carlisle leva une main pour l'arrêter et Edward sourit avec gratitude à son père. Il avait besoin de faire cela. Il devait montrer à Harry qu'il serait prêt à faire n'importe quoi pour lui, qu'il serait toujours là pour lui, dans la maladie et la santé, et tout ce qu'il y aurait entre.

Edward porta Harry jusqu'à la salle de bain et le mit sur ses pieds en face des toilettes. Il se déplaça alors derrière Harry, permettant à Harry de s'appuyer contre lui alors qu'Edward ouvrait son pantalon. Harry fut capable de bouger suffisamment ses mains et ses bras pour se tenir lui-même mais Edward dut enrouler un bras autour de sa taille pour l'empêcher de s'écrouler au sol.

Quand Harry eut terminé, Edward l'aida à se rhabiller, faisant de son mieux pour ne pas trop penser à l'endroit où se trouvaient actuellement ses mains. Quand ils eurent fini, Edward amena Harry jusqu'au lavabo et l'aida à se laver les mains. Ce fut lorsqu'Edward fut sur le point de le ramener dans le salon qu'Harry commença à pleurer.

Au début, il essaya de se retenir, mais il n'y arriva tout simplement pas et bientôt, son corps tout entier fut secoué par la force de ses sanglots. Harry se tourna pour cacher son visage dans le torse d'Edward et Edward enroula ses bras autour de lui et se glissa au sol et berça simplement Harry silencieusement alors qu'Harry laissait ses émotions prendre le contrôle pour la première fois depuis que toute cette histoire avait commencé.

_You're all I dream about, (Tu es tout ce dont je rêve,)  
I can't live without, (Je ne peux vivre sans,)  
All I want is you… (Tout ce que je veux c'est toi...)_

_I can't live without, (Je ne peux vivre sans,)  
All I think about, (Tout ce à quoi je pense,)  
All I want is you. (Tout ce que je veux c'est toi,)_

_You're all I dream about, (Tu es tout ce dont je rêve,)  
I can't live without, (Je ne peux vivre sans,)  
All I want is you. (Tout ce que je veux c'est toi.)_

_You're all I dream about, (Tu es tout ce dont je rêve,)  
I just can't live without, (Je ne peux juste pas vivre sans,)  
And all I think about is you, (Et tout ce à quoi je pense c'est toi,)  
And all I want is you. (Et tout ce que je veux c'est toi._

**

* * *

Chanson :** All I Want par Staind


	22. Never Gonna Be Alone

**Titre original : **_Nothing Left to Hold_

**Titre traduit :** _Plus Rien A Retenir_

**Auteur : **_Branwen777_

**Traducteur : **_Lostariel_

**Couple : **_Harry/Edward_

**Rating : **_M/NC-18/R_

**Disclaimer**** : **_Rien ne m'appartient, ni Harry Potter, ni Twilight, ni l'histoire dont l'idée revient à son auteur qui m'a gentiment donné l'autorisation de la traduire. Je n'ai de droits que sur la traduction_.

**Avertissements: **_Slash, Homme/Homme, HP/Twilight __Crossover__, angst, drame, scènes pour adultes, langage, sexe gay, UA, Sans Voldemort …_

**Sommaire : **_Les Dursleys n'étaient pas la seule famille restante d'Harry, il s'avérait que Cullen était un nom ancestral dans la lignée des Potter et quand les Dursleys abandonnent Harry à l'âge de sept ans dans un orphelinat, Carlisle accepte de prendre Harry et de l'élever. Harry reçoit sa lettre pour Poudlard à onze ans cependant et lorsque sa famille déménage à Forks, Harry fréquente l'Ecole de Sorcellerie Poudlard en Écosse. Harry écrit régulièrement à sa famille et à chaque été, chaque vacances, chaque week-end libre et événement familial, il revient à la maison vers eux, mais après qu'Harry soit retourné à Poudlard pour sa sixième année , les choses commencent à changer. Ses lettres deviennent plus courtes, les appels moins fréquents et il semble avoir toujours une excuse pour ne pas leur rendre visite. Il semble qu'Harry se distancie d'eux et aucun des Cullen ne peut trouver pourquoi. Ce n'est qu'à la fin de la septième année d'Harry qu'il revient finalement vers eux et ce qu'il leur avait caché pourrait déchirer leur famille._

**NT : **_J'ai mis un sondage sur mon profil pour que vous me disiez quelle fic vous voulez que je traduise en premier quand j'aurais fini Nothing Left To Hold. Alors allez voter ! (ça fait un peu slogan politique vous trouvez pas ?^^)__  
_

* * *

**La chanson citée à la fin est disponible au téléchargement et/ou à l'écoute sur le profil de l'auteur Branwen777**

**(voir sur mon profil à moi ou envoyez moi un mail)**

* * *

**22. Never Gonna Be Alone – Jamais Être Seul**

_Time, is going by, so much faster than I, (Le temps passe, tellement plus vite que moi,)  
And I'm starting to regret not spending all of it with you. (Et je commence à regretter de ne pas l'avoir passé tout entier avec toi.)  
Now I'm, wondering why, I've kept this bottled inside, (Maintenant je me demandes pourquoi j'ai gardé cela à l'intérieur de moi)  
So I'm starting to regret not telling all of it to you. (Alors je commence à regretter de ne pas t'avoir tout dit)  
So if I haven't yet, I've gotta let you know... (Alors si je ne l'ai pas déjà fait, laisses-moi te faire savoir...)_

_You're Never gonna be alone! (Tu ne seras jamais seul !)  
From this moment on, if you ever feel like letting go, (À partir de maintenant, si jamais tu as envie de laisser tomber,)  
I won't let you fall... (Je ne te laisserais pas tomber)  
You're never gonna be alone! (Tu ne seras jamais seul !)  
I'll hold you 'til the hurt is gone. (Je te prendrais dans mes bras jusqu'à ce que tu n'aies plus mal.)_

Au cours des jours suivants, ce fut comme si la condition d'Harry faisait marche arrière – défaisant tous les dommages qu'elle avait fait. Il reprit des couleurs, les cauchemars s'arrêtèrent, les tremblements cessèrent, les explosions de magie étaient quasiment inexistantes et les voyages jusqu'à la salle de bain étaient bien moins fréquents. Harry mangeait de nouveau, riait aux idioties d'Emmett et plus important encore, passait de plus en plus de temps avec Edward.

Bella avait déjà appelé au moins une cinquantaine de fois mais Edward réussissait toujours à trouver une quelconque excuse pour la dissuader – ou parfois, il ne répondait même pas au téléphone. Harry lui lançait des regards curieux lorsqu'il raccrochait après avoir menti à Bella pour faire en sorte qu'elle reste à l'écart mais heureusement, Harry ne posait pas de questions.

Edward utilisait toutes les excuses imaginables pour rester auprès d'Harry et là encore, si Harry l'avait remarqué, il ne l'avait pas mentionné. Cependant, maintenant que Bella était partie, c'était comme si les yeux d'Edward s'étaient simplement ouverts à tout ce qu'il avait manqué. L'odeur d'Harry était tout aussi enivrante que le sang de Bella. Harry sentait la vanille et la cannelle, toutes deux apaisantes et excitantes à la fois.

Les yeux d'Harry avaient toujours attiré l'attention d'Edward alors que ceux de Bella avaient toujours été d'un brun plutôt terne. En fait, s'il y avait une chose qu'Edward voudrait conserver quand Harry serait transformé, ce serait la couleur de ses yeux, mais Edward ne pensait pas que cela fut possible. Il n'avait jamais vu un vampire dont les yeux n'étaient pas rouges ou topaze. Il serait triste de perdre l'opportunité de pouvoir tous les jours plonger son regard dans des yeux tellement magnifiques, mais c'était un prix qu'Edward était prêt à payer pour avoir Harry pour toujours.

Puis, il y avait les cheveux d'Harry, Edward adorait totalement les boucles ébène désordonnées. Il aimait passer ses doigts à travers elles. Il aimait les sentir. Il aimait quand ils étaient mouillés ou quand ils étaient secs et ondulants. Il les aimait quand Harry venait de se lever le matin ou quand ils volaient au vent – Edward les aimaient juste, et c'était une chose qu'Harry conserverait, vampire ou non.

Malgré tout, il y avait d'autres choses qu'Edward remarquait chez Harry auxquelles il n'avait jamais réellement prêté attention auparavant. Comme la façon dont les lèvres pleines d'Harry donnaient toujours l'impression qu'il venait de manger des fraises, comme le fait que le creux des reins d'Harry était l'endroit parfait pour qu'Edward y place sa main, ou la façon dont les hanches d'Harry se balançaient, d'un côté à l'autre, quand il marchait.

Edward commençait à remarquer la façon dont les doigts de pianistes longs et pâles d'Harry se pliaient autour de certaines choses, ce qui devenait gênant et inconfortable quand c'était quelque chose qu'Harry était sur le point de porter à sa bouche. Edward remarquait à quel point le rire d'Harry était le plus grand aphrodisiaque qu'il ait jamais rencontré et à quel point le sourire d'Harry pouvait instantanément faire fondre Edward – ce qui en fait n'était rien de nouveau.

Cependant, Edward regardait finalement – et remarquait. Il ne pouvait pas croire à quel point il avait été aveugle auparavant – en fait, il devait avoir été aveugle pour manquer ça ! Harry était juste si... parfait pour lui.

Soudain, un rire se fit entendre à travers la maison et instantanément, Edward sut que c'était celui d'Harry à cause de la sensation dans sa poitrine. Un grand sourire s'étendit sur le visage d'Edward alors même qu'il levait les yeux pour rencontrer le petit sourire amusé de Jasper et le sourire taquin d'Emmett. Harry jaillit de la porte avec Draco et Jacob quelques secondes plus tard. Pas plus de trois secondes plus tard, Edward avait un sorcier pouffant et à bout de souffle en travers de ses genoux.

"Tu t'amuses bien ?" demanda Edward avec un sourire amusé, incapable de s'empêcher d'entortiller ses doigts dans les cheveux éternellement décoiffés d'Harry.

"Yep," souffla Harry, se calmant et fermant ses yeux au toucher d'Edward, et une fois encore, Edward fut frappé par l'évidence de la chose maintenant qu'il savait. Les autres le furent aussi alors qu'ils levaient tous les yeux de la forme soudainement paisible d'Harry pour échanger des regards entendus.

"Tu es chaud," dit Edward en posant sa main froide sur la joue échauffée d'Harry.

"Mmhmm," convint Harry en s'appuyant contre la main d'Edward – Edward n'était même pas sûr qu'Harry réalisait ce qu'il était en train de faire. "J'ai été dehors toute la journée – il y a du soleil," expliqua-t-il d'un ton endormi.

Edward se pencha et renifla les cheveux d'Harry. L'odeur d'Harry était là, rendue encore plus puissante par la chaleur qu'il dégageait, mais il y avait aussi une pointe de... loup qui fit froncer le nez d'Edward. Maintenant que Jacob était autour d'eux plus souvent, il pouvait supporter l'odeur, mais avoir n'importe quelle odeur autre que la sienne sur Harry le dérangeait.

"Tu devrais probablement aller prendre une douche avant que tu ne t'endormes et Esmée aura fini le repas d'ici peu," déclara Edward en entendant le rythme cardiaque ralentir jusqu'à un état de somnolence.

"Hmm probablement. Je suis tout en sueur," murmura Harry seulement pour se tourner sur le côté et se blottir plus près d'Edward et bien qu'Edward était enchanté et un petit peu excité à l'idée d'un Harry en sueur, il voulait vraiment faire partir cette odeur de son compagnon – il aurait choisi de la remplacer par la sienne, mais bon, cela aurait été avancer un peu vite.

"Harry, ne t'endors pas," chantonna Edward avec un petit rire joueur alors qu'il tirait doucement les cheveux d'Harry.

"Trop tard," répondit Harry en chantonnant lui aussi avec un sourire soulevant le coin de ses lèvres.

"Vraiment ?" demanda Edward sournoisement et avant qu'Harry n'ait le temps de réagir, il était sur le dos avec Edward le dominant dans une attaque de chatouilles.

Harry cria de surprise et essaya de lui échapper mais Edward le maintint facilement. "C'est bon je suis réveillé ! Je suis réveillé !" cria Harry à travers son rire éclatant et Edward arrêta et s'assit, permettant à Harry de reprendre son souffle mais se sentant un peu déçu de l'absence du magnifique son.

Edward était à cheval sur le ventre d'Harry, lui souriant d'amusement quand soudain, Harry se figea – son corps tout entier devenant rigide tandis que son visage blêmissait.

"Harry ?" demanda Edward alors que l'amusement mourrait mais Harry ne répondit pas. Il dégagea simplement son corps de sous Edward et courut vers la salle de bain comme si tous les chiens de l'Enfer étaient à ses trousses. "Quoi ?" demanda Edward, troublé par le changement soudain dans l'atmosphère.

À ce moment, un petit rire réprimé sonna soudain de lu côté de Jasper et la tête d'Edward se tourna brusquement pour regarder son empathe de frère, qui avait le visage couvert par sa main tandis qu'il essayait de contenir son rire. Finalement, quand il sembla que Jasper était capable d'ouvrir la bouche sans rire, il répondit aux regards curieux de tout le monde.

"Je suis surpris d'avoir pu le sentir, mais il semble qu'Harry baisse sa garde quand il est près de toi Edward et il... est devenu excité – à ce moment-là, il a paniqué," répondit Jasper avec un autre petit rire amusé alors que les yeux d'Edward s'écarquillaient de surprise.

Alice frappa dans ses mains avec excitation et eut un énorme sourire. "Et bien, tout s'arrange parfaitement, n'est-ce pas !" s'exclama-t-elle avec enthousiasme réussissant simplement à faire éclater les autres de rire

**()**

_And now, as long as I can, I'm holding on with both hands, (Et maintenant, aussi longtemps que je le peux, je m'accroche à deux mains)  
'Cause forever I believe that there's nothing I could need but you, (Parce que je crois depuis toujours qu'il n'y a rien dont j'ai besoin à part toi,)  
So if I haven't yet, I've gotta let you know... (Alors si je ne l'ai pas déjà fait, laisses-moi te faire savoir...)_

_You're never gonna be alone! (Tu ne seras jamais seul)  
From this moment on, if you ever feel like letting go, (À partir de maintenant, si jamais tu as envie de laisser tomber,)  
I won't let you fall. (Je ne te laisserais pas tomber.)  
When all hope is gone, I know that you can carry on. (Quand tout espoir a disparu, je sais que tu peux continuer.)  
We're gonna see the world out, (Nous verrons la fin du monde,)  
I'll hold you 'til the hurt is gone. (Je te prendrais dans mes bras jusqu'à ce que tu n'aies plus mal.)_

Draco entra dans le studio d'Harry alors qu'Harry était assis sur son lit en train d'écrire dans son carnet de chansons. "Je suis heureux que tu te sentes mieux," dit-il en s'avançant, se laissant tomber à côté d'Harry et posant sa tête sur les genoux d'Harry. "D'où penses-tu que cela vient ?" demanda alors Draco nonchalamment, se demandant si Harry avait seulement une idée de ce qui se passait autour de lui.

Cependant, Harry haussa les épaules, répondant à la question de Draco avant même qu'il est ouvert la bouche. "Je ne sais pas, mais je pense que c'est peut-être parce qu'Edward et moi passons plus de temps ensembles. Avec Bella restant chez son père, ça nous laisse plus de temps à Edward et à moi pour reconstruire notre relation. Je pense que pour l'instant ma magie est satisfaite par le fait que nous soyons de nouveau des amis proches."

"Euh, c'est une bonne théorie," dit Draco, souhaitant lever les yeux au ciel à l'étourderie d'Harry.

Comment Harry Potter-Cullen était-il jamais devenu un Serpentard, Draco ne le saurait jamais mais c'était tout ce que Draco allait dire à ce sujet. Oui, il voulait qu'Harry sache qu'Edward savait et acceptait leur lien mais Draco connaissait aussi que son meilleur ami et Harry devrait réaliser seul qu'Edward l'aimait autrement, Harry ne croirait jamais qu'Edward voulait réellement être avec lui.

"Donc quels sont tes plans pour aujourd'hui – Jacob a prévu un autre rendez-vous ?" demanda Harry en écrivant quelques trucs de plus avant de fermer le carnet d'un coup sec.

Draco secoua la tête. "En fait, nous avions l'intention de te sortir. C'est ton anniversaire demain après tout et je sais que ta mère a quelque chose de prévu pour toi donc je pensais que nous pourrions sortir ce soir si tu penses que tu es partant."

"Cette boîte que tu as trouvé à Port Angeles ?" demanda Harry en arquant un sourcil. "Ce n'est pas vraiment Hex," dit-il, nommant l'un des clubs les plus populaires dans le Monde sorcier.

"Oh, ce le sera dès que j'en aurai fini," dit Draco faisant s'interrompre Harry et le faisant baisser les yeux vers le blond qui le regardait innocemment.

"Draco, qu'as-tu fait ?" demanda Harry avec méfiance, pas vraiment sûr de vouloir savoir dans quoi Draco s'était lancé cette fois – dans quoi Draco l'avait lancé cette fois.

"Et bien, Papa a dit que ce serait un bon investissement et Mère a dit que j'avais besoin de trouver un passe-temps si j'avais l'intention de rester dans cette petite ville Moldue," répondit Draco, faisant tomber la mâchoire d'Harry.

"Tu restes ici ?" demanda Harry de surprise, oubliant pendant un instant que son ami venait juste d'acheter une boîte de nuit.

"Bien sûr," répondit Draco en s'asseyant et regardant Harry comme s'il était stupide. "Le clan de Jacob est ici et quand il sera prêt, il prendra sa place en tant qu'alpha. Je ne peux pas vraiment lui demander de les quitter – et d'une certaine façon, j'aime bien cet endroit."

"Tu – tu aimes bien cet endroit ?" demanda Harry, essayant de se faire à cet idée. Le Draco Malfoy – épouse au foyer.

"Bien sûr, le manoir fera un peu désordre mais -" commença Draco mais Harry le coupa, son esprit ne pouvant faire abstraction du mot manoir.

"Manoir – comme dans... _manoir_ ?" demanda Harry sachant à quel point il paraissait stupide mais trop choqué pour s'en préoccuper.

"Tu ne t'attends pas à ce que je vive comme un paysan Potter !" s'exclama Draco d'un air incrédule. "J'ai acheté le terrain le long de la frontière afin que Jacob puisse être près de son clan et que ta famille et toi puissiez quand même venir. Bien que Jacob dit que le traité ne posera plus problème une fois qu'il sera alpha – la construction commence dans quelques jours – Papa s'occupe de tout."

"Et qu'est-ce que Jacob dit de tout cela ?" demanda Harry calmement maintenant et avec un sourire amusé, heureux de voir l'arrogance et le narcissisme exagérés revenir chez Draco – ils avaient disparu ces dernières semaines où Harry était devenu de plus en plus malade et il devait admettre que cela lui avait manqué.

Draco sourit rêveusement à cette question et répondit, "Il dit qu'il veut tout ce qui me rend heureux !" déclara-t-il, et Harry se demanda si Draco savait à quel point il paraissait niais et transi d'amour à cet instant. S'il ne le savait pas, Harry allait définitivement mettre cela de côté pour l'utiliser dans un futur chantage.

"Maintenant, à propos de cette boîte – quand exactement as-tu eu le temps de faire cela ?" demanda Harry curieusement.

"Et bien quand Jacob m'a emmené faire les magasins à Port Angeles, j'ai décidé de passer à côté de cette boîte que j'avais trouvée et c'était horrible Harry – un véritable désastre !" s'exclama Draco d'horreur. "Si je vais habiter ici alors, j'ai besoin d'un meilleur endroit où aller que cette décharge – donc je l'ai achetée, j'ai demandé à papa de trouver quelques entrepreneurs, j'ai appelé mon décorateur et maintenant tout est arrangé. La grande ouverture est ce soir et j'ai besoin que tu viennes montrer ton magnifique visage."

"Draco ?" demanda Harry, plissant les yeux en direction de son ami. Draco avait fait quelque chose – il pouvait le sentir.

Draco détourna les yeux et cela confirma seulement les suspicions d'Harry. "J'ai peut-être mentionné à quelques personnes que tu serais là..." finit-il, se levant du lit et s'avançant petit à petit vers la porte.

"Draco," dit Harry en prévention.

"D'accord, j'ai peut-être mentionné à Witch Weekly, à la Gazette du Sorcier et à quelques autres tabloïds américains ça et là que tu étais mon meilleur ami et que tu serais là pour ma grande ouverture et quelques fois après ça..."

"Draco," grogna Harry sachant qu'il y avoir autre chose.

"Et peut-être que... j'ai laissé échapper que peut-être – tu chanterais," finit rapidement Draco avant de filer hors de la pièce.

Harry sauta du lit en grondant et partit à la poursuite du blond du mieux qu'il le pouvait avec ses jambes emmêlées dans les draps. Il traîna les draps et la couverture jusqu'à la moitié du salon avant qu'il n'en soit libéré et soit capable de rattraper Draco, qui était à présent très commodément assis sur les genoux de Jacob à la table du petit-déjeuner.

"Ne penses pas qu'il puisse te protéger pour toujours ! Tu vas bien finir par me le payer plus tard !" promit Harry à travers ses dents crispés tandis qu'il se laissait tomber avec colère sur le siège à côté d'Edward.

"Oh allez Harry !" s'exclama Draco n'aimant pas qu'Harry soit fâché contre lui. "Tu as besoin de sortir. Tu es resté dans cette foutue maison depuis que tu es arrivé. Les gens commencent à se demander si tu n'es pas devenu un ermite – avec la barbe et tout le reste !" s'exclama-t-il d'horreur. "Avant tu adorais sortir en boîte, et ce n'est pas n'importe quelle boîte – c'est ma boîte – tu es mon meilleur ami rappelles-toi ?"

Harry se calma un peu, puisque ce que Draco disait était vrai. Draco et lui avaient l'habitude de sortir tout le temps. "Tu n'avais pas à dire à tout le monde que j'allais être là ou que j'allais chanter. Je ne pourrais pas bouger sans être bousculer," dit-il faisant toujours la moue tandis qu'Edward commençait à remplir son assiette pour lui.

"Harry, j'avais besoin de quelque chose pour attirer du monde si je veux être populaire dans cette foutue petite ville et regardes la réalité en face, tu attires du monde. Je ne laisserais pas tout le monde rentrer. J'ai des videurs, des barrières et d'autres trucs pour garder les fans vraiment fanatiques et les gens laids dehors. Je t'ai même fait ta propre loge VIP. Tu seras complètement en sécurité avec tes frères présents – Emmett peut être ton garde du corps ! Il ferait peur à tout le monde, et je te promets que je ne te demanderais plus jamais de chanter – jamais ! Ferais-tu cela pour moi Harry – _s'il-te-plaît_..." supplia Draco, frappant Harry de toute force avec cette putain de moue à laquelle il n'avait jamais pu résister.

"D'accord," accepta finalement Harry de mauvaise grâce. "Mais j'ai le droit à des boissons gratuites et tu n'es pas autorisé à jouer Party Like a Rockstar quand je rentre dans la boîte," exigea-t-il, étant devenu agacé qu'à chaque fois qu'il rentrait dans une boîte, cette chanson se fasse immédiatement entendre peu importe que la chanson précédente soit finie ou non.

"Promis," dit Draco rayonnant de bonheur et Jacob aussi semblait vraiment content que Draco ait obtenu ce qu'il voulait. Au moins, maintenant Harry n'aurait pas à s'inquiéter que le loup-garou l'accoste plus tard pour avoir fait de la peine à Draco et Harry n'aurait pas non plus à se sentir coupable.

De plus, ça pourrait être sympa.

**()**

_You've gotta live every single day, (Tu dois vivre chaque jour,)  
Like it's the only one, what if tomorrow never comes? (Comme si c'était le seul, et si demain ne venait jamais ?)  
Don't let it slip away, (Ne le laisses pas s'échapper,)  
Could be our only one, you know it's only just began. (Ce pourrait être le seul que nous aurons, tu sais qu'il vient juste de commencer.)  
Every single day, (Chaque jour,)  
Maybe our only one, what if tomorrow never comes? (Peut-être le seul que nous aurons, et si demain ne venait jamais ?)  
Tomorrow never comes... (Demain ne venait jamais...)_

_Time, is going by, so much faster than I, (Le temps passe, tellement plus vite que moi,)  
And I'm starting to regret not telling all of this to you. (Et je commence à regretter de ne pas l'avoir passer tout entier avec toi.)  
So if I haven't yet, I've gotta let you know... (Alors si je ne l'ai pas déjà fait, laisses-moi te faire savoir...)_

"Tu viens avec nous ?" demanda Harry à Edward lorsqu'il sortit de sa chambre pour voir Edward se tenant là avec Draco, Jacob, Emmett, Rosalie, Jasper, Alice et même Carlisle et Esmée.

Pour la plupart des gens, il aurait paru bizarre que leurs parents viennent avec eux mais le fait demeurait que Carlisle avait été transformé lorsqu'il n'avait que vingt-trois ans et Esmée quant elle en avait vingt-cinq et même dans ce cas, comparée aux autres, Esmée était l'un des plus jeunes vampires présents. Edward était même plus vieux qu'Esmée, ce qui était parfois oublié même par Harry puisqu'Esmée remplissait naturellement le rôle de mère pour eux tous.

"Euh, oui," répondit Edward en tirant fébrilement sur son haut en soie bleue – c'était celui qu'Harry lui avait offert pour Noël l'an passé. "Tu ne veux pas que je me joignes à vous ?"

"Non, je veux bien," répondit Harry rapidement – probablement un peu trop rapidement. "Je pensais juste... qu'Isabella n'approuverait pas."

Edward se figea une seconde de surprise – Harry n'avait-il pas encore réalisé ? "Je n'ai pas besoin de sa permission," déclara-t-il, provoquant seulement un regard de confusion de la part d'Harry donc Edward développa. "Bella et moi ne sommes plus ensemble Harry."

Edward – et tous les autres entendirent Harry manquer de souffle à cette annonce et il sembla être en état de choc pendant un instant.

"Tu ne pensais pas réellement que je resterais avec elle après ce qu'elle avait dit sur toi ?" demanda Edward, se sentant blessé qu'Harry est actuellement pensé qu'il choisirait Bella avant lui.

"Je – je pensais que vous faisiez juste une pause," répondit finalement Harry en cillant de choc.

Edward s'avança jusqu'à ce qu'il puisse sentir la chaleur du corps d'Harry caresser sa peau. Puis, il attrapa le menton d'Harry et releva gentiment son visage jusqu'à ce que leurs yeux soient connectés. Edward pouvait entendre le cœur d'Harry s'accélérer soudainement et le souffle lui manquer de nouveau, alors que les yeux d'Harry se dirigeaient inconsciemment sur ses lèvres. Edward se permit un léger sourire – si ça ne leur avait pas été évident auparavant, ça l'était maintenant, bien qu'Harry soit trop ahuri à cet instant pour réaliser ce qui se passait.

"Harry, je ne permettrais jamais à quelqu'un de te faire du mal – tu devrais le savoir depuis le temps," dit doucement Edward quand les yeux d'Harry se relevèrent pour rencontrer les siens. "Je ne donnerais jamais la priorité à quelqu'un d'autre que toi."

Le corps d'Harry sembla tressaillir légèrement alors qu'Edward disait cela et il émit un petit son plaintif du fond de sa gorge. Ses yeux devinrent soudain réservés et Harry se dégagea gentiment d'Edward, en détournant le regard.

"Tu ne sais pas ce que tu es en train de faire," marmonna Harry et avant qu'Edward puisse dire autre chose, Harry était déjà passé par la porte et en route vers la limousine qui allait les conduire à la nouvelle boîte de Draco.

_Never gonna be alone! (Jamais être seul !)  
From this moment on, if you ever feel like letting go, (À partir de maintenant, si jamais tu as envie de laisser tomber,)  
I won't let you fall. (Je ne te laisserais pas tomber.)  
When all hope is gone, I know that you can carry on. (Quand tout espoir a disparu, je sais que tu peux continuer.)  
We're gonna see the world out, (Nous verrons la fin du monde,)  
I'll hold you 'til the hurt is gone. (Je te prendrais dans mes bras jusqu'à ce que tu n'aies plus mal.)_

_I'm gonna be there always, (Je serais toujours là,)  
I won't be missing one more day, (Je ne manquerais plus un seul jour,)  
I'm gonna be there always, (Je serais toujours là,)  
I won't be missing one more day. (Je ne manquerais plus un seul jours.)_

**

* * *

Chanson :** Never Gonna Be Alone par NickelBack


	23. This Is It

**Titre original : **_Nothing Left to Hold_

**Titre traduit :** _Plus Rien A Retenir_

**Auteur : **_Branwen777_

**Traducteur : **_Lostariel_

**Couple : **_Harry/Edward_

**Rating : **_M/NC-18/R_

**Disclaimer**** : **_Rien ne m'appartient, ni Harry Potter, ni Twilight, ni l'histoire dont l'idée revient à son auteur qui m'a gentiment donné l'autorisation de la traduire. Je n'ai de droits que sur la traduction_.

**Avertissements: **_Slash, Homme/Homme, HP/Twilight __Crossover__, angst, drame, scènes pour adultes, langage, sexe gay, UA, Sans Voldemort …_

**Sommaire : **_Les Dursleys n'étaient pas la seule famille restante d'Harry, il s'avérait que Cullen était un nom ancestral dans la lignée des Potter et quand les Dursleys abandonnent Harry à l'âge de sept ans dans un orphelinat, Carlisle accepte de prendre Harry et de l'élever. Harry reçoit sa lettre pour Poudlard à onze ans cependant et lorsque sa famille déménage à Forks, Harry fréquente l'Ecole de Sorcellerie Poudlard en Écosse. Harry écrit régulièrement à sa famille et à chaque été, chaque vacances, chaque week-end libre et événement familial, il revient à la maison vers eux, mais après qu'Harry soit retourné à Poudlard pour sa sixième année , les choses commencent à changer. Ses lettres deviennent plus courtes, les appels moins fréquents et il semble avoir toujours une excuse pour ne pas leur rendre visite. Il semble qu'Harry se distancie d'eux et aucun des Cullen ne peut trouver pourquoi. Ce n'est qu'à la fin de la septième année d'Harry qu'il revient finalement vers eux et ce qu'il leur avait caché pourrait déchirer leur famille. _

_NT : Pour ceux qui ne l'auraient pas vu sur le chapitre précédent, j'ai mis en place un sondage sur mon profil. Prenez la peine d'y répondre s'il-vous-plaît, ça ne vous prendra que 30 secondes.  
_

* * *

**La chanson citée à la fin est disponible au téléchargement et/ou à l'écoute sur le profil de l'auteur Branwen777**

**(voir sur mon profil à moi ou envoyez moi un mail)**

* * *

**23. This Is It – Ça Y Est**

Le voyage jusqu'à la nouvelle boîte de Draco fut plutôt silencieux, avec Harry assis à l'arrière de la limousine fumant une cigarette, les yeux fermés et la tête appuyée contre le siège de cuir noir. Quand ils arrivèrent à la boîte, il y avait déjà une queue enroulée tout autour du bâtiment attendant de rentrer et dès qu'ils virent la limousine, l'enfer se déchaina et les hurlements commencèrent.

Harry grogna mais Draco ria doucement et lui tapota l'épaule pour le rassurer. "Ne t'inquiètes pas la plupart d'entre eux n'arriveront pas à rentrer," déclara-t-il, grimaçant en voyant un groupe de personnes particulièrement peu attirantes qui étaient de toute évidence venues ensemble puisqu'elles poussaient des cris aigus et se cramponnaient les unes aux autres.

Quand ils s'arrêtèrent devant les portes, trois très, _très_ grands videurs retenaient la foule. Harry leur jeta un regard et sut instantanément qu'ils venaient de la réserve avec leur peau moka et leurs longs cheveux noirs – sans compter leur taille.

"Tu as des loup-garous pour surveiller ta boîte ?" demanda Harry en regardant Draco avec incrédulité. Sortir avec Jacob avait une véritable influence sur la façon dont Draco percevait les choses s'il faisait réellement travailler des loup-garous pour lui à présent.

Draco sourit simplement content de lui. "Yep, ce sont des amis de Jacob qui viennent de la réserve. Paul, Embry et Quil – et attends de voir la barmaid, c'est une vraie dure à cuire. Elle s'appelle Leah, pas vrai ?" demanda-t-il en regardant Jacob pour confirmer.

Jacob hocha la tête. "Oui, et elle ne se laisse marcher sur les pieds par personne donc soit prudent avec elle, c'est une vraie garce mais elle aime bien Draco – tout le monde à la réserve l'aime bien," répondit-il en regardant son compagnon avec tendresse, ce qui fit passer un petit sourire et un éclair de convoitise sur le visage d'Harry avant qu'il ne puisse de nouveau le masquer.

"Tu as engagé toute la réserve ?" demanda Harry en regardant les trois grands loups, bien qu'ils soient loin d'être aussi grands que Jacob et Emmett, ils étaient quand même plutôt intimidants.

"Et bien, tout l'argent gagné grâce à la boîte ira à la réserve, pour son école et ses habitations et d'autres trucs de réserve et puis, regardes-les, ils sont gigantesques !" répondit Draco en faisant un mouvement de la main en direction des trois loups et surprenant une fois de plus Harry par le fait qu'il donne réellement l'argent obtenu grâce à la boîte, puisqu'il était déjà évident que la boîte allait beaucoup rapporter.

Draco commençait déjà à changer pour le mieux. Depuis qu'il avait trouvé Jacob, son côté compatissant avait commencé à se révéler et Harry était heureux de le voir au grand jour, là où les autres pouvaient également le voir. À l'école, Draco avait été considéré comme le Prince de Glace de Serpentard et maintenant, il était juste un Prince... enfin une Reine techniquement – et de plus d'une façon, pensa Harry avec un petit sourire en coin.

"En plus, ils cherchaient du boulot de toute façon," continua Draco, "Et Leah a servi dans un bar quand elle était plus jeune. Elle était chaude en cuir – je veux dire pour une fille et tout ça."

"Alors quel est le nom de ta boîte ?" demanda Harry en cherchant l'enseigne lumineuse du regard. Il la trouva aisément, d'un rouge lumineux et suspendu dans l'air de telle façon que toute la ville puisse la voir, mais Draco lui répondit quand même.

"Composé 1080*"

"Hmm, ça sonne obscène et dangereux," déclara Harry en échangeant un petit sourire avec son ami. Remettez-vous en à Draco pour trouver un nom qui sonnerait juste aussi obscène qu'il sonnerait mortel si vous n'en connaissiez pas la signification.

Quand il s'arrêtèrent, le conducteur fit le tour du véhicule et ouvrit la porte. Harry laissa les autres sortir de la limousine avec leurs partenaires avant de sortir en dernier pour faire face à la horde de fans sous l'âge légal qui étaient venu juste pour le voir. Il sentit quelqu'un se placer derrière de façon protectrice alors que les caméras flashaient et que les cris atteignaient un tout autre niveau, et s'appuya contre le réconfort familier alors qu'une main au creux de ses reins le dirigea vers la porte parce qu'il ne pouvait pas voir correctement.

"Tu sais qu'ils vont penser que nous sommes ensemble," murmura Harry en tournant son visage vers l'oreille d'Edward, sachant qu'Edward serait quand même capable de l'entendre malgré le bruit.

Harry pouvait sentir le haussement d'épaules d'Edward puisque son dos était pressé contre le torse d'Edward et Harry sentit un petit frisson d'excitation le traverser à la pensée d'Edward se moquant qu'après ça, le monde entier penserait qu'ils étaient ensemble. Il ne voulait pas voir trop là-dedans cependant, c'était juste se rendre vulnérable au désappointement.

Une fois à l'intérieur, les choses étaient en fait plus calme si c'était tout du moins possible avec le bruit sourd de la musique et les corps se trémoussant. Mais au moins, personne ne lui hurlait dessus ou n'essayait de lui arracher ses vêtements. Néanmoins, ils s'arrêtèrent pour observer Harry alors que son groupe était conduit à l'étage dans sa loge VIP réservée, mais avec Emmett et Jacob montrant le chemin derrière Draco, personne ne fut assez stupide pour un geste.

Les gens déjà présents dans la boîte étaient bien loin des fans hurlants faisant la queue à l'extérieur, premièrement, ils étaient riches et splendides. La plupart d'entre eux étaient également magiques, des amis de Draco, ou des amis des amis de Draco, ou des connaissances des amis des amis de Draco.

Il y avait quelques Moldus qui avaient réussi à rentrer simplement de part leur beauté et Harry pouvait également sentir quelques autres créatures magiques mais la plupart étaient des sorciers. Harry n'était pas surpris que l'endroit soit déjà rempli – remettez-vous en à un Malfoy de transformer ce qui était une décharge au milieu de nulle part en la boîte de nuit la plus branchée de n'importe quel monde.

L'intérieur de la boîte était également bien loin de l'aspect industriel des bâtiments à l'extérieur. En fait, il était à peu près cinq fois plus grand et ressemblait à quelque chose sorti tout droit du Cirque Du Soleil. Il y avait des artistes vêtus des costumes les plus surprenants et parfois les plus révélateurs qu'Harry ait jamais vu. Ils étaient chacuns sur leurs propres petites scènes, avec leurs propres thèmes et décorations, exécutant leur numéro et plaçant leurs corps dans des positions desquelles Harry ne pouvait pas avoir rêvées même dans ses fantasmes les plus fous.

Du plafond pendaient de magnifiques lustres, mais ce n'était pas seulement les lustres qui étaient exceptionnellement beaux, les personnes y étant suspendues ou s'y allongeant valaient elles-aussi le coup d'œil. Il y avait aussi d'autres artistes tournoyant et tourbillonnant dans l'air au-dessus de leurs têtes, modestement vêtus, certains même nus suspendus au plafond noir par de simples morceaux de tissu.

"Draco, c'est juste comme le-" commença Harry, se souvenant de la fois où Draco et lui étaient allés voir le Cirque Du Soleil à Paris.

"Oh, ça l'est," répondit Draco nonchalamment.

"Tu as acheté le Cirque Du Soleil !" s'exclama Harry bien que franchement, il n'aurait pas dû être surpris. Il aurait dû savoir que Draco n'aurait jamais pu ouvrir n'importe quelle boîte de nuit.

"Papa a pensé que ce serait un bon investissement et c'est seulement pour la semaine après ils repartiront en tournée – bien sûr nous en gagnerons également les bénéfices," répondit Draco alors qu'il les conduisait en haut des escaliers en spirale jusqu'à la loge personnelle d'Harry. "J'ai déjà prévu le thème de la semaine prochaine. Il est appelé 'Dans la Jungle'. Imagines simplement Harry : des hommes dans des peaux de bête se balançant à des lianes, se déshabillant dans des cages comme des animaux avec de vrais lions et de vrais tigres, portant des colliers et des laisses, en sueur et sales et-"

"Draco, ton compagnon," rappela Harry quand il sembla que Draco était sur le point de se perdre dans son monde de fantasmes.

Draco adressa un regard de confusion à Harry avant de regarder Jacob. "Jacob va m'aider à choisir les hommes. Il a l'œil pour repérer les bons," déclara Draco faisant s'étouffer Harry de surprise alors qu'il levait les yeux vers le loup-garou souriant narquoisement avant que Draco n'attrape la main de Jacob pour le tirer derrière lui.

Emmett éclata de rire avec Jasper tandis qu'Edward se penchait pour murmurer dans l'oreille d'Harry. "Et bien, ça va être une relation intéressante," dit-il avec amusement et une fois de plus – compte tenu du fait que c'était Draco – Harry n'aurait vraiment pas dû être surpris.

Quand ils atteignirent finalement la loge, Harry sourit d'approbation. Elle était faiblement éclairée par des bougies et des lampes et les murs étaient drapés d'un tissu coloré d'un rouge profond donnant au balcon où ils se trouvaient un effet de tente intime.

Contre le mur du fond, faisant face à l'entrée de la tente et surplombant la piste de danse, se trouvait une cabine panoramique presque aussi basse que le sol avec de larges poufs et coussins du même rouge que les murs. Elle était de toute évidence prévue pour se prélasser et entourait une table noire parsemée de bougies allumées.

Un serveur modestement vêtu, très agréable à l'œil se tenait dans le coin opposé avec un plateau recouvert des chocolats favoris d'Harry et de vin, tout ce qu'il portait était un string de soie noire, un nœud papillon et un petit sourire. Harry lui sourit en retour et s'avança vers lui, laissant son regard apprécier ce régal pour les yeux alors qu'il prenait l'un des chocolats et un verre de vin puis marcha jusqu'au bord du balcon pour avoir un meilleur aperçu de la création de Draco.

De ce poste d'observation, Harry pouvait voir la totalité de la boîte. Ce n'était pas juste une boîte de nuit. Elle était en fait divisée en sections. Il y avait bien évidemment la piste de danse, enfoncée de quelques mètres par rapport au reste et placée au centre de tout le reste. Les différentes représentations et autres choses se déroulaient tout autour d'elle ; partout où vous vous tourniez, il y avait quelque chose de nouveau à voir.

Puis, sur la gauche, séparé par une moitié de mur se trouvait un agréable restaurant dans les tons rose et rouge vin, et un bar très probablement rempli des boissons les plus rares et chères que Draco ai pu trouvé. Le balcon sur lequel se trouvait Harry faisait tout le tour de la boîte avec les autres loges VIP, toutes dans des tons et des thèmes de couleurs différents mais Harry eut un petit sourire en coin en remarquant que la sienne était de toute évidence au centre de toutes les autres et également la plus large.

"Comment les humains ne remarquent-ils pas cela ?" demanda Esmée en observant un homme cracher une flamme qui prit la forme d'un dragon.

"Ils le remarquent, mais ils y a des sorts pour dissuader leur curiosité et l'idée de magie de leur passer par la tête, et une fois qu'ils sortent de la boîte, ils oublieront les détails spécifiques de certaines choses qu'ils pourront avoir vu – excepté le fait que ce n'était comme rien de ce qu'ils avaient pu voir auparavant," répondit Draco en prenant également un verre de vin.

"Je pense qu'Esmée et moi allons regarder quelques représentations," dit Carlisle en prenant la main d'Esmée alors qu'ils descendaient les escaliers et se dirigeaient vers l'une des parties fermées qui étaient strictement réservées à une représentation et non à la danse. "Conduisez-vous correctement les enfants," dit-il les yeux pétillants d'amusement alors que Jasper et Emmett levaient les yeux au ciel.

"Vous feriez mieux de vous conduire correctement tous les deux," marmonna Emmett, mais le rire de Carlisle leur indiqua qu'il avait entendu.

"Donc quand est-ce que je chante ?" demanda Harry, sentant le trac grimper. Il n'avait jamais vraiment chanté en face de grandes foules – non pas qu'il ait quelque chose à faire de ce qu'aucun d'eux pensait de toute manière mais il aurait définitivement besoin de quelques verres de vin de plus avant d'être prêt.

"Dans environ une heure," répondit Draco en regardant sa montre. "Tu chanteras là-bas," continua-t-il en montrant du doigt la scène centrale qui était vide pour l'instant, à l'exception des instruments dont Harry aurait besoin et d'une grande enseigne lumineuse portant le nom de son groupe.

"Génial," souffla Harry en descendant son verre de vin et allant en prendre un autre. Cependant, Draco attrapa son poignet et lui lança un regard qui lui disait clairement qu'il n'allait pas s'en tirer comme ça.

"Tu ne vas pas te souler pas avant de monter sur scène," réprimanda Draco. Harry le va les yeux aux ciel avec un soupir d'agacement mais ne prit pas d'autre verre. "Maintenant, viens danser avec moi."

Draco commença à tirer Harry vers l'escalier tandis qu'une de ses chansons préférées se faisait entendre. Harry jeta un regard vers Jacob mais le loup-garou sourit simplement alors qu'il tenait le verre de vin de Draco et prenait une gorgée du sien. Harry suivit Draco vers la piste de danse et se perdit dans la musique avec Draco, ne dansant pas aussi près qu'ils l'auraient habituellement fait, mais ils bougeaient et rendaient toujours bien ensemble.

"Je ne savais pas qu'Harry pouvait danser," déclara Emmett de surprise alors qu'ils restaient debout à observer les deux amis rire et danser ensemble.

"Il est vraiment bon ; ils le sont tous les deux." ajouta Alice les yeux pétillants alors qu'elle regardait Edward regarder Harry, complètement captivé. Si il l'avait pu, elle imaginait qu'il aurait été en train de baver. "Edward, fermes ta bouche avant que tu n'attrapes quelque chose."

Edward ferma la bouche d'un mouvement sec et s'éclaircit la gorge, arrachant avec embarras ses yeux d'Harry mais il ne fallut que quelques secondes avant qu'ils ne s'égarent de nouveau comme ceux d'un homme assoiffé cherchant de l'eau.

Alice et Jasper et Emmett et Rosalie rejoignirent rapidement Harry et Draco sur la piste de danse pendant qu'Edward et Jacob restaient sur le balcon, veillant sur leurs compagnons et s'assurant qu'aucun des hommes ou des femmes les regardant actuellement avec convoitise ne mettent en pratique leur convoitise. Néanmoins, Paul et Emmett étaient tous deux de bons garde-fous contre cela, puisque Paul se tenait près de là au cas où quelqu'un tenterait d'approcher Harry sans qu'il ne le souhaite, donc Edward et Jacob étaient satisfaits de simplement regarder les corps de leurs compagnons bouger avec la musique.

"Est-ce que tu danses ?" demanda soudain Jacob, faisant remuer Edward inconfortablement. "Tu devrais inviter Harry à danser."

"Je ne sais pas – je n'ai jamais dansé ce genre de danse," admit Edward. Il n'était jamais sorti en boîte auparavant, essentiellement parce qu'il n'avait personne avec qui y aller et que Bella avait haï toutes les sortes de danses. Par conséquent, Edward ne savait pas vraiment s'il pouvait danser comme cela. "Et toi ?"

Jacob grogna d'amusement et retourna ses yeux vers son compagnon. "La plupart du temps, je reste simplement sur place et je laisse Draco danser autour de moi."

Edward redirigea son regard sur Harry et déglutit difficilement. Il se souvenait avoir enseigner à Harry toutes les anciennes danses de son époque, peut-être qu'Harry pourrait lui montrer comment on faisait maintenant. Edward était nerveux cependant, et si il se rendait complètement ridicule, bien que cela ne semble pas si difficile en réalité et la danse était plutôt... intime – la simple pensée d'être si près d'Harry fit se contracter l'entre-jambe d'Edward. Peut-être qu'il allait attendre un peu dans ce cas.

Une demi-heure plus tard, Draco et Paul conduisirent Harry à l'arrière de la scène afin qu'il puisse avoir quelques instants pour se préparer. Esmée et Carlisle revinrent vers eux juste au moment où Draco annonçait à tout le monde qu'Harry allait chanter. Toutes les autres musiques et artistes arrêtèrent ce qu'ils étaient en train de faire pour regarder avec les autres.

Il était vraiment intéressant de voir les fans d'Harry réagir à sa musique. Évidemment, Edward savait qu'Harry avait une base de fans assez forcenés mais personne de la famille n'avait jamais vu Harry chanter devant un public auparavant. Edward était nerveux pour Harry alors qu'il regardait Harry monter sur scène presque timidement alors que ceux sous le balcon l'applaudissaient et l'acclamaient. Emmett émit un sifflement bruyant qui provoqua un petit sourire en coin d'Harry à leur égard et Edward sentit son stress diminuer.

Harry s'en sortirait ; il était né pour être célèbre.

"Comment est-il censé chanter sans orchestre ?" demanda Alice alors que Draco les rejoignait.

"La magie," répondit simplement Draco. "Les Moldus verront une illusion si ils essayent de chercher les autres membres du groupe mais il y a des sorts en place pour maintenir leur attention sur Harry."

Il fallut quelques instants de préparation de plus avant qu'Harry ne soit prêt. Puis la musique démarra et ce n'était pas une chanson qu'Edward avait jamais entendu Harry chanter ou même répéter auparavant. Il garda un œil sur Harry et un œil sur la foule pour voir leur réaction. Harry était un artiste né. Sa seule présence exigeait que vous le regardiez et que vous le remarquiez et tout au long de la chanson, les fans l'avaient définitivement remarqué.

_Here we are (Nous sommes ici)  
There's no where else to go and (Il n'y nulle part ailleurs où aller et)  
That's so far (C'est si loin)  
From where we all could be but (De là où nous pourrions tous être mais)_

_  
If you feel like disappearing (Si tu as envie de disparaître)  
You should take this for what it's worth (Tu devrais prendre cela pour ce que cela vaut)_

_This is it (Ça y est)  
And it fits (Et ça correspond)  
And it feels like this is good enough (Et c'est comme si ça suffisait)  
For me… could it be (Pour moi... serait-il possible)  
That the grass is always green (Que l'herbe soit toujours verte)_

Ils entouraient la scène d'aussi près qu'ils y étaient autorisés, pas une seule personne ne se trouvait ailleurs dans la boîte et pas une seule personne ne prêtait attention à autre chose qu'Harry. Même les autres artistes avaient quitté leurs propres scènes et plateformes pour se joindre à la foule de fans en délire.

"Ils l'adorent," déclara Carlisle en n'enlevant jamais ses yeux d'Harry alors qu'il regardait son fils avec fierté. C'était absolument extraordinaire de voir cela. Les gens affluaient autour d'Harry : ils l'adoraient.

"Il est sacrément brillant !" répondit Draco comme si c'était évident, ce que c'était.

_  
There you are (Tu es là)  
You dream of something better (Tu rêves de quelque chose de mieux)  
What's so wrong with what you thought (Qu'est-ce qui est si mal avec ce que tu pensais)  
Was to end (Qui devait se finir)_

_All the colors are disappearing (Toutes les couleurs disparaissent)  
You should take this for what's worth (Tu devrais prendre cela pour ce que cela vaut)_

_This is it (Ça y est)  
And it fits (Et ça correspond)  
And it feels like this is good enough (Et c'est comme si ça suffisait)  
For me… could it be (Pour moi... serait-il possible)  
That the grass is always green (Que l'herbe soit toujours verte)_

Harry était captivant à regarder. Il engageait la conversation avec la foule, les regardait dans les yeux, sautant et bougeant au même rythme qu'eux, se rapprochant juste assez pour que leurs doigts puissent l'effleurer, chanter dans leur direction.

Quelques fans tentèrent de monter sur la scène ce qui fit se tendre Edward, mais les sortilèges et les gardes du corps loup-garous réussirent à les contenir. À un moment, Harry se rapprocha finalement trop près du bord et quelques uns des fans les plus passionnés réussirent à saisir la jambe de son pantalon. Edward sauta presque par dessus le balcon à ce moment-là mais Harry ne laissa pas cela le dérouter. Il resta simplement sur place et continua de chanter tandis que Paul s'avançait pour escorter ces fans particuliers à l'extérieur.

_  
This is it (this is it) (Ça y est (ça y est))  
This is it (this is it) (Ça y est (ça y est))_

_You should take this for what it's worth (Tu devrais prendre cela pour ce que cela vaut)_

_If you feel like disappearing (Si tu as envie de disparaitre)_

Puis, les yeux d'Harry se levèrent vers eux et Edward sentit le souffle lui manquer. L'intensité dans les yeux d'Harry était à couper le souffle. Harry ne chantait pas simplement la chanson ; il la ressentait. Chaque mot, chaque corde, chaque rythme venait du fin fond de l'âme d'Harry.

"Il est magnifique," se murmura Edward, ne réalisant pas réellement qu'il avait dit les mots à voix haute et avait attiré l'attention des autres.

Il y avait quelque chose de significatif dans cette chanson – Edward pouvait le sentir. Harry lui disait quelque chose d'important, indiquant inconsciemment quelque chose à Edward.

"Ça y est," murmura Edward en prenant une inspiration profonde.

Par inadvertance, Harry le laissait choisir. Sans le savoir, il disait à Edward que ça y était – il était temps de prendre une décision.

Soit Edward se jetterait à l'eau, soit il choisirait de tout oublier et Harry accepterait ce qu'il pourrait avoir et ce devrait simplement suffire. Cependant, le choix était clair pour Edward – il l'avait fait à la seconde où il avait su qu'il était celui dont Harry avait besoin.

"Je vais lui dire – ce soir."

_This is it (Ça y est)  
And it fits (Et ça correspond)  
And it feels like this is good enough (Et c'est comme si ça suffisait)  
For me … could it be (Pour moi... serait-il possible)  
That the grass is always green (Que l'herbe soit toujours verte)_

_This is it (Ça y est)  
This is it (Ça y est)_

**

* * *

Chanson :** This Is It par Staind

_

* * *

*Composé 1080 : _Un des poisons les plus mortels au monde. C'est une poudre blanche sans odeur, sans goût et sans antidote. 1080 bloque le métabolisme cellulaire provoquant ainsi une mort violente et douloureuse avec des convulsions.


	24. Tangled Up In You

**Titre original : **_Nothing Left to Hold_

**Titre traduit :** _Plus Rien A Retenir_

**Auteur : **_Branwen777_

**Traducteur : **_Lostariel_

**Couple : **_Harry/Edward_

**Rating : **_M/NC-18/R_

**Disclaimer**** : **_Rien ne m'appartient, ni Harry Potter, ni Twilight, ni l'histoire dont l'idée revient à son auteur qui m'a gentiment donné l'autorisation de la traduire. Je n'ai de droits que sur la traduction_.

**Avertissements: **_Slash, Homme/Homme, HP/Twilight __Crossover__, angst, drame, scènes pour adultes, langage, sexe gay, UA, Sans Voldemort …_

**Sommaire : **_Les Dursleys n'étaient pas la seule famille restante d'Harry, il s'avérait que Cullen était un nom ancestral dans la lignée des Potter et quand les Dursleys abandonnent Harry à l'âge de sept ans dans un orphelinat, Carlisle accepte de prendre Harry et de l'élever. Harry reçoit sa lettre pour Poudlard à onze ans cependant et lorsque sa famille déménage à Forks, Harry fréquente l'Ecole de Sorcellerie Poudlard en Écosse. Harry écrit régulièrement à sa famille et à chaque été, chaque vacances, chaque week-end libre et événement familial, il revient à la maison vers eux, mais après qu'Harry soit retourné à Poudlard pour sa sixième année , les choses commencent à changer. Ses lettres deviennent plus courtes, les appels moins fréquents et il semble avoir toujours une excuse pour ne pas leur rendre visite. Il semble qu'Harry se distancie d'eux et aucun des Cullen ne peut trouver pourquoi. Ce n'est qu'à la fin de la septième année d'Harry qu'il revient finalement vers eux et ce qu'il leur avait caché pourrait déchirer leur famille. _

* * *

**La chanson citée à la fin est disponible au téléchargement et/ou à l'écoute sur le profil de l'auteur Branwen777**

**(voir sur mon profil à moi ou envoyez moi un mail)**

* * *

**24. Tangled Up In You – ****Enchevêtré**** En ****Toi**

Harry chanta quelques chansons de plus après cela mais ce fut la dernière qui cimenta la décision d'Edward. Embry apporta une bouteille d'eau à Harry tandis qu'Harry attrapait un tabouret à proximité et l'amenait au centre de la scène. Il s'assit avec sa seule guitare et régla le micro afin qu'il soit au bon niveau.

Harry gratta pensivement les cordes de la guitare acoustique pendant un moment avant de relever les yeux vers la foule et de lui adresser l'un de ses sourires les plus éclatants. Ils étaient totalement silencieux, regardant Harry captivés, attendant juste de voir ce qu'il allait faire ensuite. Le calme dans la pièce était lourd de l'anticipation de chacun tandis qu'Harry promenait simplement un regard pensif sur eux et que ses doigts jouaient simplement avec les cordes de la guitare.

"Comment allez-vous ce soir ?" demanda-t-il finalement dans le micro, gagnant une acclamation de la foule qui redevint instantanément silencieuse lorsqu'Harry se pencha pour en dire plus. "La prochaine chanson est une chanson que j'ai, en réalité, écrite hier. Je n'ai jamais essayé de la jouer avant aujourd'hui... mais j'imagine que - et bien, nous allons bien voir comment ça se passe," leur dit-il alors qu'il se redressait sur son siège et commençait à jouer, obtenant une autre série d'acclamations d'encouragement.

Harry leur sourit simplement avant de se pencher pour commencer la chanson et rien que le premier vers disait à Edward tout ce qu'il aurait jamais besoin de savoir sur les sentiments d'Harry pour lui.

_You're my world (Tu es mon monde)  
The shelter from the rain (L'abri contre la pluie)  
You're the pills (Tu es les pilules)  
That take away my pain (Qui suppriment ma douleur)  
You're the light (Tu es la lumière)  
That helps me find my way (Qui m'aide à trouver mon chemin)  
You're the words (Tu es les mots)  
When I have nothing to say (Quand je n'ai rien à dire)_

_And in this world (Et dans ce monde)  
Where nothing else is true (Où rien d'autre n'est vrai)  
Here I am (Je suis là)  
Still tangled up in you (Toujours enchevêtré en toi)  
I'm still tangled up in you (Je suis toujours enchevêtré en toi)  
Still tangled up in you (Toujours enchevêtré en toi)_

Aussi niais que cela puisse paraître, Edward avait l'impression que son corps tout entier avait fondu contre le bord de la rambarde sur laquelle il s'était appuyé pendant qu'il regardait Harry chanter cette chanson. C'était juste si parfaitement romantique, et apparemment, d'autres personnes pensaient la même chose car soudainement, des couples commencèrent à se prendre la main et à danser alors qu'Harry continuait à chanter. Même Carlisle, Esmée et les autres tenaient leurs compagnons respectifs dans leurs bras, échangeant des baisers et des sourires aimants.

"C'est tellement beau," murmura Esmée avec un soupir alors qu'elle reposait sa tête sur l'épaule de Carlisle et qu'il enroulait un bras autour d'elle.

Edward sentit un désir si fort émerger au fond de lui en les regardant qu'il sauta presque par-dessus le balcon pour rejoindre la scène et embrasser Harry jusqu'à le laisser à bout de souffle. Néanmoins, il se contenta juste d'écouter les paroles qu'Harry chantait et de se perdre dans l'amour évident qu'Harry ressentait pour lui. Ça le stupéfiait qu'Harry l'ait aimé pendant si longtemps et qu'il n'ait jamais remarqué.

Pourquoi n'avait-il pas remarqué cela plus tôt ? Pourquoi Harry n'avait-il rien dit plus tôt ? Ils avaient perdu tant de temps, mais Edward allait se rattraper à présent. Il ne les laisserait pas perdre un instant de plus et il s'assurerait qu'ils aient l'éternité pour rattraper le temps déjà perdu.

_You're the fire (Tu es le feu)  
That warms me when I'm cold (Qui me réchauffe quand j'ai froid)  
You're the hand (Tu es la main)  
I have to hold as I grow old (Que je dois tenir alors que je vieillis)  
You're the shore (Tu es la côte)  
When I am lost at sea (Quand je suis perdu en mer)_  
_You're the only thing (Tu es la seule chose)  
That I like about me (Que j'aime en moi-même)_

_And in this world (Et dans ce monde)  
Where nothing else is true (Où rien d'autre n'est vrai)  
Here I am (Je suis là)  
Still tangled up in you (Toujours enchevêtré en toi)  
I'm still tangled up in you (Je suis toujours enchevêtré en toi)_

Une acclamation surgit soudain de quelque part et Edward regarda sur le côté pour voir un homme plutôt attractif poser un genou à terre en face d'une fille très belle.

"C'est Blaise," expliqua Draco alors qu'il jetait un regard par-dessus son épaule de là où Jacob et lui étaient enlacés et se balançaient au rythme de la musique. "Il espérait qu'Harry chanterait quelque chose dans ce style pour qu'il puisse demander Julia en mariage – elle est une vraie fan de la musique d'Harry. Ils sortent ensemble depuis la septième année. Elle était à Serdaigle donc je ne la connais pas si bien que ça mais la mère de Blaise et ma mère étaient meilleures amies. Nous avons grandi ensemble. Apparemment, elle a dit oui."

Edward retourna son regard vers eux juste à temps pour voir Blaise se relever et faire virevolter de joie une fille. Ils se séparèrent et s'embrassèrent avec bonheur plusieurs fois avant que Blaise ne la libère et que la femme tournoie pour montrer sa bague à ses amies et que les amis de Blaise viennent lui donner des tapes dans le dos pour le féliciter.

Harry continua simplement à chanter mais quand Edward tourna de nouveau son regard vers lui, il souriait doucement en direction du couple et il y avait une nouvelle expression dans ses yeux qu'Edward ne connaissait que trop bien – de la nostalgie.

_  
How long has it been (Combien de temps s'est-il passé)  
Since this storyline began (Depuis que cette histoire a commencé)  
And I hope it never ends (Et j'espère qu'elle ne finira jamais)  
And goes like this forever (Et qu'elle continuera comme cela pour toujours)_

_In this world (Dans ce monde)  
Where nothing else is true (Où rien d'autre n'est vrai)  
Here I am (Je suis là)  
Still tangled up in you (Toujours enchevêtré en toi)  
Tangled up in you (Enchevêtré en toi)  
I'm still tangled up in you (Je suis toujours enchevêtré en toi)  
Still tangled up in you (Toujours enchevêtré en toi)_

Quand la chanson fut finie, Harry se retira et la foule l'acclama tandis qu'il quittait la scène pour les rejoindre sur le balcon. La musique de la boîte redémarra peu après et il ne fallut pas longtemps pour que les choses redeviennent comme elles étaient quand ils étaient entrés. Draco envoya une bouteille du vin le meilleur et le plus cher de la boîte à la loge VIP de Blaise pour le féliciter de ses fiançailles et Harry y alla avec lui pour féliciter personnellement leur vieux camarade de classe.

Après avoir danser encore un peu plus longtemps, ils revinrent pour prendre des boissons. Soudain, une chanson se fit entendre et Draco eut un hoquet, s'agrippant immédiatement à Harry. "Oh, allez Harry, c'est ta chanson préférée !" s'exclama Draco mais Harry secoua négativement la tête et Draco, imperturbable, sautilla jusqu'à son propre compagnon et tira Jacob jusqu'à la piste de danse.

Jacob lança un regard lourd de sens à Edward avant de regarder ostensiblement Harry et Edward sentit son trac revenir. Il devait bien commencer quelque part et demander une petite danse n'était pas si difficile – bien sûr si vous ne saviez pas comme la danser ça l'était mais Harry avait déjà dansé avec Emmett, Alice, Draco, Rosalie et même une fois avec Jasper donc sûrement qu'il ne pourrait pas le lui refuser.

"Il a attendu toute la nuit que tu l'invites," murmura soudain une voix dans son oreille et Edward se retourna pour voir son père se tenir là. "Il a refusé pas mal d'invitations et il n'arrête pas de te jeter des regards en coin. Tu devrais l'inviter. Il ne va pas attendre éternellement, Edward."

Edward hocha la tête et déglutit difficilement avant de s'avancer et de se tenir juste derrière Harry. "Tu as été bien – as bien chanté je veux dire, non pas que tu ne sois pas bon tout le temps. Tu es extraordinaire ! Je ne t'avais jamais vu chanté auparavant – je veux dire en face d'un public sur une scène – c'était vraiment... extraordinaire-" divagua-t-il se sentant pathétique alors que les mots sortaient de sa bouche. Pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas juste se lancer et l'inviter ? Pourquoi devait-il se rendre ridicule à ce point ? Il donnait l'impression d'être l'une des fans en admiration d'Harry.

"Merci," répondit Harry en lui faisant un sourire avant de se retourner vers la foule tout en sirotant sa boisson.

Il y eut un instant de malaise après cela tandis qu'Harry observait les corps dansant et qu'Edward se frottait la nuque nerveusement. Edward attira l'attention d'Alice et elle leva ses pouces vers lui pour l'encourager de là où elle dansait avec Jasper.

Edward ouvrit la bouche mais ce qui en sortit ne fut une fois encore, pas ce qu'il voulait. "Tu t'amuses bien?" Immédiatement, Edward se maudit d'avoir poser une question aussi stupide quand Harry attendait simplement qu'il l'invite à danser. Jusqu'à quel point pouvait-il être si minable ! Edward voulut se mettre des claques lorsque le visage d'Harry se décomposait légèrement.

"Oui, c'est plus divertissant que j'avais pensé que ce serait." répondit Harry avec un autre sourire bien que cette fois, il n'était pas aussi éclatant que lorsqu'Edward était arrivé.

Harry se détourna de nouveau, fixant le fond de son verre – attendant toujours, et Edward décida de le faire maintenant. Il allait juste plonger et demander. "Harry veux-tu-"

"-danser ?" coupa soudainement une autre voix masculine, en se plaçant devant Harry. Harry soupira mais il sourit et posa son verre avant de prendre la main du type et de lui permettre de le conduire jusqu'à la piste de danse.

Edward avait envie de se taper la tête contre le bar de frustration. Il avait attendu trop longtemps et de toute évidence, Harry avait renoncer.

"Ce n'est pas grave, tu auras une autre chance," apaisa Esmée en s'approchant et en lui serrant l'avant-bras pour le réconforter. "Essayes juste de contrôler ton trac la prochaine fois avant de l'approcher," rit-elle doucement, amusée.

Edward soupira avant de se détourner de la piste de danse où Harry dansait avec l'autre type. S'il les regardaient plus longtemps, il perdrait sûrement le peu de contrôle qui lui restait. Néanmoins, juste au moment où Edward allait se détourner, il entendit un cri de surprise suivi de près par le choc sonore d'un poing frappant la peau.

Edward virevolta juste à temps pour voir le type qui était en train de danser avec Harry trébucher en arrière et Harry, rouge de colère, sur le point de se jeter sur lui. Edward fut là en quelques secondes, attrapant Harry par la taille tandis qu'Emmett et Jacob attrapaient le type et le maintenaient jusqu'à ce que Paul et les autres arrivent pour s'occuper de lui.

"Calmes-toi – calmes-toi, Harry," murmura Edward dans l'oreille d'Harry, le soulevant presque et l'emmenant loin de la scène où Harry lançait des regards furieux au type. "Calmes-toi, ils vont s'occuper de lui," rassura Edward alors qu'il voyait Emmett et Jasper disparaître par la porte derrière Paul et Embry.

Edward traîna et porta à moitié Harry jusqu'à la loge VIP pour un peu d'intimité. Il vit Draco se préparer à les suivre mais Jacob retint son compagnon ce pour quoi Edward était reconnaissant. Il voulait un moment seul avec Harry pour découvrir exactement ce qui s'était passé et parler d'autres choses.

"Que s'est-il passé ? Es-tu blessé ?" demanda Edward en relâchant la taille d'Harry et en se plaçant devant lui avant de pouvoir le regarder convenablement.

"Je vais bien," cracha Harry, secouant sa main meurtrie avec colère. Edward savait qu'Harry n'était pas en colère contre lui, de ce fait, ne prit pas offense du ton vif d'Harry.

"Laisses-moi voir," dit Edward, prenant la main d'Harry et prenant un peu de glace dans le seau à glace.

Harry siffla lorsqu'Edward en passa gentiment un morceau sur ses phalanges rougies. Edward enleva ensuite la glace et porta la main à ses lèvres et souffla gentiment sur les phalanges, sentant un petit sourire se former lorsqu'Harry eut un hoquet et qu'un frisson visible traversa son corps.

"Qu'a-t-il fait ?" demanda une fois de plus Edward quand il sembla que les yeux d'Harry étaient sur le point de se fermer complètement.

"Il ne voulait pas accepter non comme réponse," répondit Harry un peu ahuri. Edward pouvait entendre le cœur d'Harry battre pratiquement au point de sortir de sa poitrine.

Edward sentit un grognement naître dans sa gorge. "T'a-t-il touché ?" Harry secoua la tête et Edward soupira de soulagement. Dans ce cas, il permettrait à Emmett et Jasper de s'occuper du type. Harry commença à s'éloigner mais Edward attrapa son poignet avant qu'il ne le puisse. "Veux-tu danser Harry ?" réussit-il finalement à demander et réalisa que son stress l'avait soudainement quitté.

C'était Harry – son compagnon, il n'y avait aucune raison d'être nerveux.

"Euh, c'est une chanson lente, Edward," répondit Harry, une légère rougeur colorant ses joues, en écoutant la chanson qui jouait à présent et Edward réalisa qu'en effet, c'en était une.

Edward eut actuellement un soupir de soulagement que ce n'était pas une des chansons les plus rapides, ça l'arrangeait parfaitement en fait. "Et alors," répondit-il avec un sourire tandis qu'il rapprochait Harry de lui.

Harry paru stupéfait et ne protesta définitivement pas au bras d'Edward se glissant autour de sa taille mais Edward pouvait sentir Harry trembler alors que les mains d'Harry se posaient fébrilement sur ses épaules.

"Ça ne te dérange pas, n'est-ce pas ?" demanda Edward, rapprochant encore plus Harry de lui tandis qu'ils bougeaient lentement. La tête d'Harry arrivait juste sous son nez, seulement trois centimètres plus près et les lèvres d'Edward pouvaient frôler le front d'Harry et son nez pouvait s'enfouir dans les cheveux en désordre d'Harry.

"N-non," répondit Harry d'une voix tremblante.

"Alors détends-moi," murmura Edward, permettant à sa main de se poser dans le creux des reins d'Harry et à l'autre de se lever et d'aller se poser sur le côté de la nuque d'Harry pendant que son pouce caressait la peau sensible au niveau de la carotide d'Harry. Il pouvait sentir et entendre le pouls d'Harry accélérer et cela encouragea seulement encore plus Edward.

Il fallut un moment mais Harry se détendit, fondant pratiquement dans l'étreinte d'Edward avec un soupir qui était autant une confession que si Harry prononçait les mots. Harry n'avait rien à dire car Edward pouvait le voir clairement dans le langage corporel d'Harry. Il criait pratiquement à Edward de le serrer plus fort – de le prendre juste là et de ne jamais le lâcher.

Quelques instants plus tard, Harry avait non sans hésitation poser sa tête sur l'épaule d'Edward alors que ses doigts s'enfouissaient dans le maillot d'Edward, se cramponnant fortement au tissu comme si quelqu'un était sur le point de l'arracher d'Edward. Cela n'échappa pas à Edward qu'aussitôt que la chanson lente sur laquelle ils dansaient se termina, une autre commença tout de suite après et lors de l'un des lents mouvements tournants, Edward remarqua Esmée cramponnée à Carlisle tandis qu'elle et les autres levaient les yeux vers Harry et lui avec des sourires heureux remplis d'une excitation à peine contenue.

Edward concentra de nouveau son attention sur Harry et se délecta de la sensation de chaleur rayonnant du corps d'Harry et de la façon dont les doigts d'Harry se cramponnaient à lui. Harry avait été réchauffé par tout le temps qu'il avait passé à danser avant cela et son odeur submergeait pratiquement les sens d'Edward puisqu'elle se dégageait d'Harry comme une huile parfumée. Incapable de résister, Edward se pencha en avant et enfouit son nez dans les cheveux d'Harry, prenant de profondes inspirations et rapprochant inconsciemment Harry de lui jusqu'à ce que leurs corps se frôlent.

"Edward, qu'es-tu en train de faire ?" demanda Harry d'une voix tremblante, à la fois méfiant et un peu submergé lui-même, tandis qu'il levait la tête pour regarder le visage d'Edward.

"Danser avec toi," répondit simplement Edward, ne réprimant aucune des émotions qu'il pouvait sentir s'écouler à travers ses yeux alors qu'il permettait à sa main de dériver de la nuque d'Harry et de frôler sa mâchoire et sa joue. Harry eut un hoquet alors qu'il le regardait et il attrapa le poignet de la main d'Edward qui était maintenant enchevêtrée dans ses cheveux.

"Edward-" souffla Harry, presque comme un avertissement ou presque comme une prière, Edward ne pouvait décider, peut-être un peu des deux.

À présent, ils avaient arrêté de bouger et étaient simplement dans les bras l'un de l'autre et Edward se laissa aller dans l'étreinte. Ça y était, le moment de vérité. Mais à cet instant, à la surprise d'Edward, il sentit des lèvres chaudes s'écraser contre les siennes et pendant un instant, Edward fut trop stupéfait pour faire un mouvement.

Ça n'avait pas fait partie du plan d'Edward. Il était censé être celui qui initierait le baiser, non pas que le fait qu'Harry l'embrasse le dérange mais Edward avait voulu montrer à Harry qu'il voulait l'embrasser. Il fallut une seconde à Edward mais ensuite, il répondit au baiser d'Harry, le soulevant presque de ses pieds et le serrant encore plus près de lui.

Edward sentit un grondement résonner dans le fond de sa gorge alors qu'un gémissement désespéré échappait à Harry. La main d'Harry laboura impérieusement l'avant du maillot d'Edward tandis qu'il pressait son corps aussi près d'Edward qu'il le pouvait avec leurs vêtements les séparant encore. C'était comme si quelque chose avait soudainement craquer chez Harry et il ne pouvait penser à rien d'autre que d'avoir Edward sur l'instant.

La bouche d'Harry s'ouvrit sous la sienne et Edward saisit l'opportunité qui lui était offerte et approfondit le baiser en quelque chose de viscéral. Edward gémit dans le baiser, sentant ses jambes se transformer en gelée. La chaleur de la bouche d'Harry n'était comme rien de ce qu'il avait jamais goûté auparavant. C'était meilleur que n'importe quel sang qu'il ait jamais goûté et cela le laissait tremblant et en désirant plus.

Edward se rendit vaguement compte qu'Harry le poussait en arrière et ne reprit pas ses esprits avant de sentir ses mollets heurter quelque chose de solide. "Harry, stop – attends," dit-il en attrapant rapidement le poignet d'Harry, sachant qu'Harry ne voulait pas faire cela ici. Ils avaient besoin de ralentir, de parler.

Avec plus de force qu'Edward pensait qu'Harry en possédait, ou plus probablement avec l'aide d'un peu de la magie qui chantait dans l'air, Harry le poussa sur les coussins et chevaucha le vampire surpris. La chaleur émanant d'entre les jambes d'Harry était intense et alors que l'entre-jambe d'Harry appuya directement contre celle d'Edward, Edward découvrit qu'il ne pouvait rien faire d'autre que gémir et retomber dans les coussins.

Néanmoins, tandis qu'Harry remuait, Edward attrapa ses hanches et essaya encore une fois d'être raisonnable. "Harry, attends... nous devons – devons... parler..." haleta Edward. Mais Harry bougeait contre lui, faisant rouler ses hanches rapidement et ardemment alors qu'il se penchait sur Edward, s'agrippant aux épaules d'Edward.

"Edward, s'il-te-plaît – donnes-moi juste quelque chose – n'importe quoi – s'il-te-plaît..." implora désespérément Harry contre le cou d'Edward et Edward sentit le peu de contrôle qui lui restait craquer.

Edward attrapa les hanches d'Harry et les abaissa tout près des siennes alors qu'il capturait une nouvelle fois la bouche d'Harry. Harry miaula et eut un hoquet tandis qu'Edward commençait à se frotter contre lui, utilisant sa force Vampirique pour soulever Harry et le faire bouger en accord avec le rythme d'Edward.

Edward n'avait jamais rien fait qui se rapproche de cela auparavant mais il imaginait qu'il le faisait correctement puisqu'Harry en demandait plus en gémissant. Mais Edward ne pouvait pas lui en donner plus. Il le voulait – oh dieu, qu'il le voulait – mais ils n'étaient pas encore prêts et Edward ne voulait définitivement pas que la première fois qu'il fasse l'amour à Harry soit dans une loge VIP d'une boîte de nuit.

"Edward, putain-" haleta Harry d'une voix brisée alors qu'il arrachait sa bouche de la sienne pour reprendre son souffle.

Edward pouvait sentir les cuisses d'Harry trembler et se crisper convulsivement et savait qu'Harry était proche. Edward pouvait aussi sentir la magie d'Harry se concentrer autour d'eux, le remplissant. Il se sentit soudainement puissant, comme si chaque anfractuosité de son corps était remplie de cette énergie sans limite et Edward se demanda s'il allait exploser ou s'il pouvait lancer un sort s'il essayait.

Les doigts d'Harry étaient assez enfoncés dans les épaules d'Edward pour que s'il avait été humain, ils auraient probablement percé la peau. De plus, la poitrine d'Harry tremblait avec chaque inspiration qu'il tentait de prendre tandis qu'il marmonnait et gémissait des suppliques incohérentes dans le cou d'Edward et Edward n'était pas vraiment mieux lui-même alors qu'il les rapprochait tous deux de plus en plus de leur jouissance.

Puis, ils y furent et Edward sentit ses orteils se rétractaient littéralement tandis que son dos s'arquait et que les cuisses d'Harry se serraient comme un étau autour des siennes. Il poussa un cri et entendit Harry faire de même mais ce fut à peu près tout ce dont il se rendit compte tandis qu'il voyait des étoiles et se demandait brièvement s'il était possible pour un vampire de s'évanouir. C'était quelque chose qu'il devrait demander plus tard à Carlisle.

Harry s'écroula contre lui, respirant difficilement et toujours tremblant et tressautant des suites de son orgasme. Edward retomba lui-aussi contre le bar. Il semblait que toute cette merveilleuse énergie avait été aspirée hors de lui par cette libération, ne laissant derrière elle qu'un amas de gelée de Vampire. Edward ne pensait pas qu'il serait capable de bouger avant un moment – c'est à dire, jusqu'à ce qu'Harry se redresse soudain avec un hoquet horrifié.

Harry fixa Edward avec des yeux écarquillés, le choc et l'horreur inscrits sur chaque trait de son visage. "Oh, mon dieu," souffla-t-il, avant de se dégager d'au-dessus d'Edward et de se précipiter de l'autre côté de la pièce. Edward essaya également de se lever mais réussit seulement à trébucher, puisqu'il semblait que sa propre énergie ne s'était pas régénérée.

"Je suis tellement désolé, Edward – je t'ai fait-" souffla de nouveau Harry, le fixant toujours avec des yeux écarquillés.

"Non, Harry – non attends-" essaya Edward mais il semblait qu'Harry était bien trop affolé pour se rendre compte d'autre chose que de la panique qu'il ressentait à ce moment.

"Je me suis imposé à toi – je-je t'ai supplié de – oh mon dieu," continua Harry avec horreur.

"Non Harry – tu n'as pas – juste -" essaya de nouveau Edward en tendant la main vers Harry, mais il était trop tard car avec un pop presque silencieux, Harry était parti.

**()**

Harry atterrit avec fracas dans sa maison, brisant le dessus en verre de la table basse. Harry ne pouvait croire ce qu'il venait de faire. Il avait pratiquement violé Edward – il avait forcé son compagnon, son frère ! Il avait supplié Edward de le baiser. Merlin, Edward devait penser qu'il était une vraie pute, ce qu'il était d'une certaine façon, mais Edward devait être vraiment dégoûté de lui maintenant. Harry ne pouvait pas rester ici, c'était le premier endroit où ils penseraient à venir le chercher et il ne pouvait pas leur faire face pour l'instant. Il ne pouvait pas faire face à ce dégoût, ce rejet.

Harry se précipita vers la porte d'entrée et attrapa ses clés de voiture de l'un des clous qu'Esmée avait mis là pour leurs multiples jeux de clé, et courut jusqu'au garage. Ce n'était probablement pas une excellente idée de prendre le volant juste après avoir bu plusieurs verres de vin et quelques shots. Sans mentionner qu'Harry se sentait toujours tremblant et faible à cause de l'hémorragie magique qu'il avait subit, non seulement à cause de ses activités avec Edward, mais à cause d'avoir Transplané sur une telle distance ; il était surpris d'être arrivé en un seul morceau.

Cependant, l'esprit paniqué d'Harry ne lui permettait de penser rationnellement et il sauta dans sa voiture. Harry accéléra le long de la route, quelle qu'elle soit, qui l'emmènerait le plus loin de la maison et de Port Angeles. Il ne savait pas exactement où il allait, tout ce qu'il savait était qu'il s'en allait loin – très loin.

Harry ne pouvait pas se faire à l'idée de ce qu'il venait de faire, ne pouvait pas croire qu'il venait de faire cela à Edward. Maintenant, ils sauraient avec certitude qu'Edward était son compagnon. Edward le haïssait probablement maintenant. Mais même ainsi, il y avait une partie d'Harry qui ne pouvait le regretter, et c'était cette partie qui dégoûtait le plus Harry.

Harry avait pratiquement sauté sur Edward ; il avait supplié Edward de le prendre juste là dans la boîte comme la pute de seconde-main qu'il était. Sa magie et son corps avaient simplement pris le dessus – même si Harry l'avait voulu, mais le fait était qu'il avait forcé Edward, avait imploré Edward de lui donner quelque chose, n'importe quoi, sachant qu'Edward ne lui avait jamais dit non auparavant.

Sachant qu'Edward était vierge – Harry se rendait malade.

Cependant, malgré sa haine de lui-même et malgré la culpabilité qu'Harry ressentait en ce moment, malgré tout, tout ce à quoi Harry pouvait penser était Edward l'invitant à danser, les bras d'Edward autour de lui, Edward le tenant près de lui, le rapprochant de lui, Edward caressant son visage, inclinant sa tête en arrière, enchevêtrant ses doigts dans ses cheveux, regarder profondément dans ses yeux, se penchant, et-

Harry écrasa soudainement la pédale de frein, arrêtant sa voiture assez brusquement pour que sa ceinture ait à le retenir et il aurait définitivement des bleus le lendemain. Une seule pensée pénétrait dans son cerveau à ce moment alors qu'Harry restait figé, respirant difficilement, le cœur battant fortement de la réalisation qu'il venait de faire.

"Il m'a rendu mon baiser," souffla Harry. "Il m'a rendu mon baiser." Il eut un rire presque hystérique.

Soudainement, des flashs des dernières semaines commencèrent à traverser l'esprit d'Harry comme un hippogriffe paniqué : Edward prenant soin de lui, Edward envoyant Bella paître à chaque fois qu'elle appelait, Edward répondant à chacun de ses caprices, Edward couché avec lui sur le canapé, s'asseyant avec lui à table pendant qu'il mangeait, lui tenant compagnie quand tout le monde sortait ou même quand tout le monde était là, Edward le regardant constamment, Edward étant la première personne qu'il voyait en se réveillant et la dernière à l'embrasser sur le front pour lui dire bonne nuit – Edward étant toujours là.

"PUTAIN !" hurla Harry en frappant le volant. Ils avaient su – Edward avait su. Ils avaient tout découvert d'une façon ou d'une autre et Edward avait essayé de le dire à Harry pendant tout ce temps. Harry avait pensé qu'il était juste gentil, juste comme un grand frère – et si il l'était ? Harry ne savait pas mais il avait l'intention de le découvrir.

"Qu'est-ce que je suis en train de faire ?" murmura soudain Harry, une toute nouvelle panique s'installant tandis qu'il enclenchait la marche arrière et commençait à retourner sa voiture dans la direction de la maison. Il devait rentrer... il devait rentrer auprès d'Edward.

À un certain moment, il avait commencé à pleuvoir sans qu'Harry le remarque et il pouvait à peine voir à un mètre en face lui mais ne diminua pas la pression que son pied exerçait sur l'accélérateur, puisque la seule pensée dans la tête d'Harry était de rentrer auprès d'Edward. Ce n'était pas une bonne idée de ne pas faire attention à quel vitesse exactement il roulait compte tenu du fait que l'Aston Martin était l'une des voitures les plus rapides du marché mais il ne s'en rendit pas compte avant que soudainement Harry ne se sente perdre le contrôle alors qu'il s'engageait dans un virage.

_La vie d'Harry ne défila pas devant ses yeux, il n'envoya pas de prière à quiconque écouterait, ne pensa pas à combien il regrettait de ne pas avoir dit à Edward qu'il l'aimait – il ne cria même pas. Harry prit simplement une inspiration, ferma les yeux et attendit l'impact._

**

* * *

Chanson :** Tangled Up In You par Staind


	25. It's Raining Again

**Titre original : **_Nothing Left to Hold_

**Titre traduit :** _Plus Rien A Retenir_

**Auteur : **_Branwen777_

**Traducteur : **_Lostariel_

**Couple : **_Harry/Edward_

**Rating : **_M/NC-18/R_

**Disclaimer**** : **_Rien ne m'appartient, ni Harry Potter, ni Twilight, ni l'histoire dont l'idée revient à son auteur qui m'a gentiment donné l'autorisation de la traduire. Je n'ai de droits que sur la traduction_.

**Avertissements: **_Slash, Homme/Homme, HP/Twilight __Crossover__, angst, drame, scènes pour adultes, langage, sexe gay, UA, Sans Voldemort …_

**Sommaire : **_Les Dursleys n'étaient pas la seule famille restante d'Harry, il s'avérait que Cullen était un nom ancestral dans la lignée des Potter et quand les Dursleys abandonnent Harry à l'âge de sept ans dans un orphelinat, Carlisle accepte de prendre Harry et de l'élever. Harry reçoit sa lettre pour Poudlard à onze ans cependant et lorsque sa famille déménage à Forks, Harry fréquente l'Ecole de Sorcellerie Poudlard en Écosse. Harry écrit régulièrement à sa famille et à chaque été, chaque vacances, chaque week-end libre et événement familial, il revient à la maison vers eux, mais après qu'Harry soit retourné à Poudlard pour sa sixième année , les choses commencent à changer. Ses lettres deviennent plus courtes, les appels moins fréquents et il semble avoir toujours une excuse pour ne pas leur rendre visite. Il semble qu'Harry se distancie d'eux et aucun des Cullen ne peut trouver pourquoi. Ce n'est qu'à la fin de la septième année d'Harry qu'il revient finalement vers eux et ce qu'il leur avait caché pourrait déchirer leur famille. _

* * *

**La chanson citée à la fin est disponible au téléchargement et/ou à l'écoute sur le profil de l'auteur Branwen777**

**(voir sur mon profil à moi ou envoyez moi un mail)**

* * *

**25. It's Raining Again – Il Pleut De Nouveau**

_A piece of glass (Un morceau de verre)  
In the sand under your feet (Dans le sable sous tes pieds)  
It cuts you deep (Il te coupe profondément)  
And makes you hate the beauty (Et te fait haïr la beauté)  
That you see (Que tu vois)  
And you wonder where you are (Et tu te demandes où tu es)  
How you ever got so far (Comment tu en es arrivé un jour aussi loin)  
Now you question what went wrong (Maintenant tu t'interroges sur ce qui à mal tourner)  
It's your heart (C'est ton cœur)_

_It's raining again (Il pleut de nouveau)  
There's a dark cloud (Il y a un nuage sombre)  
Over your head (Au-dessus de ta tête)  
It follows you 'round (Il te suis partout)  
It's bringing you down (Il t'entraîne vers le bas)  
It's raining (Il pleut)  
It's raining again (Il pleut de nouveau)_

**( )**

"Edward, que s'est-il passé ?" demanda Carlisle en se précipitant dans les escaliers lorsqu'ils entendirent Edward hurler désespérément après Harry. "Ce n'est pas la peine, ne réponds pas à cette question," déclara-t-il ensuite une fois qu'il eut atteint le sommet des marches et put sentir ce qui c'était passé.

"Il m'a embrassé, et puis nous – et puis, il a commencé à s'accuser. Il pensait m'avoir forcé et puis il est juste parti," expliqua Edward trop inquiet pour se sentir même embarrassé lorsque Draco agita sa baguette pour nettoyer le désordre de son pantalon et rafraîchir l'air.

"Tu n'as pas-"

"Non !" s'exclama Edward, leur faisant immédiatement abandonner cette idée avant même que Carlisle ne puisse la formuler. Il n'avait pas besoin que les autres pensent qu'il avait couché avec Harry juste à cet endroit, en plein milieu d'une loge VIP. "Nous n'avons pas vraiment fait grand chose – enfin, je veux dire, nous avons fait quelque chose, mais nous n'avons pas _tout_ fait !"

"D'accord, juste – calmes-toi, Edward, je suis sûr qu'Harry a juste paniqué et est retourné à la maison," apaisa Carlisle en cherchant son téléphone portable pour appeler la maison. "Esmée, as-tu mon portable ?" demanda-t-il à sa femme quand il ne put le trouver.

Esmée fouilla dans son sac à main mais ne put pas non plus le trouver.

"Emmett, peux-tu appeler à la maison et voir si Harry répond. J'ai du laisser mon téléphone dans la limousine," requit Carlisle en renonçant à son propre téléphone pour le moment ; ils avaient des choses plus importantes à trouver.

Emmett appela la maison mais personne ne répondit. "D'accord dans ce cas, nous allons nous dépêcher de rentrer ; nous pouvons y arriver plus vite qu'une voiture et Jacob peut porter Draco jusqu'à la Réserve et attendre là-bas. Peut-être qu'Harry va s'y rendre si il essaye à présent d'éviter Edward," suggéra Carlisle, gardant la tête sur les épaules.

"Tu ne peux pas simplement Transplaner ?" demanda Edward impatiemment mais Draco secoua la tête.

"C'est trop loin et vous avez des sorts de protection autour de la maison – sans mentionner que j'ai des sorts de protection autour de la boîte," leur expliqua Draco.

"Mais Harry vient de le faire," déclara Edward d'une voix choquée.

"Oui et il est Le foutu Harry Potter," coupa Draco impatiemment. "Les lois de l'univers ne s'appliquent pas vraiment à lui. Il peut faire tout ce qui passe par sa foutue tête."

"Okay, si tout le monde a tout, allons-y," déclara Carlisle les escortant tous jusqu'en bas des marches.

Quand ils arrivèrent à l'extérieur et loin de tous les humains, Edward fut le premier à commencer à courir avec les autres le suivant de près. Même Jacob réussit à les suivre alors qu'il portait Draco sur son dos. Il leur fallut environ vingt minutes pour rentrer, presque la moitié du temps que cela aurait pris en voiture : puis, le loup-garou et le sorcier partirent de leur côté lorsqu'ils traversèrent Forks.

Il leur fallut sept minutes de plus pour arriver à la maison, simplement parce qu'ils vivaient de l'autre côté de la ville mais quand ils y arrivèrent, la maison était complètement vide. Cependant, leur table basse en verre était en morceaux, leur indiquant qu'Harry avait indubitablement atterrit là et ses clés de voiture avaient disparu. Emmett courut jusqu'au garage et quelques secondes plus tard confirma que la voiture d'Harry avait également disparu.

"Nom de dieu !" siffla Edward à travers ses dents serrées. Il ne jurait jamais mais avait définitivement l'impression que cette occasion le méritait.

Jasper plaça une main apaisante sur son épaule juste au moment où le téléphone de la maison commença à sonner. Carlisle répondit immédiatement, et c'était Jacob qui appelait pour les informer qu'Harry ne s'était pas montré là-bas.

"D'accord, et bien il était là et il a sa voiture donc si Draco et toi pouviez rester là-bas au cas où il se montrerait et peut-être vérifier les routes et les bois ? Qui sait ce qu'il peut faire – Harry peut être... téméraire quand il n'a pas les idées en place," demanda Carlisle, obtenant un accord immédiat du loup-garou.

"Je ne vais pas rester ici. Je pars à sa recherche," déclara anxieusement Edward et avant qu'il ne puisse obtenir une réponse de l'un d'entre eux, il était parti.

"Je vais le suivre," offrit Jasper avant que lui aussi passe la porte et parte à la suite d'Edward.

"Edward va probablement vérifier les routes à l'extérieur de la ville – Alice et moi allons vérifier celles de l'intérieur," offrit Rosalie, allant déjà chercher ses clés de voiture avec Alice la suivant de près.

"Alors Emmett et moi allons vérifier la forêt. Harry a plusieurs endroits où il aime aller pour réfléchir et nous pouvons commencer par ceux-là," déclara Carlisle, obtenant un hochement de tête de son fils.

"Alors, je vais rester ici au cas où il revienne ou que l'un de vous appelle," offrit Esmée avant même que Carlisle puisse poser la question. Peu après, ils s'en allèrent aux-aussi et Esmée s'assit pour attendre.

**()**

_A wilted rose (Une rose fanée)  
Your decay is all you see (Ta décrépitude est tout ce que tu vois)  
You buy the flaws (Tu prends les défauts)  
And miss the beauty (Et manque la beauté)  
That is yours for free (Qui est tienne gratuitement)  
Realize you are so far (Réalises que tu es si loin)  
From the things that matter now (Des choses qui ont de l'importance à présent)  
And you only wonder how (Et tu te demandes seulement comment)  
It's your heart (C'est ton cœur)_

_It's raining again (Il pleut de nouveau)  
There's a dark cloud (Il y a un nuage sombre)  
Over your head (Au-dessus de ta tête)  
It follows you 'round (Il te suit partout)  
It's bringing you down (Il t'entraîne vers le bas)  
It's raining (Il pleut)  
It's raining again (Il pleut de nouveau)_

**( )**

Bip.

"_Carlisle, c'est le Dr. Johnson du Centre Médical de Forks, j'essaye de te joindre sur ton portable depuis une heure et demie mais je tombe directement sur ta boite vocale. Écoutes, je sais qu'il est tard et je déteste d'avoir à t'appeler pour ça, Carlisle, je le déteste vraiment mais tu dois venir à l'hôpital rapidement. Il y a eu un accident impliquant ton fils Harry. Il a perdu le contrôle et a retourné sa voiture et son taux d'alcoolémie était – cela semble sérieux, Carlisle. Tu dois arriver aussi rapidement que possible. Il est au troisième étage, chambre 308."_

Bip.

Bella s'arrêta en entendant le message sur le répondeur des Cullen. Elle était rentrée dans la maison en utilisant la clé cachée sous le troisième pot de fleurs sur la gauche qu'Edward lui avait montrée. Edward l'avait ignoré ces quelques dernières semaines et ne répondaient pas à ses coups de téléphone. Bella en avait finalement eu assez et avait décidé de venir afin qu'ils puissent parler. Elle savait que ça avait un rapport avec ce garçon qu'Edward appelait un frère.

C'était de sa faute si Edward avait l'impression qu'ils devaient faire une pause, et c'était aussi de sa faute si les Cullens lui avaient dit qu'il valait mieux qu'elle reste avec son père. Il avait tout gâché. Ce n'était pas juste, il avait fait subir un lavage de cerveau à Edward et l'a faisait passer pour la méchante de service et maintenant regardez il avait par se souler et réussir à détruire sa voiture. Et bien, c'était bien fait pour lui, pensa Bella tandis qu'elle se rapprochait du répondeur et pour se venger appuyait sur le bouton de suppression.

"Message supprimé."

"Bella ?" Bella tournoya sur elle-même de surprise alors qu'Esmée entrait dans la pièce et fermait la porte derrière elle. "Que fais-tu ?" demanda la femme, passant son regard de Bella au répondeur avec une grimace déparant son magnifique visage.

"Rien," répondit Bella rapidement – trop rapidement.

"Que viens-tu de supprimer ?" demanda Esmée suspicieusement. Elle s'était impatientée de simplement attendre là et avait décidé de sortir et d'aller vérifier la forêt alentour.

"Ce n'était rien, juste un message que j'avais laissé à Edward lui disant que je venais mais je suis là maintenant, donc il ne servait plus à rien," Esmée savait que la fille mentait, elle pouvait entendre son rythme cardiaque s'accélérer.

Avant qu'Esmée ne puisse le lui faire remarquer, Carlisle passa la porte suivit de près par les autres. Cependant, ils se figèrent sur place lorsqu'ils virent Bella se tenir là. Bella ne sembla pas remarquer la tension et se dirigea droit vers Edward avec un grand sourire. Mais avant qu'elle ne puisse l'étreindre, Rosalie attrapa son poignet et Edward eut un brusque mouvement de recul.

"Est-ce que l'un de vous l'a trouvé ?" interrogea Esmée, ignorant Bella pour le moment.

"Non," répondit Carlisle avec une grimace.

"Edward, qu'y a-t-il , nous ne nous sommes pas vus depuis des semaines ?" demanda Bella, un air confus apparaissant sur son visage.

"Et si j'ai quoi que ce soit à dire, tu ne seras plus jamais vue," grogna Rosalie en s'avançant de façon menaçante vers l'humaine. Néanmoins, Emmett l'attrapa rapidement et la tira en arrière. Ils n'avaient pas besoin que Rosalie tue la fille du chef de la police dans leur maison.

"Edward, dis-lui de me laisser tranquille," pleurnicha Bella et ils se demandèrent comment ils avaient fait pour ne jamais trouver sa voix agaçante auparavant. "Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?"

"Oh, je ne sais pas, est-ce que _'J'ai hâte qu'Edward et moi soyons mariés afin que nous puissions partir d'ici. C'est dégoûtant de voir comment le frère d'Edward agit. C'est une vrai pute.' _te rappelle quelque chose ?" demanda Edward à travers ses dents crispées.

"Comment as-tu – il t'a dit que j'avais dit ça, n'est-ce pas ! Et bien c'est un tissu de mensonges, tu ne peux pas croire un mot-"

"Non, Harry n'a rien dit, même pas lorsqu'il t'a entendu dire à Jessica qu'il avait le sida ! Réalises-tu les dommages que tu aurais pu causer si les journaux avaient mis la main là-dessus ?" gronda férocement Edward en s'avançant sur la fille qui était maintenant plus pâle qu'ils l'avaient jamais vue.

"Edward, tu ne peux pas vraiment accepter sa parole contre la mienne ! Je-" commença Bella mais Edward en avait eu assez. Il voulait juste trouver Harry.

"Ça va, je sais, Bella – je sais ! Tu peux arrêter de me mentir parce que je ne m'y laisse plus prendre ! C'est terminé – c'est fini – ça n'aurait même jamais dû commencer !" s'exclama Edward, se retenant à peine d'attraper la fille et de la jeter dehors. Son sang ne lui faisait même plus envie ; à présent, il le hérissait simplement.

"Mais Edward, tu ne penses pas ça ! Il t'a fait subir un lavage de cerveau !" s'écria Bella et Edward gronda mais la main de Carlisle sur son épaule le retint de l'attaquer.

"Bella, je pense qu'il vaudrait mieux que tu partes maintenant," déclara Carlisle avec fermeté.

"D'accord, je reviendrais quand tu auras eu le temps de te calmer," répondit-elle en attrapant ses clés de voiture de là où elle les avait posées à côté du répondeur.

"N'as-tu pas entendu ce que j'ai dit – c'est fini entre nous !" gronda Edward en foudroyant la fille du regard alors que Jasper lui prenait également le bras et commençait à envoyer des ondes calmantes vers lui.

"Bien !" cingla soudain Bella après une longue pause silencieuse. "Bien, si c'est ce que tu veux... Je vais – je vais tout dire – à tout le monde ! J'irais voir les journaux !" menaça-t-elle, le visage rougissant de colère et les yeux fous.

"Et tu crois que quelqu'un va te croire - le garçon le plus célèbre au monde a été adopté par des vampires et personne ne l'a remarqué ? En fait, vas-y, dis-le à tout le monde. Le Ministère de la Magie effacera tes souvenirs plus vite que tu ne peux cligner des yeux," affirma Rosalie avec un petit sourire satisfait.

Bella émit un cri de rage et tapa du pied. "J'espère – j'espère qu'il va mourir alors !" hurla-t-elle finalement quand ils ne réagirent pas de la façon qu'elle voulait à sa menace et après cela, elle s'enfuit de la maison en claquant la porte derrière elle.

**()**

_Come on (Allez)  
Come on get it right (Allez reprends-toi)  
Come on (Allez)  
Come on make it right (Allez arranges-le)  
Come on (Allez)  
Come on it's alright (Allez tout va bien)_

_It's raining again (Il pleut de nouveau)  
There's a dark cloud (Il y a un nuage sombre)  
Over your head (Au-dessus de ta tête)  
It follows you 'round (Il te suit partout)  
It's bringing you down (Il t'entraîne vers le bas)  
It's raining (Il pleut)  
It's raining again (Il pleut de nouveau)_

**()**

"Monsieur Potter – Monsieur Potter pouvez-vous m'entendre... Monsieur Potter, nous avons besoin d'un numéro – quelqu'un à appeler. Nous avons appelé votre famille mais ils n'ont pas répondu. Y a-t-il quelqu'un avec qui nous pouvons rentrer en contact – Monsieur Potter, concentrez-vous sur ma voix – Monsieur Potter êtes-vous avec moi-"

Harry avait l'impression que sa tête allait éclater et que tout son corps était en feu. Il y avait un bip agaçant venant de quelque chose à proximité et le goût et l'odeur distincts du sang, il y avait quelque chose d'enfoncé dans sa gorge, sa vision était floue et Harry ne semblait pas pouvoir se concentrer sur quoi que ce soit d'autre que la douleur et la panique qui commençait à s'installer en lui.

"Non, Monsieur Potter, calmez-vous – calmez-vous... n'essayez pas de bouger; n'essayez pas de parler. Vous avez du mal à respirer seul donc laissez la machine respirer pour vous, Monsieur Potter... Je sais que ça fait mal mais vous devez rester calme. Vous avez eu un grave accident de voiture et nous avons contacté votre père mais votre famille n'est pas arrivée pour l'instant – y a-t-il quelqu'un d'autre que nous puissions contacter – non, n'essayez pas de parler ! Je suis en train de mettre un stylo dans votre main... pouvez-vous l'écrire ?" demanda la voix tandis qu'elle attrapait son poignet et de toute évidence le guidait vers un quelconque bout de papier. Harry écrivit le premier nom et numéro qui lui vinrent à l'esprit avant qu'il ne s'évanouisse de nouveau.

**()**

Draco faisait les cent pas alors qu'il attendait que Jacob revienne avec le reste de sa meute et lui dise s'ils avaient trouvé quoi que ce soit. Le téléphone portable qu'Harry lui avait acheté commença soudain à sonner et il se précipita vers lui mais c'était un numéro qu'il ne reconnaissait pas. Draco répondit quand même, espérant qu'Harry utilisait un quelconque autre téléphone pour l'appeler puisque Draco n'avait eu que la boîte vocale d'Harry toute le nuit.

"Bonjour," répondit Draco frénétiquement, mais la voix à l'autre bout du fil n'était une voix qu'il reconnaissait.

"Bonjour, vous êtes bien Draco Malfoy ?" demanda la voix et Draco gronda impatiemment.

"Écoutez si c'est l'un des ces trucs de téléprospection alors la réponse est non, je n'ai pas besoin d'un aspirateur – je ne possède pas d'endroit qui ait besoin d'être aspiré !"

"Non Monsieur Malfoy, je suis le Dr. Johnson du Centre Médical de Forks," interrompit rapidement la voix avant que Draco ne puisse raccrocher. "Je vous appelle car votre numéro est le seul que nous avons pu obtenir de Monsieur Potter avant de le perdre de nouveau et..."

Draco écouta ce que le médecin avait à dire avant de lâcher le combiné et de sortir en courant par la porte et tout droit dans la poitrine de son compagnon. Draco ne réalisa même pas qu'il pleurait avant que Jacob n'essuie frénétiquement ses larmes et ne lui demande ce qui n'allait pas.

"Draco – Draco qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? Que s'est-il passé ?" demanda Jacob désespérément. Il n'avait jamais vu Draco pleurer auparavant, ne l'avait même jamais vu au bord des larmes auparavant et même Draco semblait être surpris de pleurer mais il n'arrivait pas à arrêter les larmes de couler.

"Harry est à l'hôpital. Il a eu un accident de voiture, elle s'est retournée et il n'avait pas sa ceinture et – il est dans un état critique – il faut que je -"

Jacob hocha la tête avant de regarder Sam. "Est-ce que je peux prendre ton pick-up ?" demanda-t-il à l'homme et sans hésitation, Sam lui lança les clés. Jacob souleva Draco et courut jusqu'à la vieille Chevy avant d'attacher Draco et de partir. "Tout va bien, tout va s'arranger Draco. Je suis sûr que Carlisle est déjà là. Ils transformeront Harry avant de lui permettre de mourir. Ne t'inquiètes pas, d'une façon ou d'une autre, il ira bien," dit Jacob, essayant d'apaiser son compagnon, tandis qu'il conduisait témérairement d'une main et passait ses doigts dans les cheveux de Draco de l'autre. Il pouvait sentir la peur émaner par vagues de Draco et ferait n'importe quoi pour être capable d'y mettre fin.

**()**

Harry était fatigué et faible, et souffrant, et malade... et fatigué.

Comment de temps s'était-il passé – une heure, un jour... une semaine ?

Ils ne venaient pas. C'était bien ce que le médecin lui avait dit la dernière fois qu'il était conscient – ils ne venaient pas. Peut-être qu'Harry aurait juste dû leur épargner toute cette peine et mourir de lui même. Et maintenant – et maintenant, il était prétendument paralysé – enfin, c'est ce qu'il avait entendu les médecins murmurer au-dessus de lui alors qu'il dérivait à la frontière de l'inconscience. Il était un estropié, et il ne pouvait pas vraiment blâmer sa famille de ne pas venir, qui voudrait avoir affaire à cela.

Harry ne savait pas vraiment d'où ces pensées dépressives venaient mais, oh, elles venaient et en force.

Edward ne le voulait pas réellement ou il serait là... Draco n'était même pas là. Harry n'était plus magnifique. Il pouvait sentir les bandages sur son visage – ne pouvait pas voir de son œil gauche... peut-être qu'il n'avait plus d'œil à cet endroit. Il leur était inutile à présent. Il ne pourrait probablement plus chanter – qui voudrait voir un estropié défiguré sur scène ? Et il aurait probablement ce putain de tuyau dans sa gorge à jamais.

Peut-être valait-il mieux qu'il abandonne – qui voudrait de lui comme cela ?

Harry remua et un pic de souffrance traversa son corps tandis que le bip agaçant accélérait. Harry souleva une main – au moins cela n'était pas paralysé – et chercha à tâtons les tubes connectés à son corps. Ils étaient assez nombreux et dans un accès de rage, il commença à les arracher. Le bip se transforma en un couinement encore plus agaçant tandis qu'Harry attrapait le bout du tuyau logé dans sa gorge et l'arrachait également. Puis, il s'effondra dans le lit et émit un rire haletant avant que les ténèbres ne le submergent.

()

_It's raining (Il pleut)  
Raining again (Il pleut de nouveau)  
There's a dark cloud (Il y a un nuage sombre)  
Over your head (Au-dessus de ta tête)_

**

* * *

Chanson :** It's Raining Again par Staind


	26. Save Me

**Titre original : **_Nothing Left to Hold_

**Titre traduit :** _Plus Rien A Retenir_

**Auteur : **_Branwen777_

**Traducteur : **_Lostariel_

**Couple : **_Harry/Edward_

**Rating : **_M/NC-18/R_

**Disclaimer**** : **_Rien ne m'appartient, ni Harry Potter, ni Twilight, ni l'histoire dont l'idée revient à son auteur qui m'a gentiment donné l'autorisation de la traduire. Je n'ai de droits que sur la traduction_.

**Avertissements: **_Slash, Homme/Homme, HP/Twilight __Crossover__, angst, drame, scènes pour adultes, langage, sexe gay, UA, Sans Voldemort …_

**Sommaire : **_Les Dursleys n'étaient pas la seule famille restante d'Harry, il s'avérait que Cullen était un nom ancestral dans la lignée des Potter et quand les Dursleys abandonnent Harry à l'âge de sept ans dans un orphelinat, Carlisle accepte de prendre Harry et de l'élever. Harry reçoit sa lettre pour Poudlard à onze ans cependant et lorsque sa famille déménage à Forks, Harry fréquente l'Ecole de Sorcellerie Poudlard en Écosse. Harry écrit régulièrement à sa famille et à chaque été, chaque vacances, chaque week-end libre et événement familial, il revient à la maison vers eux, mais après qu'Harry soit retourné à Poudlard pour sa sixième année, les choses commencent à changer. Ses lettres deviennent plus courtes, les appels moins fréquents et il semble avoir toujours une excuse pour ne pas leur rendre visite. Il semble qu'Harry se distancie d'eux et aucun des Cullen ne peut trouver pourquoi. Ce n'est qu'à la fin de la septième année d'Harry qu'il revient finalement vers eux et ce qu'il leur avait caché pourrait déchirer leur famille. _

* * *

**La chanson citée à la fin est disponible au téléchargement et/ou à l'écoute sur le profil de l'auteur Branwen777**

**(voir sur mon profil à moi ou envoyez moi un mail)**

* * *

**26. Save me – Sauves Moi**

_This dark room (Cette pièce sombre)  
Another cigarette (Une autre cigarette)  
The carpets strewn (Les tapis éparpillés)  
I'm getting sick of this (J'en ai marre de ça)  
The end is near (La fin est proche)  
I'm in the thick of it (Je suis au beau milieu de cela)  
And I'll be there soon (Et j'y serais bientôt)  
If you can handle it (Si tu peux le supporter)_

_Just save me (Sauves moi juste)  
From all that I am (De tout ce que je suis)  
You save me (Tu me sauves)  
For the fuck of it (Pour le plaisir que ça t'apporte)  
Save me (Sauves moi)  
Just hold out your hand (Tends juste la main)  
You save me (Tu me sauves)  
From all of it (De tout cela)_

**( )**

Les Cullen restèrent figés sur place en silence longtemps après que Bella soit partie ne sachant pas quoi se dire. "Tu vas bien, Edward ?" demanda finalement Carlisle en levant les yeux vers son fils le plus jeune, et malgré tout le plus vieux.

Edward secoua la tête. "Pas avant que je ne retrouve Harry," répondit-il. Esmée l'entoura d'un bras pour le réconforter juste au moment où le téléphone commença à sonner.

Carlisle répondit rapidement. "Bonjour."

"Carlisle, dieu merci ! J'ai essayé de te joindre toute la nuit. J'ai bien dû laissé cinquante messages sur ton téléphone portable avant d'appeler chez toi – tu n'as pas eu mon message ?"

"Dr. Johnson ?" demanda Carlisle, mettant finalement un nom sur la voix frénétique qu'il entendait. "Dr. Johnson, écoutez, je suis désolé mais je ne peux pas venir ce soir, vous devez appeler quelqu'un d'autre. Vous voyez mon fils Harry a disparu et nous-"

"C'est à propos de cela que j'essayais de te joindre Carlisle ! N'as-tu pas eu mon message ? Il est ici !" interrompit anxieusement le Dr. Johnson.

"Je n'ai eu aucun message," répondit Carlisle, sentant Edward se rapprocher de lui pour écouter de plus près.

Soudain, il y eu un hoquet derrière eux et Carlisle se retourna pour voir Esmée mettre une main devant sa bouche. "Bella," affirma-t-elle d'incrédulité. "Je ne peux pas croire qu'elle – j'étais sortie pour regarder dans la forêt alentour et j'ai cru entendre des voix donc je suis revenue. Quand je suis entrée, Bella avait effacé un message-"

"Je vais la tuer," gronda férocement Rosalie, mais Emmett l'attrapa rapidement tandis qu'ils retournaient leur attention vers la conversation téléphonique.

"Que s'est-il passé ?" demanda Carlisle, sachant que si son cœur avait pu battre, il aurait battu au point de sortir de sa poitrine.

Carlisle ne pouvait pas croire que cela lui arrivait. Il avait appelé tant de parents auparavant, regarder tant de parents s'effondrer et perdre la tête en entendant le nom de leur enfant suivit de près par le mot hôpital et jamais – jamais Carlisle n'avait songé se retrouver dans cette position.

"Je ne suis pas sûr à cent pour cent," commença Johnson. "La police pense qu'il devait être sur le le chemin du retour puisque cela semble être la direction dans laquelle il allait et il y a un endroit plus loin sur la route où il semble avoir pilé et fait demi-tour. Il pleuvait assez fort et il semble qu'il allait extrêmement vite – son analyse sanguine s'est révélée positive à l'alcool Carlisle – et il – il a perdu le contrôle. La voiture a dû rouler sur au moins une trentaine de mètres avant de s'arrêter, elle était pratiquement méconnaissable – et Harry – Harry n'avait pas sa ceinture de sécurité."

Carlisle ressentit – et bien en fait, il ne ressentit pas grand chose, il était plutôt hébété par tout cela mais il entendit indubitablement quelque chose se briser derrière lui et devina qu'Edward avait soit frappé le bar en granit ou qu'il l'avait agrippé tellement fort qu'il s'était brisé. Esmée laissait échapper des gémissements et des couinements derrière lui comme un quelconque animal blessé et les autres étaient si pétrifiés qu'ils ressemblaient à des statues vivantes.

"Est-il – est-il vivant," murmura Carlisle, tenant le téléphone si fort qu'il pouvait entendre le plastique commencer à craquer.

Personne ne remarqua qu'Alice s'était soudainement figé et que ses yeux étaient devenus vides de la première vision qu'elle ait jamais eu d'Harry – une vision qu'elle n'oublierait sûrement jamais.

"Quand ils l'ont trouvé – il était tombé hors de la voiture, nous pensons par l'une des fenêtres arrières parce que la – la voiture avait roulé sur lui et – je suis désolé Carlisle," souffla Johnson, en le pensant réellement. Carlisle et lui travaillaient ensemble depuis presque quatre ans maintenant et étaient amis depuis aussi longtemps. "Nous avons fait tout ce que nous pouvons pour lui mais les dommages – ils étaient irréparables. Ses jambes – son bassin – ils étaient écrasés et sa colonne vertébrale – il va être paralysé. Sans mentionner les dommages internes, Carlisle. Il ne respire pas seul mais c'est l'hémorragie – nous n'arrivons pas à stopper l'hémorragie."

"Mais il est vivant," répondit rapidement Carlisle. Si Harry était vivant, alors il y avait encore une chance – si seulement ils avaient eu ce message plus tôt !

"Oui, il s'est réveillé plusieurs fois déjà, mais c'est – je suis désolé Carlisle, mais il n'a plus beaucoup de temps, peut-être une demi-heu-" Soudain, il y eu un grand vacarme avant que le téléphone de l'autre côté du fil ne tombe avec fracas.

"Dr. Johnson ! Dr. Johnson ! Rick !" hurla désespérément Carlisle, mais il n'y eut pas de réponse. Il jeta le téléphone et se retourna rapidement seulement pour voir Alice s'effondrer au sol.

Alice resta assise pendant un instant, fixant le vide avec des yeux écarquillés de choc tandis que Jasper s'agenouillait à côté d'elle, semblant n'avoir pour une fois aucune idée de ce qu'il était censé faire. Puis, soudain, la tête d'Alice se tourna brusquement vers une horloge accrochée à proximité et son visage se tordit de la pire sorte de souffrance que Carlisle ait jamais vu. Elle enfouit sa tête dans ses mains et commença à sangloter, même s'il n'y avait aucune larme, son corps se convulsait et elle laissa échapper un hurlement à briser le cœur.

Jasper s'écroula complètement à côté d'elle et la prit dans ses bras, enfouissant son visage dans son épaule et commença à la bercer. Il n'avait jamais senti autant de souffrance venir d'Alice auparavant. C'était comme si on lui avait arraché le cœur, comme si – comme si quelqu'un cher à son cœur venait juste de mourir.

"Je suis tellement désolée, Edward ! Je suis tellement désolée de ne pas l'avoir vu plus tôt ! Je suis tellement désolée !" hoqueta-t-elle et immédiatement, Edward était lui aussi agenouillé en face d'elle et pénétrait dans son esprit chaotique

_Harry allongé sur le lit d'hôpital._

_Harry se réveillant et ne trouvant personne._

_Harry arrachant ses propres tuyaux et son tube d'intubation._

_Harry s'évanouissant alors qu'il haletait à la recherche d'air._

_Le cœur d'Harry s'arrêtant._

_Les médecins faisant tout leur possible pour le réanimer même si ils savaient que c'était de toute façon sans espoir._

_Les médecins ne réussissant pas._

_Harry mourant._

_Le médecin regardant l'horloge._

"_Heure du décès 3h16 samedi 31 Juillet..."_

Edward sortit de l'esprit d'Alice, les yeux volant vers l'horloge la plus proche qui indiquait 3h22. "Alice, montres-moi l'alternative – montres-moi l'alternative !" demanda et implora Edward à la fois alors qu'il agrippait Alice par les épaules et la secouait.

Alice trembla seulement plus fort et secoua la tête. "Il n'y en avait aucune – pas d'alternative, et il est trop tard... Je suis désolée Edward, je suis tellement désolée !" gémit-elle douloureusement tandis que Jasper la serrait plus fort et s'entendait émettre un son plaintif du fond de la gorge puisque lui-aussi était trop submergé par son propre désespoir aussi bien que celui des autres dans la pièce ; ce qui s'était passé était évident pour tous.

"Alice, non – non, s'il-te-plaît... s'il-te-plaît, montres-moi une alternative – s'il-te-plaît..." implora Edward alors qu'il tirait assez fort sur ses cheveux pour les arracher et que son visage se tordait dans l'image même de l'agonie.

Quelques secondes plus tard, Edward sentit quelqu'un s'agenouiller à côté de lui et il fut attiré par des bras forts contre un large torse et réalisa presque instantanément grâce au fait qu'il n'aurait pas pu se libérer si il avait essayé que c'était Emmett tentant de le soutenir – tentant de l'empêcher de se faire du mal.

**()**

_I try to speak myself (J'essaye de me convaincre)  
You can do it too (Tu peux le faire aussi)  
I need no one's help (Je n'ai besoin de l'aide de personne)  
I'm needing only you (J'ai juste besoin de toi)  
So just pray for me (Donc pries pour moi)  
And deliver it (Et délivres-le)  
You never take from me (Tu n'a jamais pris de moi)  
What I'm giving (Ce que j'offre)_

_Just save me (Sauves moi juste)  
From all that I am (De tout ce que je suis)  
You save me (Tu me sauves)  
For the fuck of it (Pour pour le plaisir que ça t'apporte)  
Save me (Sauves moi)  
Just hold out your hand (Tends juste la main)  
You save me (Tu me sauves)  
From all of it (De tout cela)_

Draco et Jacob entrèrent en courant dans l'hôpital. Jacob dut pratiquement tenir et même porter Draco pour l'empêcher de tourner en rond et le mettre dans l'ascenseur. Quand ils atteignirent le troisième étage, Draco fila avant même que les portes soient complètement ouvertes et Jacob dut se glisser dans le petit espace pour arriver à le suivre.

Quand Jacob arriva finalement dans la chambre d'Harry, ce fut pour voir Draco appelant frénétiquement le nom d'Harry et les tubes et les fils qui étaient supposés être reliés à Harry pendre du lit et reposer au sol à côté de lui.

"Jacob ! Jacob, fais quelque chose – fais quelque chose !" l'implora désespérément Draco et Jacob n'aurait pas pu le lui refuser même s'il l'avait voulu. Il espérait juste qu'il pourrait faire quelque chose.

Jacob s'élança en avant, entendant un faible battement de cœur mais pas de respiration. Il commença immédiatement à se repasser les leçons de premiers secours qu'il avait pris l'année où il avait voulu devenir un garde côtier à la plage de La Push. Il releva alors les yeux vers son compagnon paniqué et attrapa le bras de Draco pour le secouer gentiment et l'amener à se concentrer malgré sa panique.

"Draco, Harry a besoin d'aide – pars et va chercher de l'aide," ordonna doucement Jacob, prenant ensuite une profonde inspiration et commençant à faire du bouche à bouche à la forme pâle et sans vie d'Harry.

**()**

"Je suis désolée, Edward, je suis tellement désolée..." continua d'implorer Alice alors que le téléphone commençait à sonner mais personne ne fit un mouvement pour répondre, tous perdu dans leur désespoir et leur chagrin.

C'est-à-dire – jusqu'à ce que le répondeur prenne la relève.

"Edward, s'il-te-plaît – Edward, s'il-te-plaît, tu dois l'aider ! Il est en train de mourir – s'il-te-plaît – s'il-te-plaît décroches !" supplia la voix désespérée de Draco et en un instant, Edward avait le téléphone en main.

"Draco," souffla-t-il, presque incapable d'inspirer assez d'air pour parler.

"Edward ! Edward, oh mon dieu ! Tu dois venir ici – il est en train de mourir ! Harry a arraché ses tubes mais Jacob l'a embrassé et ça l'a gardé en vie mais ils n'arrivent pas à faire en sorte que la machine continue de biper, tu dois venir ici !" sanglota Draco ne sachant pas ce que voulait dire la moitié de ce qu'il racontait, mais sachant que son meilleur ami était en train de mourir.

Edward jeta le téléphone et se dirigea vers la porte mais juste au moment où il l'atteignit, Alice eut une autre vision et Edward la capta.

_Bella roulait, il faisait nuit et elle était toujours furieuse de la façon dont les choses s'étaient déroulées. Elle ne faisait pas attention à la route. Par conséquent, elle ne vit pas le virage serré devant elle. Elle écrasa la pédale de frein mais il était trop tard. Elle rentra dans l'arbre tête la première et pas plus de dix minutes plus tard, elle prit son dernier souffle._

Celle-ci se termina et une autre option commença à se dérouler. C'était le même scénario mais cette fois, il y avait une différence majeure.

_Edward courut jusqu'au pick-up défoncé et en sortit Bella et peu après, elle devint l'un d'eux._

Edward regarda Alice mais Alice ne dit rien. Elle n'avait pas à le faire cependant parce qu'Edward savait ce qu'elle pensait – il était face à un choix. Il n'y avait presque aucune chance qu'il arrive à temps pour sauver Harry mais il pourrait au moins empêcher la mort d'une personne ce soir, empêcher un père de pleurer la perte de son enfant.

Edward se retourna et courut.

**()**

_And all that I've become (Et tout ce que je suis devenu)  
Is you (Est toi)  
The only good in me (La seule bonne chose en moi)  
Is you (Est toi)  
And after all of this (Et après tout cela)  
The day will come to find out (Le jour viendra de savoir)  
Will you take me (Me prendras-tu)  
Or forsake me (Ou m'abandonneras-tu)  
So pray for me (Donc pries pour moi)  
Am I forgiven (Suis-je pardonné)  
For what you take from me (De ce que tu prends de moi)_

_Just save me (Sauves moi juste)  
From all that I am (De tout ce que je suis)  
You save me (Tu me sauves)  
For the fuck of it (Pour pour le plaisir que ça t'apporte)  
Save me (Sauves moi)  
Just hold out your hand (Tends juste la main)  
You save me (Tu me sauves)  
From all of it (De tout cela)  
Come save me (Viens me sauver)_

Edward arriva à l'hôpital en un temps record, avec Carlisle arrivant peu de temps après. Carlisle réussit tout juste à atteindre les portes de l'ascenseur et à se glisser à l'intérieur aux côtés de son fils avant qu'elles ne se referment. Edward aurait besoin de lui pour faire sortir les autres médecins de la chambre et pour trouver une idée de comment ils allaient faire sortir Harry de la chambre sans éveiller les soupçons. Il avait une idée mais il n'était pas sûr qu'elle soit réalisable.

Edward courut le long des couloirs du troisième étage, les infirmières et les médecins criant après lui et Carlisle mais ni l'un ni l'autre n'y prêtèrent attention alors qu'ils ouvraient violemment la porte de la chambre d'Harry. Il y avait un silence angoissant s'il l'on exceptait le bip à peine perceptible du moniteur cardiaque et le souffle de l'assistance respiratoire et à leur surprise, il n'y avait personne dans la pièce à part Draco et Jacob, assis de chaque côté d'Harry et lui tenant la main.

Draco sauta sur ses pieds au moment où il les vit. "Vous êtes là ! Vous y êtes arrivés !" s'exclama-t-il d'une voix brisée par le soulagement. "Jacob est intervenu à temps et les médecins l'ont stabilisé et nous ont ensuite laissés seuls avec lui. Ils ont dit que nous devrions faire nos adieux ; il n'a plus beaucoup de temps."

"Jacob, pourrais-tu monter la garde dehors et t'assurer que personne ne rentre ?" demanda Carlisle et Jacob hocha une fois de la tête avant de se lever et de sortir de la pièce.

Carlisle se tourna ensuite vers Edward et n'eut pas besoin du pouvoir de Jasper pour voir et sentir le soulagement qu'Edward ressentait au fait d'être arriver à temps.

"Draco, viens par ici avec moi," requit-il en tendant la main vers Draco tandis qu'Edward s'avançait comme en transe. Draco alla se poster à ses côtés et Carlisle commença immédiatement à lui expliquer son plan. "J'ai une idée – à quel point maîtrises-tu les modifications de mémoire ? Si nous pouvions juste le faire sortir et les retenir assez longtemps pour que je puisse appeler Albus..."

Edward fit abstraction de leur conversation alors qu'il s'avançait, n'enlevant pas une seule fois ses yeux d'Harry. Il autoriserait Carlisle à prendre soin de tous les petits détails.

Harry était dans un horrible état et cela tuait Edward de savoir qu'il avait été blessé aussi gravement. Des bandages recouvraient la moitié gauche de son visage, là où les médecins avaient dit qu'il avait heurté la vitre. Ils avaient réussi à sauver son œil gauche mais il serait probablement aveugle de cet œil et garderait d'horribles cicatrices qui le défigureraient – c'est-à-dire si on leur permettait de guérir naturellement.

La couverture d'hôpital était remontée pour tout cacher à l'exception de son visage et de ses mains que l'on pouvait apercevoir sur les côtés, ce pourquoi Edward était reconnaissant puisqu'il était déjà assez dur d'entendre à quoi les dommages devaient ressembler en dessous. "Draco, peux-tu le réveiller un instant ? Je veux qu'il sache que je suis là," demanda Edward alors qu'il s'asseyait à côté d'Harry et se penchait au-dessus de lui. Il entendit Draco murmurer quelque chose et après un moment, l'œil droit d'Harry commença à s'ouvrir.

Harry leva des yeux voyant flou vers le visage de l'ange penché au-dessus de lui, se rapprochant de plus en plus. Sa respiration devenait de moins en moins profonde, ses paupières s'alourdissaient tandis qu'il sentait les ténèbres menacer de l'emporter à nouveau et il pouvait littéralement se sentir dériver au loin. Il ne restait plus que quelques instants maintenant – était-il en train d'halluciner ? Il espérait que non, parce que c'était la plus belle vue qu'il ait jamais eue.

'_Qu'es-tu en train de faire ?'_ demanda Harry à voix haute ou il pensait l'avoir fait – peut-être qu'il l'avait simplement pensé. Ses boucliers étaient tombés à un quelconque moment donc de toute façon, Edward l'avait entendu.

"_Te choisir," fut la réponse qu'Harry obtint en retour et la seconde suivante, il sentit une explosion de douleur mais c'était la douleur la plus douce qu'il ait jamais ressentie et cette fois, il l'embrassa et adressa un sourire de contentement à Edward tandis que les ténèbres les plus paisibles l'emportaient._

**

* * *

Chanson :** Save Me par Staind


	27. In The Middle

**Titre original : **_Nothing Left to Hold_

**Titre traduit :** _Plus Rien A Retenir_

**Auteur : **_Branwen777_

**Traducteur : **_Lostariel_

**Couple : **_Harry/Edward_

**Rating : **_M/NC-18/R_

**Disclaimer**** : **_Rien ne m'appartient, ni Harry Potter, ni Twilight, ni l'histoire dont l'idée revient à son auteur qui m'a gentiment donné l'autorisation de la traduire. Je n'ai le droit qu'à la traduction_.

**Avertissements: **_Slash, Homme/Homme, HP/Twilight __Crossover__, angst, drame, scènes pour adultes, langage, sexe gay, UA, Sans Voldemort …_

**Sommaire : **_Les Dursleys n'étaient pas la seule famille restante d'Harry, il s'avérait que Cullen était un nom ancestral dans la lignée des Potter et quand les Dursleys abandonnent Harry à l'âge de sept ans dans un orphelinat, Carlisle accepte de prendre Harry et de l'élever. Harry reçoit sa lettre pour Poudlard à onze ans cependant et lorsque sa famille déménage à Forks, Harry fréquente l'Ecole de Sorcellerie Poudlard en Écosse. Harry écrit régulièrement à sa famille et à chaque été, chaque vacances, chaque week-end libre et événement familial, il revient à la maison vers eux, mais après qu'Harry soit retourné à Poudlard pour sa sixième année , les choses commencent à changer. Ses lettres deviennent plus courtes, les appels moins fréquents et il semble avoir toujours une excuse pour ne pas leur rendre visite. Il semble qu'Harry se distancie d'eux et aucun des Cullen ne peut trouver pourquoi. Ce n'est qu'à la fin de la septième année d'Harry qu'il revient finalement vers eux et ce qu'il leur avait caché pourrait déchirer leur famille._

_**NT : **Je viens tout juste de me rendre compte que ça faisait tout pile un an que j'avais posté le premier chapitre et comme celui-ci était quasiment fini, je me suis dit que ce serait sympa de le poster maintenant. Je suis désolée pour ceux qui viennent de reviewer le chapitre 26, c'était vraiment une décision de dernière minute. _

_Dans un autre registre, les deux derniers tiers de ce chapitre sont en réalité un lemon (pour ceux qui ne savent pas, c'est une scène de sexe entre deux hommes) donc si ce n'est pas votre truc, je vous préviens tout de suite, à partir du moment où ils commencent à s'embrasser, il ne se passe plus rien d'autre._

_Sinon, je vous dis à bientôt pour une prochaine traduction (après les exams) et encore merci d'avoir lu cette histoire.  
_

* * *

**La chanson citée à la fin est disponible au téléchargement et/ou à l'écoute sur le profil de l'auteur Branwen777**

**(voir sur mon profil à moi ou envoyez moi un mail)**

* * *

**27. In The Middle – Au Milieu**

**Epilogue**

_What would you do if we woke up and the whole world was gone, (Que ferais-tu si nous nous réveillions et que le monde ait disparu,)  
Well would you believe with me is where you belong, (Et bien, croirais-tu qu'avec moi soit l'endroit où est ta place,)  
Well there goes the world and we're right in the middle (Et bien, là va le monde et nous sommes en plein milieu)  
There goes the world and we're right in the middle (Là va le monde et nous sommes en plein milieu)  
I said leave me here (Je dis laisses moi là)  
I said leave me here… with you (Je dis laisses moi là... avec toi)_

**( ) **

**Deux Ans Plus Tard**

Edward prit une bouffée d'air frais alors qu'il se tenait au milieu de leur clairière attendant que son autre moitié ait fini de chasser. Puisqu'Harry était plus jeune, il lui en fallait plus pour assouvir sa soif. De ce fait, Edward finissait généralement avant lui et venait l'attendre ici. Pendant qu'il attendait, Edward s'autorisa à divaguer sur les évènements ayant conduits à cet instant.

Malheureusement, Draco n'avait pas été très bon en modification de mémoire puisque cela nécessitait beaucoup de pratique et de technique pour ne pas tout rater mais Draco avait été plutôt bon en Sorts de Confusion et avait réussi à retenir les médecins et les infirmières jusqu'à ce que Carlisle soit entré en contact avec Albus.

Dumbledore n'avait pas pu venir lui-même à cause de tout ce qui se passait là-bas en Angleterre mais il avait envoyé les professeurs d'Harry : McGonagall, Flitwick, Snape et Tonks pour les aider. Les sorciers de haut niveau avaient été capable de modifier les souvenirs des médecins et des infirmières et ils croyaient maintenant qu'Harry avait survécu à l'accident et que Carlisle l'avait ramené chez lui pour qu'il reprenne des forces, ce que techniquement, il avait fait.

Cependant, l'accident d'Harry avait déjà atteint les journaux et Draco était rapidement allé limiter les dégâts et avait publié une déclaration au nom d'Harry disant au public qu'il allait prendre quelques années de repos pour s'en remettre, ce qui une fois encore était techniquement la vérité.

Quelques jours après qu'Harry ait été relâché de l'hôpital, Edward, Alice et Esmée avaient assisté à l'enterrement de Bella pour maintenir les apparences. Après tout, il était connu qu'Edward et elle sortaient ensemble et en les regardant abaisser le cercueil dans la terre, Edward fut un peu surpris de ne ressentir rien d'autre que de l'ironie en regard de toute cette situation.

D'après toutes les lois de la logique, cela aurait dû être Harry là dans ce cercueil mais à la place, c'était Bella – qui était morte de la même façon qu'Harry aurait dû mourir – de la façon dont elle avait espéré qu'Harry meurt. Même si Harry avait lui aussi fini par mourir cette nuit-là, Edward n'aurait pas regretté sa décision de se rendre auprès d'Harry et d'abandonner Bella à son sort.

Cela voulait-il dire qu'Edward était heureux que Bella soit morte, si l'on exceptait le fait que cela libérait un énorme poids des épaules des Cullen avec Bella connaissant leur secret et tout le reste ? Non, Edward ne pensait pas qu'il était insensible à ce point. Il ne pensait pas que ce soit une bonne chose que n'importe quelle jeune vie soit raccourcie de cette façon. Peu importe à quel point Bella avait eu l'esprit fermé, elle n'avait pas mérité une condamnation à mort et si Edward se sentait un tant soit peu triste face à cette situation, alors c'était pour Charlie, le pauvre type n'avait pas mérité de perdre sa fille.

Mais si Edward était forcé de choisir, Harry serait toujours son premier choix et il aurait tué n'importe qui de ses propres mains si cela voulait dire sauver Harry.

Après l'enterrement, la construction du manoir de Draco avait débuté et c'était rapidement devenue la discussion de toute la ville. Les habitants de Forks n'avaient jamais vu quelque chose comme cela ; évidemment, ils n'avaient jamais rien vu comme Draco non plus. À l'amusement de tout le monde, il était rapidement devenu une espèce de célébrité locale.

Jacob avait été plutôt inquiet et nerveux ces dernières semaines puisque les parents de Draco arriveraient par avion dans les prochains jours pour rencontrer le compagnon de leur fils. Harry avait dit à Edward que le père de Draco était un homme plutôt intimidant et Edward attendait avec impatience de voir comment Jacob réagirait à Lucius Malfoy. Au moins, avec Harry, Edward n'aurait jamais à s'inquiéter de quelque chose comme cela.

À la place, Edward devait seulement s'inquiéter d'un nouveau-né très énergique et extrêmement fort sautant du haut d'un arbre et le plaquant au sol – comme ce qui se passait à ce moment.

**()**

_As the city crumbles I see that there's nothing left behind (Alors que les villes s'écroulent, je vois qu'il ne reste plus rien derrière)  
As we lay here together I feel your heart beat with mine (Alors que nous reposons là ensemble, je sens ton cœur battre en accord avec le mien)  
With time standing still, here is where we've always been (Avec le temps se suspendant, c'est là que nous avons toujours été)  
Well there goes the world and we're right in the middle again (Et bien, là va le monde et nous sommes en plein milieu une fois de plus)_

_I said leave me here (Je dis laisses moi là)  
I said leave me here (Je dis laisses moi là)  
I said leave me here (Je dis laisses moi là)  
I said leave me here… with you (Je dis laisses moi là... avec toi)_

Le rire d'Harry résonna à travers la forêt tandis qu'Edward se préparait à l'impact et quelques secondes plus tard, il sentit leurs corps se percuter comme deux gros boulets. Il percuta le sol avec Harry au-dessus de lui et il aurait probablement pu se pousser à temps et l'éviter mais en quoi cela aurait-il été amusant.

Harry avait toujours du sang éparpillé sur ses vêtements alors qu'il s'asseyait, les jambes de part et d'autre du ventre d'Edward, et attrapait les poignets d'Edward pour les épingler au-dessus de sa tête. Il se pencha en avant et captura la bouche d'Edward dans un profond baiser qui dura pendant presque dix minutes avant qu'Harry ne se décide à s'écarter.

"Mmm... lion des montagnes, femelle et une biche aussi – d'au moins trois ans," déclara Edward après avoir goûté le sang persistant dans la bouche d'Harry.

"Mâle," corrigea Harry tandis qu'il se penchait et frottait son nez dans le cou d'Edward, ronronnant de plaisir, avant de l'embrasser plusieurs fois. "Ours : fourrure brune, mâle, d'au moins six étés, pas vrai ?" demanda-t-il entre ses baisers.

C'était un jeu auquel ils jouaient après chaque chasse, tentant de deviner ce que l'autre avait mangé. "Tu as raison sur tous les points," répondit Edward en laissant sa tête retomber en arrière pour donner plus d'accès à Harry.

"Tu sais ce que cela veut dire," Harry sourit diaboliquement tandis qu'il s'asseyait et maintenait sa prise sur les poignets d'Edward. Il se tapota le menton pensivement. "Hmm, que vais-je faire de toi maintenant ?"

Edward émit un rire rauque, leva les yeux vers le visage de son compagnon et se figea. "Harry." s'étrangla-t-il d'étonnement, les yeux s'écarquillant tandis que le sourire d'Harry s'agrandissait.

Harry se pencha et pressa un doux baiser sur les lèvres d'Edward tandis qu'il pressait leurs fronts l'un contre l'autre et regardait au fond des yeux d'Edward. "Je me sens si libre, Edward," murmura-t-il en glissant le long du corps d'Edward afin que leurs entre-jambes soient à présent pressées l'une contre l'autre. "Mon esprit est clair pour la première fois en deux ans... Je suis prêt."

"Harry," souffla Edward tandis qu'Harry libérait ses poignets. Ses mains allèrent immédiatement englober le visage d'Harry tandis qu'il ne pouvait pas arracher ses yeux des globes d'un émeraude ardent. Il y avait tellement de pouvoir à l'intérieur d'eux, tellement de clarté et de lumière qu'Edward eut le souffle coupé même si il n'en avait de toute façon pas besoin.

Il n'y a même pas deux heures, quand ils s'étaient séparés pour chasser, Harry avait encore les yeux rouges et fous d'un nouveau-né et maintenant, il était là, regardant Edward avec des yeux qu'Edward avait pensé ne jamais revoir ailleurs que dans ses souvenirs. Ils étaient clairs, alertes et remplis d'amour pour la première fois en deux ans. Ils étaient aussi remplis de désir mais pas de la soif de sang qui consumait les pensées et les actions de tous les nouveaux-nés, mais d'un désir humain – un désir pour Edward.

"Harry," souffla de nouveau Edward avant qu'il ne tire Harry vers lui et n'écrase leurs lèvres l'une sur l'autre une fois de plus. Harry lui rendit son baiser tout aussi férocement alors qu'Edward se redressait avec Harry ayant toujours les jambes de part et d'autre de ses cuisses.

"Edward, je suis prêt – je te veux maintenant... s'il-te-plaît," implora Harry tandis qu'il tirait sur le maillot d'Edward.

Edward se recula et plongea son regard dans les yeux verts limpides d'Harry pendant un moment, voyant le réel besoin à l'intérieur d'eux, avant d'écraser une fois de plus leurs lèvres l'une contre l'autre et de pousser Harry sur son dos sans séparer leurs bouches assoiffées. Ils étaient ensemble depuis deux ans maintenant et ils avaient échangés quelques caresses appuyées mais en réalité, ils devaient encore aller jusqu'au bout.

Toutefois, Edward avait voulu que leur première fois soit quelque chose de spécial. Il avait voulu qu'Harry soit pleinement conscient et lucide de ce qu'ils faisaient et de ce que cela signifierait pour eux. Il avait voulu qu'Harry en ressente chaque seconde. Cependant, lors des premières années, tout ce à quoi les nouveaux-nés pensaient étaient la soif de sang. C'était le centre de leur univers et rien d'autre n'avait d'importance pour eux. Leurs émotions étaient volatiles et des choses comme l'amour et le plaisir n'avaient pas autant de signification pour eux qu'elles en auraient normalement eue.

À présent cependant, Harry était de retour – son Harry était finalement de retour.

"Je t'aime... Je t'aime..." murmura Edward tandis que ses lèvres quittaient celles d'Harry et il commença à déposer de légers baisers le long de sa mâchoire et jusque dans son cou.

Harry commença à tirer sur le maillot d'Edward, faisant sauter les boutons dans sa hâte à les enlever. Le maillot d'Harry ne s'en sortait pas beaucoup mieux quoique Harry mangeait toujours comme un porc donc cela n'avait de toute façon pas beaucoup d'importance compte tenu du fait qu'Esmée n'aurait jamais été capable de ravoir les tâches de sang.

Ensuite, ce fut leurs pantalons et Edward dut attraper les mains d'Harry qui erraient avidement sur son torse afin de pouvoir se concentrer assez longtemps pour déboucler leurs ceintures – c'est-à-dire si Harry cessait de capturer sa bouche d'un baiser toutes les deux secondes pour qu'il puisse voir ce qu'il faisait.

Malgré tout, Edward réussit finalement à les enlever et une fois que chaque pièce de vêtements eut disparue, ils cessèrent de s'embrasser désespérément et de se peloter pour simplement se regarder. Ils s'étaient vu nu auparavant mais c'était de la nudité sortie-de-douche ou changement-de-vêtements, pas de la nudité sur-le-point-de-faire-l'amour.

Cependant, Edward fut frappé par le fait qu'il était sur le point de perdre sa virginité – ou tout du moins ce qui en restait si cela avait un quelconque sens.

"Tu es prêt ?" demanda Edward à Harry, essayant de cacher l'intensité de sa nervosité soudaine. Il avait lu des choses à ce propos – beaucoup de choses, mais le lire et le faire pour de vrai étaient deux choses complètement différentes.

Harry sembla troublé pendant un instant mais ensuite, ses yeux s'éclaircirent soudain de nouveau et il se redressa, faisant également se redresser Edward. "J'avais oublié – tu n'as jamais fait ça avant," déclara-t-il, alors que ses souvenirs d'humain lui revenaient encore lentement.

Si Edward l'avait pu, il aurait rougi comme une petite écolière innocente. Harry pencha la tête sur le côté un instant avant de poser ses mains sur le torse d'Edward et de le repousser sur le dos et de le chevaucher. Edward grogna doucement lorsque leurs entre-jambes se nichèrent parfaitement l'une contre l'autre et Harry commença à rouler doucement des hanches tout en se penchant pour murmurer dans l'oreille d'Edward.

"Je vais simplement devoir te montrer comment on fait dans ce cas," dit Harry avant de se redresser mais gardant toujours le lent mouvement de balancier.

Harry promena doucement ses doigts sur le visage d'Edward, le long de son cou, sur son torse, sur son ventre et jusqu'à ses cuisses, avant de faire le chemin inverse. Puis, il recommença le mouvement mais cette fois en exerçant plus de pression et en utilisant ses ongles pour tracer les différents motifs. Edward sentit sa peau exploser de ses sensations frissonnantes qui le faisaient respirer trop rapidement et un gémissement suppliant s'échappa du fond de sa gorge.

Puis, les ongles d'Harry éraflèrent ses mamelons durcis et Edward s'arqua, haletant du choc que le contact avait provoquer chez lui. Les mains d'Edward trouvèrent les hanches d'Harry tandis qu'Harry continuait à se balancer lentement contre lui et Edward gémit du fond de sa gorge tandis qu'Harry continuait à tracer de lents motifs circulaires autour des tétons manifestement sensibles avec ses pouces. Puis, Harry se pencha et commença à souffler un chemin d'air frais le long du corps d'Edward jusqu'à ce qu'il ait atteint l'oreille d'Edward.

"Tu aimes ça," murmura Harry dans un souffle et Edward ne pouvait rien faire d'autre que gémir en réponse alors qu'il se tortillait sous les mains d'Harry. "Dans ce cas, tu vas adorer ça," continua Harry et avant qu'Edward ne puisse réagir, Harry avait l'un de ses tétons dans sa bouche et Edward poussa un cri de choc, effrayant les quelques oiseaux perchés dans les arbres à proximité. Harry titilla les petits bouts durcis de ses dents et de sa langue jusqu'à ce qu'Edward délire presque de plaisir. Puis, Harry se recula, soufflant gentiment et faisant des caresses apaisantes sur le ventre d'Edward afin de l'amener à se calmer de nouveau.

Harry cessa le mouvement de va-et-vient de ses hanches et captura les lèvres d'Edward dans un long baiser langoureux jusqu'à ce qu'Edward pense qu'il était assez calmé pour continuer sans exploser trop tôt et se couvrir de ridicule. Puis, Harry se redressa, et chevauchant toujours les hanches d'Edward, s'agenouilla complètement pour se retrouver à quelques centimètres au-dessus d'Edward. Une bouteille d'une huile odorante et limpide apparut soudainement d'un mouvement de sa main et Edward sentit sa gorge se serrer. C'était la partie qui le rendait tellement nerveux depuis le début.

Harry se contenta de sourire et se pencha pour l'embrasser gentiment une fois de plus alors qu'il débouchait la bouteille et versait un peu de l'huile sur sa main. Edward sentit son ventre se tordre de nouveau tandis qu'une nouvelle pensée lui venait soudain à l'esprit. Edward n'avait pas pris cette possibilité en compte pour l'instant et il ne savait pas s'il était prêt pour qu'Harry-

Néanmoins, Edward n'aurait pas dû s'inquiéter puisqu'Harry s'appuya d'une main sur le torse d'Edward et amena sa main vers sa propre entrée et inséra lentement un unique doigt lubrifié. Edward sentit ses yeux se fixer avec fascination tandis que le doigt d'Harry disparaissait lentement de l'intérieur vers l'extérieur jusqu'à ce qu'il en ajoute un second et qu'ensuite, les deux commencent à disparaître et à réapparaître dans le même mouvement fluide.

"Tu devras aller lentement, un doigt à la fois, chaque fois que nous ferons cela, je serais aussi serré que la première fois," dit Harry d'une voix voilée tandis que le plaisir commençait à prendre le dessus.

"Mon dieu Harry," grogna Edward tandis qu'il regardait les doigts d'Harry accélérer alors que les cuisses d'Harry commençaient à trembler pendant qu'il se donnait du plaisir. Il ne pensait pas avoir jamais vu quelque chose d'aussi érotique de toute sa vie. Harry ajouta lentement un troisième doigt et il gémit tandis que sa tête retombait contre l'épaule d'Edward, les yeux bien fermés et la main sur le ventre d'Edward essayant de se rattraper à quelque chose.

"Mmm, je veux que tu fasses ça, Edward – je veux te sentir. J'ai besoin que tu me touches, de te sentir," gémit Harry alors qu'il chevauchait ses propres doigts. Edward attrapa l'huile qu'Harry avait laissé tomber à côté d'eux et en versa sur ses doigts, n'ôtant jamais ses yeux de ceux d'Harry disparaissant profondément dans ce canal serré.

Tout le trac avait disparu tandis que le propre corps d'Edward tremblait du besoin qu'il avait de toucher Harry de cette façon et il attrapa gentiment le poignet d'Harry pour stopper ses mouvements. Harry enleva ses doigts et attrapa la main d'Edward pour le guider. Edward laissa ses doigts s'enfoncer lentement à l'intérieur d'Harry et Harry se pencha en avant pour l'embrasser langoureusement et pendant qu'ils s'embrassaient, Edward en inséra un autre et Harry gémit longuement.

"Oui, juste comme ça," souffla Harry alors qu'Edward commençait à bouger ses doigts comme il avait vu Harry le faire.

Edward ajouta bientôt un troisième doigt et gémit à son tour tandis que la chaleur serrée d'Harry se crispait convulsivement autour de lui. Edward remua ses doigts expérimentalement, essayant différents rythmes et angles pour voir ce qui ferait réagir Harry le plus et à un endroit en particulier, il devina qu'il avait touché ce que les livres appelaient la prostate car le dos d'Harry s'arqua soudain magnifiquement tandis qu'il relâchait un cri de plaisir.

"Juste là ! Juste là," gémit Harry tandis qu'il se cramponnait aux épaules d'Edward. Edward la toucha encore et encore jusqu'à ce qu'Harry gémisse constamment et que ses hanches tressautaient de façon incontrôlable. "J'ai besoin de toi – j'ai besoin de toi en moi," haleta-t-il, se soulevant des doigts d'Edward et attrapant l'huile.

Harry huila sa main une fois de plus et attrapa le sexe palpitant d'Edward qui n'avait pas besoin d'encouragements pour vibrer dans la main d'Harry. Puis, Harry se souleva, guidant Edward au bon endroit et s'enfonça. Edward ravala tout juste un cri puisque c'était à son tour d'arquer le dos une fois de plus d'un plaisir abrutissant.

"Oh, mon Dieu," grogna Edward, attrapant les hanches tressautantes d'Harry pour le maintenir immobile un instant. Il prit plusieurs profondes inspirations avant de relâcher Harry.

Harry enroula ses bras autour du cou d'Edward et commença à bouger. L'esprit d'Edward était complètement submergé par le plaisir qu'Harry montrait et lui donnait. Ils avaient fait des choses auparavant, des baisers, du frottage, des caresses appuyées, du pelotage, même une pipe quand Harry avait été particulièrement insistant, mais ceci – rien ne pouvait se comparer à cela. Être à l'intérieur d'Harry – c'était comme – comme le plus proche du paradis qu'Edward serait jamais.

"Je t'aime," gémit Edward alors qu'il se sentait venir. Il pouvait sentir la magie d'Harry s'accumuler autour d'eux, l'emplissant comme elle l'avait fait la première fois. La magie d'Harry avait été plutôt calme depuis la transformation mais maintenant, elle revenait en force, remplissant l'air autour d'eux d'une énergie qui faisait battre à toute vitesse leurs coeurs immobiles.

Edward s'agrippa fermement à Harry puisqu'Harry ne se soulevait plus et à la place maintenait simplement Edward au plus profond de lui et exerçait un mouvement de balancier. Edward remua légèrement jusqu'à ce qu'il soit à l'angle dont il se souvenait et au profond va-et-vient suivant d'Harry, Harry laissa échapper un cri, s'arquant contre Edward et le poussant seulement plus profondément et plus fermement contre sa prostate.

L'orgasme d'Harry survint, fauchant l'air de ses poumons et son canal se serra et se convulsa soudain violemment autour d'Edward, arrachant le propre orgasme d'Edward en retour. À présent, la magie qui s'était concentrée dans l'air semblait s'écouler à travers Edward, doublant seulement l'intensité du moment. Quand ce fut fini et que toute la magie eut disparue, Edward s'effondra au sol, attirant le corps tremblant d'Harry avec lui.

"Je t'aime aussi," murmura Harry dans son cou et alors qu'Edward promenait ses doigts sur le tatouage autour du cou d'Harry, il se demanda si sa vie aurait pu être encore plus parfaite.

**( )**

_Hey you, where are we going from here? (Hé toi, où allons-nous à partir de là ?)  
Hey you, where are we going from here? (Hé toi, où allons-nous à partir de là ?)  
Hey you, where are we going? (Hé toi, où allons-nous ?)_

_Cuz there goes the world and I'm right in the middle with you, (Parc'que là va la monde et je suis en plein milieu avec toi,)_

_I'm right in the middle with you (Je suis en plein milieu avec toi)  
I'm right in the middle with you (Je suis en plein milieu avec toi)  
I'm right in the middle with you (Je suis en plein milieu avec toi)  
I'm right in the middle with you (Je suis en plein milieu avec toi)_

**

* * *

Chanson :** In The Middle par Theory of a Deadman


End file.
